One Year Changes Everything
by Avenger4Life
Summary: After Tartarus, Makarov decided to disband the guild forcing everyone in the guild to move on with their lives. One year has passed now and both Lucy and Natsu are trying to find their friends to bring back Fairy Tail, because deep down they know the others haven't forgotten the guild. The only problem is they have no idea where they are... and what they have been doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, One year changes everything!**

 **Now for any new readers looking into this, to understand everything you will have to read 'The Elemental Dragon Slayer' and 'A Dragon's Way', but you can also read it like this if you want to. For any reoccurring readers that have been following me and my stories remember that this is an alternative of what could have happened at the end of 'A Dragon's Way'. 'The Dragon Hunt' will not have happened at all. Like I said earlier this will be a What if story but it will be fun!**

 **The first few chapters will be following the manga a little with a few small changes but after a few chapters we'll go my direction.**

 **Now without any further ado... Have fun!**

Lucy yawned as she woke up from the morning sun shining through the window. Slowly she rose up, stretching out her arms. "Ugh… morning already?" She muttered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She sighed looking out the window that was right beside her bed. Looking outside she noticed the people already walking through town, starting their lives. Smiling softly she got out of bed and started getting herself ready as well.

It was always the usual. Taking a quick shower, brushing teeth, get dressed, get her hair done and then head out. Now Lucy stood in front of her mirror putting her hair together. She sighed lowering her arms and looked at herself in the mirror.

Then she smiled and nodded her head. "I'm going to make today a great day as well!" She said before turning around, grabbing her purse and heading outside.

With a huge smile she walked through the streets heading towards a huge building in the back of town. It was the arena where she and her teammates had competed during the Grand Magic Games.

Yes, she was in Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

She passed people, trying to get to the arena. The streets were crowded and it was hard to get through. For some reason there were a lot of people in Crocus, which was saying something already.

Lucy was pushed to the side and out of the crowd. She was relieved but she had to go through it to get to the arena. She sighed, turning around looking at the shop. Her heart slightly dropped seeing what kind of store it was.

It was a book store and in the front was a set of Sorcerer Weekly magazines, one having a picture of the entire team on the front page. She stopped and looked at it, several emotions running through her.

It's been a year… an entire year since she saw any of them… Natsu… Gray… Kera… Erza… A silent tear fell down her face.

After… after the fight with Tartarus they thought they could rebuild again, to go on… but it seemed that in one night everything went wrong.

Everyone just… disappeared.

It was the night when they found out that Zeref was related to Kera, that he was her great grandfather. That day, after she and her friends looked through the rubble of their guild they heard from Makarov that he wouldn't rebuild the guild. He told them that Fairy Tail was disbanded.

That had hurt a lot. So she went back to the temporary sheds that they had built to collect her thoughts, but that's when she saw a note on her bed. She could still remember the words that were written on it.

 _Happy and I are leaving to train so we can get stronger and protect our friends. We'll be back in a year or so._

Lucy wiped the tear away from her face. She had tried to run after them, but Natsu and Happy were long gone. She then tried to find Gray to see if he had known where Natsu had went…

Unfortunately he and Juvia were gone as well. They were nowhere to be seen. She had asked Erza but neither had she seen either one of them. She was glad that the red head was still there, at least she still had one person.

That night she remembered that she also hadn't seen Kera. Fear filled her and she went to look for her.

All night…

She hadn't found her anywhere. She had asked Kayeleth, who was still recovering, but neither she knew where she had gone. That only worried her more. Then she tried searching for Erza again, hoping that she knew where the brunette was…

Yet she hadn't found her either.

That's when she realized that everyone left… and she was alone.

Lucy took a deep breath, looking away from the store window. After realizing that all of her friends had left, she decided to leave herself. That's when she found herself in Crocus.

Looking down at her watch she almost paled. "Crap! I'm running late!" With that she quickly turned around dashing down the road, squishing herself through the crowd of people.

* * *

At the arena, the place was alive and screaming people were heard. They were cheering, yelling and jeering at something. Inside the arena stood two men facing each other while also grinning.

" _And we're entering the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! And today's battles are looking hot!"_ The announcer shouted through the microphone. He was standing as he too was excited for this battle.

" _The man that has never failed to show us his overwhelming powers, the Dullahan-Head Chrisaac!"_ This caused the arena to burst out into cheers. The man raised his hand in the air, causing the people to cheer even louder.

" _Versus the Dwarfgear Berrick! Now this looks like an exciting match!"_ The man shouted again through his microphone. All of the people were cheering, definitely excited for the fight that was about to come.

Up in the seats of the spectators the all famous reporter Jason was standing there freaking out as always. "Cool! Cool! Cool!" He shouted pumping his fists. "I can feel it, this battle will make an incredible article!"

"Sorry I'm late!"

Jason turned around and saw Lucy running towards him with a smile. "The crowd out there in town was crazy! I almost couldn't get through!"

"Lucy!" Jason called out while pointing to her. "You're looking cool as always! How's my favorite girl doing?"

The blonde smiled softly. Except being painfully reminded of what happened a year ago it wasn't actually bad. She smiled. "I'm great, has the battle started yet?"

"It's about to start. But I think Chrisaac is going to wipe the floor with the other guy. He's just too strong!" Jason stated turning his attention back to the fight in front of him, that was about to begin.

"Alright!" Lucy shouted grabbing a pen and a pad out of her purse. "Time to get us a scoop!"

It's been a year since her friends all disappeared and she decided to head out to Crocus to get a job. Since then she'd been working… well more like interning… at the Sorcerer Weekly as an editor.

Everyone had moved on, took their own path, so she had to move on as well. So she decided to follow her dream. To try and become a writer. Yet it didn't go so well at first.

She had met Jason and he had taken her in as an underwear model. He had been excited about it but then she has asked him if she could write and would hire her…

And that's where she was now.

* * *

Walking out of the arena she tightened her grip on her bag. Jason was right beside her looking up into the sky. "The Grand Magic Games just aren't… that exciting this year. Well… it was suspected without Lamia Scale, Sabertooth or Mermaid Heel being in the competition."

Lucy nodded softly. "Yea, not even Blue Pegasus or Quatro Puppy."

"Or Fairy Tail." Jason said with a smirk while giving the blonde a short glance.

The blonde chuckled. "Yes, but the guild doesn't exist anymore." She stated.

Jason glanced at her hand. "Then what about your mark?" He asked.

Lucy glanced at her hand and saw that he meant the Fairy Tail symbol. She didn't remove it when they disbanded, because she couldn't.

Jason sighed as he turned around. "Well it's a shame that it's over." He said waving her goodbye. Lucy just stood there hanging her head, thinking about what he had just said.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Lucy sat at her desk writing out the next article for Sorcerer Weekly. After finishing her article she set the quill down and leaned back. Thinking about what Jason had said she started to remember the past year.

Unfortunately she couldn't keep in touch with any of her friends or guild mates. Her close friends were gone, she had no idea where they were so she couldn't get in contact with any of them. Which she hated. Sometimes she felt so lonely.

She really wanted to see her friends again, but they were all on their own path. She didn't want to disturb them, they had their own life now… so why should she…

Lucy had gone to the bathroom and entered her tub. She started washing herself but then stopped when she was done, ready to get out.

It would be a lie if she said that she didn't want to see her friends again. They were the best thing that happened to her. Sighing she got out of the bathtub and grabbed herself a towel. She started drying herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

Drying her hair with it she walked into her living room. That's another reason why she became a reporter.

To gather information on everyone that went their own way.

Sightings…

Rumors…

Anything…

Lucy stood in front of her wall that was covered with a huge map of Fiore and several papers stuck on it. There were even pictures of some of her friends hanging against the wall. She's been searching for everyone for the past year, so that they could come together again.

She sighed as she looked at the wall. "Still nothing on Happy and Natsu… or Kera…"

Lucy hit her head against the wall, her expression growing somber. _If only everyone could come back…_ Tears started to come up and she gritted her teeth. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees.

She put a hand against her face, the tears falling freely down her face. _I just want to see my friends again…_

* * *

The next morning Lucy got up from her bed the same way she did every other day, the same routine every day for the last several months. She got herself ready, grabbed her stuff and head out to the arena.

It was the fifth day, the last day of the Grand Magic Games and she wanted to be there on time today.

So now she was standing in the stands again watching the fight in front of her… well not really watching, her mind was still on her friends. Why was she thinking about them so much now? Of course she never really forgot them or something, they were always on her mind.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by Jason who was waving his hand in front of her. She blinked and looked at him. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was… thinking…"

Jason smiled at her but then patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy, so who do you think is going to win? Skull Millione or Dullahanhead?" He asked.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Um… I would say Skull Millione. They're members are definitely stronger."

The writer looked at her confused. Lucy just stood there leaning her head in her hands while her elbows rested against the edge. "Of course Dullahanhead is strong, just Skull Millione is hiding it, probably because they're in it for the money. They don't really care about being number one."

He was confused but was shocked when he saw the battle end. Indeed Skull Millione had won just as Lucy predicted. "No way!" He shouted. "This is so cool! It's just like you predicted."

Lucy sighed. "Yea… they're strong, but to call them Fiore's number one…"

Her eyes went down to the arena and saw a person wearing a cloak walking in through the gates. She blinked a little confused. What was he doing in the arena?

" _What's happening?"_ the announcer called, pointing out what most of them were thinking. _"There's a very fishy guy in the ring."_

One of the members glared at the man in the ring. "Who the hell are you?"

Lucy looked down at the person and her eyes went wide. "This feeling…" she muttered.

Out of nowhere a huge heat wave radiated from the guy hitting everyone in the arena, even Lucy was surprised by that.

The guys in the ring were shocked as well, but didn't let it show. The leader of the group took a step forward towards the mysterious person. "Who the hell are you?"

The mysterious man snorted. "So you're Fiore's number one?" He asked.

"Again, who the hell are you?" Another member asked.

The cloaked man smirked. "I'm…" He pulled his fist back before thrusting it forward. "A challenger!" A loud blast of fire hit the group of members and the arena exploded up into flames.

Everyone in the arena was shocked. The heat from the man's attack was melting everything! Lucy looked down at herself and squealed. Even her clothes were melting! "Who is this guy!?" She shouted trying to cover herself.

She looked down into the arena noticing that the hood had fallen down from the man. Her eyes went wide when she realized who the person was. "NATSU!?" She shouted shocked.

"Hi Lucy! It's been a while!" A voice said from behind.

The blonde looked behind her and saw a very familiar blue cat flying behind her. "Happy!?"

The cat smiled as he crossed his arms. "Natsu really wanted to see the fight here, but I guess they're all out of commission." He said motioning to the downed people in the arena. Natsu had beaten them all with just one hit.

Natsu turned his head towards the stands and noticed Lucy. He blinked, but then grinned. "Jo Lucy! It's been a while!"

Lucy smiled softly. Seeing Natsu standing in the arena, even if he was destroying everything as usual, a small voice in her head told her…

That Fairy Tail wasn't done yet.

 **It's just the start, but I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Not much action yet but it will get better I promise! So with that said I welcome you all to this new story and I hope you'll all stay! As usual don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And welcome back to the second chapter! Wow you guys already loved the first one and it was just the beginning! Well I hope the second one will be as good as well. It's a little slow start but I think you will all still enjoy it. Well Natsu is back! Now let's see how Lucy is going to break the news to him ;)**

 **Guest: Glad you like it. Hope you continue reading as well ;)**

 **Rez: Yep! Here we go again ;)**

 **Chaos: That's great to hear! Let's see where this one will lead us!**

 **Lingering will: Well she is sort of perfect for the job, but I haven't decided it yet. Who knows maybe I won't even pick a new master ;) Funny thing is I sort of called it that she'd be the master even before the chapter came out.**

 **Marty: Well I think that's the biggest mystery as to what Kera did in the year. We'll find out soon enough**

 **Brainy girl: Those are questions that will be answered through the story ;) Slowly the others will come back**

* * *

"And don't come back!" A guard yelled slamming the doors of the castle. Natsu walked out grinning, Happy right behind him. He was chuckling softly, remembering that the King had simply pardoned him with no questions asked. The King did love Fairy Tail.

"Looks like you were pardoned." Natsu looked ahead and saw Lucy standing there with a smile on her face.

He grinned. "Lucy! You came all by yourself, just to see me?" He asked. He was slightly touched that she had come all the way here. "Where is the rest of Fairy Tail? Where's the gang?" He asked. "Or are they waiting somewhere else?"

He stopped when he saw the look on Lucy's face. The blonde looked down to the floor, putting a hand on her insignia. "Yea… you don't know…"

Natsu walked over to her obviously confused. "What are you saying?"

Lucy rubbed her arm before looking up at him. "It happened when you left. Fairy Tail… is disbanded. It doesn't exist anymore."

"WHAT!?" Both Happy and Natsu shouted shocked. "No way!" He yelled grabbing the blonde by the shoulders. "That can't be right! Where's gramps?"

"He's missing… disappeared…"

Natsu shook his head. "Well where are the others!? Erza? Gray? Kera?"

Again Lucy had that look on her face, as if someone had died. "They… left too. They all went on their own path."

"No way… even Kera?" Natsu asked shocked and Lucy nodded her head softly. He couldn't believe this! Why did everyone just leave? Did no one object? Why did they all just accept breaking up!?

Natsu shook his head. "Well I have no idea where Gray would go, but Erza and Kera are definitely together. Those two never break up. But why the hell would they simply accept this!?" He yelled pulling at his long hair. He hadn't really cut it through the year.

Lucy sighed. "Well they probably had a lot on their mind, just like you and Happy did."

"Uh…" Natsu stopped. That was a possibility. But where would they go? He really had no idea what they would do…

The blonde smiled at him. "But… it'll be okay. I know it will."

Natsu smiled softly too, though he couldn't believe that she was so positive about this. Didn't she miss them?

* * *

"Whoa!? Is this your place!?" Natsu shouted looking around the giant apartment. Lucy nodded her head as she walked around. She then turned around to look the pink haired Dragon Slayer in the eyes. "Yes, now since I don't think either one of you have a place to stay, you can crash here."

Natsu and Happy looked at her shocked. Then the Fire Wizard ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you Lucy! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to us!" He said almost squeezing the life out of her.

The blonde chuckled as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Yea… just don't go into my bedroom, got it?"

Natsu smiled as he let her go. "It probably must be a little lonely for you, without Kera living here."

"It was strange and lonely at first, but I got used to it." She said with a softly smile. She sighed slightly. "Though it was nice having someone to talk to…"

Natsu pushed her slightly. "Well now you got me!"

Lucy chuckled. "Yea… just keep your yelling at a minimum please, there are other people in this house as well."

"I'm not loud." Natsu said crossing his arms around his chest.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer then grinned. "Well, I'm going to take a bath and hit the hay!" he called running into the bathroom. In the meantime Lucy went back to her desk.

She sat down and grabbed the newspaper from this morning. She didn't have time to read it yet, but maybe there was something in there of one of her friends. Looking through she looked over the articles of what has happened recently.

There wasn't really anything notable, just that there was an accident in a bar, but other than that… nothing.

She sighed slightly resting her head in her hand. She has information on everyone in Fairy Tail, even Erza and Gray, but nothing on Kera. Just like Natsu and Happy there was absolutely nothing.

But like Natsu said, she was probably with Erza. Why wouldn't she? The two were sisters and wouldn't leave just like that. They were probably just training together to become stronger. Maybe like Natsu they'll come back.

She hoped…

Natsu came out drying his hair. "Man! This is amazing! I can't remember the last time we felt this good!"

Happy nodded. "Yea! Lucy do you have fish?"

"No." She said simply setting the paper down and getting up. She stretched her arms out and yawned. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want. I'll get you a blanket."

The pink haired boy grinned. "Thanks Lucy! You're awesome!"

"No problem." She said throwing him a blanket and a pillow. "Well goodnight, and don't destroy anything."

He set the blanket and pillow down on the couch and smiled at her. "Don't worry Luce, we won't touch anything. We'll probably go to sleep as well."

She nodded. "Well, see you in the morning." She said going into her bedroom. She closed the door and went to bed.

Natsu on the other hand was just lying on the couch thinking things through. Happy was sleeping on the floor on some pillows and he was almost asleep. The pink haired Dragon Slayer looked up at the ceiling and mulled things over. "Hey Happy…" He whispered slightly.

"Yea Natsu…" He asked still drowsy slightly.

Natsu frowned slightly. "Do you really think that Fairy Tail is gone… done, over with?" he asked his blue furred cat.

Hearing this question Happy turned to look at his friend, now fully awake. "I don't know… but hearing that everyone just accepted it and went their own way… It's hard to believe."

The Dragon Slayer sat up and nodded. "Yea I know, but the problem is Kera wouldn't have just accepted it like that! Not even Gray or Erza! So why did they leave?" He asked looking at his friend seriously.

Happy shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they left for the same reason we did."

"I don't know… something… something doesn't seem right around here." He muttered. Sighing he shook his head. "Well, there is only one thing to do in a situation like this."

He grinned at Happy. "Let's draw on Lucy's face!"

"Yea!"

The two got up and grabbed a pen from Lucy's desk. Next they were sneaking in Lucy's bedroom, even though she told them not to go in there. Natsu grinned as he saw her sleeping in bed as he came closer with a pen.

He stopped when he noticed something on the wall beside him. Turning his head he saw that Lucy's wall was covered with a map and other pieces of paper pinned to it. He walked over to the wall to see what was on it.

His eyes roamed over the board. _These are all notes on where everyone could be. Very detailed notes as well._ His hand went over the notes to see what Lucy had written down. _There's Mira with Lisanna and Elfman, huh guess they stuck together. There's a clue about Gray and Wendy… even Erza! But… there's nothing on here about Kera…_

He looked over at the sleeping blonde seeing a small smile on her face. He blinked slightly before turning back to the wall. _Lucy…_

* * *

Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms, waking up from her sleep. To her surprise there hasn't been any problem during the night with Natsu, which she was glad about. She got up, gone through her every day routine and still saw Natsu sleeping on the couch.

That's when she heard commotion from outside. Peeking out of the window, her eyes went wide seeing an entire squad of royal guards in front of her house. "What the hell!? Why are they in front of my house!?"

"Ugh, they already found out it was us?" Natsu said rubbing his eyes as he sat up from the couch.

Lucy turned around. "They're here because of you!?" She shouted. Before she could say anything else, Natsu jumped up from the couch and grabbed Lucy. "Hold on!" He shouted before crashing through the window.

The Dragon Slayer landed on the ground and dashed for it, carrying a still shocked Lucy in his arms. "What did you do!?" She shouted. She wanted to know why the royal guards were after them.

Natsu grinned at her. "I activated the beacon for Fairy Tail's revival!" He said.

Lucy's eyes went over to the castle that was standing high up in the middle of the town only to screech. The castle was standing there with the burning letters on them, spelling Fairy Tail over it. "NATSU!? WHAT THE HELL!? Are you crazy!?"

"Don't worry Luce, we're bringing back Fairy Tail!" He said as he set her down and now the two ran down the road.

"How!?" Was he still dense? Did the one year journey do nothing on his stupid brain?

Natsu smiled at her. "We're going to bring them all back. We're going to get our friends back!" He said.

"You went into my room, didn't you?" She said with narrowed eyes. Natsu nodded. "Yup! But that doesn't matter. What matters is finding our friends and bringing them back to Fairy Tail."

Lucy shook her head. He was always so simple minded, but she was glad about it. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who wanted to bring back Fairy Tail, to bring back her friends. Maybe with Natsu they could actually find them.

* * *

After losing the royal guards, both Lucy and Natsu headed for an inn in a small town outside of Crocus. Now they were sitting in a room discussing on what to do next.

"What do you mean you don't know where everyone is?" Natsu asked shocked and confused.

Lucy was sitting on a chair, her feet leaning against a table as she read through a few papers. "I've been gathering information on everyone's location based on rumors and sightings. I don't know where everyone is and it's also a little impossible to keep track on everyone."

"So what's the last thing you heard about Gray, Erza, Wendy and Kera?" Natsu asked leaning against the couch he was sitting on.

Lucy sighed. "Gray's been spotted with what seemed to be Juvia just outside a town near here, but it was just a rumor. Erza… well the last thing I heard of her was a cake shop being saved by a strange woman wearing armor. I put two and two together and thought it was maybe her."

She stopped and looked at her papers again. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What about Kera? She's with her, right?"

The blonde went through her hair. "I… actually don't know. I'm guessing yes, since the cake shop was the only sighting of Erza, but I can't prove it. I have nothing on Kera. No rumors, no sightings… nothing… It's like she disappeared completely."

Natsu frowned. That sounded completely wrong. Why would she hide? Well Erza wasn't seen at all either, except for that cake shop incident. So there was still a possibility that the two were together. On the other hand, why wouldn't they? Erza would do anything to make sure Kera was well and safe. The same way around.

"What about Wendy?" He asked.

Lucy suddenly smiled which both Happy and Natsu took as a good news thing. She looked over to him. "Well… I did find her and for that we need to go to Magarett Town."

Natsu jumped up and smirked. "Well then. Let's go!" He shouted, dashing out of the room and outside.

The blonde looked down at the paper on the desk. She hadn't read today's newspaper since Natsu had decided to run off with her. But she also had no time to read it now. So the only article she came to read was the headlines.

 _Mysterious woman cause for bar incident_

 **And that's that for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it so far. The journey to bring back Fairy Tail has begun! Well now don't forget to leave a review behind to let me know what you think about.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back guys! This chapter doesn't have much action or anything else but it will change soon enough! I promise you that! Just hang in there! Anyway, I also want to thank you guys for the reviews! Those really encourage me to keep on writing! Also I love to hear what you all think!**

 **Also it might seem like a slow start right now, but I promise it will get better. We have to build it up ;) And keep it up with those reviews!**

 **Natalie: Well the mysterious woman is... well mysterious! You'll have to wait to see who it is! Also the topic of Sting and Kera will also be discussed, just remember, Sting confessed to Kera during the Dragon Hunt and here it never happened! And also yes I will do the Pheonix Priestess as well as Rave Master. I just need to get going on that and YES! I am so thrilled to hear they're doing another movie! And no worries when Kera comes back I will describe her look as well ;)**

 **Guest: That's a great idea but I can't say anything there. I guess you'll just have to wait and see if it comes true or not! But I love hearing your thoughts and your ideas of what's going to happen. The only thing I will say is that I chose the title for a reason.**

 **ab918: Great to hear it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!**

 **Brainy girl: Probably would have helped if Lucy read the article, but to see what really happens you'll just have to wait!**

 **Lingering will: Well let's see what happens here ;)**

 **Chaos: That's a good one! Would actually be really funny**

 **Rez: Yea it is, but I think that Wendy is already bad ass enough in her Dragon Force stage, even without a katana. She can already beat anyone she wants if her heart it too it. Also I think Wendy is too cute to have a katana... doesn't really fit her.**

 **Marty: Nah you're right Wendy will be first but the mysterious woman will play a big role in this! So just hang in there and maybe in a few chapters you will learn more!**

 **Zwack15: It will get interesting you're right about that! And I know the last sentence was mean but I thought it was a little better than leaving it on a cliffhanger... though you can almost compare it to one!**

* * *

"NO WAY!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they saw who was on the stage. The two of them and Lucy had gone to Magrett Town to see that Lamia Scale was having a Thanksgiving Parade. They were also having a show, where the members were entertaining the crowd with their magic.

And now the Sky Sisters were on stage.

Chelia and…

Wendy.

Lucy smiled softly. "Wendy was always great friends with Chelia, so when the guild disbanded she came here."

"W-What is she doing!?" Natsu asked horrified. Why was Wendy with them!? One of their rival guilds nonetheless!? WHY!?

The blonde gave him a look. "You know… it's not like she's doing anything bad."

Suddenly Natsu stood there clenching his fist. "Don't worry Wendy. We'll take you back from the dark side. If Kera would be here she'd blow a fuse. She wouldn't let her go with Lamia Scale!"

Lucy sighed shaking her head. Idiot…

Happy started looking around remembering something. "Where's Carla?"

As if she had been reading his mind they heard a very familiar voice behind them. "I knew you would come back at some point."

Natsu, Lucy and Happy turned around and gaped when they saw a girl with white cat ears standing right in front of them. Their mouth's hung open as they recognized that voice. "Carla!?" They all shouted at the same time.

* * *

"I never want to do something as embarrassing as that ever again…" Wendy said holding her face that was completely red.

Chelia smiled as she pushed her slightly. "Oh come on Wendy, it was cute! The people loved you!" The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled softly knowing that Chelia was right, though it was truly embarrassing for her.

Lyon walked in and smiled. "Wendy there's someone here for you." He called.

Wendy blinked and looked confused. Natsu and Lucy entered and waved at her. "Hey Wendy! It's been a while!" Natsu said with a smile.

The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled. "Natsu! Lucy! You're back!" She said.

Natsu ruffled her hair. "Looks like you grew a few inches." He said with a grin.

Wendy chuckled and shook her head. "Not really, I haven't changed that much the past year."

"I see." He said still grinning. All of a sudden he picked the little girl and slung her over his shoulder. "Well bye!" He said waving his hand to Lyon on the others.

"Hey!" They all shouted.

The others wrestled Wendy out of Natsu's grasp. The pink haired Dragon Slayer wanted to object but Lyon calmed him down, saying that they could all sit down and talk about this. They could be civil.

So now they were sitting at the table, discussing what to do now. Natsu was actually calm, but Lucy still had an eye out for him.

"You're bringing Fairy Tail back together?" Wendy asked glancing at the two people in front of her.

Natsu nodded. "Yep! We're going to find everyone and bring them back so we can be a guild again!"

"Though the Master's been missing the past year." Lucy said resting her head against her hand.

"He's missing?" Natsu asked, looking over to the blonde. He saw her nod slightly and he frowned. "Well who knows, maybe he ran away."

"More like, he wanted to escape becoming one of the councilmen." Lucy said rubbing her forehead. "Since the councilmen were killed by Tartarus they decided to put the Ten Wizard Saints as councilmen. I guess he didn't want to become one of them so he disappeared."

Natsu chuckled. "Yea I guess that sounds like him. Who would _want_ to be part of the council? He's had so much trouble with them!"

He shook his head slightly. "But gramps aside, come with us Wendy."

The little girl suddenly looked unsure. Her head turned down to the floor as she folded her hands. "I… I don't know…"

Both Natsu and Lucy looked shocked. "What do you mean you don't know?" Natsu asked shocked.

Wendy sighed. "I mean… I would love to but… I'm in Lamia Scale now… I can't just… leave."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Lyon. He smiled. "You don't need to feel indebted to us. We knew this day would come. We knew that Fairy Tail wouldn't be gone completely. And today is that day."

"Are you sure? I mean… I don't want to be rude and just leave." Wendy told him.

Lyon chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You're not being rude."

Wendy glanced over at Lucy and Natsu. "Are… are you two the only ones together?"

Lucy nodded slightly. "Yea… you're actually the first person we're trying to get back. But we have clues on where everyone else is."

"Except Kera…" Natsu muttered.

Wendy blinked. "Wait… you don't know where Kera is?"

"Actually we don't know where anyone is. We just got clues and know rumors." Lucy explained, but then all of a sudden she smiled. "But with you I think we can find them faster."

"And who wouldn't say no to Wendy!" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

The little girl chuckled softly. Of course Natsu would use her like that, but he means well. The older Dragon Slayer leaned in with a grin. "So what do you say? Will you come back?" he asked.

There was a minute of silence as Wendy started to think this question over. She glanced at her friends and then at Lamia Scale's members. Lyon smiled and gave her a reassuring nod, even Chelia nodded her head with a smile on her face. Wendy smiled softly seeing this and turned her attention back to Natsu and Lucy. "Yes, I'll come with you."

"Yes!" Natsu shouted throwing his hands into the air. "There still is a god!"

"Natsu!"

Wendy chuckled. "But… just give me a little time to collect my things and say goodbye."

Lucy nodded her head. "Of course Wendy. Take as much time as you need."

The little girl smiled softly before getting up from the table and walking out of the room. Lyon watched her leave and smiled softly. He turned to both Natsu and Lucy. "I knew you would be coming back." He said with a small smirk. "It was just a matter of time."

Lucy chuckled. "Actually it's all because of Natsu."

"Me?" He asked. "You were tracking everyone for the entire year." He said.

Lyon glanced at the blonde with a small smirk. "So you know where everyone is?"

"Not really." Lucy told him. She sighed putting her head on her hands. "I've been able to get information, rumors and some sightings from most of our friends. There were only two people that I couldn't get anything from. One being Natsu…" She said pointing towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "And the other was Kera."

The Ice Wizard stood up straight. "So you have no idea what happened to her?" He asked and Lucy shook her head.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anything?"

Lyon chuckled. "I've been keeping an ear out to hear anything from you Fairy Tail Wizards, but not even we have heard from Kera."

Happy jumped up. "We'll find her! Natsu can sniff her out! And so can Wendy!"

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Yea, and I still believe that she's with Erza. So if we find her we find Kera as well."

Natsu smirked slightly. "Don't worry Luce, just give it a few days and we'll have the entire gang back together! We already have Wendy."

"Just do me one favor Natsu." Lyon spoke standing up straight. "When you find Gray… tell him that he should come by sometimes so we can spar."

The Dragon Slayer smirked and nodded. "Don't worry Lyon. We'll tell him when we see him."

"So where are you headed now?" Chelia asked joining into the conversation.

Natsu turned to Lucy since she had all the information. The blonde smiled. "Well… we heard there's this town where it hasn't stopped raining for a long while."

Lyon's eyes went wide. "So you're thinking…"

Lucy nodded. "That maybe Juvia is there. She's the only reason why it wouldn't stop raining, but the question is… why is she back to her former self?"

Natsu stood up. "Well then there is only one way to find out. We'll have to go after her. Also having Juvia back is also great!"

"Yea…" Lucy muttered slightly. In her mind she was thinking on who was still out there that they needed to find. Of course there was Gray, maybe Juvia knows something about his whereabouts. Then there is Erza, the red head that didn't really appear anywhere, only for that one cake shop incident.

Finally there was Kera. Like Natsu she hasn't found any information on her. No rumors, no information, nothing… either she disappeared or she doesn't want to be found. But why? Probably the same reason with Erza. She still had hope that the two of them were together, because… well why not? The two disappeared at the same time, they're sisters and well… they never go anywhere without the other one, especially for a year or longer.

Also Kera wouldn't want to be alone. She always feared to be alone again.

"Lucy?"

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head. "What?" She asked.

Natsu stood there a little worried. "I was asking if we should check on Wendy. We could help her."

"Oh yea… let's do that." She said with a smile. The two got up but Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him confused. What was he doing?

She looked into his eyes and saw some kind of determination in them. "Don't worry Lucy. We'll find them… all of them, even Kera."

The blonde smiled softly. Natsu was always there for her. He was the reason why they were even on this quest trying to find their friends. All this wouldn't be possible without him.

* * *

"I think I'm going to cry!" Wendy shouted as she, Carla, Natsu and Lucy as well as Happy were walking down a road. Carla was behind her with her arms crossed. "Calm down child! This is no time to be crying!"

Wendy sniffled. "B-But… I-I'm so sad that we had to leave Lamia Scale… b-but also glad that N-Natsu and Lucy are back!" Another set of tears fell down her face.

Lucy was actually shocked. "Whoa, tears of joy and sadness."

Natsu suddenly ruffled the little girl's head. "Don't worry about it Wendy. Now, with you back on the team we can find the others."

The little girl wiped some of her tears away as she looked up at him. "Do… do you really think we can get everyone back together?" She asked and the Fire Dragon Slayer simply smirked. "Think it? I know it!" He said proudly. "Now come on! It's time we get back Juvia and find the others!" With that they headed over to the other town.

Wendy smiled as she walked after the two in front of her. "You guys are great. The others said that you were coming back but I couldn't believe it until you two were standing at our guild!"

Lucy smiled softly. "Like Natsu said, Fairy Tail isn't done yet."

"Yea, but with Master missing who will be the next guild master?" Wendy asked.

To say the least she didn't even think about that. "W-Well… Laxus maybe, but… I don't know."

Natsu laughed. "I'll be the next master! If not me then Kera. She _is_ the Dragon Queen. Also… I think she'd probably make better decisions than I would."

"How about we leave the question of master for another time." Lucy told him. To say the truth she didn't believe that Natsu could be master and Kera? She was better but she can easily be pulled into stupid stunts.

Wendy nodded. "It would be better if we try and find the others first. So Juvia is next?" The little girl asked and the others nodded.

Carla raised an eyebrow. "Did either of you think if there was someone who _doesn't_ want to come back to the guild?"

Both Lucy and Natsu stopped, especially the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He turned around to look at the cat. "Well… why wouldn't they not want to come back?"

"Because they moved on? Some of them, not like you, moved on with their lives. They probably got new jobs or something. They can't just ditch them." Carla told him.

He scoffed. "Yea right, who wouldn't want to come back to the guild?"

 **Well Natsu, that's a good question. But seriously, is there someone out there who doesn't want to come back, having moved on with their lives? Who knows. Also what did you guys think about this little chapter? Wendy is back in the group and it looks like Juvia is next. So slowly the gang is coming back! Also there is a reason why I didn't go into the attack because like I said earlier I'm going to put my own twist on this.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And welcome back to the next chapter of this story. This one is a little short but it will start change on from the next chapter. I can tell you that next chapter is the last one that will follow the manga. Meaning... we'll head into my own version with twists and turns! I think you guys will love it ;)**

 **Brainy girl: You'll have to wait and see. But you'll see how Juvia is in this chapter ;) And at least one other guild in the next chapter!**

 **Rez: I thought it was just magic that Carla learned but I may be wrong.**

 **Chaos: *gasp* Maybe that is why there is nothing on Kera! Guess we'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Lingering will: Yup! And to the next person who is on the list!**

 **Marty: I know, but there's a little something at the end of this and next chapter is going to change the boring. We kind of reached the stage where we get started for the real action! And we all love Natsu's actions ;)**

 **Zwack15: Yes I did since I'm putting my own twist on this, but there's also a reason behind it.**

* * *

The group of three wizards have been on the road for a while heading to one village in particular. It was a few hours later when they finally arrived at the sight. Natsu and Wendy stopped seeing the village, completely in shock.

Lucy sighed knowing why it was like this. "Here it is Rainfall Village."

"Really?" Natsu asked looking at Lucy. The group were looking at a village that was standing under rain. The thing is… they were standing outside the village completely dry. It seemed only the village was being rained on.

Happy flew around. "Wow! It's just raining in the village!" He said before running in and out of the area of where the rain was falling.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stop playing around guys. We need to find Juvia. There has to be a reason why it's always raining here and knowing her, it can't be anything good."

Natsu sighed and the group entered the pouring village. They were soaked in mere seconds. Wendy looked around the place and noticed something strange. "It doesn't look like anyone's living here."

Lucy scrunched up her nose. "Yea… you're right. I wonder if Juvia is even here."

The Dragon Slayer sniffed the air and pointed ahead of himself. "Juvia's that way. I can smell her."

"That's still strange to hear." Lucy muttered but smiled softly. Even though he acted really strange sometimes he was still a caring guy.

"Lucy, are you blushing?" Wendy asked and immediately the blonde was snapped out of her little world. "Wha? No! I wasn't blushing! You must be seeing things because of the rain."

Happy chuckled as he flew beside the blonde. "But Lucy you were definitely blushing! I can see it!"

"Shut it cat!" Lucy snapped.

They kept on wandering through the village until Natsu saw someone sitting on a bench in the distance. He grinned and started running towards the person. "Hey! Juvia!" He called waving his hand.

The person, who turned out to be the blue haired mage, started to look up at them. Her eyes went wide as she saw them running towards her. At first she thought she was seeing Gray in front of her, but then it turned out to be Natsu and Lucy with Wendy.

"Natsu… Lucy… Wendy." She said looking at the three people in front of her. She couldn't believe it. "What… what are you doing here?" She asked obviously confused as to what they were doing in this village.

Natsu grinned. "We've come to get you. How've you been?"

"But… everyone went their own way. Even Gray…" She muttered slightly looking away.

Lucy looked at the sky. "Could you, um… stop the rain?" She said hoping that they could stop getting soaked.

Juvia though shook her head. "I am sorry, I can't stop… I'm too sad…" All of a sudden she collapsed. Natsu quickly dashed forward and caught her. It took her a minute before standing up straight again. "Sorry… I… I've been out… too long." She said holding her head.

Lucy pulled her along while supporting her. "Come on, we should get you inside."

Juvia nodded slightly. The water mage led the group to her house. Inside Lucy led Juvia to a bed making her sit down. Wendy then walked over to her and felt her forehead. It was a little warm but nothing to worry about. With a quick spell of healing magic she made sure Juvia wouldn't get sick.

The water mage looked up at the others. "What… what are you doing here?"

Natsu grinned. "We're bringing back Fairy Tail!"

Juvia sat there shocked for a moment. Had she heard him right? Did he just say Fairy Tail? "What? But Master disbanded the guild. Gray and I left together. I thought…"

"Wait. Gray is here?" Lucy suddenly asked.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer crossed his arm. "I thought I smelled him here. So Juvia, where is that ice stripping wizard?"

The woman in front of them went quiet as she looked down at the floor. "Gray…" She started taking in a deep breath. "Gray left… half a year ago."

"He left?" Natsu shouted slightly and Juvia nodded her head softly. She looked up at Natsu a few tears in her eyes. "It was all of a sudden. We traveled together, trained together, ate together… we done almost everything together. But one day, Gray said he had something important to do, but he wouldn't tell me what. I kept on pestering, wanting to know where he had to go and I didn't let him leave. Until one day he simply vanished. I Haven't seen him ever since."

Lucy looked worried hearing this. "So he simply… left? Without saying anything?"

"What a jerk." Natsu growled. "When I find him I'm going to pummel some sense into him. Leaving a friend behind."

Wendy sighed. "So you don't know where he is?" She asked slightly.

Carla rolled her eyes. "If she knew she wouldn't be here."

Juvia sighed. "I tried looking for him, but could never find him. So I decided to wait. Wait till he comes back."

Natsu shook his head slightly before turning around to the window. He looked outside at the rain. How could Gray just simply leave Juvia? Yea he left the others too, but… he didn't think that the guild would disband. Also he left a note. Gray didn't leave anything behind.

He rubbed his forehead. "This is all messed up." He muttered. Quickly he turned around and gave Juvia a look that made her flinch back slightly. "Juvia, I promise to you that I will find Gray for you."

Juvia looked shocked. "Y-You will?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm asking here if you wouldn't mind joining us. With more people we could find the others quicker. Also you can see Gray sooner."

"Natsu." Lucy called pulling him back. "Can't you see that Juvia is hurting? Also I don't think that she's completely healthy. Who knows how long she's been out in that rain. She might get a cold."

"I will come."

Everyone looked over at the water mage. Lucy and Wendy looked a little shocked but Natsu grinned. Wendy walked up to her a little unsure. "Are you sure Juvia?"

The blue haired woman nodded. "I will help in any way I can. I want to help bring back Fairy Tail."

Natsu smirked. "Sweet! Another person down! Now we only have to find the others!"

"And where do you think we're going to find Gray?" Lucy asked pushing him slightly. Natsu flailed his arms around as he lost his balance for a few seconds. "I don't have anything about his whereabouts in my notes."

"No sweat! We'll head over to Sabertooth. They're around here right?" He asked glancing at his friends.

Happy flew up. "That's right! Sabertooth is in the area! Who knows! Maybe they know where Gray is."

Natsu nodded. "And maybe they know about the others as well."

Lucy sighed scratching her head. "I guess it's worth the try. I mean… where else are we supposed to go?"

Wendy looked up at Juvia who was getting herself ready for the trip. "Juvia, do you know anything about the others?"

Unfortunately she shook her head. On the other hand, they didn't really expect her to know anything, just maybe where Gray was, but that was a lost cause. "I have wondered where the others were as well, but with Gray, I never thought about it. I was happy with him!"

Lucy smiled. "Well, no worries, we'll find them. Natsu can find anyone."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yea, everything will turn out alright!"

Wendy glanced over at the water mage. "You good to walk?" Juvia just smiled and nodded her head. She stood up and smirked at the others. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

Somewhere else in Fiore a black haired man ran through a dense forest. He kept on jumping over roots and ducking under branches as he kept on running. Behind him he could hear footsteps. His eyes went wide slightly when an arrow hit the tree beside him.

Gritting his teeth he quickly looked behind him to see the men running after him. "Oh for god's sake…" He muttered before dashing down another road. He had to get these men off of his trail. He couldn't go back like this. They'd know then…

Turning around he moved his hands up. Several ice spikes erupted from the ground stopping the men that were after him. He could already hear shouting from the back and a smirk grew on his face. That would slow them down. Just to be sure, and to buy him some more time, he casted an ice wall so they couldn't get through immediately.

For another few minutes he kept on running through the forest, taking twists and turns so he could get rid of the people. They were following for a while now and he was glad he could take a breather…

Up on a tree.

He leaned himself against the trunk breathing hard. He couldn't even believe how long he'd been running. "Man… this might have been… the longest I have run. But I'm glad I was able to lose them."

He looked around and noticed that the others hadn't found him and that he probably lost them by now. He sighed in relief while leaning his head against the tree. He held his stomach catching his breath.

He grabbed something from his pocket and held it out in front of him. It was Lacrima phone. A new but very useful device. He pushed some buttons before holding it to his ear. A few seconds of hard breathing later he spoke up. "Hey, it's me."

" _Found anything?"_

He shook his head. "No… empty… well except for a group of pissed of wizards. They were ready to chop my head off!"

" _Damn it…"_

He could hear a sigh from the other line before the voice came back. " _Alright, listen Gray. We have to recollect our thoughts. Come back and we might find out a new lead."_

Gray smirked slightly. "No worries, but before I come back there's one lead left. Found it in the town earlier on."

" _Alright, but when you're done, come back."_

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, geez, keep your pants on."

" _Gray!"_

He hung up and leaned against the tree again. "Man… six months and still nothing." He looked down to the ground and sighed. "Well… it looks like I'm heading for the next town. Ugh… I hate running around, but it has to be done."

He slung his feet around and jumped back to the floor. He dusted his pants off before standing up straight, stretching his back. The Ice Wizard looked around and sighed. "Well off I go!"

With that said, Gray started walking through the forest again. The forest calmed him down and cleared his mind but still after these past months one thought never left his mind.

 _I shouldn't have left Juvia like that…_

 **Juvia has joined the gang and we know where Gray is! Yep! He's not with Avatar so this is the first huge change I put in. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it somewhat even though not much has happened. But we're almost there seeing what the others have been doing. That's right, maybe a few more chapters and you'll see what even Kera has been doing! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review behind and since this chapter was a little short the next one will be up tomorrow!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is the last chapter we'll be following the manga and you'll see why at the end. Also from here on out we'll have more fun ;) And we'll see what the others have been doing real soon!**

 **Natalie: Well I can tell you that Sabertooth will come in here this chapter as well as Sting! But will he know where Kera is? Let's find out! Also I started with both the movie and Rave Master. Just trying to see how long it will take me to finish with all the other stuff I have going.**

 **Zack15: Yup! There's a change and we'll see more changes very soon! Hope you enjoy!**

 **CrossFree: Well here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

 **Brainy girl: Well did you crack yet? Who won the bet!? Anyway, hope your wait was worth it!**

 **Rez: Yup Juvia is going with them and that's not the only change that's going to happen. Discover more in the upcoming chapter!**

 **Chaos: No worries there, I can tell you now that there will be no fat Sting! Oh god... that image from the manga gave me nightmares... why Hiro Mashima? WHY!?**

 **Marty: Well I'm glad you enjoyed the changes so far. If you enjoyed that then well... you're going to love the next few chapters!**

* * *

The group of wizards were heading to Sabertooth as they were riding on two beasts. Lucy and Gray were riding on one of them, riding at the front while on the other one Juvia and Wendy sat together. Both Carla and Happy were flying above them, keeping up with them.

Lucy sighed as she sat behind Natsu. "You really think they know anything about Gray? Or the others?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer sighed. "I'm actually not sure."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you saying?"

Natsu suddenly turned around and Lucy almost shrieked. "Hey turn around!" She shouted but he simply ignored her. Juvia and Wendy were looking at the two confused and were also thinking that Natsu was an idiot. "Listen Lucy. I know I haven't been there the last year and it's my fault. But I promise you we will find everyone. We will bring the guild back. That I promise you."

Lucy smiled softly but the pushed his head away. "Look up front you idiot." She muttered. Natsu turned back around keeping his eyes on the road but Lucy was glad. She really wanted the guild back and to see her friends again and Natsu was doing everything he could to help her.

Wendy smiled softly seeing the two. "They will do anything to bring back the guild and find their friends."

Juvia nodded. "I would do anything too to find Gray."

The little girl nodded. "I'd like to see Kera again… I wonder what she's been doing…"

The water mage smiled as she looked back at Wendy. "No worries. I believe that Kera is fine. I also think that she might be with Erza."

Wendy chuckled. "Yea that's what Lucy and Natsu are saying too."

"We're here!" They heard Lucy shout. Turning their heads they all saw the giant building right in front of them. The Sabertooth guild. Wendy smiled as she saw the guild. They could actually help them find their friends.

Lucky for them they even saw someone in front. It was Yukino. The white haired Celestial Wizard saw the group and smiled and started waving at them. "Hey guys!" She called.

Lucy smiled as she jumped down from the animal and ran over to her. The two hugged quickly before smiling again. "It's been such a long time!" Lucy said with a smile. "How are you guys doing?"

The two girls walked into the guild with the others behind them. Yukino shook her head here and there. "We're doing alright."

"Alright?" Rufus asked with a smirk. He was standing there in his usual hat with his arms crossed over his chest. "All the requests from Fairy Tail have been sent to us. The request board is filled."

Lucy smiled slightly. "Not what I actually meant but still great to hear!" She chuckled slightly. Sabertooth has become a great friend to the Fairy Tail wizards. Especially to some people. "But besides that we got news! Fairy Tail is coming back!"

"Really?" Yukino asked shock filling her voice, but it then turned into a teary look on her face. "Oh god, I'm looking forward to it!" She said the tears now falling down her face.

Lucy smiled slightly. "No need to cry about it."

"I thought those voices sounded familiar!" A voice shouted from the side of the guild.

Natsu blinked as he turned his head though grinned as he saw who it was, also one of the people he wanted to talk to.

It was Sting!

The blonde grinned. "Natsu! Lucy! Wendy and even Juvia!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "It's so great to see you guys again!" He shouted and the two Dragon Slayers hugged each other. "Yo Sting, it's been a while." Natsu laughed.

Sting looked over the group and smirked slightly. "What? Only the four of you? Where are the others?"

"That's one of the reasons why we're here actually." Lucy said standing up straighter. "We kind of… need your help."

The blonde Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow wondering what they would need of him. Lucy smiled as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Well as you probably have already heard we're bringing back Fairy Tail."

He nodded. "Yea, that's amazing! Hasn't been any fun really without you guys."

Lucy nodded. "Yes and we were wondering if you have seen our friends. Have any clues about their whereabouts."

Sting blinked. "So wait. You don't know where they are?"

"Not really." Natsu said. "We found Juvia and Wendy here but the others… not so much luck. Gray was actually with Juvia for a while but then he left. We were wondering if you knew anything about him or even Erza and Kera."

"You don't know where Kera is?" Sting asked a little shocked.

Again they all shook their heads. The guild went quiet, everyone knowing about the Dragon Slayer's feelings for the Queen. Well all but him… Sting sighed as he rubbed his head. "I… I'm sorry guys but… we have no idea where they are or even could be. We haven't heard a word of Fairy Tail or its members. You guys are the first we heard of."

"Actually…" A voice behind them spoke. They all turned around and saw Yukino standing there playing with her hands. "I think Rogue might know something."

"He does!?" Natsu shouted shocked. Yukino nodded. "But he's going on a mission. If you go now you might still catch him at the edge of town."

Natsu didn't need another word. The pink haired Dragon Slayer dashed out of the guild and ran for the edge of town. "Natsu!" The others called but he was long gone.

Sting turned to the blonde Celestial Wizard. "Hey Lucy, could you do me a favor."

Lucy turned to him a little confused. He looked down at his hands a little unsure if he should say this, but he took a deep breath and spoke. "When… could you tell me when you find Kera? Let me know she's alright?"

The blonde smiled sweetly before nodding. "Of course Sting. I can do that."

"Thanks Lucy." Sting told her. "Now go, I think Natsu might have caught up to Rogue by now."

Her eyes went wide. "Oh right Natsu! Dang it! Come on Wendy, Juvia!" The other two girls ran out of the guild with Lucy while Carla and Happy were flying right above them. Sting smirked slightly as he saw them run out. Fairy Tail was a great guild and he's glad that they're coming back together.

Yukino saw Sting and grinned. "You like her don't you?"

"W-What!?" Sting shouted jumping back. "NO! I… I…"

The white haired girl just laughed at Sting. "Oh come on, it's written all over your face!"

Sting grumbled something as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yukino just kept on laughing while the other members of the guild started laughing as well. Everyone in the guild knew their Master had feelings for the Queen of Dragons yet that idiot wouldn't admit it.

Sting sighed. "But I am glad that they're coming back." Yukino nodded. "Yea…"

* * *

"ROOOOGUUUEEEE!" Natsu shouted as he dashed through the streets. He saw Rogue walking ahead of him with Minerva. Before any of the two could do anything, the Dragon Slayer was pounced by Natsu sending the two to the ground.

Minerva was shocked to see the Fairy Tail mage on Rogue. "Natsu!" Turning her she could see Lucy, Wendy and Juvia running towards them. Even the two Exceeds were with them. What were they doing here?

They all stopped and the girls started catching their breaths. Minerva blinked. "You're…"

Lucy saw her and smiled. "Hey! It's been a while hasn't it?"

Minerva smiled softly. She still couldn't believe that they were all so nice towards her… after all she did try to kill them before.

Natsu grabbed Rogue by the collar and pulled him up. "Yukino said you know where our friends are! Start talking!"

"W-What!? Where did you come from!?" Rogue shouted still shocked about their present. He was of course pounced by the Dragon Slayer and was utterly confused as to what was going on.

Natsu still tried to get information out of him. "Do you know where Gray is? Or Erza!? Or even Kera!?"

The Dragon Slayer was shocked. "Wait… you're looking for your friends?" He asked and Natsu let him go.

Minerva glanced at him a little confused as well. Why were they looking for their friends? Rogue pushed Natsu back and dusted himself off. "Slow down for a moment. What's going on and start from the beginning."

Lucy smiled. "Sorry for that we're just really trying to find our friends."

"Why's that?" Minerva asked.

She raised her hand showing her the guild of Fairy Tail. "Because we're bringing back the guild!" she said with a smile. Behind her Wendy smiled as well.

Rogue blinked. "So you guys are trying to find your friends to bring them back to form the guild? And let me guess, Yukino told you that I might know something."

All four wizards nodded their heads. Juvia jumped up. "Please tell me you have heard something from Gray!" she pleaded.

Wendy nodded slightly. "Or even Erza and Kera. Anything would help us at the moment."

Rogue sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No I don't know where any of your friends are."

They all sighed. Why would they think that Rogue would know everything? They had so much hope in Rogue that it came crashing down on them.

"Minerva does."

They all blinked as Rogue told them that Minerva might actually know something. They turned towards the woman and she rolled her eyes. "I don't know anything. The only thing I know is that there's this group that's destroying Dark Guilds and are going around defeating Demons. Yet they're also causing a lot of trouble, destroying buildings and everything else. No one knows who the members are, but you should look into that. There's a chance that one of your friends might be in there, knowing their attitude. But it also could be that it's a bust and their just a group of people trying to destroy whatever is in their way."

Lucy suddenly hugged Minerva which caused the Sabertooth woman to stand there awkwardly. "Thank you so much!" The blonde said with a smile.

"Um… sure…" Minerva was unsure of what to do. No one really hugged her before, not even her guild mates. Lucy smiled as she let her go. "You know, even though we had a rough past I believe we became real good friends."

"Friends?" Minerva asked a little shocked.

Wendy nodded. "Of course."

Rogue smirked. "See Minerva. There are no hard feelings."

Lucy grinned. "And when we find Kera I bet she'll say the same thing. She doesn't hate you for what you did. It's like we say, what's in the past stays in the past."

Minerva smiled softly. She still couldn't believe that they would forgive her. For all she did try and kill them both during the Grand Magic Games and during the Tartarus Arc. When the group was back together maybe she should head over and apologize to Kera and Erza for what she has done.

"You guys know where they were last spotted?" Wendy asked.

Rogue pulled out a mission paper. "Actually our mission calls us to look into a town where a group of wizards are harassing the villagers, there have been rumors about some people fighting them, but we're supposed to finally clear the… hey!" Rogue shouted as Natsu grabbed the piece of paper.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer smirked as he read the paper. "Don't you worry, we'll do this for ya! We have to find our friends."

"Hey! This is our job! You're not even in a guild!" Rogue snapped at him.

Natsu smirked. "I am in a guild. I'm in Fairy Tail! And no worries, we'll give you the money from the job."

"But still!" Rogue said slightly mad that they would take their job request. Natsu grinned at him. "Just tell Sting that we'll bring Kera back. Do that and you'll see the guild back up and an invitation to a party!"

Rogue sighed but let it be. "Fine… just don't screw it up." He muttered. "Thanks!" Natsu called before grabbing Lucy and running out of town with her. Both Juvia and Wendy weren't far behind, obviously not wanting to get left behind.

Minerva smirked slightly as her eyes landed on the black haired Dragon Slayer. "You're really letting them go?" She asked.

Rogue smiled slightly. "They're trying to get their friends back. I would do it too if I were trying to get my friends back. And anyway, I think they need to see it for themselves."

Her face fell slightly. "What do you mean?"

"The town their heading for now? That's where the incident happened." He explained.

Minerva's eyes went wide. "I didn't even know that."

Rogue sighed as he watched the Fairy Tail wizards leave. "Well… they'll be in for a surprise. Come on, I think Sting had something planned."

"That dimwit doesn't know anything." Minerva muttered but Rogue just laughed. "But he's still able to hold the guild up."

"Yea…" Minerva said with a small smile plastered on her face.

 **Well that's that! They visited Sabertooth and got some answers. Well at least a small lead! So hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys all thought about this little chapter here! And next chapter is going to be new! It's time to say goodbye manga and say hello to my imagination!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god... it's so hot over here... I'm melting! Ugh... and it's supposed to stay this way for at least another week. I don't think I can survive this! Over 30 Celsius... someone help!**

 **Well anyway, here's the first chapter of my own creation so I hope you guys will all enjoy it!**

 **Brainy girl: Yes Sting you Baka! As for who they will get first... see and find out! And it looks like Minerva is safe from you... for now ;)**

 **Zwack15: Sorry for the confusion. It's hot here and my brain isn't working one hundred percent! But I hope you will enjoy my imagination for this story!**

 **Rez: and imagination will cause a lot of trouble ;)**

 **Chaos: Exactly! Let the real story commence!**

 **Marty: Don't worry, she'll come back soon. Just give it some time ;) And yes Sting still loves Kera, but couldn't confess this time. Maybe something else will happen. Let's see what will happen with them ;)**

* * *

"So what's this town called?" Wendy asked from the back. Natsu grabbed the piece of paper he stole from Rogue and looked at it. "Hm… well… the towns called Veilfield. Never heard of it, but if it's where our friends are then I don't care!" he said.

Lucy smiled softly. "I sure hope we find something there. At least a clue would help us." She sighed looking up into the sky. They've been on the road for a while now and if she had to guess they were probably near Veilfield by now. At least she hoped.

Juvia kept on looking around the area. She was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious or even familiar. Maybe she could spot Gray somewhere. She hoped that he wasn't in any kind of danger. "Don't worry Gray! I will find you!" She suddenly shouted making the others look at her confused.

"Alright…" Lucy uttered looking back ahead. Some of them are probably getting a little crazy here. More specifically Natsu and Juvia. She just hoped that they could find their friends as soon as possible. This was one of the hardest missions they probably ever went on. It was easier fighting Demons and Monsters than trying to find people that probably didn't want to be found.

Her eyes caught something in the far distance and smiled. "Hey guys! I think I can see the town!" She shouted pointing ahead.

Natsu looked forward and grinned when he saw the town as well. "Sweet! Let's go guys!" he shouted before dashing ahead.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and shook her head. He was always rushing into things. That town put out a job request for a reason. She turned around to talk to the other two girls but then saw that they were gone as well. "Oh come on!" She shouted. Juvia she could understand but Wendy ditched her as well!? That hurt!

Quickly she ran after the three wizards not wanting to be left alone. Why did they have to run so fast!? "Ugh when we're done here I am so going to get a relaxation spa."

* * *

Lucy caught up with her friends in the town. Natsu saw her coming and smirked slightly when she hunched over. "There you are Lucy! Took you long enough."

"Don't start…" She breathed while still hunched over.

Wendy smiled slightly. "Wow Lucy, you're really out of shape."

She stood up straight, stretching her back. "Well… I haven't been on a mission since… well a year now. I might be out of practice."

Happy crossed his arms as he was floating in the air. "So are you saying that while we all were training hard you've been doing nothing? Wow Lucy, that's low."

"Hey! I have been doing my share of work! Without my help we wouldn't have found Wendy and Juvia! So shut it cat!" Lucy snapped at the blue Exceed. Happy started chuckling before flying up into the air with Carla.

Lucy simply shook her head. Some day… some day she was going to kill that stupid blue cat. She suddenly felt a hand pat her on the back. "Ah come on Lucy, you're not that bad! Now let's find our friends!"

The group of wizards started walking through the streets of the city and noticed that there weren't that many people out. Only a few were outside, either sweeping in front of their doors or shopping necessities.

While walking, they also noticed that the few people that were out were giving them wary looks. It seemed they either didn't trust them or were scared of them. Either look wasn't really good.

"They're all… staring at us." Wendy said moving up to Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer was also cautious. He didn't believe they would attack but anything could still happen.

Juvia walked up to a man. "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a man with black spiky hair? Might have been stripping?" The man simply ignored her and got away as quickly as he could. Juvia stood there a little shocked but then frowned. "Well that was rude!"

Lucy sighed. "Looks like no one's going to help us. They seem to be wary of us and maybe even scared."

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted. They all turned their heads up to see both Happy and Carla flying back towards them. Happy was pointing towards a direction while flailing around. "You need to see this!"

They all looked at each other, obviously confused but decided that they should follow the two Exceeds. Happy and Carla led the group of wizards down the road and around a corner. It seemed to be in the middle of the town, yet what they saw made them all stand in shock.

In front of them was a giant place filled with rubble of rocks and debris, that was also burnt at the same time. Whatever this place was before it was definitely not recognizable anymore. Lucy blinked as she looked at the destruction in front of them. "Whoa… what happened here?"

Natsu looked around as well. "Man… it's completely trashed, whatever happened must have been bad."

"Yea but still… what happened here?" Wendy asked also shocked at the sight in front of her.

"A stranger."

Four heads turned around to see a man in his middle age standing behind them. He looked exhausted but he was the only man who would even speak to them. Lucy turned around, her hands by her chest. "You know what happened here?"

The man nodded. "Of course, I'm surprised you don't know. News of this blew over like wildfire. This used to be a tavern. People, travelers and wizards from all over the world came here to have a drink yet it all changed because of one person."

Lucy blinked remembering something from the newspapers. "Wait… are you saying that this is the tavern that was destroyed a few days ago?"

"Yes, the exact same one. A stranger, traveler entered like anyone else but from what I've heard there was a fight. And in just mere seconds this place was burnt down to rubble. Nothing left of it. People got injured because of it, yet that stranger left without any injuries. Didn't even say a word. Then gone. Since then this town has been wary about strangers. This town used to be peaceful… until _he_ came."

Natsu looked at the building again a little amazed. "Wow…"

"It was not a man…" They turned around and saw another man walking up to them, hearing the conversation. "I was in that tavern that day! That was no man! It was a girl!"

"A girl?" Lucy asked shocked.

Natsu smirked. "Wow, must be one strong ass girl. But why would a girl go into a tavern… well Cana would but I don't know anyone else."

The older man shook his head. "You must be kidding! My friend has been working then and he definitely said it was a man! Know where you get your information!"

The other man simply raised his hand in the air. "Whatever! But I tell you, if you ever meet this stranger, no matter he or she, stay away from them." He said. "He or she is just trouble."

"Thanks… for the information." Natsu said a little unsure.

That's when Juvia decided to step in. "Excuse me, but there was a request set for this town? Saying something about you being harassed by a group of people."

"Yea…" the younger man grunted. "I know what you're talking about. They say this group is here to help us, but I know… they just want to destroy this town, probably raid the houses or maybe even threaten us to pay them! They're trouble I say!"

The older man nodded. "This time I have to agree with him. I don't believe they have any good intentions. Maybe you young lads could help us."

Natsu smirked as he gave the man a thumbs up. "Sure we'll help! I think we got some talking to do with them as well." He said cracking his knuckles. "Come on guys, let's go!"

"Where are we headed?" Juvia asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Don't know… thought we should just look around town."

"Actually." The young man called. "There's a smaller tavern on the other side of town. They usually hang out there if anywhere. Maybe you should start there." He suggested.

Lucy smiled. "Then let's get going!" She shouted before walking down the road. The others were following her.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Wendy asked looking up at the building in front of her. The place wasn't much and it already reeked slightly of alcohol but it seemed that this was the building they were looking for. There was nothing else like this.

"I don't like it… it reeks." Juvia muttered and Natsu had to nod as well. "Yea, ugh… alcohol, vomit… this is not a place you want to hang out."

"Except for people with bad intentions." Lucy commented. "We have to go in there. It's for our friends." With that said Lucy opened up the doors and entered the stinking pub.

It didn't seem to be that bad inside. Yes it still reeked of alcohol but it kinda looked nice. The people inside weren't that bad as Lucy thought. She was imagining thugs and thieves but there were simply normal people here.

"What can I get you?"

She turned to her side and saw the bartender giving them a smile. Before she could answer Natsu stepped in. "We're actually here for information. Have you seen the people that have been harassing this town?"

Immediately the entire tavern fell silent. They all had heard what he had said. The bartender was silent as well and no one dared to speak.

Except for one man.

"So… you're saying we're harassing them?"

Natsu craned his neck to see a man getting up from the back of the bar. He was armed, wore metal plate armor while a sword was strapped to his side. Beside him another man with a scar running over his left eye stood up. "You are the guys?"

The man raised his hands. "We're the guys. So what are you going to do now?"

"This!" He shouted before charging at him with a flamed fist. Surprising everyone he was able to hit the man in the face sending him to the ground and knocking him out. Everyone in the tavern looked shocked.

The man beside him started to freak out. Natsu glared at him and he swallowed hard. "Whoa slow down man! I… w-we… we're just here to keep these people safe!"

"Bullshit!" A man from the back shouted. "You're threatening us!" He shouted getting on his feet.

Natsu grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him up. "I'm going to leave you be. Tell your friends that they should get out of this town before I hunt them out. Got that?" He asked and the man simply nodded.

When the Dragon Slayer let him go, the man scrambled away before running out of the tavern. Right after the second he left the entire room burst out into cheers. They were suddenly all pulled in.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Whoa! What's this for?" She asked.

The people in the bar smiled. "No one has ever stood up to them." The bartender told her. "They have been being mean to us and threatening us, yet no one has ever stood up to them. You are the first to show them who's boss!" He then grabbed a bottle from the side. "Free drinks for everyone!"

Natsu grinned. "Sweet! It's a party!" He shouted grabbing a bottle and thrusting it into the air. Juvia and Wendy looked at each other a little confused. Lucy though grabbed Natsu by the back of his scarf and pulled him back. "Natsu! We don't have time to party! We need to find our friends!"

"Oh psh…" Natsu scoffed. "We have time! What's going to happen?"

The doors of the bar suddenly slammed open, the man from before back with a group of men behind him. "There they are! They're the ones who beat down Trent!"

That's when the entire tavern fell silent again. Natsu jumped down from the bar and glared at the guys in front of them. "So you came back for more? Well I guess I shouldn't make you guys wait."

"Natsu wait!" Wendy called but it was already too late. Natsu charged straight towards the group throwing them back out the door. Lucy, Juvia and Wendy quickly ran after him wanting to help.

Outside the pink haired Dragon Slayer was surrounded by at least twenty men, all of them ready to take Natsu down. The wizard just stood there smirking like an idiot. "Finally a challenge… well not really you guys suck but still!" He said.

"We do _not_ suck!" One of them shouted.

"Then show it!" Natsu shouted his fists bursting into flames.

Five men were running towards the Fire Wizard when out of nowhere a wave of water hit them, sweeping them away. Natsu turned his head to the side and saw Juvia with her hands raised. He simply grinned and gave the water mage a thumbs up.

Lucy ran up to her with Wendy behind her. "We got them Natsu!"

The other men simply growled. "You're messing with the wrong people!" A man said stepping up. Natsu narrowed his eyes as he saw him step up. "Who are you?" He asked him.

The man scoffed. "You don't know who I am!? I am Balder! The leader of our group here. Now you, you have messed with my boys, that means you're going to payagh!" He suddenly shouted in pain before falling to the ground.

Natsu blinked but then his eyes went wide when he saw what was stuck behind his back.

An icicle.

"I didn't believe you would have so much trouble with a group of people Natsu."

Natsu, as well as Lucy, Wendy and Juvia turned their head to see a specific man standing on the roof of a nearby house. Lucy couldn't believe who was standing there just like the other two girls.

"Gray." They all said at the same time.

The black haired Ice Wizard smirked as he jumped down from the roof. "It's been a while guys. I can see you've been being busy."

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Hey you damn stripper! Where have you been all this time!? I got some things to deal with you!" He shouted at him.

Lucy sighed shaking her head. "One year… one year he was gone and the first thing they do is discuss about is their rivalry… They never change…"

Wendy chuckled knowing that was definitely true. Those two boys didn't do anything else, but fight each other. They didn't even care that they were surrounded by the rest of the gang. Sure Gray took down what seemed to be the leader but there were still the rest of the gang left.

"You simply left Juvia! What kind of jerk does that!?" Natsu shouted at him.

Gray twitched his eye. "Me? You left a year ago without saying anything! You're a jerk as well!"

"I left a note! You left nothing!" Natsu shouted back. Suddenly Gray got into his face and pushed back. "What are you saying you flame brain! That I'm a heartless bastard that just simply leaves?"

"Yes you are!"

"Why you little…"

"Will you two stop!" Lucy shouted pushing the two boys apart. "If you haven't noticed we're still surrounded!"

The two boys blinked as they looked around. Lucy was right, they were still surrounded. Both Natsu and Gray scoffed before sending their arms back. Both a wave of fire and ice destroyed the rest of the people sending them flying.

Juvia immediately had hearts in her eyes. "Oh Gray! You have returned!"

Lucy sighed as she slumped down slightly. "Of course they would do that…"

Gray looked at the man on the ground. Closing his eyes he sighed. "Better get this done with." He turned around and headed over to the guy on the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" Natsu asked.

The Ice Wizard was going through the man's belongings, looking in his pockets and jacket looking for something. "Damn it…" He cursed standing up again. "And I thought I would find something here…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked still confused as to what he was doing and saying. He didn't make any sense at all!

Gray sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Man… guess I have a lot of explaining to do." He then suddenly threw something towards Natsu. The pink haired Dragon Slayer caught it and saw that it was a card with some coordinates.

"Huh?" Natsu asked obviously confused.

Gray didn't look at him. "Head over there when you got time. I still have to finish something here." With that he ran down the street leaving the group of people behind.

Wendy blinked in confusion. Lucy was also confused as to what just happened. Natsu turned to the others with the card in his hands. "Do you guys know what just happened?"

They all shook their heads not understanding it either.

 **Gray appeared! And vanished again! So how did you guys like it? Gray is back in the picture and he seems to be looking for something. Now let me know what you guys all think about this!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to this wonderful story. I'm still dying over here in this heat... and it's not getting any better. Can't even sleep really because it's way too hot... But enough of my blabing about my problems. This guys, is the first long chapter of this story! Also you all will love this chapter I know you will! Why? Well... read on and you'll find out why!**

 **Also I apologize in advance for any errors, grammar mistakes or stuff that just doesn't make any sense... my brain doesn't work that well in heat.**

 **CrossFree: Glad to hear you enjoy the story! Hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Brainy girl: So many questions, well some of them will be answered in this chapter, or maybe not? Looks like you'll have to keep on reading ;)**

 **Rez: That's a good question. Who is next on the list?**

 **TomBoyOfDeath98: Yea it's freaking hot over here too... we hit 40 yesterday and it was not fun... but anyway, here's the next chapter so I hope you will enjoy it as well as you did the others!**

 **Chaos: Oh yes it does. You have no idea how much I want to have snow at the moment... I need something to cool me off!**

 **Marty: Well who is this mysterious woman? Maybe we'll find out in this chapter. But I know you're going to love this chapter. It's going to be fun!**

* * *

"So what just happened?" Juvia asked glancing at the others. They all had no idea what just happened. Natsu glanced at the card he was holding in his hands. There were numbers written on there that he had no clue about.

Lucy walked over to him and grabbed the piece of paper. She looked at it and her eyes went wide. "These are coordinates! Gray wants us to go there!"

"And how do we know this is not some kind of trap?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is from Gray!" Lucy snapped at him. "Of course it's not a trap!"

Natsu shrugged. "If you say so… but that stripper is going to answer some questions the next time I see him." He clenched his fists while they also burst into flames.

"So how are we getting there?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked around the place and saw a stand at the side. She noticed a map stand and quickly grabbed one. She opened it up and tried to see where the coordinates would lead them do. Looking between the map and the card she finally was able to pinpoint the area.

"I got it guys!" She shouted. The others surrounded themselves around Lucy so they could look at the map as well. Lucy pointed to an area that was covered with forest. "The coordinates Gray gave us will lead us there. But the problem is… well… there's nothing but a forest there."

Wendy blinked. "Maybe there's something in the forest that Gray wants to show us." She suggested and the others simply nodded. It was probably the only reason they could come up with.

"Well let's go!" Juvia shouted standing up. "We can't leave Gray waiting! We have to hurry and get there asap!"

Lucy sighed. "She's way too hyper to see him."

Natsu shrugged. "Hey, if I get to punch him then let's get going." He said sitting up. "And maybe he knows about where the others are."

"Let's hope." Lucy muttered slightly.

* * *

Gray walked into an abandoned building, his feet crunching as he stepped on some rubble. He looked around the place, noticing that there wasn't much to this place. It seemed to be ransacked but that's how this place was.

He started walking around the place, looking through papers and documents that were lying around. He looked through all of them but didn't find anything. He sighed. "Damn… nothing here either." This place belonged to the Dark Guild that has been threatening this town.

He threw the papers away and looked around the place. In the back his eyes landed on a secret door on the ground that was hidden in the back. He stood up and walked over to it. He pulled at the metal ring but it was locked. He furrowed his brow. "If it's locked you must be hiding something." An icicle grew in his hands and he smirked. "Let's take a look at what you're hiding."

He stabbed the icicle through the lock breaking it. With a good pull he opened the latch on the ground and quickly jumped down. The place was completely dark. He pulled a torch from the wall and a match from his pocket. He lit up the match so he could use the torch.

Now that he had some light he could start looking around. The place seemed to be an underground storage unit, but Gray knew there had to be a reason why they would lock it. They were hiding something. Why else would they lock it?

As he kept on walking around he noticed some strange stuff in the back. First there were chains and locks in the background with some skeletons lying about. He grimaced. It seems they had used this underground unit as a dungeon. He looked at the skeleton hoping that it was not what he thought it was, though looking at them he knew they had to be down here longer.

Using his torch he looked around more and that's when he saw some broken chains and burn marks. He narrowed his eyes as he saw this. This could mean several things. One, the members of the Dark Guild used fire to interrogate the prisoner. Two, there was a fight down here. Or three, he found what he was looking for. Or at least a trail.

"Finally some good news." He said getting up. "Time to get back. Shouldn't keep Natsu and the others waiting for too long…" With that he got up and left the abandoned hideout.

While walking down the road Gray closed his eyes. _Hopefully this will bring us a step closer…_

* * *

"Is this the place?" Natsu asked cocking his head to the side. They were in the middle of the forest and that was it. There was absolutely nothing around here.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the map again, turning it around, left and right… "It should be here. The coordinates lead us here." She told them.

Juvia grabbed the map from her. "Let me handle this. You probably don't even know how to read a map!"

"I do too!" Lucy shouted at her.

The two girls started bickering and Wendy glanced at Natsu. "So… you really think that this is the place?"

"Eh… who knows." Natsu shrugged. "For all I know Gray sent us on a wild goose chase…" He muttered slightly while kicking away a rock.

"Oh come on guys. You think I'd go that low?" A voice spoke from behind them. Lucy and Juvia stopped fighting turning around while Natsu and Wendy did the same. There stood yet again the black haired Ice Wizard.

Gray was leaning against a tree. "I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered in time. But first." He suddenly snapped his fingers.

At first all four of them were utterly confused, yet out of nowhere the floor underneath them opened up. Lucy screamed as Juvia tried to cling at the floor, but suddenly slipped. Wendy hugged Natsu as they fell. All four wizards fell down the trap door.

Gray chuckled as he stood on top. "You guys are in for a surprise."

* * *

Lucy screamed as she fell down the trap door. How could Gray do this!? What the hell was he even thinking! She couldn't see anything so had no idea when she would hit the ground. She awaited the hard ground at any moment, but it never came. Instead she landed on something soft. Blinking she tried to look around but something else landed on her. "Gah… what the hell Gray!?" He shouted.

Lucy growled. "Natsu get off of me!" She shouted while trying to push him off of her. Natsu moved to the side only to bump into Juvia and Wendy. "What's going on?" the little girl asked.

Suddenly the place around them lit up causing all four to shield their eyes. When they were able to accustom to the light Lucy was the first to notice what they landed on. "Hey?" She wondered.

"Okay now I'm seriously confused." Natsu said getting up while helping Juvia get up as well, before moving to Lucy.

"Well I guess we should start explaining."

Natsu immediately turned around letting his grip on Lucy go causing the blonde to screech. Wendy and Juvia turned around as well shocked as they saw who it was.

"ERZA!?" They all shouted.

Indeed, in front of them stood the familiar red head they all knew and loved so well. She was also adoring a new set of armor. She was wearing a full set of armor, this time her legs were covered with armor as well, yet she was still wearing a skirt. Including all of that she was also wearing a cape behind her back. If Lucy had anything to say to this she looked like a captain or some high ranked person. "Erza?" Lucy asked again and the red head nodded.

Natsu quickly jumped up and got in front of her. "What the hell Erza? What kind of sick joke was that? Making us fall through some trap door!?"

"Actually that was my idea." Gray said coming from behind. Juvia immediately gained hearts in her eyes. She tried to hug him. "Gray! My beloved you're alright!"

Gray still looked uncomfortable as the blue haired girl hugged him and cradled him. The Ice Wizard sighed slightly. "Sorry Juvia… for leaving so suddenly."

"It's alright! I forgive you my beloved!" Juvia said still hugging him.

Wendy looked around the place. "What is this? Where are we?"

Erza sighed. She turned around and motioned them to follow her. "This… is our underground headquarters. We have been going out on missions from here. This is the only place we're safe."

"Safe? From what?" Wendy asked.

Lucy looked around the place as they walked through some halls. The place didn't hold much people. It almost seemed that only Gray and Erza were here. "Are you two the only ones here?"

"Mostly." Gray told him.

"There are some horses up front that we use but other than that we're the only ones here." Erza explained to the four.

"So you guys go on missions from here?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. Both Gray and Erza nodded their heads. She was about to ask another question but Natsu was quicker than her.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer took a step forward clenching his fists. "Alright you two, Gray told us that you'd answer some questions. Now one, where the hell have you two been? Two, why did Gray leave Juvia? Three, where the hell is Kera? And four, what's up with all of this!?"

Erza didn't say anything and Gray gave her a skeptical look. "Should I or…"

She took a deep breath but shook her head. "No… I'll tell them." She looked up at them, a stone hard determined look on her face. "This has been all my idea. I started this shortly after I left, I pulled Gray into this because I needed his help and he was the only one I knew where he was. I'm sorry Juvia that I pulled him from you." He said hanging her head.

Juvia quickly shook her head. "No it's alright. At least I'm with him again!" She said before hugging Gray again.

"So what did you need help with?" Wendy asked looking up at the red head. Erza looked down at her and smiled. "You haven't changed at all Wendy." The little girl blushed slightly. "Well I changed a little bit."

Erza chuckled but then quickly got back on topic. "I needed help with my mission."

"And what is the mission? And where is Kera?" Natsu asked with a frown. He looked around but couldn't see the brunette anywhere.

The red head hung her head as she spoke her next words. For a year she's been on this mission and still she couldn't succeed. Now her friends were back together and they wanted answers, so…

"The mission _is_ Kera."

* * *

In a different town the day before, night settled pulling the town and its people into a quiet sleep. No one was awake other than the people that enjoyed partying. In the tavern of the town the men were shouting and screaming, partying as they drank their hearts out. Nothing would sour their mood.

A figure in a cloak wearing a hood entered the building ignoring the looks the other men were giving them. The figure walked through the crowd before settling at the bar, sitting on a stool. Holding up a finger the figure showed the bartender that they wanted a shot. The man simply nodded before grabbing a bottle, pouring the alcohol in the glass and setting it in front of the cloaked figure.

The figure grabbed the glass and drank it down in one go. Slamming it onto the table the bartender quickly refilled the glass.

Three men walked up to the figure all bearing a smirk on their faces. "Well, well, well, we have a new guy in here." One of the men said while chuckling. "Come on bud, tell us your name."

"Up yours…"

Their eyes went wide as they heard that voice. The second man laughed. "Well looky here boys! We have a girl in our midst! What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked leaning against the bar giving the girl in front of him a smirk.

It seemed the girl ignored him as she drank down another shot of alcohol. The man frowned as he glared at her. "Hey! You listening?"

The girl scoffed. "Of course I am. It's hard to ignore that annoying voice of yours." She told him watching the bartender pour her another shot.

The man smirked. "Well how about we have some fun eh? Three strong and handsome men with a beautiful girl like you. So what do you say darling?"

Out of nowhere he received a punch to the face sending him to the ground. The girl turned around and quickly kicked his other two friends to the ground without any mercy. They didn't even see it coming. The man that has been speaking to her tried to get up but a boot hit his back. He felt his arm being pulled back.

The man screamed out in pain. He looked up at his attacker and saw the girl standing above him. Her hood was down and he could see long brown hair falling down her back, though that wasn't what freaked him out. No it was her eyes. Her eyes flashed a golden color as she glared at him.

The brunette sneered at him. "Do _not_ call me darling." With a quick twist she snapped the man's arm in two. He screamed out, before the pain was too much for him making him black out. His arm hit the ground with a thud.

Turning around she noticed that the entire tavern was deadly silent. No one uttered a word, there were just shocked and terrified stares directed towards the girl.

She snorted while standing up straight. The other men backed away from her all slightly scared of her. Her eyes narrowed down as she looked through the crowd. She looked at every man in the tavern before finally turning around heading for the door.

The bartender glanced at the glasses. "Hey! You still need to pay."

She stopped right in front of the door. She started digging something out of her pocket before throwing it towards the bartender. "That should cover the damage." She told him simply.

The man looked in the envelope that she had thrown him and his eyes went wide. In the envelope was some money in it but also the flag of a guild that he noticed belonged to the one Dark Guild that has been threatening the town. "W-Wait!" He shouted but the person was already gone.

"Where… where did she go?" He wondered. He didn't even hear the door open up. It's like she vanished.

But one thing was sure.

She had dealt with the Dark Guild near the town, making it more peaceful here. But still… who was that woman?

* * *

Outside the brunette pulled her hood back over her head, so people wouldn't notice her. She walked past people her hands inside of her pocket. A little girl bumped into her causing her to stumble. Immediately the girl started apologizing but then hid behind her.

Her eyes went back up and she saw a couple of men standing in front of her. There were three men, tall build, menacing looking and one of them held a sword in his hands. Her gaze wandered over to one of their shoulders and saw a black raven on them. Her eyes narrowed.

"Give us the girl." The man at the front told her, he was also the one holding the sword in his hands.

The girl whimpered as she hid behind the woman again. "Please help… they… they want to take me away… they want to hurt me. Please don't hand me over."

The woman snorted. "You disgust me."

"What!?" The man on the left said. He was the one with the bare shoulder, showing of his insignia.

She took a step forward, raising her head and glared at the men in front of her. They flinched back when they saw her golden eyes. "Trying to take a little girl away from her family… you're despicable."

The man with the sword growled. "Oh yea? We'll see about that!" he charged forward, his sword rising into the air. He slashed down, wanting to cut the woman in front of him in half. A flash appeared and suddenly he was standing behind her, his sword back down. For the first few seconds no one moved.

Then they heard a crack.

The man's eyes went wide when he saw the blade of his sword crack and fall apart. "N-No w-way!"

The others were shocked as well, seeing that there was no scratch on the woman.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him, making him shiver. A hand was placed on his shoulder and before he knew it he was thrown back towards the other two men. They all crashed to the ground on top of each other.

The woman stood over them, her cloak blowing in the wind. "Leave this town before I get carried away."

At first they didn't believe her, but when they saw her hands burst into flames they started scrambling away. They pushed each other, all of them trying to get away.

When they were gone the woman turned around and knelt down towards the girl. "Are you okay?"

She nodded while wiping a few tears away. "Thank you… for helping me."

"What's your name?" The woman asked while picking her up into her arms. The girl sniffed slightly. "M-My names Katy."

"Well Katy." The woman said before removing her hood. Her brown hair fell down her back and a warm smile was plastered on her face. "My name is Kera."

The little girl looked at her and noticed her golden eyes. "You have pretty eyes."

"Thanks, now where is your mother?" She asked. The little girl pointed some place east. "We… we were back there… b-but t-those men ambushed us." She started sniffing again and was about to cry again.

Kera moved her up and down. "Hey, calm down, everything is going to be alright. We'll find her." The brunette held the little girl close comforting her, but also getting her scent. Closing her eyes she could sense a familiar scent to this little girl's in the east.

* * *

A few minutes later the girl saw her mother running around with a frantic face. Kera let her go and the little girl ran over to her. "Mommy! Mommy!"

The woman turned around and smiled. "Katy! Oh my god! You're alright!" She picked her little girl up and hugged her. "You're safe. Thank god. What happened?"

The little girl smiled. "This woman found me and saved me! She beat up those mean men and brought me here!"

"Really?" The mother said.

"Yes! She's right there…" She stopped when she turned around. The place where Kera had been was now completely empty. The brunette was gone and there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Are you sure sweetie? There's no one there." Her mother told her.

The little girl turned back to her mother. "But she was there! She had these pretty golden eyes and long brown hair! One of the men had a sword and she destroyed it without touching it!"

The mother started chuckling as she heard her daughter. "Katy, that's impossible. People don't have golden eyes or can do something like that."

"But she did! She did, she did!" The little girl kept on telling her mother but she wasn't believing anything. The mother walked back to their house holding her little girl. Whatever happened she was grateful for it. She got her daughter back.

 **And Kera's back! As well as Erza! A lot happened here and the guys got some answers. Erza and Gray have been working together and Kera seems to be on her own doing... who knows what! Also a shoutout to ian who helped fill some holes of our little brunette. You'll all understand what will happen in the next few chapters! It's going to be good! Don't forget to let me know what you all think!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And welcome back to the next chapter of 'One Year Changes Everything'! Unfortunately I have to tell you all... there is no Kera in this chapter it will concentrate on Natsu and the gang! We will find out what Erza and Gray have been doing! I think you will enjoy it. But Kera will be back in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, so far the chapters kind of stayed this length and I am hoping that they will stay like this in the future. Almost 4k for each chapter. That's my goal now. So now without any further ado here is the next chapter!**

 **Natalie: No worries Kera's new outfit will be described... eventually we just found out about her and she's wearing a cloak so we don't really know exactly what's under there. So hang in there and you will soon find out including her golden eyes.**

 **Chaos: Maybe, maybe not, it's all a mystery**

 **Brainy girl: Fudge cakes! Want some! Haha!**

 **Zwack15: Yep Kera's back and she's changed! What happened to her? Well you'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **Rez: It looks like that at the moment, we'll find out more later on ;)**

 **Marty: Well I try and hold up to the standard of last chapter! Like I mentioned I'm at least trying to keep the length. But now Kera's back! And she's changed ;) But yea in the last chapter she did seem like a superhero!**

* * *

"What do you mean the mission is Kera?" Natsu asked completely confused as to what she was saying. They were now sitting at a table with papers in front of Gray. Erza sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "What I'm saying is, that I'm trying to find Kera."

Lucy blinked. "So… she's not here?"

"No…" Erza simply replied. "She's not here. I've been trying to track her down ever since the night Master disbanded the guild."

Wendy moved her hands. "So… you didn't leave with her?"

Again the red head shook her head. "No, that night I tried looking for her knowing that she'd be a little upset after hearing about… well Zeref, even though we all told her it was fine, but I couldn't find her. Even asking her mother didn't help. Not even Kayeleth knew where she was, that is why I decided to leave and find her."

The four stayed quiet knowing that Erza was going to explain them what happened the past year. Erza sighed. "I've been following trails, clues, everything that I could find on her, but I was never able to find her. After six months she was harder to track and the places she visited were destroyed or people were hurt. I knew something was wrong with her but I couldn't figure out what. That's when I asked Gray to help me. I knew where he lived with Juvia so I sent him a letter."

Juvia turned to Gray. The Ice Wizard sighed. "When I got that letter from Erza I knew I had to help. I'm sorry Juvia that I had to ditch like that."

"But why didn't you ask me to come? I would have helped!" Juvia shouted.

"That is my fault Juvia. I asked Gray to come alone. I wanted to keep it low as possible." Erza explained. She lowered her head. "I know that the time you had with Gray was precious to you and I am sorry that I destroyed it. For all I know the two of you would have gotten married…"

"Wait WHAT!?" Gray shouted as he looked at Erza. "Seriously!?"

She shrugged simply. "How should I have known? I wasn't spying on you so anything could have happened."

"Oh that was right! We would have gotten married!" Juvia shouted holding herself while swaying around.

Lucy sighed as she rolled her eyes. She turned back to Erza. "Back to the story…"

Erza nodded. "Yes, well with Gray's help we broadened our search. We hit Dark Guilds and bandits wanting to see if they knew any information because it seemed that Kera was targeting them as well as other things."

The blonde Celestial Wizard raised an eyebrow. "But you haven't found her yet?"

Gray leaned back and shook his head. "Nope, haven't even gotten close to her. Well the closest we came was being in town that she had visited just a day before, but other than that she's good."

"Well doesn't it sound like she doesn't want to be found?" Wendy asked speaking up. "I mean… she's doing something and hasn't come back. Shouldn't we just leave her?"

Erza gritted her teeth. "No, I know there's something wrong with her. I can feel it. She left without saying anything, without a note. She wouldn't do this usually. I also fear that she might be in trouble."

A loud crash was heard. Everyone looked up and saw Natsu standing up a frown on his face. "So you're saying that Kera's in trouble?"

"She might." Erza told him. "The thing is we don't really know what she's been doing."

"You mean you have no idea that she destroyed that tavern in Veilfield?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

Both Gray and Erza stopped and looked up at him shocked. Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were shocked as well. Did he really believe that Kera was the cause of that!? Erza stood up, her hands slamming against the table. "Natsu don't toy with me! Kera wouldn't do that!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer crossed his arms. "Yea? You really think that? Because I was able to smell her scent on that rubble. She was there and I'm pretty sure she's the one who destroyed it. My nose never lies." His eyes narrowed.

Lucy's eyes went wide when she realized something. "She's the mysterious woman." She blurted.

Gray frowned as he glanced at Lucy. "So you're saying that she's this mysterious woman that has been reported in the newspaper. Are you sure about that, because no one was able to identify that person. All we know is that she's a woman."

"But it makes sense." Wendy spoke. "If what Natsu says is true then Kera is the woman from the newspaper. It's one connection we can make."

Erza slumped back down on her chair, not believing what she just heard. "Why… why would she destroy a tavern? What is going on…"

"I don't know what's going through her head at the moment." Natsu spoke with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I promise you that I will get her back. No matter what it takes, even if it means punching some sense into her."

Lucy sighed as she leaned her head against her hand. "Something tells me that's what he actually wants to do."

Wendy chuckled knowing what Lucy meant. Natsu always used his fists rather than his head. Gray sighed as he shook his head. "So what now? We know she supposedly destroyed the tavern in Veilfield, but she's long gone by now. It's not like we can track her."

"That's where you're wrong Gray." Natsu said. "We're going back to Veilfield, to that destroyed tavern and I can track her down with her scent."

Gray glanced at Erza who was sitting in her chair contemplating things over. "It's your call." He told her. Erza sat there thinking things through. She still couldn't believe that Kera was the one who destroyed that tavern in Veilfield. But it's been one year… she had no idea what happened to Kera, what she has been doing or even why.

She turned her head over to the Ice Wizard. "Did you find anything in that abandoned house from those Dark Guild wizards?"

He nodded. "Yea… they had an underground cellar where they chained up prisoners. Someone was there for a long while, but there was also something else that I found. There were another set of chains, broken through, the wall behind scorched with fire. Either Kera was there or she broke someone out."

"Who would she break out?" Juvia asked looking at the others hoping they'd know.

"We don't know…" Erza said. "She's been traveling alone. There have been no signs of a second person. If she broke someone out then it was a civilian."

Wendy sat up straighter. "Or do you think she was capture and broke out."

"If she broke out that easily she wouldn't get caught that easily." Erza explained looking down at the table. "The only explanation is that she broke someone out. But who?"

Gray sighed as he stood up. "Well looks like we're going back to Veilfield. At least there we can ask the people if they knew someone being kidnapped by those people. And Natsu can sniff out Kera if she's truly the one who destroyed that tavern."

"Well then let's get moving." Erza said as she stood up from the table heading out of the room. Natsu grinned as he pumped his fist into the air. "Let's get Kera back!"

* * *

"Well we're here…" Gray commented standing in front of the rubble that used to be the tavern of Veilfield. Natsu took a step towards the rubble and sniffed the air. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the air and tried to get a scent.

Gray sighed as he looked around. They were here while Erza and Lucy went around town to check if they could find anyone who had been kidnapped. Meanwhile Wendy and Juvia were walking around town to see if they could find any trace of Kera or anyone who has been in that bar on the day of the incident, like that man.

"Can you smell anything?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

Natsu nodded. "Yea, I can smell her. She was definitely here. Even after a year I can still track her down."

Gray stood up straight his eyes going wide slightly. "So you can track her down? We can find her?"

The pink haired Dragon Slayer nodded. "Yup… it's faint but I can still smell her scent."

The black haired boy looked his rival up and down. "Where have you been this last year?"

Natsu glanced at Gray. "Lucy hasn't told you?" Gray scoffed as he walked around. "Mostly after you left the rest did too. We all went our own ways. So no… she hasn't told us."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer sighed as he turned around. "I've been training okay? I didn't know the guild disbanded or that the others left. I thought I'd just leave to get stronger so I could protect my friends better."

Gray furrowed his brow. "Well I can't say anything against that."

"How's Erza doing?"

His head snapped up as he heard Natsu. "What?" He asked again trying to see if he had heard him right. Natsu looked to the ground his hands turning into fists. "I know this must be hard on her. Kera is a sister to her, the only family she really had. You've been with her for at least six months… how's she holding up?"

Gray sighed as he shuffled around. His arms crossed over his chest. "She's… it's been hard on her. She's been obsessed in finding her. Deep down she fears something is wrong with her and she's trying to do everything in her power to get her back. I fear that if we don't find Kera soon enough Erza might…"

Silence fell as no one spoke but both knowing what he meant. Natsu gritted his teeth slightly. _Damn it Erza… you're burning yourself out. You need to slow down…_

* * *

Both Erza and Lucy were walking down a road asking the people about anyone being recently kidnapped. No one knew of anything and slowly it was irritating the red head. After a while Lucy had enough and decided to pull her away so they could talk alone in peace.

"Erza what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked noticing that she was acting stranger than usual.

Erza looked away ignoring the fact that Lucy was glaring down at her. "I'm fine." She simply said.

"No you're not." Lucy told her. "I can see it from a mile away. You look like you're about to pass out and you're getting more irritated than usual." The blonde's gaze softened. "What's wrong Erza? Have you been getting any sleep lately?"

The requip mage sighed slightly. "Is it that obvious?" She asked and Lucy chuckled slightly. "Obvious? That's an understatement. Come on Erza, you can tell me. I know you usually talk this kind of stuff to Kera but since she's not here at the moment…"

Erza smiled. "Thanks Lucy… it's just… I'm worried. I've been trying to find Kera but I can't find her. She's always a step ahead of me. The worst thing is, everything she leaves behind, if she leaves anything is destruction or worse… I'm worried about her Lucy. I fear something happened to her."

Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Erza. It's normal to worry, but we'll find her. If Natsu can catch her scent we'll find her like that." She said while snapping her fingers. "You don't have to worry about anything."

"I wish that were true…" Erza muttered.

The blonde crossed her arms. "When was the last time you had sleep?"

"Last night." Lucy raised an eyebrow and Erza rolled her eyes. "Fine… the last good sleep I had was… I don't know… a few weeks ago. I can't sleep much at the moment, having to deal with only a few mere hours of sleep."

"Oh Erza…" Lucy said giving the red head a soft smile. "You truly worry about her don't you?"

The red head nodded while rubbing her forehead. "Yea, and when I find her I'm going to beat some sense into her…"

Lucy chuckled slightly. There was the Erza she knew and missed. A cough was heard from behind them. Turning around both girls saw a man standing behind them. They blinked slightly as he moved his hands. "I um… I heard you were asking about the person that… that got kidnapped…"

"Yes!" Erza said with a smile, having a good feeling that this man knew something. "We are. Do you know the person that got kidnapped?"

He kept on playing with his fingers as he looked down at the ground. "Um I… I-I'm the one… w-who got kidnapped."

Both Lucy and Erza's eyes went wide. The red head took a step forward. "Y-You are? I-I mean… please tell us how you escaped." She asked hoping he would tell them.

The man smiled softly. "I actually didn't escape on my own. I was locked down in that cellar because of the information I had on them. They beat me wanting to know where I had gained the information but I wasn't talking. One night there was a commotion going on upstairs and before I knew it someone had cut my chains with fire."

"Do you know who it was?" Lucy asked.

The man shook his head. "I don't know her name but, well it was a girl. She was wearing a cloak and hood, but her eyes… they were a golden color, completely unusual. She told me to go home and rest. That's all."

Lucy's eyes went wide. She turned to the red head beside her. "Erza, do you think…"

Erza nodded. "Yes that was definitely Kera, there is no one else with golden eyes." She turned to the man. "Did she say anything else? Did she look for something? Do you know why she was even there? Maybe you know where she was heading."

"I-I'm sorry, right after she told me to go home she disappeared. I have no idea why she was even there to begin with." The man told them. "I truly apologize."

The red head smiled. "No it's alright. You helped us more than you think."

The man nodded. "Please, if you ever see her give her my appreciation."

Erza nodded slightly. "We will and thank you for helping us." The man bowed before leaving the two. Lucy smiled as she pushed the red head slightly. "See? We got something out of this. We'll find her."

"Yea. We will." Erza said, new hope rising inside of her. "Now come on, let's get back to the others."

* * *

Juvia and Wendy were talking with the man who had been in the bar on the day of the incident. He was explaining to them what had happened while making a huge drama out of it.

"She just walked in ignoring everyone. She sat down at the bar ordering a shot. There were these two men that were already fighting and they accidentally bumped into her. She just turned around glaring at the two boys and punched the man that had bumped into her. He flew across the room and that's when all the others got in wanting to avenge their friend." The man told the two girls.

Juvia cocked her head slightly. "And then what happened?"

"She beat the crap out of them! That's what! I still can't believe it. I was just sitting in the back and she beat the crap out of all the guys in the bar. She was a monster! I don't know who she was but she exploded! I don't know how that even works but that's when she destroyed the bar."

Wendy looked a little unsure. The woman this man was describing seemed to be… well he said it, a monster. She beat everyone in the tavern just for someone bumping into her accidentally.

Kera wouldn't do something like that.

"Did you see anything about her?" Juvia asked. "Hair color, any special marks?"

The man sighed as he started scratching her head. "Well she never had her hood down so I can't say anything about her hair. The only thing we saw were her eyes. They were these shiny golden color. Definitely not human."

Wendy and Juvia gave each other a worried glance. What was going on?

The little girl bowed slightly. "Thank you for helping us sir. We really appreciate it."

The man laughed. "That's not a problem. I just want that monster behind bars. She destroyed the only fun place to be here in this town!"

"We will see to her." Juvia told him, watching him nod and leave.

Wendy sighed. "I'm worried Juvia. This doesn't sound like Kera."

The blue haired Water Mage nodded. "I know… I'm worried as well. I just… in some points it sounds like Kera but her behavior is so… unlike her."

Wendy nodded while lowering her head. The little girl saw her as an idol and hearing that she was destroying buildings and hurting people for no reason was even more concerning. She was never like that, always tried to help people and made sure they were alright. This time it sounded like she didn't even care.

Juvia sighed. "Let's head back to the tavern. I think the others are finished."

* * *

"Did you guys find anything out?" Gray asked as he and the others were now back together.

Erza nodded. "We found the guy that was kidnapped by the Dark Guild." The red head told them. "It seemed that he was being held for the information he had on them."

Lucy nodded. "He told us that this woman saved him from them. They were beating him for the information and where he got it from. It seemed she beat them all and let the man go. She told him to go home and rest and that's what happened."

"We asked him for anything unusual about the woman. The only noticeable thing he saw was her golden eyes." Erza explained.

Juvia nodded as well. "We found a man that was at the tavern on the night of the incident, said that the woman beat every man in the bar after someone accidentally bumped into her. She destroyed the entire tavern. We also asked for anything noticeable and the only thing he saw were her golden eyes."

"Man…" Natsu said rubbing his head. "They are describing the same woman, no doubt about it."

Erza turned her head towards Natsu. "And what about you? Were you… were you able to catch any scent?"

Natsu sighed as he moved his head. "There is no doubt about it. Kera was definitely at the tavern. Her scent was faint but I was able to smell her."

Gray sighed as he kicked a rock away. "Well it looks like it really was Kera. She destroyed the tavern while beating the crap out of some guys."

"Yea but she also saved a man from a Dark Guild." Lucy pointed out.

"What the hell is she doing?" Natsu asked with a frown. It didn't make any sense at all. She was helping people that were kidnapped by Dark Guilds but also beat the crap out of innocent people while destroying an entire tavern.

Erza was also trying to figure out what was going on. This was unlike her…

 _What happened to you Kera?_ Erza looked around the place trying to figure something out.

Natsu rubbed his nose. "I can track her, though I don't know how far she's gone. We could be tracking her and end up just following her."

Erza took a deep breath. "We have to follow her. I'm not letting her go like this. We also need to figure out what she's doing and stop her if needed."

"So what's the plan? Just follow her scent?" Lucy asked.

The red head nodded. "For now. We will find a way to catch up to her but for now we need to stay on her trail."

Gray smirked. "Well it looks like we have a plan… half of a plan."

 **And they're off to find Kera! Hope this was an alright chapter! They found out more about Kera and what she had done in Veilfield! Well let me know what you guys thought about this!**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And welcome back! You guys are going to love the end of this chapter here! It's going to get serious and I'm pretty sure you will all enjoy it. So with that said I'll keep this short and let you guys read on! Enjoy!**

 **Zwack15: Yea a lot of people are waiting for when they meet up! But it will be good!**

 **Rez: Yea, she has been suffering a little bit, worried about Kera but it will get better ;)**

 **Chaos: Heh yep! The suspense is always the murderer!**

 **Brainy girl: So close! So damn close! But Juvia won't give up! Or else she might find me and try to kill me...**

 **Lingering will: Well welcome back! Glad to hear you're still enjoying the story!**

* * *

The group of wizards had been travelling for a while now. Natsu has been leading the group because he was able to track Kera's scent. He was walking ahead his nose up as he tried to keep up with the brunette's scent. It was a little difficult since it was faint but he was still able to track her.

"How much longer until we reach a town? I'm pooped." Lucy said as she was hunched over walking behind the group. Wendy was also lagging behind obviously tired as well.

Gray sighed slightly shaking his head. "We can't slow down guys. If we want to catch up on Kera we have to keep on going."

"Yea but…" Lucy started but Juvia suddenly appeared behind her with a glare. "Gray has said to keep up and you shall keep up!" The Water Mage sneered which caused the blonde to screech and run forward. That definitely got her going.

Erza wasn't complaining at all, but when she saw Wendy lagging behind and saw her almost toppling over her own two feet she knew they had to stop. Gray was right, they can't slow down if they want to reach Kera, but… there was no point into exhausting themselves. She sighed and shook her head. "Guys, we should rest. Find the next town and sleep in an inn."

Everyone stopped as they heard Erza's words. They all thought that she would be the last to suggest taking a break. She was almost desperate to find Kera and now that they had a lead… well… they thought they would be walking till their feet were bleeding.

Erza walked over to the tired little girl and felt a little responsible. So without any other thought she picked her up and settled her on her back. Wendy looked a little shocked. "Erza what are you doing?"

"Carrying you." She said simply walking ahead. "You're tired out and can't walk anymore and it's partly my fault. So… I'm going to carry you to the next town." She told her.

Wendy smiled softly. "You don't have to Erza. I'm fine walking on my own."

Erza chuckled. "It's fine Wendy. You just rest up. We'll head to the next town we come across. Now come on guys!" She called to the others before walking ahead.

Lucy sighed as she stood there. "I wished someone would carry me…" She muttered slightly. She squealed when she felt herself being picked up. Turning her head she saw Natsu with a grin on his face. "Geez you're getting lazy." He said with a small chuckle.

The blonde blushed slightly as Natsu started carrying her bridal style. The pink haired Dragon Slayer followed the red head who was carrying Wendy. Juvia glanced over at Gray and smiled lovingly. "Oh Gray my beloved. My feet are hurting so much."

Gray groaned but nodded his head. "Alright, I left you so…" He slumped down. "Get on my back and I'll carry you."

Juvia squealed as she gladly jumped on his back and let him carry her. Gray simply rolled his eyes while a smirk was plastered on his face. He then tried to catch up to the others.

* * *

"Oh finally we're here!" Lucy said as they entered a town. The town was a little bigger than Veilfield but still a comfortable size. Definitely not as big as Magnolia. Natsu arched his back a few cracking sounds being heard. "Man Luce… did you put on some weight?" He asked rubbing his sore back.

Lucy tried to ignore that comment as she and Juvia started walking around. Gray was still standing at the back with Erza who was still carrying a sleeping Wendy. "Well guys, let's look for an inn so we can rest up."

They all nodded and decided that was the best way to move on. So the group moved on through the town, walking past people while searching for a place to stay. Lucy and Juvia were going around, looking at shops not really looking for an inn and more enjoying their time.

They had been walking a while when they came up a group of people huddled in the streets. They all raised their eyebrows definitely curious as to what was going on.

Slowly they headed to the group of people trying to figure out what was going on. They could hear shouting and talking form the people as they were surrounding something. Natsu pushed the people aside as the group moved forward.

"We have to do something now!" A man shouted from the side causing another burst of cheers.

"This has gone far too long!" A woman this time shouted.

In the middle they could see a man standing there holding his head. He was obviously overwhelmed by the people surrounding him. "Calm down! We can't really do anything! She's long gone by now! All we can do is forget this and…"

"Bullshit!" A man shouted walking up. He was the same man from the bar, this time wearing a cast on his entire arm. He was stumbling forward, a few burn marks here and there and a black eye was clearly seen on his face.

The man in the middle knew who this was and already sighed. "Frank I know what happened but I can't do anything."

He raised his other arm. "She broke my arm! Send some guards after her or the council! She should be behind bars!"

"Excuse me!" Erza called stepping forward, setting down Wendy. "What's going on here?"

The man in the middle smiled softly. "I truly apologize for this nonsense. We just… had an accident last night and the people here are truly upset."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Accident? What accident?" He asked.

The man with the broken arm stepped forward, fury on his face. "Stupid bitch beat the crap out of me and my boys!"

They froze as they heard this. Someone had beaten them up? And it was a woman? Immediately Erza got to questioning. "Was she this tall, brown long hair, green eyes?"

The man snorted. "All yes except for the eyes. Hers were freaking gold! Who has golden eyes!?"

That's when they knew that this was who they were looking for. "Kera…" Erza whispered slightly. What was she doing?

Lucy though got to another question. "Wait did you say this happened last night?"

Everyone nodded and that's when the blonde pushed Natsu. "Can't you smell her scent? It has to be strong here!"

Now that she said it, he was able to catch her scent here… though it was slightly different, but he didn't think that she was here in this town. Wendy this time, fully awake now, was able to smell her scent as well. The little girl rubbed her nose. "Yea, I can smell her too."

Erza smiled. "We're getting closer. Just a little bit more."

"Wait, are you saying you're actually looking for that crazy psycho?" The man asked her raising an eyebrow. "What are you? Fucking crazy?"

The red head's eye twitched and she was about to pounce on him but Natsu and Gray quickly caught her before she could beat the crap out of this guy. The man flinched back as he saw this. These people were definitely crazy.

"Does anyone know where this woman was headed? Did anyone see her?" Lucy asked the crowd of people. Maybe someone had seen her head off.

The people went silent, no one was speaking at all. Lucy sighed knowing that this couldn't get any worse. They were so close and now nobody knew where she was.

"She left town."

Erza looked over and saw that a little girl had spoken up. Quickly the mother tried to pull her back but the little girl got out of her grasp taking another few steps forward. She seemed to be about ten years old, maybe a little older but she was definitely brave enough to stand up.

The girl looked up at the wizards. "I saw her head out of town. She exited east of here."

"Katy, be quiet! You don't know these people!" Her mother told her but the little girl turned around glaring at her own mother. "No you should be quiet! Mommy, she helped me yesterday! She was really there and she was not bad! Frank is bad!" She said pointing to the man with the cast.

Frank flinched slightly but then glared at the little girl. "You're just a little girl, what do you know?"

The 'little girl' was glaring back at Frank. "You don't know anything! She helped me! She isn't bad at all!"

"She beat me up!"

"She beat you up because you're a big meanie!" Katy yelled at him. "She probably also beat you up because you're dealing with those men!"

Frank flinched back as he heard the little girl say that. "Y-You don't know anything you little brat!" He sneered at her.

This time the mother looked down at Katy. "What are you saying dear?"

The girl pointed at Frank. "He was dealing with some men in the bar when I tried to get daddy! He was talking about something with dark and said something about Zeref!"

The entire people started murmuring under themselves and everyone could see clearly now that Frank was sweating. The wizards though glared at the man now. Erza walked up to Frank, this time the boys not stopping her and grabbed him by the color. "Zeref hm? Tell me, what were you talking about the dark wizard himself?"

Frank was deathly pale right about now. "I-I d-don't know w-what you're saying. S-She's t-talking nonsense!"

This time Natsu got in his face. "What is your deal man? What were you doing with Zeref's goons? Huh? If you want I can let my fist ask again." He threatened.

"W-Wait!" He shouted. "I-I can explain!"

"So you have been working for the dark wizard!?" Another man shouted from the crowd.

Frank was seriously freaking out now. "I wasn't! He didn't say anything about some Zeref! All he told me was to keep an eye out for any cloaked people and get close to one when it was a girl with golden eyes."

Natsu gritted his teeth and was about to punch him but Erza stopped him before he could. "Wait, who was this man?"

"I-I don't know! I never saw his face! He wore all black and simply told me to keep an eye out for her." Frank told them.

Lucy crossed her arms. "And what if you found her?"

Frank looked at the wizards knowing that this couldn't get any worse. He closed his eyes. "He told me to get into contact with him as soon as possible."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Did you?"

He nodded. "L-Last night! A-After she left, w-when I regained consciousness."

"Did he say anything?" Natsu asked his grip on him not loosening at all, instead he gripped even tighter.

Frank shook his head. "No… he gave me the money and vanished, p-probably going after her."

"And he didn't say why he's after her?" Erza asked and Frank shook his head. "No he didn't. Now please let me go! I told you everything!"

Natsu glanced at the red head to see what she thought. Erza was really contemplating on what to do with him but knew that he was just a man who wanted money. She nodded her head to let him go and Natsu dropped him to the ground.

They got some answers but it didn't help much. Erza pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to see what they could do next. That's when her eyes wandered over to the little girl and her mother.

The red head walked over to them and bowed slightly in front of the mother. "If I may, I would like to speak to your daughter for a few minutes."

The mother was a little hesitant but it seemed the little girl jumped up and down. "Please mommy? She helped me!"

The older woman sighed but nodded. "Very well, but I am staying by her side."

Erza smiled and nodded. "That is alright. Though could we go somewhere else where it's… a little more discreet?"

The mother nodded. "My house is not far from here. We can go there."

* * *

Inside the home of the mother and daughter Erza and the others sat on a couch in front of the little girl. The mother was right with them, making sure they wouldn't do any harm to her daughter.

Erza smiled at the little girl. "So what's your name?"

"Katy!" She said with a smile. "What's yours?"

The red head chuckled. "My name is Erza. You have a beautiful name Katy."

"Mommy gave it to me!" The little girl smiled and the mother couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Lucy was already talking to Natsu on how cute the little girl was.

Erza looked into Katy's eyes. "Now Katy, I know this might sound a little curious, but you need to tell me everything that happened that night this woman helped you. For example, how did you find her?"

Katy rubbed her hands as she sat on the couch, a little uncomfortable about the question. "Me and mommy were walking home from grandma's place. It was very late because it was already dark outside."

The mother sighed slightly. "It was around midnight when we were heading home."

Erza simply nodded simply, motioning Katy to keep on going. The little girl continued. "We were almost home when these three scary men jumped on us. We tried to run but they caught us quickly. They said some weird stuff but I can't remember really."

The red head looked at the mother hoping she could help. The woman sat down next to her child and tried to fill in the blanks. "They were threatening me. They said I could either give Katy over to them or we'd both die."

"So you did the only thing you thought you could." Lucy stated and the woman nodded. "I told Katy to run. I had hoped those men would deal with me, giving her more time to run, but they simply shoved me away running after her."

The little girl nodded. "I kept on running, but then I accidentally bumped into this woman. I hid behind her and told her that they were after me. I asked if she could help and she did! She beat up those men! One of the scary men tried to attack with his sword but it got destroyed and she didn't even move! Eventually she scared them off and brought me back to mommy!"

"Did you notice anything about her? Did she tell you anything about where she was heading?" Erza asked hoping that she might know something but unfortunately the little girl shook her head.

Erza sighed as she leaned back against the couch. She had hoped that the little girl knew something, but it seemed that was futile as well.

"Oh wait!" Katy shouted. "She had these pretty golden eyes and long brown hair! And she said her name was Kera!"

All six wizards looked at the little girl shocked, Erza the most. The red head looked at the little girl as if she done something unbelievable. "She told you her name?"

Katy nodded. "Yup! She asked for mine first and I think she told hers so I wouldn't be scared anymore."

"Sweetie, I told you there isn't anyone with golden eyes." The mother tried to tell her but the little girl pouted. "But she was real! I saw her!"

The mother sighed as she turned to the wizards. "I know this might sound believable to you but when I found Katy again, there was no one with her. This mysterious woman was not by her side. I think she might be imagining things. That's what kids do."

"But I didn't imagine her! She was there! She was really there!" Katy shouted.

Erza smiled slightly at the mother. "I know this might sound crazy to you, but the person your daughter is describing, even the name… that's our friend. We've been searching for her for a long time now."

The mother looked shocked as she heard this. She really believed that her daughter had imagined everything. "Are you sure? Well then… I… I don't know what to say." She looked down at her daughter and saw her smiling. "I am so sorry Katy that I didn't believe you."

"It's alright mommy! I forgive you!" She said while giving her mother a hug.

The mother looked at the wizards. "Well… I can't say where she is now, or where she was heading, but please… when you do find her, tell her how grateful I am for what she has done. Because of her I still have my daughter."

Natsu grinned. "No worries! We'll definitely tell her."

"But I think she was headed east. That's where she was walking when I bumped into her." Katy suddenly spoke. "I hope you find her soon!"

Erza smiled as she knelt down in front of the little girl. She ruffled her hair slightly. "Because of you we might actually find her." Katy simply grinned from ear to ear, happy that she could help. After all, Kera did save her life and brought her back to her mother.

* * *

In the forest east of the town, Kera was walking with her head bowed down, the hood covering her head. She walked calmly through the dense forest, not disturbing the peace it gave to the animals.

A family of deer was at the side grazing when one of them raised their head to look at the person walking by. They didn't feel threatened at all by her and the deer went back to eating, knowing that nothing would happen.

Kera kept on walking, being in her own little world, as she thought about what had happened last night. Seeing that girl brought back painful memories of her past. She didn't want that child to suffer through what she had to go through. No one should.

And those men… they disgusted her. Trying to kidnap a child, take her away from her loving family, it disgusted her so much that it took every fiber in her will to not kill them right then and there. She wanted to… oh how she wanted to… but she couldn't, not in front of the little girl.

They were lucky they got out with their lives intact.

That mark though, a black raven… they were part of _that_ group. Why they were even trying to kidnap a child, she had no idea, but she knew that they had to be stopped.

Her feet came to a stop and she stood there closing her eyes. The animals around her all raised their heads and quickly ran off. But it wasn't because of her. No…

Kera closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. "It seems you have found me."

From one of the trees a man jumped down right behind her, wearing nothing but black. Black boots, black coat, black shirt, black hair… if it were night he would be completely shrouded in darkness.

The man smirked slightly standing up straight. "You are very tricky to catch up to, being sneaky and all that. It took me a god damn while but I was able to finally track you down!"

Kera snorted, still not turning around. "And now what? What is your plan to come out of this still breathing and alive? What kind of sliver of hope do you still have to even _think_ that you're going to walk away?"

The man laughed. "You talk all high and mighty, but they are just words, trying to scare people away with your words so you wouldn't have to fight. You know what you are? You're a coward! That's what! That's why you sneak away, that's why you're hard to track, it's because you keep on running awa…" He stopped when he felt a force slam into him before being slammed into a tree.

It was so strong that it knocked the air out of him and it was so _fast_ that he couldn't even see it coming. Instead he just saw the cloak where she was standing before, hitting the ground. He felt a pressure against his neck and tried to look down.

There he could see Kera completely. Her long brown hair was going down her back. A black sleeveless vest with golden embroidery that went down almost to her knees, was covering her dark red and golden shirt that clung to her body perfectly, yet she still wore blue jeans matching to her black boots that even held a few marks of gold. Her arms were bare and the man could see a familiar mark on her right upper arm. Her Fairy Tail mark.

Kera sneered as she got closer. "I do _not_ run away and I am not a coward." The man saw her golden eyes and freaked out even more. "You and your damn group do not dictate anyone in this country. If you want to see what I can do besides my high and mighty words then I'll gladly show it. Tell your pathetic _leaders_ that I will crush them one by one, that I will break their bones and watch the life drain out of their eyes. I will make sure your entire organization crumbles down to the ground, beneath my feet." She removed her hand from his neck and let the man fall to the ground.

He started coughing holding his neck as he was able to start breathing again. He looked up and saw her grab her cloak again, draping it over herself. "You know… that guild you're in. They're pathetic. Simply disbanding it, your Master knew you were all weak."

Suddenly the ground started vibrating and before the man knew it, hands grabbed him from the ground pulling him up. He screamed slightly as he saw an earth elemental rise from the ground grabbing him tightly.

Kera turned around again, glaring at the man in front of her. He tried to get out of the grasp but the earth golem held him tightly, maybe a little too tight. Her eyes turned hard as she glared at the man in front of her. "Maybe I should send them a physical message as well." With a nod the golem tightened his grip on the man and he screamed out in pain.

"Fairy Tail is neither pathetic nor weak! They're my family and I will do anything to keep them safe and I mean _anything_. They done everything to keep me safe, to make sure I was happy. They fought with their lives, they went through so much, almost dying so I could live happily and safe." Her gaze turned dark, some of her hair falling down on her face. "Well… now it's my turn." Kera said pulling her hood back over her head. With that said she turned around and left the man with the frightening golem that was squeezing him to death, breaking a few ribs in the process.

The earth elemental grabbed him and smashed him against the tree while delivering a few punches to him. The man couldn't defend himself at all. After a few minutes of beating the elemental broke down and crumbled back to the ground from where it came from.

The man held himself as he started breathing heavily while leaning against the tree. He had thought he could deal with her alone. Oh how wrong he was…

Grabbing himself he tried to get back to his feet. Pain ran through his body but he still pulled himself to his feet. He coughed again but started walking.

He had to get back to his bosses…

 **And cut! Well that's that! So what do you guys think? We saw Kera again and this time you all know her new look! Also a glimpse of her powers as well! She's definitely changed throughout the year! Things are getting serious here!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! I would have updated this yesterday but I had problems with my internet and bla bla but also one other reason, which is going to be very important. On Friday I will be leaving Germany and will be visiting my brother in Nebraska! For six weeks. No worries! I will bring my laptop with me but I don't know how much time I will have for writing. I'll probably do it in the evenings but we'll see, just to let you guys know that the updates will be slower and fewer for a little while.**

 **Now back to the story! You guys are going to love this! Haha! I'm having so much fun writing this you have no idea!**

 **Zwack15: Yep she's back and there's more to it!**

 **Brainy girl: Nope not Raven Tail! It's a complete different group.**

 **Rez: Yes Kera's eyes will mean something but what exactly... well you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Chaos: Haha, yea, she has gotten herself knee deep in something you normally don't want have anything to do with.**

 **Marty: Yep Kera has gotten stronger over the year, but that's not all! She will be fighting soon, a full fight not yet but a little here and little there.**

 **TomBoyOfDeath98: I might sound crazy but that's the exact reaction I wanted to get. No worries Kera hasn't gotten completely to the dark side, but what exactly happened to her... well that's a story to tell.**

* * *

"Can you track her?" Erza asked again as they were walking through the forest. After talking to Katy and her mother they decided to head out east as soon as possible. Now they were walking through another forest hoping they could find Kera this time.

Erza had been trying to find her for a year now, but it was definitely easier when you have a Dragon Slayer with you who can track her scent. It was a lot easier. If she was still on her own she wouldn't be this far. Thanks to her friends, especially Natsu they were close in finding Kera. She just hoped everything was alright with her.

Natsu kept on sniffing the air as he followed the familiar scent. It was strong in this forest and that meant she was close and the scent was fresh. Then he smelt something different. His eyes went wide before dashing forward.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted but the pink haired boy was already gone. Shaking her head she and the others quickly followed him so they wouldn't actually lose him.

They kept on running and running until they finally found the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He was standing completely still as he looked off in the distance. Lucy ran up to him completely worried. "Why did you run off like that? Natsu?" She asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Gray and the others caught up as well wanting to know why he had run off as well. Natsu glanced at them shaking his head. "It's gone…"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Erza snapped slightly as she pushed herself up to him.

He shook his head. "I… I thought I had found her. I caught her scent and it was extremely strong so I thought she was here somewhere but now… it's like it disappeared, like she disappeared."

"That's impossible." Gray spoke crossing his arms. "She can't just disappear like that. Never in our lives have you lost a scent!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he held his head. "I know! Damn it! But I could have sworn she was here!"

While the two boys were arguing and Erza looking around the forest obviously worried, Wendy closed her eyes concentrating on trying to catch Kera's scent. Natsu was right, her scent was here… but he also did miss something.

Opening her eyes she glanced at the others. "Natsu is right. He can't track her scent."

Everyone turned to the little girl slightly confused. What was she saying? Wendy sighed taking a deep breath. "Natsu is right, her scent is here and it disappeared… for him. But it's not completely gone."

"What are you saying Wendy?" Erza asked heading over to the little girl.

The blue haired girl smiled. "Kera's scent is in the air. I don't know why or even how but… I can sense it in the air."

Juvia blinked in confusion. "So she flew?" She asked still not understand what was going on. Why was her scent in the air?"

"Maybe with Archangel!" Gray said. The white Exceed could have been there with Kera! Maybe she had carried her through the air.

Natsu shook his head. "No then I would have sensed her as well."

Erza nodded her head as she grabbed her chin slightly. "And anyway, the last I heard of her she had joined the council, working as an agent for them. She's out of the country at the moment."

"You stayed in touch with her?" Lucy asked her and Erza nodded slightly. "Of course, she was Kera's Exceed after all. I thought she knew something about her."

Natsu turned around kneeling down and looking Wendy in the eyes. "Can you track her scent in the air? I know I can't but you, a Sky Dragon Slayer could be able to do it."

Wendy smiled. "I can try. I just need time." She sat down on the ground, crossing her legs. "Give me a few minutes and I think I can catch her scent in the air and even see where it is headed."

The other wizards smiled as they saw Wendy closing her eyes, meditating and trying to concentrate. A year passed and the little girl grew up strong as well. Erza turned towards the others. "Lucy, Juvia, stay here and make sure Wendy stays safe. The guys and I will look around the forest and see if Kera left anything behind."

Both girls nodded their heads and quickly they separated leaving the young wizard to concentrate and work.

They hoped that Wendy could catch Kera's scent again. It would help them a lot. If not then they were back at square one.

* * *

Somewhere else a few sounds vibrated through the forest. Birds flew up into the sky while animals ran through the forest getting away from something. Another crash was heard and a person crashed to the ground. Looking closer it was clear that the person was Kera.

The brunette groaned as she got up from the ground. Her arms and legs were wobbling as she tried to stand back up. It took her a few moments but she was able to stand back up as she pulled herself up with the help of a tree.

She groaned again holding her chest, her breath hard and labored. "Damn…" She muttered coughing slightly. "That was bad… need more training…" She looked behind her for a moment shaking her head.

" _ **You need to be more careful. You still need a bit more practice for you to..."**_ A familiar voice spoke in her head but was quickly interrupted by the brunette.

"I know Crystol… but it was the only idea I had at the time." Kera spoke to her while standing up straight. "And anyway, I got here in time." She said while glancing at the building that was towering over the trees in the forest.

" _ **Are you sure about this?"**_ Crystol asked.

Kera's golden eyes narrowed down as she glared at the building. "You know the answer." She sneered slightly before walking forward heading straight towards the dark building, her cloak blowing in the wind.

She had a mission to complete.

* * *

Lucy glanced at Wendy and saw her meditating still. It was amazing how the young wizard was able to track down Kera's scent even though it was lingering in the air. Juvia kept a lookout for the others, wondering if they had found anything.

In the meantime Happy was lying against the tree hiding in the shade. "Man… it's really warm here." He said waving his paw in front of his face.

Carla rolled her eyes. "You don't even do any work! Even Lucy does more than you."

"Hey!" The blonde shouted highly offended, but Carla simply ignored her and kept on scolding the blue cat.

Lucy sighed as she turned back to the forest. "I wonder what the others are doing? I mean… what do they think they can find in this forest?"

Juvia shrugged. "I don't know but they seemed persistent into finding something." Suddenly she had hearts in her eyes. "Oh how I wished I could have gone with my beloved Gray! We could be alone… in the forest." She started squealing as she imagined everything.

Lucy simply shook her head. "A year and you're still sometimes creepy." She commented.

Juvia glared at the blonde. "You are just jealous! You wish you had the relationship I have with Gray!" She sneered slightly.

Raising her hands she slowly backed away not wanting the blue haired mage lunging at her. She knows that Juvia would surely do something like that. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave them alone. Who knows, maybe they will only find one alive and Lucy had a bad feeling it wouldn't be her.

Glancing back at Wendy she noticed that the little girl was really working hard. She could see some sweat falling down her face as she concentrated real hard. She smiled softly. Everyone was giving their all to help find Kera.

But of course Lucy had some doubts in all of this. For instance, what was Kera doing? Destroying an inn, destroying a dark guild and also saving a little girl and a captured man, there was no real line of what she was trying to do. At least none they could figure out.

Also how she beat the crap out of that Frank guy… Kera wouldn't do that. Yea she sometimes got carried away but she never really purposely broke anyone's bones. And why would she destroy a tavern?

It worried her and she can see that it worried Erza and the others as well. From what they found it didn't seem Kera was acting like herself. Of course a lot can happen in a year but this… this was ridiculous.

It's like Kera almost changed sides. But then why did she save that little girl and that man from imprisonment? What was her goal?

Suddenly shuffling and shouting was heard. The two girls and the two cats turned around and saw Natsu and Gray dragging a black haired man with them. Erza was behind them a death glare on her face.

That did not mean anything good.

"Let me go! Let me go! I swear I will kick your…" he stopped when a sword was against his neck. He stopped talking and Erza smirked. "I thought you would come to see our terms."

"What's going on?" Lucy asked turning her attention to the others.

Natsu had a good grip on the man they were carrying. "This guy was sneaking around in the forest. He was also spying on us."

"Sneaking? More like stumbling. He couldn't really walk." Gray said as he watched Natsu throw the man against a tree. Gray then walked over to him, grabbed his hands and froze them to the tree so he wouldn't escape.

Erza walked up to him and knelt down so she could look into his eyes. "Now… tell us, why were you spying on us? Or do we have to do this the hard way?" She asked showing him the sword in her hands.

He looked a little scared and he didn't know what to say. These people scared the shit out of him. "I… I wasn't spying I swear! I just stumbled upon you guys!"

"Ha that's good!" Natsu laughed. "I sensed you hiding behind one of the trees following us. You didn't _stumble_ upon us."

Erza's glare turned back to the man. He flinched seeing her gaze and tried to escape again but with his hands frozen to the tree it was a little difficult. "I don't like repeating myself… why were you spying on us?" She asked slowly.

It was clear that the man wasn't going to say anything. He was probably thinking that if he kept his mouth shut he might get out of this. Oh how wrong he was though. Lucy kind of felt sorry for him for what was about to come.

Natsu cracked his knuckles as he smirked. "Come on Erza, let me at him. I think I can beat some answers out of him. I sure could use the training again." He laughed.

Gray snorted. "If anything I'm going to freeze him inch by inch. If he doesn't like being frozen alive, relieving the cold that will swallow him alive, he'll talk."

Erza smirked. "Or maybe a few of these will make you talk." She said playing with her sword in her hands. The blade shining in the sunlight.

The man now was completely freaking out. He tried pulling against the ice again, definitely wanting to escape now. While pulling at the ice he saw the familiar mark on the red heads shoulder. That's when his eyes went wide and his trashing got wilder. "You're all fucking crazy! You're just as fucking crazy as her!"

Erza let the sword drop to the ground, her gaze softened. "Her? What are you talking about?"

The man's eyes showed fear as he tried to back away. Whoever he met surely freaked him out. The man didn't say anything as he still tried to get away. Having enough of his trashing and playing around she grabbed her sword and held it at his neck. "Tell me, who are you talking about?"

The man froze and that's when he started talking. "I… I don't know! I… she… I was supposed to follow her, track her down… I even paid a man to let me know if she came through. My bosses want her dead and she's freaking crazy! She…" He squeaked when the sword got closer to his face.

"Get to the point." Erza threatened.

"Your mark! Fairy Tail! She's as fucking crazy as you guys! She beat the crap out of me, broke my ribs and some other bones without even lifting a finger!" He shouted hoping that the red head wouldn't cut his throat.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What did she look like? If you know of our guild then you surely know her name."

The man closed his eyes as sweat fell down his face. "Long brown hair! Golden eyes usually wears a cloak! S-She's the Queen of Dragons!" He screamed as he saw the sword heading straight for his head.

He waited for death to come, yet it never came. Opening his eyes he saw that the sword was stuck in the tree behind him, just barely a few inches away from his head. He let out a breath of relief that he didn't even know he was holding.

Erza had moved and was now right in front of his face. He held his breath not knowing what he should do. The red head frowned. "Listen to me and listen closely. You're going to tell us everything about why your bosses are after her. You're going to tell us the truth because I will know when you lie. I do not like you wasting my time so get to the point. When you're done you're also going to tell us where your bosses are and what their plan is. Got it?"

The man nodded quickly. Erza leaned back and motioned for him to go on. The man took a deep breath. "I… I don't know why they're after her. We just got orders to keep an eye out for her and if we have the chance, take her out. There is a reward for her head but I don't know why they want her dead! S-She beat the crap out of me and told me to deliver a message to my bosses."

"What was the message?" Natsu asked crossing his arms over his chest.

He swallowed hard. "S-She told me to tell my bosses that… that she is going to crush them one by one no matter what it takes."

"And she's the one who did this to you?" he asked motioning to his battered and bruised body. The man nodded without saying anything.

Suddenly Wendy snapped out of her meditation as she jumped up. "I caught her scent!" She shouted quickly. The others looked at her surprised, not having expected to see her wake up so soon.

The young wizard saw the situation and didn't know exactly what to say. "Uh…" She started obviously confused.

Erza stood up glaring down at the man in front of her. "Where are they?"

"T-They're spread out! The nearest one is east from here! H-He lives in a dark building with his soldiers." The man told them.

Erza nodded simply turning her attention now at Wendy. "Where is Kera's scent heading?"

"East." The little girl spoke and Erza sighed. Natsu knew what this meant as well. "She's going after that one boss." He said.

"Well…" Erza sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "It looks like we're following her. Hopefully we get to her in time before she does something stupid." She said glancing at the others.

Gray crossed his arms. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Let him go." Erza spoke causing the others to look at her confused. The man was also shocked. If they were anything like that crazy woman he had tried to get rid of well… he'd be dead right now. But they were going to let him go?

"Are you sure about that Erza?" Lucy asked giving the man a short glance. "We don't know what he's capable of."

"He's going to get out one way or another. There's no need to keep him here longer." The red head told her. "And anyway, we need to get going if we want to catch up to Kera."

Gray smirked. "No worries, the ice will eventually melt so he'll be able to run on his own." Erza nodded thinking that was the best. He wouldn't be able to follow them and they can get a head start on catching up with Kera.

It seemed others were after her as well.

But for what?

And why?

What did Kera do?

* * *

In the building that was hidden in the forest a man sat on a throne. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a ruffled beard but his gaze was ice cold. The room was big and dark, people were surrounding the throne. The man's arm was leaning against the arm chair. His head was leaning against his arm while his other hand was tapping on the other armchair. It was clear that he was not happy and the reason for that was the man in front of him.

"So you're saying that you're insolence has gotten the better of you and you lost sight her!?" he shouted causing the man to flinch. "You're a tracking wizard, you should be able to have no problems in finding her!"

"I-I'm sorry sir. We d-didn't expect this to happen! We…" Dark flames erupted from the ground consuming the man. He shouted out in pain as the dark flames burnt him alive. This went on until there was nothing left but his ashes on the ground.

The others all took a step back shocked at what happened. The man stood up from his throne and glared at the others. "Let this be a warning to you all! I do _NOT_ tolerate failure! If you screw up this…" He motioned to the pile of ashes. "Will be you! So get your damn heads straight and get me that damn girl! How hard could it be!?"

"S-Sir… if I may speak freely?" The man turned around and saw a scared thin red haired man. He was playing with his fingers obviously nervous.

He moved his hands letting the man speak. "Go ahead."

"This… this woman… she's more than we thought. She's able to escape our men and it's the same with the other bosses. We don't know how but she's swift and sneaky. We need a different plan."

The man put a hand against his chin. "So what do you propose? You do know that if I, Eldur leader of the Flaming Death, should be the one who catches her first I will be… promoted so to speak… I gain more power and I promise you all that I will give you part of that power if you help me. I'm one of the seven powerful wizards in this entire organization and I will rise up higher. So tell me… how will you capture her?"

He shrugged simply and this caused Eldur to growl. A dark flame appeared in his hands and the man flinched back. "Then go find a way!" He shouted throwing the black ball of fire towards the man.

The man quickly ran away dodging the flaming ball of death.

Eldur turned around and glared at his other men. "Listen up! The one person who gets me this girl will get a special reward from me. They will become my right man or woman. So get out there and kill her!"

Out of nowhere the front doors of the building were blasted open. The people that were standing near it were blown back by the blast. Eldur quickly turned around, already fuming at the person responsible for this. "Who the hell destroyed my door!?" He shouted.

Murmurs filled the room when they saw a figure walking into the building. Eldur glared at the person. "Who the hell are you!? You're going to pay for destroying my door! Now if you don't get the hell out of my building I'll kick your ass myself!"

"Geez… what a loudmouth…" The person spoke and everyone immediately noticed that it was girl. "I thought you wanted to see me. Or was I wrong?" She asked raising her head, pulling down her hood.

Everyone in the room froze as they saw the girl in front of them. It was the same person they were trying to kill! The Queen of Dragons!

Eldur sneered as he took a step forward. "You're really foolish in coming here. What did you hope to accomplish here? Huh? Or are you just another dumb bitch?"

"I guess you didn't get my message. Well… I did beat the crap out of him." Kera chuckled slightly which caused the others to look at her as if she were crazy.

Eldur narrowed his eyes as he kept his gaze on the brunette. "What message?"

Golden eyes rose up to lock gazes with Eldur.

"I'm here to kill you."

 **And cut! So? What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Things are getting real serious here and the others almost found Kera! Woho! But... it seems Kera is going to a lot of hell with Eldur and his gangs. So tell me what you guys thought about this! And wow, I'm really keeping up with my 4k word goal.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys, this will be the last update in Germany. Tomorrow morning I will get on the plane for America. I will probably keep on writing in the evening though like I said earlier I have no idea how much time I will have. I have a lot planned. So guys, enjoy this chapter! Which I know you will very much do so!**

 **Will Erza and the others get to Kera in time before she disappears again? Or will they only find another trail?**

 **Brainy girl: Then they need to hurry! Hurry guys!**

 **Zwack15: A lot can happen in a year. But what exactly so that she changed so much is still a mystery. It seems the others will have to hurry if they want to get to Kera!**

 **Natalie: Well they will have to hurry to catch up to Kera. Also the plot for this story will be revealed... soon ;) As for Sting and Kera in this chapter they aren't together since The Dragon Hunt didn't happen but it's clear that Sting still has feelings for her so there might still be a chance ;) Also everything will also be explained soon. This chapter is a major and important jump towards the plot and it will soon be explained why Kera has golden eyes instead of her green ones.**

 **Rez: Oh, dark Kera, she sounds mean ;)**

 **Chaos: Kera being badass and doesn't care what anyone says? Blowing up bars and kicking guys' butts! Kera is definitely badass now but she was always like that ;) Just this time a little different.**

 **Marty: Yes she's still alive but she probably won't be in this story. I wanted to concentrate o the wizards. Also you will soon find out why Kera is how she is. Just hang on a little bit longer ;) I promise it will be worth it!**

* * *

"Come on faster! Faster!" Erza shouted kicking into the animal's side. She as were the others were all riding on animals trying to catch up to Kera. Wendy was sitting behind Erza sniffing the air and pointing into the direction Kera's scent went.

Behind them Lucy was riding with Natsu while Juvia was riding with Gray. They were all trying to urge the animals to go faster as they were so close in finding the brunette. They were not going to lose her this time.

Wendy sniffed the air again and pointed slightly to the left. "There! It's getting stronger!" She shouted.

Erza quickly steered the animal to the left, riding down the road. Wendy held onto Erza's back as they rode even faster. Erza's eyes held so much determination in them that she was not going to back down now. She was so close in finding her little sister that there was nothing going to stop her.

Just one thought lingered in her mind. How the hell did Kera get so far so quick? Did she find another Exceed? Was she riding an animal as well?

"Erza! I can see a building up ahead!" Natsu shouted from behind her. The red head looked up and indeed saw a building standing up tall above the trees.

Wendy again tried to sniff the air and noticed that her scent was heading straight for that building. "Kera's scent is there. She must be there!" The young wizard told her.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Let's just hope she's still there." She said urging the animal to move faster again. The poor animal would collapse after this.

* * *

Back at the Flaming Death's headquarters several members were lying across the ground knocked out, a lot of them dead. In the middle of the entire room Kera was standing tall holding Eldur by the collar of his shirt.

The man was now freaking out trying to get out of this crazy woman's grasp. "P-Please! I-I'll do anything! I can give you anything! Just please don't kill me! I… I can give you money! I have a lot of money!"

Kera snorted. "You think you can pay me?" With so much speed Kera smashed Eldur against a wall knocking the wind out of him. "It's pathetic to see that you resort to such drastic measures. You don't have any honor."

Eldur coughed and blood splattered out of his mouth. "H-Honor? Y-You… k-kill so many people… you… you h-have no honor."

"At least I don't kill innocent people." She sneered raising her hand ready to finish him off.

"W-WAIT!" Eldur shouted and Kera stopped right before hitting his face. "Y-You need me! Y-You're probably going to go after the others! If… if you let me live I can tell you where they are!"

It seemed that Kera was thinking it through. It wouldn't hurt to know where the others were, but on the other hand, she can find them on her own. "I'll pass." She sneered her entire arm bursting into flames.

Eldur's eyes went wide as he saw the flamed arm getting close to him. He was going to die.

Out of nowhere Kera's arm stopped and Eldur grew more confused. He looked up at the brunette and saw hesitation in her eyes. She was hesitating to kill him. The flames from her arm vanished and she stood up letting him go.

Kera turned around her back towards Eldur. The man smirked slightly seeing that the brunette was now distracted. He got back up and tried to strike at the brunette his hand thrusting forward.

The brunette turned around and quickly caught his arm. With her other hand she slammed against his chest causing several ribs to crack on impact. It was brutal and it had hurt like hell. Eldur screamed out in pain. Kera twisted his arm back, a cracking sound was heard. The brunette kicked him down while still holding his arm. Eldur could feel his arm pop out and it was excruciating pain. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Kera smashed her boot against his chest again causing the man to scream again. The brunette sneered as she glared at him. "You think I was hesitating!? No… you have no idea how much I want you dead. You're a stain in this world, you and your stupid organization. I know you are working for Zeref and I'm here to end it."

Eldur tried to speak but it was proving to be difficult since his broken ribs were digging into his lungs. He spluttered out more blood. "I know your type of magic. Black Fire, me using my fire would do nothing to you." She raised her hand and suddenly Eldur was choking. "But a flame can't burn without air." She said simply.

The man on the ground kept on choking, gasping for air. For some reason he couldn't breathe. It's like there was no air around him. He kept on choking until his body finally gave up, slumping down, the life in his eyes vanishing.

Kera removed her boot from his chest and lowered her hand. "One down, six more to go." The funny part of this all was that this man was the weakest of them all. But she knew the others wouldn't be a bother at all.

" _ **A remarkable job. They didn't even stand a chance."**_

"Can you sense were the artifact is?" Kera asked while looking at several doors in the room. It would take her forever if she didn't have Crystol's help.

" _ **Yes, it should be in the room right from you. Go through the door, up the stairs and I believe down the hall. That's where I can sense the powerful magic coming from."**_ Crystol explained.

Kera smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

The six wizards finally arrived at the building. Erza jumped down looking at the building in front of them. "I've never seen this place before."

"Neither have I." Natsu said as he walked up to the building.

Gray stood beside Wendy who was standing there with closed eyes. "Can you sense her?"

The young wizard nodded slightly as she opened her eyes back up again. "She's in there. I know it. Her scent is very strong in there."

Natsu concentrated and nodded his head as well. "Yea, I can smell her as well. She's definitely here."

Erza didn't need to hear anything else. She dashed towards the building ignoring everything around her. If Kera was here then this was her chance. She had to get to her here or else she'll lose her tracks and she had to start all over again.

"Hey Erza! Wait up!" Gray shouted as the others started to run after her but the red head was ignoring them. There was only one thought in her mind and that was Kera. She arrived at the door and noticed it was blasted open. Looking inside several people were on the ground, most of them probably dead.

She gritted her teeth. This was bad. Why would Kera do this?

The others arrived in the building and gasped at the sight. It looked like a massacre had happened. Natsu narrowed his eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? He noticed her scent on the right of the room. "She's close. To the right."

Erza ran through the door on the right, heading down the path. There was a set of stairs and she quickly ran upstairs. For some reason she knew where to go. Like there was this force pulling her towards her. Whatever it was she was definitely following it to get to Kera.

The force pulled her to the door at the end of the room. It was slightly ajar and that's when Erza knew that she was in there. So with incredible speed she ran up to it and threw it open, the door being knocked against the wall.

What she saw made her freeze. She doesn't know how or why but she couldn't move or speak, because finally, after an entire year of searching she found her little sister. The person standing in the room was wearing a cloak but with the hood down and Erza could see only her brown hair, because she was looking at her back. But she knew… this… this was definitely her.

But why was she standing there? And why was she… glowing? Was she glowing? She tried to take a step forward but her feet accidentally knocked against a box causing several items on top of it to hit the ground, breaking on impact.

The brunette snapped around and immediately her eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She shouted at her, thought it sounded more alarming than shocked.

That had hurt… the first time they saw each other for a year and she asks her what the hell she was doing here? Erza was about to speak but a squeak behind Kera stopped her. The brunette turned back around before taking several steps back.

"Kera!" Erza shouted as she felt an intense height in magical power but the brunette ignored her. Instead she quickly turned around and dashed towards her. "GET DOWN NOW!" She shouted before lunging at her, throwing her to the ground.

A powerful wave of magic was blasted throughout the room and it would have crushed anyone in its path. Luckily for Erza the brunette had thrown her to the ground, avoiding that pain.

A few seconds passed and the magic seemed to disappear. Kera noticed this and immediately got off of Erza. She didn't even look at her as she turned back to whatever she was doing. The red head gritted her teeth getting up to her feet as well. "What the hell was that?"

Ignoring the red head Kera kept on doing what she was doing. Erza, having enough of this started walking towards her. "Will you answer me for…" She stopped when she saw what was in front of Kera.

There was a small floating object in front of Kera. It looked like two cubes put together in different angles while a blue glowing dot was in the middle of it. It was looking around the place seeming to be nervous.

"What the heck is that?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

The floating cube was hovering over Kera's hands before floating up and stayed behind the brunette. Kera turned her attention towards Erza and that's when the red head finally saw her eyes. The people were right, they were golden.

"This… is an artifact from ancient times." Kera explained glancing at the cube behind her. She held out her hand and the cube landed on her palm. She slightly pushed something on its back and the cube went limp in Kera's hands. It then folded out revealing a glowing white crystal. Kera grabbed it and put it in a bag. "The ghost protects this powerful stone from the wrong people trying to recover it. I was concentrating on removing it without waking it but you're arrival woke it up." She said with a slight sneer at the end. She put the bag in her pocket and was about to leave but a hand stopped her.

Erza pulled her back making the brunette look her in the eyes. "I've been looking a year now for you."

"You shouldn't have." Kera stated simply turning her head around.

Erza gritted her teeth. "I was worried! You left all of a sudden without saying anything! You never do that and then you leave all this destruction behind! What's gotten into you?" She shouted slightly.

Kera's golden eyes glared slightly at her and headed for the door. "You don't need to worry yourself about this."

She was about to leave but sensed a mass headed straight towards her. Quickly she turned around and grabbed the person by the neck pulling them up. Her eyes though went wide when she saw familiar pink hair fall into her vision. "Natsu!?" She asked shocked.

In her hands she was truly holding the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Behind him she could also see the rest of the gang. What were they doing here!? She let the pink haired boy go and he stumbled back. "Man… y-you've g-gotten stronger…"

"What are you all doing here?" She asked her eyes narrowing down.

"Kera you're alright!" Lucy shouted charging up to her and trying to hug her. The brunette though quickly stepped out of the way letting the blonde run past her. Lucy looked a little confused but then saw Kera turn around. "You should all leave." She said simply before heading for the stairs.

Erza growled as she walked after her, passing her friends. "Will you stop!? I'm not going to leave after searching for you an entire year! At least let us talk about this!"

Kera stopped and hung her head. "Fine… you want to talk? We'll talk. Meet me in the abandoned house south from here in fifteen minutes. Don't be late." With that she left the group alone.

The others stood there shocked and confused. What had just happened? Gray looked down the hall where Kera had left. "Was that… Kera?"

"She seems different." Juvia said

The others nodded. This was going to be fun…

* * *

Kera gritted her teeth as she walked through the forest. What were they doing here? They shouldn't be here! She had this under control! She pulled at her hair as she walked back and forth. And why was Natsu back!? She thought he left! That's at least what Crystol told him.

And why were they all back together!?

"Gah! Why!?" She shouted causing a few birds to fly away.

" _ **Calm down Kera. Freaking out won't help anything, you know that."**_

Kera took a deep breath and slumped against one the trees. Why was Erza following her? And why for an entire year? Well she did leave without so much as a word.

Maybe she should just leave. This was her chance to leave and it would take them a while again to find her… but she had a feeling that they'd just follow her again. They wouldn't just give up. For some reason they were doing their all to find her.

" _ **You're right Kera. Maybe it's time to talk to them. It's been a year and so much has happened. They deserve an explanation."**_ Crystol told them.

"You're right… but after this I'm going to tell them to go back and leave me to do my work." She said simply.

" _ **You really think that's going to happen?"**_ Crystol asked and Kera simply sighed rubbing her forehead out of annoyance. "No…" she muttered.

" _ **We'll find a way. No worries."**_

"I hope you're right…"

* * *

"I think out of all of us Kera changed the most." Lucy said as she sat on the couch of the abandoned house they were supposed to go. It's been already fifteen minutes and there was no sign of the brunette anywhere. Some of them had doubts that she would even come but deep down they still had some hope.

Erza was standing by the window trying to find any sign of the brunette. Lucy was right. Kera did change… a lot. She didn't look like herself and there was something strange… about her. She couldn't explain it but something changed, something happened to Kera and she wanted to know now.

Natsu sighed as he laid his hands behind his head. "I don't think she's coming. It's been already fifteen minutes."

"Technically it's been thirteen minutes. She still has two minutes left." Gray stated looking at the clock on the wall.

Wendy sat beside Lucy worried about the brunette as well. She changed, that was clear but… there was something else that was bothering her. It was her scent. Now that she was closer to her she could catch it better. Her scent was different. Not completely but it did change. She wondered if Natsu had noticed it as well.

Erza gritted her teeth slightly. Did she really decide to ditch? "Damn it…" She muttered turning around. "I'm going to look for her."

"No need for that."

They all turned around and saw Kera standing at the doorway. The cloak was around her covering her clothes but at least she pulled down her hood.

"You came." Erza was actually a little surprised that she came. She really thought that Kera would just leave them causing them to run after her again. "I'd actually thought you'd leave."

Kera snorted slightly. "Believe me, I was about to."

"What changed your mind?" Lucy asked crossing her arms around her chest. Kera was definitely different from when she left. Something changed but she couldn't pin point it yet.

The brunette rolled her eyes slightly. "Just… because you're my friends and you do deserve some answers."

Natsu stood up and glared at the brunette slightly. "You've got some serious questions to answer."

The brunette sighed lowering her head slightly. "I know…" She said before looking up again. The others weren't used to her golden eyes yet.

Wendy blinked. "Why are your eyes gold?"

"I'll… I'll explain that as well. No worries." She said giving the little girl a small warm smile. She looked at the six people in front of her. She did feel a warm sensation inside of her, she was happy to see that they were all alright. Some of them changed a little bit but not as much as she did, but… she did it for them.

And she doesn't really regret much of it.

She could remember sharing a room with Lucy, talking about normal stuff for a change. She could remember Gray and Natsu fighting each other, her sometimes jumping in for the fun of it. Then there was Juvia who would be off to the sides spying on them or trying to get to Gray. Seeing Wendy made her smile again. When was the last time she smiled again? Probably forever. Well besides that little girl back from the town. She was glad that Wendy was alright.

And then there was Erza. The red head that was her older sister, making sure she was alright and safe for the entire time of her life. Half of the things she did in the past year she did for her friends. She knew that her friends gotten stronger throughout the year as well. It was clear as day.

Kera glanced at the red head. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning. Why did you leave?" Erza asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

The brunette sighed. "Well…"

 **I know this is a mean way to end this but I have to. This means next chapter will be the explanation as to what is going on and why Kera is acting like she is. So what do you guys think? They finally found Kera! Any thoughts? Let me know!**

 **I will try to update as best as I can. I hope I got some time to write so you don't have to wait too long. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time! In America!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well guys, you want answers? Well here you go! Answers! Some of them, ahem. Anyway, I'm in America now and already having a great time, but I do have some time to write at night. So I hope I can maybe get at least a chapter per week, maybe even two. So here's the next chapter where you will finally get some answers.**

 **And you maybe won't like some ;) Or some find shocking.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Rez: Yes me! Haha, love it.**

 **Marty: Well I have to uphold my title! Also yes, there are more questions now but at least some will get answered here! Ready to see some reaction!**

 **ian12091995: Great to hear! Also hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I'm trying my best ;)**

 **Zwack15: Oh you have no idea ;) Anyway, I won't keep you waiting for long so some of your questions might be answered!**

* * *

Everyone stood there waiting for Kera to speak. So long, an entire year they tried looking for her and now Erza would finally get answers as to why she left and what she has been doing. They were now just waiting for her to speak.

Kera sighed as she looked at her friends. "Well… as you know… a year ago I left Fairy Tail and Magnolia. I'm sorry I didn't leave anything behind but… I needed to leave."

Erza stood there with her arms crossed. "Why did you need to leave?"

"Because I wanted to get stronger." She told her simply, her golden eyes resting on her. "Simply like Natsu, I left to train and get stronger." She explained while also motioning towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Lucy moved slightly. "Then why did you leave without saying anything at all? Natsu left a note saying he'd be training. You just… left."

"You could have gone with me. We could have trained together! Why did you leave?" Erza asked while her voice started to get louder. "Why Kera? Not even a word or a note that told me where you were going or even what you were doing? I was worried!"

"I did it because of you!" Kera snapped at her causing the red head to take a step back. She didn't expect her to snap like that and so quickly.

The brunette gritted her teeth as she glared at Erza. "I left because of you, all of you! After the entire Tartarus incident I couldn't live with myself. Time after time you have to almost sacrifice yourselves for me! I was completely useless! I couldn't get out of that dungeon, I couldn't fight Mard Geer, I couldn't even fight Kyouka! You were out and done for Erza! You almost died, getting up without any of your senses so you could fight Kyouka! If I had been stronger all of that didn't need to happen!"

The others stood there a little shocked hearing this from Kera. "Kera…" Erza started. "That… that was Tartarus, they were… completely off the charts. You shouldn't feel like that. You weren't useless."

Kera shook her head while rubbing her forehead. "It's not just Tartarus! It's every time! Every time you all have to come and save my god damn ass! I can't take it anymore! I feel like a useless kid that has to be looked after." She turned around holding her head. "That's why I left. Because I wanted to get stronger so I could fight my own battles. So I'm not some useless wizard. So _I_ could finally protect _you_." She said while turning back around giving her friends all a glance.

"Kera…" Erza tried again but it seemed like she wasn't finished yet.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't watch all of you getting hurt, getting beaten, almost dying just for me… I couldn't take it anymore that I couldn't help or even be the one who protects you. It's always you guys that are protecting me. I felt responsible for everything you had to go through. I just had to do something." Kera muttered while sitting down on a couch.

Silence hung in the air as nobody dared to speak. Hearing this from Kera… well they didn't expect it. Did she really feel like that? Did she really felt being useless? Lucy gave Natsu a sad look understanding why she did this now. The pink haired Dragon Slayer could slightly understand as well. He left to train so he could protect his friends as well. In one way Kera did the same.

Erza sighed as she hung her head. "I'm sorry you felt like that Kera. I really am. But you could have told us as well. You didn't have to run away because of this." The red head spoke while giving the brunette a soft glance. "We could have figured something out."

Kera turned her head away not able to look Erza in the eyes. "I did what I did. There's no changing the past. I know I could have left something behind but… I didn't want anyone of you following me. I also didn't expect you trying to look for me. It's been a year."

The red head smirked slightly. "You really believe that I would just give up like that?" Now she expected some kind of snarky remark back at her but… shockingly… Kera didn't do anything like that. Instead…

"You should have." Kera told her.

This time Gray decided to come into the conversation. "What about your eyes? There a reason why they're gold?"

The Queen of Dragons snorted slightly while turning around again, showing her back to the others. No… she couldn't tell them that… she promised Wendy but… she just couldn't.

" _ **They deserve to know Master. You can tell them."**_

Kera sighed as she put a hand against her forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me master."

" _ **I apologize Kera. Old habits die hard I guess. But you trust them so far, you can trust them with this as well."**_ Crystol told her and finally Kera nodded simply. She was right. She was always able to trust in her friends and Crystol could see it now too.

"Wait… are you talking to Crystol?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow, removing her hands from her chest.

Turning back around Kera nodded. "Yes, that was Crystol. She said I should tell you because… well you're my friends and I can trust you."

"Well if that's Crystol let's talk to her! Let her take over!" Natsu shouted taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry Natsu but that's not possible anymore." Kera told him with a stern glance.

Erza frowned as she observed Kera. There were a few things wrong with her. First of all her golden eyes, second of all, she wasn't acting like she used to, always stern and serious, not a hint of sarcasm or fun in her voice. Also she didn't seem to be in pain while talking to Crystol. Something wasn't right here. "What's going on Kera? You don't get headaches anymore from talking to her?"

Kera shook her head. "Crystol and I can talk to each other without any problem anymore. She also can't take over anymore either. I have full control now."

The others now knew that there was something that happened to her. This doesn't occur so easily, especially after what Kera went through her life. Lucy looked worried. "Kera what did you do?"

"I trained." She said simply. "At the beginning of my training I spent my time on my magic, gaining new abilities and powers I didn't believe I had. Yet it wasn't enough. That is why I went to the library."

"You mean the big one?" Wendy asked and Kera nodded. "Exactly that one. I had tried to look for information on anything related to my powers, unfortunately I hadn't come up with anything. That is when I tried to train, practice my teamwork with Crystol. She was a part of me and she would also help me through crisis."

She glanced at Erza shortly before returning her gaze towards the entire group. "That's when Crystol regained some sort of memory."

"Regained memory? You mean she had amnesia all this time?" Juvia asked growing slightly confused but Kera shook her head proving her wrong.

"Crystol never had memory loss but it seemed that she had gained this information all so suddenly. She knew how I could get stronger, how we could get stronger." Kera explained.

Erza frowned. It didn't seem to be one of those simple training techniques that she had come across. There was something else. "And that was?" She asked hoping that it wouldn't be that bad. But it would explain her strange behavior… maybe.

Kera closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again and looking Erza dead in the eyes.

"I fused my soul with Crystol's."

There was a long pause in the house. No one spoke a word. They were all looking at Kera with shocked filled expressions. Erza though was the first to snap out of it.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Kera nodded. "You heard me, I fused my soul with Crystol's. We are now one."

Lucy blinked as she sat on the couch. A hand went up to her head still not able to comprehend the situation. "Wait… is that even possible? I mean… I don't… how does that even work?"

The brunette smirked slightly. "It's an ancient magic spell that was used by the Dragons. There are only a select few who have this… second Dragon in their mind and those few have rarely survived the fusion. For all I know I am the first one to actually live to tell the tale."

Erza shook her head still confused while Natsu grabbed his. "My head hurts." He muttered slightly.

Kera sighed. "It's simple actually. Crystol is a part of me yet she was never a part of me. She always had a separate soul that is why we were both fighting for the control over my body. We weren't in sync we weren't working together, yet Crystol is the sole source of my power. Every Dragon Slayer has one, mine is just alive hence Crystol. By fusing our souls together we became one being. There were positive sides to this spell, yet there were consequences as well."

The red head couldn't believe what she was hearing. Combining two souls into one? She didn't know that was even possible. But... "Wait… consequences? What kind of consequences?"

"For one, as you can see, my eyes have become gold. I guess they were supposed to be that way from the beginning. They show that I'm the Queen of Dragons." Kera explained putting a hand against one of her eyes.

Natsu shrugged. "That explains that, makes sense too."

Erza raised her hand to stop him from talking. She knew that wasn't it. "There's something else… isn't there? It's probably also the reason why you're acting like this."

Kera nodded. "Due to the spell… my personality has also fused with Crystol's. You can say that I'm sort of a new person. Yet I still believe that I have kept most of my personality. Of course an entire year alone and hunting down men changes oneself as well."

"You blew up a bar!" Erza suddenly yelled at her. "How the hell is that keeping your personality!? The Kera I knew would never do that! What was going through your head?"

Lucy looked at the red head a little nervous. "Uh Erza, just calm down. She can explain right?" She asked while turning her attention towards Kera.

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "That's none of your business." She said simply before turning around.

That was the wrong thing to say because Erza grew really irritated. She finally had enough and moved forward. The next moment Erza threw a hand towards her face, wanting to slap her. Yet before she was able to hit her, Kera caught her hand without even looking. Erza's eyes went wide while the others simply gaped.

The brunette moved her head slightly so she could look at Erza without actually turning around. "I told you everything, now leave."

She threw Erza's hand away before heading for the door. Everyone was completely shocked. Never had this happened before. Never.

But Erza wasn't going to end it right there. She was not going to give up yet. Not after an entire year of searching. With a hard glare she headed straight towards the brunette. "Kera! This is not…" She grabbed Kera by the shoulder but that was the wrong thing to do. Kera suddenly grabbed Erza's arm, twisted it behind her back before slamming the red head into the wall beside her.

Now everyone was shocked to death. Lucy almost fell from the couch while Gray and Natsu almost fainted on sight. Wendy took a step back and Juvia didn't know what to do at all. Erza gritted her teeth as she felt Kera push her into the wall. "I don't want to hurt you Erza. I'm doing this to keep you safe. So just let it go and go back home." With that she let the red head go, heading out the door, slamming it behind her.

Erza grabbed her arm and started rubbing it. Her gaze locked on the door where Kera had just left.

Lucy glanced at Erza a little worried. "You're going after her aren't you?"

"You got that right." She said heading out the door, going after Kera yet again. The others quickly got up running out the house as well. They didn't want to leave this like it is. They wanted Kera back and they would do anything.

* * *

"Kera!" Erza shouted running after the brunette. She couldn't see her anywhere but she knew she was still there. "Kera I'm not leaving! If you run again I'll just simply follow you!"

Her head snapped to the side as she heard a branch snap. She quickly summoned one of her swords and held it in front of her. Luckily she did because Kera appeared ready to punch her back. The sword blocked the attack causing the two girls to lock gazes.

"You can do or say whatever you want, but I'm not giving up on you. Whatever you have to do we can help you." Erza told her glaring at her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "I need to do this alone. You and the others should leave. I'm doing this to protect you."

"We're here to help!"

"I don't need help!"

"Why not!?"

"Because you've been helping me all my life and I want to be the one who stands up finally!" Kera snapped at her. "I don't want to be a helpless little girl who can't even fight her own battles!"

The two parted as they lowered their guard. Kera took a step back while Erza let her arms drop. "Kera… asking for help doesn't make you weak. You're not weak, heck you're strong. You clearly… showed that the last year, but… it's okay to rely on your friends and family because they make you even stronger."

Kera sighed as she rubbed her forehead. This was not going how she planned. She wanted to protect her friends, be able to stand up for them, fight her own battles without needing their help, which usually caused them to get hurt. She wanted to avoid that.

"Come on Kera." Erza said glancing at the brunette. "We're your friends. We don't see you as weak we just want to help."

"Why are you really here?" Kera asked turning towards them all. "What was your real reason to find me?"

Erza glanced at the others before turning her attention back to Kera. "We wanted to find you because we want you to come back."

Natsu smiled softly. "We want to bring back Fairy Tail and we want our friends back, all of them. What Makarov did, disbanding the guild, that shouldn't have happened. That's why we're bringing back the guild. We're a family."

Kera shook her head. This can't be happening. "I'm sorry but I will have to decline." She said simply. "I have something else to do."

"Why are you after these people Kera?" Erza asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The Dragon Slayer sighed as she held her head. Should she tell them? Well…

" _ **Just tell them. After so long I always wondered why you trusted these humans but now… well… I perfectly understand and you should tell them. They could help."**_

Kera rolled her eyes hearing Crystol. Before the fusion she always told her to never trust them, that they were just tricking her, lying to her. She wanted to kill them back then, but now… now she understood why she trusted her friends because she was able to look into her heart as well. She was glad about that.

"They call themselves the Keepers of the Lost Souls." She suddenly started catching the attention of her friends. "There are seven of them all together and their goal is to control the entire continent. They want to overrule the King of Fiore, probably kill him and pull this entire place into darkness, I don't know exactly the entire plan but I believe they want to rule. All seven… well six of them now." Kera explained while giving her friends a dead serious look.

"They're not all friendly towards each other. They want to be better than the rest. At the moment the one who succeeds into killing me will gain incredible power and recognition." Kera explained further. "The last few months I've been trying to track them down because they've been causing too much trouble. There was this small village… they completely destroyed it while also…" She stopped herself as an image ran through her head.

Erza saw her hesitation and grew worried. "What Kera? What did they do?"

"They killed everyone, man, woman and child. They… one of them even takes their souls." Kera explained looking down to the ground again. "It's inhumane and they need to be stopped."

Juvia blinked. "Wait, I heard of that village. It was Greendale wasn't it?"

Kera nodded. "Yes, Greendale is no more, eradicated by these monsters." She gritted her teeth while clenching her fists. "If I don't stop them every other town will see the same fate as Greendale. And I will not let that happen. Not when I can stop this." She clenched her fists.

But then she sighed. "So there… now you know everything. Now what are you going to do?"

"We're going to help."

Kera looked a little shocked as she heard that. Erza glanced at the others sawing that they were right behind her. "We're a team Kera. We help each other, we fight together, it doesn't matter if one is weaker than the other. Out strength together is what matters. You're not weak but fighting alone is not the answer either."

Erza looked up at her. "And if you're dealing with these people then we're helping you because you're part of this team and you're our friend."

"You have no reason to trust me or even help me. I'm not the person I used to be. So why?" Kera asked raising an eyebrow at Erza.

The red head walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Because deep down you're still the same Kera and my little sister. Nothing will change that."

Kera sighed. "Are you sure about this?" She asked. "Because I'm not who I used to be. I changed."

"We'll change that. Don't underestimate Natsu and Gray." Erza chuckled slightly.

"Very well… but only on one condition." Kera told her causing the others to look at her confused. The brunette looked Erza in the eyes. "You'll have to listen to me because I know what I'm dealing with. If I tell you guys to run, you run."

"What!? No! We're not going to ditch you like that!" Natsu shouted but Erza raised her hand up causing him to shut up. Erza crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know if we can agree on ditching you during a heavy fight, but we will listen to you and consider everything you say."

Kera sighed hanging her head slightly. "I guess that's the best you'll do huh?"

"Yep…"

She threw her hand up. "Fine…" she sighed slightly. "I know this is going to end badly."

She felt herself being pulled into a hug. She looked a little shocked but felt familiar arms snake around her. She remembers this warmth… it was shocking to her that it felt almost strange to her. But now… it felt so good. She wasn't able to feel this for an entire year.

"Erza…" She whispered knowing this embrace. The red head was holding her close while her eyes were closed. She was taking in every moment she could. Erza had yearned this for so long now that she didn't want to let go ever.

"I missed you so much." She whispered back holding her little sister close to her. Kera at first was standing there completely stiff but slowly she embraced it. Slowly her arms went up and moved to Erza's back. She smiled softly while finally completely embracing to the hug. "Yea…" She burrowed her head into the red head's neck. She did miss this. The loving embrace… all she got to feel were cold nights and the hard ground…

But she chose her path… she thought she couldn't go back but now… maybe she had a chance.

 **Well? What did you guys think? You got some answers about Kera! Was it good? Did you see something coming? Was something unexpected? Let me know! Also you know a little bit more about Kera's mission.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's the next chapter. Sorry guys but I have some bad news. I'm going on a small trip tomorrow with my brother to Chicago so I won't be able to update till August 18. Sorry for this but I will get back to this as soon as I can.**

 **Luca: That's alright! Reading this one on it's own is good too.**

 **Rez: Yea she's definitely more brutal but who said that was a good thing?**

 **Guest: Yep, now we know what Kera has been up to, and that means we're heading to the main plot of this story ;) And she definitely got more scary.**

 **Brainy girl: I guess you're speechless ;)**

 **Marty: Well Kera definitely changed so she's unpredictable for the others. She's also not herself anymore which the others can't take.**

 **Anonymous Person: Well glad you enjoy the story and also thank you for pointing out the few mistakes. I don't have a beta reader so I overlook my chapters myself and sometimes I just get too tired and overlook a few mistakes. But still good to hear that you enjoy the story and are going to read the others too!**

 **ian12091995: No, but I haven't decided yet if I will put that little twist in. And if I would do it, it won't be in this story, maybe in the next story that will turn back to the normal timeline. This is just a 'what if' story. Just something for fun ;)**

* * *

In what seemed to be a castle, soldiers kept on walking around. There were hundreds of them walking around making sure not one intruder got in. In the far back room a woman stood in front of a window while a soldier stood behind her.

The woman had long blonde hair that went down her entire back while her red eyes were looking outside the window. She was wearing a red kimono robe. One hand was rested against her chin while the other was against the windowsill. "So Eldur has been killed?" She asked.

The soldier nodded as he stood up straighter. "Yes, a couple of our spies scouted the area. They said that he and his entire followers were wiped out."

The woman stayed silent as she kept on looking out the window. A small smirk was plastered on her face. "How unfortunate. He was… always a little naïve and brash." She snorted. "One less to worry about. And one less to demolish when I rise up." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Who was it?"

"Excuse me?" He asked not understanding what she had said.

The blonde turned around and glared at the soldier. "I asked… who was it that killed him?"

He flinched slightly seeing her glare and tried to quickly answer her. "It… um it was t-the D-Dragon Queen. Our spies said they saw the Queen of Dragons destroying the place."

The woman frowned. "The Queen of Dragons you say… she might have gone to get the stone. That doesn't matter, but it might cause us more trouble. She will surely come here as well. Make sure the other soldiers are prepared for an attack. Also bring me Severina. I need to talk to her."

The soldier bowed before her. "Understood Lady Lucretia." With that said he left the room.

Lucretia turned back to the window to look outside. A dead land reached forward, no life to be seen. "The Queen of Dragons…" She spoke the name rolling off her lips with a hint of curiosity behind it.

She glanced at the flower sitting at the windowsill. She caressed the flower and immediately it turned from its lush red color to a death black. The pedals fell to the ground as it slumped over dead. Lucretia smirked slightly. "Let's see how strong and resilient you really are."

* * *

"Where are we headed next?" Natsu asked as he leaned against a tree. After talking with Kera they were able to talk her into letting them help her. It was a little difficult but they finally convinced her. Though she was still a little reluctant.

Kera was wrapping a bandage around one of her arms were a small cut resided from her little fight with Erza. "There's another base a long way down south. It'll take us a while but we'll get there in a few days if we hurry. His name is Draccus and he's a heavy drinker. Almost like Bacchus but his magic relies a lot on brute strength. He's able to punch down an entire building."

"Holy crap!" Gray shouted hearing that.

Kera nodded. "So distance is key in fighting him which won't be a problem for me." She said finishing wrapping her arm.

" _ **You can always tell them about…"**_

 _No! They don't need to know about that._

" _ **Very well, it is your decision."**_

Kera sighed as she shook her head slightly.

"What?"

The brunette turned around and saw Erza had spoken up. She raised an eyebrow obviously confused. The red head rolled her eyes. "It's obvious you were talking to Crystol. What she say?"

"Oh that… nothing you need to worry about." She said simply before walking through the forest.

Erza groaned in annoyance. She could already see that this would get very annoying. When she thought that the old Kera wouldn't tell her everything then this version of Kera would tell her probably squat.

Lucy walked over to Erza and put a hand on her shoulder. The red head flinched slightly but the blonde just smiled at her. "Just give it some time. She'll come back around."

Erza sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Yea… I believe so too… just… don't know how long it will take."

"Like I said, give her some time. Maybe by being with her friends again she might remember a few things, maybe even who she was before." Lucy suggested with a soft smile.

"I hope so…" she glanced at the brunette who was walking ahead of them. "Because this is definitely not the Kera I remember… the one we grew up with."

"She changed I know, but we can fix this. We'll help Kera with whatever she has to deal with and we'll head back to build up Fairy Tail. We've gone through worse." Lucy told her and this time Erza had to agree. They had fought wizards and demons, almost dying fighting to save the world and their loved ones. This… this shouldn't be difficult, but somehow… somehow this is the most difficult thing Erza has to go through… even worse than fighting an opponent with no senses at all.

But why? A battle is definitely more difficult than something like this… so why does she feel like she can't win this one?

"Jo Kera, how the hell are we even supposed to get south so quickly? This Draccus guy isn't going to stay there forever." Natsu called which caught the brunette's attention.

Kera stopped walking and thought about this. For a moment she looked at her hand obviously pondering about something, yet she clenched her hand into a fist before throwing it away. "There is a town nearby. They might have horses we could borrow or other animals we can ride."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer didn't like that idea at all. "Uh… on second thought I'll just walk."

Kera turned around and glared at him. Natsu flinched and took a step back. "There is no time to ponder about this Natsu. Either you will ride an animal or I will strap you down on one of them myself or bind you up and drag you across the floor." She sneered.

Normally when she threatened one of her friends there was a glint in her eyes that showed a little bit of amusement. She never really meant any of her threats… but this one… Natsu actually felt terrified. He _knew_ she would do that to him if he wouldn't listen. And it shook him to the core.

The others looked shocked as well. This was so unlike her. Well she obviously changed but still…

Of course no one said anything about it and Kera simply rolled her eyes. She turned back around and kept on walking through the forest. Natsu slumped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I liked her better before this whole fusion crap…" He muttered.

"You and me both." Gray muttered as he walked past him. Juvia and Wendy quickly followed leaving Natsu, Lucy and Erza behind.

How the hell were they supposed to do this? Bring Kera back to her normal self? They had no idea how. Erza sighed as she looked over at the blonde and pink haired idiot. "So… anyone have a plan?"

Both Natsu and Lucy had a grim expression on their face. "We thought you had one." Lucy told her truthfully. Erza sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. This was going to be really difficult.

"She's completely different. I don't know what part of her is still her old self and which is new. I can't even see the old Kera in her." Erza told them.

"Don't give up Erza." Natsu spoke giving her a warm smile. "She might be scary at the moment but deep down there's still a part of the old Kera we know and love. I just know it."

Erza smiled at him back. "Thanks Natsu… I needed that."

"Now come on, let's get back to the others before they think something's wrong." Natsu said. The girls nodded quickly before running back to the others.

Kera was walking through the forest while talking to Wendy. Gray and Juvia were walking behind them not sure what to do. Looking over at Kera and Wendy it seemed that the brunette wasn't acting so hostile towards her. That was good. Maybe there was still some of the old Kera inside of her.

Erza was walking just behind the two and she could hear what they were talking about. It seemed Kera was turning the conversation over to Wendy. "So how is your magic? You got stronger?"

Wendy nodded with a smile. "Yea! I can activate my Dragon Force now whenever I want to! Also my healing has gotten stronger too!"

Kera smiled softly. "That's great to hear Wendy. Always train when you can. You'll get stronger and gain more experience that way."

The little girl smiled. "I will. So have you been training a lot?"

The brunette laughed a little at that. "Yea I've been training a lot. Like you my magic has gotten stronger. I can even do a few new things."

"Like beat the crap out of innocent people?" Gray murmured from the back as he heard this. What he didn't know was that Kera had head him and shot him a death glare. Erza saw this and grew worried. That did not look good.

Kera saw Erza and immediately turned back around. Erza frowned. It hurt a little that she didn't trust her anymore or even didn't want to talk to her anymore. She hoped that it would change soon enough.

"So how far is this town?" Lucy asked trying to change the topic.

Kera sighed. "It shouldn't be far, though it would take a little bit more time by walking over there."

"We got horses to ride." Juvia pointed out as she pointed down the road. Kera stopped walking and turned around. "I know, I'm walking right towards them." She stated simply before walking back to where she was headed in the first place.

Juvia stood there a little shocked. "How… how did she know?" She asked glancing at the others. They all just shrugged simply, confused as well.

* * *

Walking a few more feet the group was able to see the animals tied to the trees. They were being restless and they were trying to get away. They were more restless than when they left. Kera walked towards them but the others weren't so sure. "Uh Kera." Lucy called. "I don't think that's a good idea. They seem like they'll kick anyone who gets near them."

Kera didn't say anything at all as she got closer to the animals. She walked to one of the wild horses staying in front of it, making sure the animal saw her. The horse tried to get away but couldn't since it was tied to the tree.

The others watched closely as to what the brunette did next. Kera grabbed the horses head and laid a hand on its nose while looking the horse in the eyes. For some reason it calmed down while snorting a few times. Kera smiled slightly. "Thank you for letting us ride you."

The horse snorted again while nodding its head slightly. Erza was actually amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Kera didn't turn around as she started playing around with the saddle. "Animals calm down around me. I show them that I'm not a threat, show them my aura. That way they calm down."

The others were again speechless. Kera untied the animal and quickly got on the horse, grabbing the reins. She moved the horse around and the animal was not fighting against her. "It seems we only have three horses. One horse has to carry three." She said simply.

Wendy turned around with a smile. "No worries. I'll ride with Natsu and Lucy." She said while the other two were already getting on their horses. Lucy helped Wendy on their horse while Gray and Juvia got on their horse. Erza looked around noticing that everyone was on a horse except her and there was only one option left.

Turning around she saw Kera sitting on her horse while giving her a hand, an emotionless expression on her face. Sighing she took her hand and got onto her horse behind her. Without saying anything Kera turned the horse around and urged the animal to move. The others quickly followed behind making sure they didn't lose her.

* * *

Lucretia was sitting at her desk looking through some papers as the door opened up. She didn't look up as she spoke. "It was about time you got here."

"My apologies but my soldiers were a little vague with your request. Some of them are real idiots." A woman spoke which made Lucretia chuckle. She set down her papers and saw a woman with bright red hair standing in front of her. "Severina." She greeted with a smile while standing up.

"Lucretia, is there a reason why you asked for me?" The woman with red hair asked. She was wearing a black jacket with black pants and black boots but wearing a red shirt that showed her cleavage. "I had to deal with one of my spies. He didn't do his job right and got beat up. Idiot went alone."

Lucretia smirked slightly as she stood up from her desk. "We both know that we're the two strongest wizards in this entire organization."

Severina raised an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are you going with this?"

"Do you know who attacked your little spy?" Lucretia asked walking around the room. Severina glanced at her with narrowed eyes. "No… he didn't say anything. He was barely able to speak. He failed at his job, went against orders so he didn't get the prize to live."

The blonde chuckled. "You know your way with people Severina. But to let you know the person that beat up your little spy and is standing in our way is… well… the Queen of Dragons."

The red haired woman turned around raising an eyebrow at her. "You serious?"

"Very serious my dear sister." She said with a small smirk. "She is the one who took care of Eldur and his followers. She is a thorn in our side."

Severina crossed her arms as she took a step back. "So what do you think we should do?"

Lucretia smirked. "I have some of my best soldiers plan an ambush for her. If that doesn't work… well we'll let her deal with the others first. I doubt she'll find our place fast." She looked out the window and chuckled. "After all, not even those idiots dare to attack us."

"You really believe that Domiel, Draccus, Fernon and Zalus will be able to stop them?" Severina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, they have no chance against her. She's too strong. But when she comes to us we'll be ready for her." Lucretia explained while giving the red haired woman a smirk. "After all we are the strongest. Nothing can beat us."

Severina smiled slightly. "Ah Lucretia, you sure are confident in this. I will send some spies out to keep an eye on the situation. I will let you know if they come closer. With the others gone we can easily get what we want."

Lucretia nodded and walked towards the other woman. "Exactly, we'll let her do the dirty work for us and when the time comes right." She started chuckling. "We'll have another trophy. That is… if you can get it done."

Severina let out a short strong laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. No one can withstand my magic. And neither will the Queen of Dragons."

* * *

It's been a few hours since the group of wizards left on the horses. Since they had animals to ride now they didn't have to head for a town. Kera was at the front leading her horse and the others to the next wizard Draccus. The quicker they get rid of them the quicker they can go back home.

Erza glanced at the brunette in front of her. "Will you talk to me or are you just going to pretend that I'm not even here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not ignoring you if that's what you're asking. I do acknowledge your presence." Kera spoke simply without even turning her head.

"Seriously?" Erza asked moving her head so she could see the side of Kera's face. "Acknowledge my presence? That's it? Kera, I'm your _sister."_

"And I need to finish this. I can't let anything get in my way." Again she didn't move her head. Her gaze was locked up front and this was irritating Erza to no end. Was she not worth to look at?

Erza gritted her teeth slightly. "You changed Kera and it's not a good change. Yes you might have gotten stronger but you paid a deep price."

"I didn't have to pay anything." Kera stated simply again. Erza was about to smack her up the head.

"Losing your personality? Ignoring your friends? Not being yourself? That's a steep price Kera! You don't even care about anyone else anymore!" Erza slightly yelled at her.

Kera suddenly snapped around and glared at the red head. "I did not _lose_ anything. I gained power and I got stronger to protect the people I love. I don't care what I have to sacrifice to keep them safe. I'll even give my life or soul for it."

"Don't you understand that you don't have to do this!?" Erza snapped back. "You are not responsible for our safety. We can protect ourselves and you shouldn't be sacrificing anything! We can fight together!"

The brunette groaned slightly. She did not want this to go like this. "I'm doing this for you god damn it!"

"You shouldn't!" Erza growled. "I should have gotten to you quicker than I did. Maybe I could have talked some damn sense into you and stopped this entire fusion crap! We're a family and we help each other!"

"Yes well I was tired that you guys had to fight _my_ battles. I should be fighting them on my own and not sit somewhere, probably injured, letting you all carry my burdens!" Kera growled her golden eyes flashing dangerously. "I don't want to see you guys get hurt because of me. I should be fighting myself especially since I'm the Queen of Dragons. I should be the strongest wizard beside Zeref himself."

Suddenly Erza reached forward and grabbed the reins pulling the sword sideways, leading the horse away from the group. The others looked a little confused but Natsu quickly shook his head. "I'm not following them."

"Neither am I." Gray stated simply and they just stopped their horses, waiting for the two to come back, letting them talk their problems out.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Kera asked as Erza pulled her down from the horse. She could clearly see that the red head was furious.

"My problem!? You're the one who doesn't give a crap about your life or your friends! I can understand that you want to get stronger and protect us but it doesn't mean you have to fight alone! How many times do I have to tell you that!?" Erza yelled at her.

Kera rolled her eyes simply and Erza gritted her teeth. She threw a punch at her but Kera ducked the attack. She grabbed Erza's arm and tried throwing her against a tree but this time the red head was ready for it.

Erza was able to grab onto Kera and shove her to the ground. The brunette pulled her with her and the two were fighting on the ground for a moment. At some point the two were at a stalemate as neither was giving up.

"Like this." Erza called. "We don't fight like this. Yea we sent some punches but not like this. This is ridiculous Kera, we argue, we fight, it's like we don't know each other anymore." She pushed the brunette off of her and was surprised that she didn't fight back.

Kera simply lied on the ground not saying anything. Erza instead sat upright looking at her little sister. "You used to love hanging out with your friends, you accepted our help. This isn't you, this isn't good for you. If you keep on doing this then you'll be going down a dark and lonely path. I know deep down inside of you, you don't want this to happen. I just know it!"

The brunette turned her head away and grumbled something. Erza got up while slightly glaring down at Kera. "I don't want to lose you Kera but… but if you ignore us and won't let us help you… there's nothing much for you left. You can't talk to Crystol for you entire life!"

A moment of silence past the two, where no one spoke a word to each other. Kera was still lying on the ground completely still while the red head was giving her a heated glare. "What does Crystol think?" Erza suddenly asked. "If it's true and you fused your soul with her she should be able to feel your emotions. What does she have to say about this?"

" _ **She's right Kera… this is not good for you. I am here to give you guidance… but also to protect you. What you are doing to yourself is not good. You can't live your life alone and always traveling."**_

 _I can sure as hell try._

"One year doesn't have to change anything." Erza spoke softly.

Kera snorted and turned her head around. "One year changes _everything_."

"Maybe…" Erza said looking down at the brunette. "But that doesn't mean those changes can't be reversed. Maybe there's a way to get your old personality back."

Kera sighed and rubbed her head. She had enough of this conversation and she wanted to get going. If she were doing this alone she'd be almost done by now. But no… she had to bump into her friends and now she was stuck with them.

 _What am I thinking?_ Kera thought slightly. _They're my friends. I used to do everything for them. I did this for them… what happened to me?_

Something caught her ears and she turned around quickly. Erza grew confused as she saw Kera react like this. "What's wrong?"

Frowning Kera got up and grabbed the horse. She motioned Erza over as she led the horse back. Making sure it didn't look suspicious Erza followed her. Kera kept an eye out. "We're being watched." She whispered.

Erza frowned as her eyes wandered around but she made sure it didn't look like it. If they were being followed and watched, it didn't mean anything good. "Let's get back to the others quick."

"Yea…" Kera muttered as she tried to look for the spy.

But for some reason there was no sign of him, but she knew he or she was there. They need to get to the next place quickly.

 **Well that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed it and it was a little longer than usual! So what did you guys think? Let me know! Also things are heating up pretty fast! Also the enemy has been revealed! Well let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't be posting before the 18th but we arrived at our last destination and I have had time to finish up this chapter! So here's the next chapter to our wonderful adventure! I'm already on the next chapter so I'm hoping it won't take too long like last time. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Rez: You caught it ;)**

 **Luca: Yea this isn't the Kera we all used to know, she changed a lot, but maybe you'll see how she was before ;)**

 **Marty: Yea, at the moment Erza is having the most trouble accepting Kera who she is now. She is her sister and after hearing what she done... well it's a big toll on her. But we'll see if everything will turn out alright or not ;)**

 **Guest: I can't say anything about her little secret. I wish I could but it's hush hush for now**

 **Rez: Well you didn't have to wait that long so I hope this chapter is up to your liking!**

* * *

It's been a few hours since both Kera and Erza had their little fight. They were now all riding their horses through the forest. Natsu was completely slumped over the front of the horse and Lucy tried to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

Seeing this Erza got curious. "Why aren't you experiencing any motion sickness?"

Kera shrugged. "I still feel nauseous but it isn't as bad as before." She told her. "I was actually able to train in that as well so I'm not always out of it. For example, animals I can ride with barely a problem, hence no motion sickness now. Larger vehicles and moving objects still get to me so I have to be careful there."

"Ugh… h-how l-long… till… we get t-there?" Natsu asked still being completely slumped over the horse.

Kera rolled her eyes. "Suck it up Natsu, we're almost there. When we get there you guys can go rent an inn."

"Wait…" Gray spoke. "You're not going to sleep with us?"

"Are you going to ditch us?" Erza asked from behind her. Kera groaned slightly and shook her head. "No! I'm not going to ditch you! I'm going to scout the area around to make sure we won't get ambushed. There's someone following us and I want to know who and why."

"Then let me help." Erza moved her head so she could look at her better. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. Let me help you scout the area. At least let me do that."

Kera sighed and at first Erza and the others thought she would outright decline her again but this time, surprisingly, she nodded her head. "Alright… you can help. I have a feeling you'd help no matter what I say."

A small smile grew on Erza's face. For the first time she might have gotten to Kera. Maybe she could do something to get the old Kera back. Maybe even Kera herself realized that there's something wrong with her attitude.

"Well…" Gray muttered slightly. "Guess it's better than nothing."

"I promise I won't ditch. And anyway, Erza won't let me." She said while motioning to the red head behind her.

Natsu groaned again and Lucy almost had to jump down to catch him. Lucy gritted her teeth as she tried to keep him on the horse. "Geez, how heavy are you!?" She shouted slightly at him but the pink haired Dragon Slayer kept on doing strange noises.

Kera suddenly stopped her horse as they arrived in front of the town. She gave both Lucy and Gray the sign to keep on going. "We'll find you later. We're going to look through town and make sure there's nothing too suspicious."

Gray nodded. "Got it. Come on guys." He said pulling his and Juvia's horse into the town. Lucy, Wendy and Natsu followed closely behind. Kera waited a few moments until they were gone before turning their horse around and returning to the woods.

Erza looked a little confused at the moment. Why was she heading back? "Uh Kera? I thought we were heading around town to look for suspicions?"

"I haven't been honest with you." Kera said simply as she urged the horse to go faster. They were now galloping through the forest heading somewhere. Erza frowned slightly. What was she doing?

The brunette sighed slightly not exactly knowing how to say this. Slowly Erza pieced everything together. "We're heading to Draccus right now aren't we?"

"Yea…"

"Why did you tell the others to go into town then? Why do you want to fight him alone?" Erza asked with a small glare.

She snorted slightly. "I fought Eldur all by myself. I can take care of Draccus myself too. And anyway, you're going to be there so I won't be alone. You can help as well." She said simply. "Also I don't want them to get involved that much, don't want them to get hurt."

Erza sighed slightly shaking her head. "Well… at least you took me with you, that's a start." She should take baby steps with her. She shouldn't think that she'd change completely.

Kera snorted slightly. "Funny, I thought you'd kill me."

"I want to but I won't." Erza told her truthfully.

"It'll be quick. It's not that far and we can get it done in just a few minutes." Kera said as they kept riding through the forest.

Ignoring the fact that Kera had lied again she changed the topic to something more important. "Alright, if we're going to fight this man I need to know more about him."

Kera nodded her head. "Very well, Draccus is like a brawler, he can destroy anything with his fists. It's like a mix of Gildarts and Bacchus' magic. He sometimes even has these brass knuckles or other weapons on his fists to make it even more painful when he hits you. One hit and you're literally done so the main thing is to keep a distance from him. My magic is useful in this situation yours… not so much."

"I can fight from a distance." Erza said matter of factly. Kera raised an eyebrow at her. "Yea right, you use swords, that's a close range weapon, you don't use any other form of magic either."

"Then why did you take me?" Erza asked giving her a stupid look.

Kera smirked. "Because of your Adamantine Armor. It can withstand some of his attacks, but other than that you deal with the other members."

"Let's get this over with." Erza said turning her attention back up front. Kera nodded simply and urged the horse to go faster. They had to get to Draccus in time before he disappears.

* * *

In another big house deep in the forest a man was sitting at table eating everything he could. He stuffed several pieces of meat into his mouth while also pouring beer down his throat. A normal person would get fat by doing this but not this man. He was fit, wearing only a jacket over his toned abs.

He bit into a chicken leg before ripping the meat off. "Man this is good. You guys did good!"

There were two men standing behind them obviously looking nervous. "Um sir, aren't you supposed to be… you know… be worried about Eldur?"

The man laughed out loud. "Who? That dip shit? He deserved his fate and I don't feel any little regret! He was a nobody and didn't even know what he was doing. He was at the bottom of the food chain."

"I can understand that sir but the person who killed him might be coming after you." The other soldier told him, holding his sword in front of him.

The man turned around and his appearance was clear now. Besides his black jacket he was wearing, he also wore blue ragged jeans with black combat boots. His hair was black and kept short, his hands were covered by red gloves. "Then get to work you idiots. Make sure no one is getting in here. Now let me eat my food!" He shouted while picking up another chicken leg and continued eating.

A sudden explosion rocked the entire building and the soldiers flinched. Before either of them could do anything the door behind them was blown open sending the two men flying.

"You Draccus?"

The man sighed as he dropped the food on his plate. "Geez can't a man eat his food in peace!?" he shouted while throwing his hands up in the air. He got up and turned around. His eyes went wide slightly when he saw two women standing in front of him.

He smirked. "Well what do we have here? Two beautiful ladies? Aw you didn't have to go through so much trouble to meet me."

The red haired woman raised her sword at him. "Draccus, stand down now. We don't need to fight."

Draccus smirked slightly. "Ah, the mighty Titania, yes, very beautiful, but what are you doing here? I was expecting her Majesty but not her lovable Knight." He chuckled at his own comment.

All of a sudden he felt a force slam into him. He coughed as he hit the back wall. Opening his eyes he saw the brunette standing in front of the red head her hand stretched out. Draccus smirked as his eyes turned dark. "Oh… I love my women rough. I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

"Erza, take care of the guards. I got him." Kera told Erza, her eyes never leaving the man in front of them.

Erza was still hesitant of leaving her to fight this man alone, but realized, when the soldiers came rushing in, that someone had to deal with them. She nodded her head slightly turning her attention towards the soldiers.

Draccus got back up and grinned. "Well it seems you want me all by yourself eh?"

Kera glared at him. "You're a disgusting man Draccus. I'm here to stop you, you're little adventure is over." She sneered.

"I'd love to see you try." He said cracking his knuckles. He quickly charged towards the brunette his hand glowing. He struck forward, his target being Kera, though she vanished. He stopped, catching his momentum and looked around.

He saw a glimpse at the back of the room and quickly turned around raising his arms. Kera had appeared and had struck his arms with a stoned fist. Draccus smirked at her as they locked gazes. "I guess we're playing fire with fire."

He kicked her back sending her a few feet skitting. "You might have killed Eldur, but he was just a weak little pawn. He was nothing and the rest of us are leagues higher than he was. You won't be able to beat me or my pals." He said cracking his knuckles.

Kera glared at him. "Eldur was weak, you're right, that's why I got rid of him first. He was just the warm up." She quickly charged straight towards him.

"Wrong move." Draccus said with a grin. He got ready to hit Kera and reeled his arm back. He sent his fist towards her. Kera smirked at him as she suddenly twisted her body to the side, dodging his attack and rushing inside.

The brunette's hands glowed and Draccus could sense a strong aura from her. "Shit." He realized that this was a bad idea. Kera gritted her teeth as she smashed both of her fists into his chest, sending him flying back.

Draccus hit the back wall while letting out a cry of pain. Pain ran through his chest and he knew he had a few broken ribs. That attack was just too powerful. He saw the brunette charging an attack as he noticed light swirling around her body.

Kera moved her arms around before thrusting them forward. A strong magic of all of her elements combined blasted straight towards Draccus. An explosion occurred and the brunette stood up straighter. She snorted slightly. "Weak…"

Something moved in the smoke and her eyes went wide. Draccus suddenly appeared out of the smoke and successfully hit her in the stomach. Kera sucked in a deep breath trying to ignore the pain as she was flung to the back wall.

She coughed out blood but quickly got back to her feet. Draccus quickly sent another few powerful punches towards her but she was able to swiftly dodge them with ease. She blocked one attack before trying to uppercut him. Draccus jumped back and Kera thrust her arm forward.

Tiny sharp stone spikes surrounded by fire flew straight towards the brawler. He simply raised his arms taking them all on. It seemed none of them hurt him, but on the other hand that wasn't Kera's true plan.

She appeared beside him grabbing him by the neck. Fire surrounded her as well as light before she smashed him to the ground. Draccus tried to punch her again but the Dragon Slayer quickly grabbed his arm before pulling back and kicking him in the side.

A crack and a pop was heard at the same time letting Kera know that it was broken and dislocated at the same time. Draccus let out a painful scream but Kera stepped on his neck stopping his cry. "You called Eldur weak but you're just as pathetic as he was." She said glaring down at the man under her foot.

Draccus gritted his teeth while trying to keep a straight glare on. He was slightly terrified but he didn't want her to know. Kera kneeled down slightly, her foot still on his neck. "Now… tell me where I can find the other stones? Are they with the others?"

"W-What? I d-don't know… about an-any… f-fucking stones…" He spat out blood glaring up at the woman.

Kera cocked her head. "Normally I would break someone's arm or leg so they'd tell me what I want, but… you truly don't know, do you?"

Draccus didn't say anything and this made the brunette sigh. She removed her foot from his neck and turned around. The man got up and tried to hit her one last time but Kera simply side stepped him before grabbing him by the back collar and smashing him against the wall.

Kera leaned in, her golden eyes looking very dangerously. "Forget the stones, they're not important anyway. But there's something you do know." She smirked slightly. "Who are your pals? Hm? Do they think that they can kill me too? Do they think I'm weak as well? Just like you did? For your information, I'm not even using my powers seriously."

Draccus spat blood in her face and Kera sighed simply. "Very well, you leave me no choice." She raised her arm and stone formed around it, creating a very sharp blade. "Say goodbye Draccus. You just had your last meal."

She was about to thrust forward but a hand stopped her, grabbing her arm. She turned her head and glared at the person who was stopping her. "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

Erza was standing beside her, herself wearing a glare on her face. "Me? What the hell are you doing? You're not killing this man!"

"The hell I am!" She snapped while pulling her arm back.

"No you aren't! You don't kill Kera!" Erza snapped at her throwing her arm away."This is exactly what I was saying!"

Kera growled slightly as she let Draccus go. "I brought you here to help not get in my way!"

"I am if you're doing something wrong! You never killed like this Kera! I'm not going to let you do this." Erza said simply.

While the two were arguing Draccus saw an opening. Kera was too occupied with the red head so he tried to get a shot in. He was about to smash his knuckles into her side but golden eyes suddenly glared at him. He felt himself being kicked back.

The brunette rose her arm up and a seal appeared under Draccus. He tried to move but two giant arms grabbed him as it started to rise from the ground. Erza was slightly shocked to see an earth golem standing there in the room holding Draccus so he couldn't get away.

"I won't let you get in my way of my mission Erza. This has to be done." Kera sneered as she turned her attention back to the red head. "They need to be eliminated no matter what."

Erza shook her head. "This is not the way we have to go Kera! We can contact the council and let them know that he's here. We don't have to kill him."

"I agree with the lady agh!" Draccus shouted as the golem started squeezing him to death. Kera glared at him. "You keep your damn mouth shut."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Let him go Kera." She said summoning a sword. "Or I will make you."

Kera glared at her. "You wouldn't."

"I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to. It's clear that this is Crystol's side. She wouldn't have thought twice either of killing someone. But the Kera I know wouldn't resort to killing. If there was another way she would take it." Erza told her sternly.

The brunette glared at her. "Don't you get that there is no other way? He has to die."

"I don't believe that." Erza said shaking her head. "I know there's a part of you that thinks this is wrong. You're not a killer Kera."

There was a moment of silence as the two women locked gazes. No one moved and Draccus was freaking out. Was he going to die or not? All of a sudden the golem started to crumble. The man looked shocked. She had let him go!

Out of nowhere his arm was pinned to the wall with a stoned spike. It went right through his arm and hit the back wall. He screamed out in pain and tried to pull it out with his other arm but that one too was pinned to the wall. Now he was trapped against the wall.

Kera snorted as she turned around and headed out the room. "Call the council. He'll be here." With that she left the room.

Erza sighed as she shook her head. She looked over at Draccus. "You know… you should be grateful I was here. If not you'd be dead right now."

"I'd rather be dead than rot in a cell." Draccus sneered.

The red head sighed. "You guys are just sick." She was about to leave but the man stopped her.

"You know she's gone."

She stopped and turned her head to look at Draccus. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked. "You shouldn't try, she's far gone. You can't bring her back. She's just too far down the dark path. It wouldn't surprise me if she became a monster." He started laughing and Erza glared at him. "You don't know anything.'

"Or are you that doesn't know anything? You said it yourself, you don't know her anymore, she's different." Draccus told her.

Erza gritted her teeth before turning around and heading out the room. She was furious, not because he was lying… no but because he was telling the truth. She doesn't know Kera anymore, she has no idea about her or what she's thinking and it frustrated her. She should know her, they're sisters! But here she was, arguing and fighting with her when they should be happy about reuniting.

She sighed while shaking her head. She had to figure a way to get the old Kera back fast. She can't watch her like this anymore. She almost killed a man…

Well she already did, but…

"Are you coming?"

Erza's head snapped up and she saw Kera standing by the horse, petting the animal. She frowned and didn't say anything else as she got on the horse. Kera simply got on behind her and the two head back towards the town.

Neither of them spoke a word.

* * *

The two were riding through the forest, Erza leading the horse since she didn't trust Kera where they were heading. She still hated the fact that she didn't know anything about the brunette anymore.

She had to find a way to get her back. She refused to believe that it was too late for her. There has to be some way. Maybe if she talked to Kayeleth…

Kera didn't say anything either. Well that wasn't a surprise. She didn't say anything at all if it wasn't necessary.

There were a few things Erza wanted to know but she won't get the answers. She already knows that. She had to talk to the others on finding a way to bring the old Kera back that they know and love. But how?

She felt Kera twitch behind her. Erza furrowed her brow. What was wrong with her now? Was she going to go crazy again? Snap at her again? What now!?

All of a sudden Kera moved up and snatched the reigns from Erza. She pulled it backwards making the horse move out of the way. "What the hell!?" Erza shouted but then felt something whizz pass her.

Turning her head she was shocked to see an arrow sticking out of the trunk of a tree. "Down now!" Kera shouted grabbing the red head and pulling both of them down from the horse. The animal neighed before running off into the forest. Another arrow hit the ground where the horse had just been standing.

Kera looked through the trees and saw something move. Quickly she sent a blast of fire in that direction. A loud scream was heard before a man hit the ground. The brunette cursed as she saw him. "Ambush…" She muttered.

Erza saw something move behind Kera and immediately threw a sword towards it. A man had come out of the bushes ready to strike, but the sword had hit him before he could attack, sending him back.

"We have to get out of here now." Erza called while summoning another sword. She was ready to fight these people but knew that it was better to run. They were surrounded.

Kera frowned as she stood up. "You can run if you want, I'm going to fight these jackasses." She sneered, a dangerous aura surrounding her body.

Erza gritted her teeth. "Think for once Kera! We're surrounded!" She shouted while quickly deflecting an arrow with her sword.

Ignoring the red head Kera looked around her. She could see the attackers. She could _sense_ them. Erza just watched how the brunette kept her gaze around. What the hell was she doing? Standing like that made her vulnerable! She's going to get hit!

And as she feared, an arrow was headed straight towards her. "Kera!" She shouted trying to catch her attention.

The brunette quickly moved snatching the arrow and throwing it back to the man it had came from. Meanwhile she threw her arms into a cross, creating a deadly wave of wind that cut through the trees.

All of the attackers hit the ground with a loud thud and in that moment Kera moved her hands to the side. Nothing happened and the attackers took that chance to move. Half of the men charged straight at the brunette their weapons drawn but it was useless.

One of them took a step forward and was immediately blown back. The others stopped. How the hell did that happen?

Erza was shocked as well. Kera hadn't even touched him! Or did she? Turning her head she saw Kera standing where she was but in a different position. Had she moved?

"Get her!" One of the men shouted ignoring one of them being blown back.

Kera's eyes flashed and it was all it took. Erza couldn't even follow the brunette but she was _fast…_

You couldn't even see her move. She could only see man after man being beaten down or blown back. While _trying_ to watch the brunette she didn't notice one of the men sneak up behind her.

Luckily she didn't need to.

Kera suddenly appeared out of nowhere smashing the man to the ground. Erza quickly turned around saw the situation. The brunette sneered before smashing her fist into his chest making him gasp.

From the far end of the forest they could both see a man pull back an arrow but again, Kera was way too quick. One moment she was standing by Erza's side and the next she was gone. Erza could only hear the man with the arrow gasp.

The red head saw him being thrown right in front of her feet. Behind him, Kera walked up with a death glare on her face. "Start talking or I will end your life." She sneered.

The man tried to scramble away but Erza was standing in his way. He had no way to run. "I… I…"

Kera smashed her foot on his leg and a loud crack was heard. The man screamed out in pain as he felt his leg break. The brunette leaned in. "Tell me. Who sent you?"

"L-Lucretia! Lucretia sent me! Agh!" He shouted in pain while trying to pull his leg away from the brunette.

Kera gritted her teeth and put more pressure on him. "Why did she send you?" She asked again her golden eyes burning into his soul.

The man whimpered. "W-We were… s-supposed to s-spy on you! I-If the c-chance came… eliminate… agh!" he shouted as Kera put even more pressure on his broken leg.

"I don't believe you." Kera growled. "There's more."

"P-Please! I beg you!" He shouted. Erza couldn't watch this anymore and was about to intervene but Kera held up her hand stopping her.

The brunette glared at him. "Tell me what you know and I will let you live. If you don't I will kill you right here… and it _will_ hurt."

The man started to stutter, obviously afraid, but after a few seconds he was able to form a coherent sentence again. "L-Lucretia w-wants you dead… b-but by her own hands! She wants you as a trophy! But I swear! We were only supposed to spy on you! I don't know anything else! She doesn't even know you are working with others!"

Kera's eyes quickly snapped to Erza. They didn't know she was with Erza and the others. Her gaze turned back to the man. "Does she know anything else about me? My whereabouts? My plan?"

"S-She has her theories but she doesn't tell us! She has scouts everywhere to keep an eye on you! W-We were only one of many groups!" He said through quick breaths. "Please, I don't know anything else! Please let me go!"

"Kera." Erza called and the brunette gave her a short glance. The red head had a frown on her face. "You know what the right thing is." She told her.

The brunette snorted simply before stepping off of him. The man quickly held his leg while letting out another pained cry. The brunette glared down at him. "You can tell Lucretia or whoever you are working for that I will come for her in time. She can send more scouts if she wants to but they'll be just training for me. You hear me?"

The man nodded quickly. "Good. Now leave." She sneered. "I don't want to see your face ever again."

The man tried walking but obviously couldn't due to his leg. That's why he started crawling.

Kera turned around and passed the red head without any word. Erza still had her gaze set on the crawling man.

This has to stop. Kera was being cruel for no reason. She had to find a way to bring her back and fast. She feared that every second she wasted… Kera would only walk deeper into the darkness.

She had to find a way to bring her back to the light.

 **Well... that was something. So what did you guys think? Kera showed more of her brutal and relentless side. Erza definitely can't see her like this anymore and she had to stop her from killing Draccus. What will happen next?**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! Another one! Woho! Well since we had some action in the last chapter it's time for some drama. It's time we continued with the story! A lot of you enjoyed the last chapter so I hope you all will enjoy this one too!**

 **Marty: Yea Kera did get strong but of course one of the problems is that she's brutal and doesn't seem to know any mercy. Let's see how far that goes on ;)**

 **Brainy girl: Speechless? ;)**

 **Rez: In some point yea she is.**

 **FTL Guest: Maybe, for now we know that the fusion is one of the reason, maybe there's another reason, you could be right ;) let's just continue on and find out!**

 **TomBoyOfDeath98: No worries! Erza and the others are trying their best to get the old Kera back! You just have to cheer them on! Kera is going down a dangerous path and they will need to bring her back quick!**

 **Luca: She is strong but she is also cruel. How far will she go? No one knows. Will they be able to rescue Kera in time? Let's hope so!**

 **martin mistery: Well there has to be a back side to all the strength ;) but maybe if Erza and the others are able to bring her back she'll still have all the power in the world.**

 **Guest: Not at all! She is like an anti-hero at the moment! Badass, kicking butt, but also cruel and brutal.**

* * *

The day passed and night arrived. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were all wondering where Kera and Erza were. They didn't believe that a scouting mission would take this long… on the other hand with Kera, who knows what could happen with the two of them.

"Shouldn't we go look for them?" Lucy asked. She was sitting one of the beds in the room they had rented out. Actually they had rented two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys, but since they were more girls than boys one of them had to sleep with Gray and Natsu. They just didn't know who.

Gray snorted. "I'm not following them. Let's just wait for them, everything will be fine."

"Yea, also I wouldn't want to get on Kera's bad side at the moment. She's fucking scary! Even scarier than Erza!" Natsu shouted which caused all the girls to glare at him. He shrunk back slightly feeling the glares on him. "Sorry." He muttered.

Wendy sighed. "I know what Natsu means. Kera has changed so much… it's scary. She doesn't even seem happy anymore."

"There's a cloud of sadness and depression hanging around her." Juvia spoke looking down at the floor. "I have a feeling she hasn't even smiled for a long while."

"Well we have to find a way to make her smile again!" Natsu stated simply but the others weren't so sure about that.

Lucy shook her head a sad expression on her face. "I doubt that will be easy Natsu. That… fusion thing she went through with Crystol… it removed every bit of the Kera we once knew. She's a complete new person."

"Bullshit!" Natsu shouted standing up. "I refuse to believe that Kera is this… this… cold hearted person who doesn't care about anyone around her! That's not Kera! The Kera I know is warm and loving, she cares about the people she loves and will do anything to keep them safe!"

"Maybe that's why she did it."

They turned around to look at the two Exceeds that were sitting in the back corner. Happy was the one who had spoken up. Everyone could see the sad look on his face. The blue cat went on. "I mean Natsu is right. She would do anything to keep her friends safe… that's why she changed."

Everyone looked shocked. The Fire Dragon Slayer blinked. "So you're saying that Kera gave up her soul her… herself so we could be safe? She gave up her own happiness so we'd be… happy?"

Carla sighed as she turned around. "It would make sense. That foolish girl _would_ do anything. And I also believe that she'd go through something like that."

"But why?" Gray asked still not understand why she'd go to such drastic measures…

Juvia looked at her beloved. "Maybe she found something. Maybe she discovered some sort of threat that made her do this."

"No…" Lucy shook her head. "That's not it."

Natsu looked up at her a little confused. "What are you saying Luce? You know why she did this?"

The blonde shook her head. "I can't believe I didn't see this before. It's clear why she done this. The threat was already there, it was always present."

The others started listening to her wondering what she had to say. The blonde looked at the others, still not believing it. "She done this because of Zeref."

Everyone went quiet. You could even hear the crickets outside chirping. Lucy put a hand against her forehead. "I mean… it's so obvious now. Zeref is the biggest threat in the entire world. He wants to destroy everything and it's clear that none of us stand a chance against him. Kera being the Queen of Dragons is the only one who even has a chance to stand up against him, yet she believes she isn't strong enough to protect her friends. That's why she fused her soul with Crystol. That's why she sacrificed herself, because she believes that this is the only way she can defeat Zeref."

"So she can protect her friends." Wendy muttered.

Natsu shook his head still not wanting to believe this. There was no way Kera would go to such lengths…

No…

He gritted his teeth.

She would…

"Damn it." He growled. "We should have seen this coming. We should have kept an eye on her." In some way he felt a little responsible. He shouldn't just have left like this. He should have stayed or at least should have gone with the brunette. He was like her older brother.

"There's nothing you could have done Natsu." Gray said looking over at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "No one knew what she was doing. No one knew where she was even headed. Not even Erza was able to find her."

Natsu sighed rubbing his head. "But still…" He muttered. Kera done something drastic that changed her life completely. They should have been there for her. They should have done something.

They heard the door being thrown open. Two people came inside and it was clear that there was something wrong. First of all both Kera and Erza looked a little beaten up, a few scratches on their faces but that's not what worried them. The scary emotionless look on Erza's face worried them to death. Kera didn't look worried at all. She simply threw her cloak on one of the beds revealing her unusual clothes. Without saying a word she jumped out the window and climbed up the roof.

There was a second of silence and they all turned their attention towards the red head. "So… how did it go?" Gray asked.

It seemed Erza snapped that moment. With a frustrated yell she punched the side of the wall. The others flinched and took a step back. Erza closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

"What happened?" Lucy asked softly, trying not to anger her more.

Natsu scrunched up his nose. "You two weren't scouting were you?"

Erza took a deep breath before shaking her head. "No… we were not." She pinched the bridge of her nose. " _We_ went to deal with one of the members…"

"That's not good." Gray commented and Erza shook her head. "No it was not…" She looked up at her friends with a small pleading look. "We need to find a way to bring her back."

"That bad?" Juvia asked and the red head simply nodded her head. She didn't even want to explain to them what happened. "We… she almost killed him if I hadn't stepped in. She was ruthless, didn't care about anything except on killing him, saying that he had to die." Shaking her head yet again she tried to go on. "Then when we tried to head back we got ambushed."

Erza still couldn't believe it. "She was ruthless, fast, powerful, and she crushed a man's leg making him tell her what she wanted to know. What I saw out there… that wasn't the Kera I used to know. That..."

"I don't know who that is…"

Sighing she slumped down on one of the beds holding her head. "I don't even know what to do."

The others all had a sad expression on their face. It's like Erza had almost given up hope.

* * *

Up on the roof Kera had her eyes closed. Due to her training she could even hear better now than before and she heard everything they were saying below her.

" _She was ruthless, fast, powerful, and she crushed a man's leg making him tell her what she wanted to know. What I saw out there… that wasn't the Kera I used to know. That…"_

" _I don't know who that is…"_

The brunette sighed. Erza was right… she wasn't the person she used to be. She figured that out herself. After the fusion with Crystol she became a whole new person. She was something new. So who was she?

The funny thing is… she doesn't know herself either.

" _ **You are the Queen of Dragons, daughter of the great Queen Kayeleth. You are an Elemental Dragon Slayer, ready to fight against evil."**_

 _But who_ am _I? Those are just labels that were thrown at me. Forced upon me… I don't even know who I am anymore…_

Opening her eyes she looked up at the stars. The sky held no clouds to obscure the vision, so she could see thousands, maybe even millions of stars littering the beautiful night sky. And each one of those stars was a different unique being…

And here she was… not knowing who she was… not anymore…

All she done this last year was train, get stronger, only thinking of a way that could possibly make her more powerful so she could stop hiding and start fighting. Now she was stronger, she had the power and she was fighting against evil that was threatening the peace in the world… but she still felt empty… she was missing something…

But what?

She raised her arm into the sky waving it around slightly. Her eyes stayed on her arm as it stopped. "Have I lost my way? Have I lost my humanity?"

" _ **You are still human Kera. You helped that little girl."**_ Crystol reminded her. Kera closed her eyes for a moment remembering that little girl. Those men were about to kidnap her if it weren't for her. "But… I wanted to kill them… Erza is right… Fairy Tail wizards don't kill…"

" _ **I don't…"**_

"What _am_ I?" Kera asked lowering her arm next to her. " _Who…_ am I?"

Crystol stayed quiet because truthfully… she didn't know what to say. She was there to guide her, prepare her and help her any way she can. She helped her in getting stronger and she helped her by fusing their souls together. They had to pay a small price but now Kera is almost unbeatable.

So why was she doubting herself?

Why did she think she was something… different?

" _ **Kera… you know that these people have to be stopped."**_

Kera sighed slightly knowing what Crystol was getting at. "I know… they need to be stopped as soon as possible. No matter what it takes."

" _ **So you know that we have to do this."**_

"I know… it's just…"

" _ **Just what?"**_

Kera stayed quiet but then shook her head. "Never mind." Her eyes stayed on the stars up in the sky. Crystol couldn't understand this… she just couldn't. After all these changes… she still wondered if she was still human…

Or a monster…

* * *

The sun rose up indicating a new day. The last day was a bad day so everyone hoped that today was going to be better. Well… if they would wake up. Everyone was still fast asleep in their beds. After the rough day they had, especially Erza, they didn't even care of getting up.

Kera on the other hand was still on the roof sleeping. She was enjoying the fresh air and didn't want to be cooped up inside the building. With six other people it was already cramped in the room so she simply stayed on the roof.

She slept quietly on the roof enjoying the peace and quiet. The early sun rays warmed her face and she enjoyed it.

There was a short change of wind and immediately she knew something was wrong. Opening her eyes she saw something coming straight for her. _Shit…_

She braced herself as whatever it was came straight for her. She felt something hit her chest and the roof underneath her gave way. _Oh crap…_

The roof completely gave in and she crashed through the ceiling and down to the floor where her friends were resting. She saw something glint and immediately her reflexes kicked in. She raised her hands and caught something sharp before it hit her chest.

She could hear several gasps and screams from her friends, but she couldn't concentrate on them. When the dust started to disappear she could finally see who attacked and her and what her situation was. A strong and firm built woman was above her pushing down a sword to her chest.

Luckily she had grabbed the blade in time or else she would have been stabbed. Maybe she shouldn't have slept on the roof. She never did it before and here's the reason why.

"Fire Dragon: Roar!"

Kera saw the woman's eyes quickly moving to the side. She suddenly pulled the blade causing her to yell out in pain since she was holding it. It had already hurt that the blade was digging into her skin and it hurt even more when she suddenly pulled it back cutting across her hands. It was already too late to turn her hands into stone because the first attack was so sudden.

The woman had taken the now slightly bloodied blade and cut through the fire that Natsu had sent towards her. Unfortunately the slash went further and the woman was able to cut Natsu across the chest. He yelled out in pain before stumbling back.

"Requip!"

The woman had incredible reflexes as she was able to block an incoming attack from the red head. Erza though seemed to know her fighting style and quickly sent the attacker back. The mage was furious as her attacks became relentless. The woman knew she was in trouble.

Erza slashed her sword towards her shoulder but the woman was able to block the attack with her own sword. Her eyes moved across the room and noticed that the others were preparing themselves to fight her as well.

Quickly she blocked the next attack from Erza before throwing her sword up in the air. She kicked Erza in the stomach before jumping out the window. Erza quickly recovered and tried to run after her. "No stop!"

The red head turned around to see that Kera had called her out. Lucy had helped her back to her feet. "She's not worth it." She said simply. "She was trying a hit and run. Obviously it failed."

"T-That's what you say." Natsu gritted his teeth while clutching at his chest. There was a long gash which was bleeding.

Kera simply walked up to him pushing Lucy softly aside. "Sit still." She said simply. The pink haired mage complied and didn't move. Kneeling down she waved one of her bloody hands across his chest, a soft green glow appearing as well.

Natsu's eyes went wide as he watched his injury vanish. The others were shocked as well. The brunette took a step back and looked at her hands. Muttering something incoherent she closed her eyes. A soft green glow covered her hands and everyone could see her injury closing up as well.

"You… you can heal?" Natsu asked shocked.

Kera opened her eyes and nodded simply. "Yes, how's your chest?"

The Dragon Slayer touched his chest where his injury used to be and felt that nothing hurt. "It's… it's good. I… thank you."

It seemed she didn't care much about it. She simply turned her attention towards the others. "We have to get moving. They know where we are. It's not safe here anymore."

The others though were still a little surprised about her healing. Kera saw that they weren't moving and got a little annoyed. "We have to leave. Now." She sneered slightly snapping the others back to reality.

Kera grabbed her cloak from the rack where someone had put it and threw it over herself. "Fifteen minutes. Got it?" With that said she left the room.

Erza shook her head. "This day can't get worse…" She muttered.

Juvia smiled softly. "They say, after a bad start it can only get better." She tried to cheer her up and she hoped telling the red head this had worked slightly. Erza sighed. "I hope you're right Juvia."

* * *

Twenty minutes later everyone was already back on the road. They were walking this time because Kera and Erza had lost their horse. The other two horses they gave to the inn as payment for the damaged roof. Also Kera had given them a sack of gold. The others still had no idea where she got that from.

Wendy had walked up to the brunette obviously curious about something. "Hey Kera?" The Queen of Dragons turned her head to look at her. She was still wearing her cloak but her hood was down. "How can you heal?"

"I've… I've trained hard in that field. It took me a long time and a lot of hard work to master the art of healing… well I haven't mastered it, but you get what I mean." Kera said while giving the little girl a soft smile. "I knew, due to Crystol, I was able to heal. It was just finding a way for me to actively use it."

Wendy was a little amazed. "Wow… so… you don't really need me anymore…"

"What? No, we still need you Wendy." Kera said kneeling down to her. "Yes I might be able to heal now, but you're still the healer of this group. Not only that but you are the heart and soul of this team. You're a Dragon Slayer and an incredible wizard." Kera told her.

Erza gave the brunette a confused look. For some reason every time one of them tried to talk to her she would snap at them, yell, or they would end up fighting. Yet here she was talking to Wendy… like her usual self…

Was Wendy the key to bringing her back?

"You're more than just a healer Wendy." Kera told her. "You're an incredible strong wizard that can fight and you keep on fighting. You are strong willed and let no one else tell you otherwise. You're a strong member of this team and don't forget that."

Wendy smiled softly. "Thank you Kera."

"As long as you know who you are, that's all you need Wendy." The brunette told her with a soft smile, though Erza could see more out of it. There was something else hidden in that soft smile. Something… like… depression? No… that can't be right.

Gray took a step forward crossing his arms. "Well since you and Erza dealt with Draccus yesterday what's our next plan?" He asked.

Kera sighed. "The next plan… is for you to leave."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock.

Erza gritted her teeth as she walked up to her. "How many times do I have to tell you? We're not leaving for any reason."

The brunette glared at her. "Don't you remember what you promised me at the start of this journey?"

"Yea that we would _consider_ on listening to you." She said frowning slightly.

"Exactly, now consider it and _leave_." Kera sneered slightly while giving Erza such a death glare it hurt the elder.

Lucy got in between them before anything else could happen. The blonde pushed Erza back softly while turning her head towards the Dragon Slayer. "Why do you want us to leave? Could you at least give us an explanation?"

Erza scoffed. "That would be nice for once."

Kera gritted her teeth as she turned away. "I want you to leave because I don't want you to get involved in this."

They all looked confused. Didn't they all decide that they would help and get involved when they told Kera that they would be coming with her and help her? Why was she pushing them away so suddenly? "I don't…" Lucy started but Kera wasn't done yet.

The brunette had given Erza a soft glance. "You heard Draccus and the scout. They don't know yet that you are involved, that you're working with me. And I want to keep it that way. If they know that you guys are involved you will be targeted."

"We can handle them!" Natsu shouted slamming his fists together but Kera shook her head. "I was thinking that we could surprise them by working together so suddenly, but it seems that won't be happening anymore. In time they will know about you."

Juvia frowned slightly. "But we can still help."

Looking down at the ground Kera closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. It seems this woman… Lucretia is after me and my head. I don't want you to get involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's part of the job description." Erza told her pushing Lucy away. "We are wizards and that's what we do. We go on dangerous jobs, we know we're putting our lives out there for the protection of others. We know the risks Kera. Don't act like we're clueless little children."

"I'm doing this to protect you!" Kera snapped at her, her anger slipping out once again. "I know you are prepared to do anything to help me, but I can't let you do that. I don't want you all fighting my battles for me. I can do this on my own."

She turned around and was about to leave but a hand grabbed her. She was about to fight back but an arm snaked around her neck and pulled her down to the ground. What the hell was going on!? She tried to grab for her attacker, yet felt she couldn't move at all. This person had her in a damn strong lock.

Raising her head she saw familiar pink hair and couldn't believe it. Natsu was the one who had pulled her in a lock.

Even the others were shocked.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Natsu let me go or I will…"

"You will what?" he asked glancing at her. He kept his arm around her neck. "We have to get to you somehow and talking hasn't worked so let's try something physical. Maybe then you'll listen."

"Natsu…" She warned but the pink haired Dragon Slayer ignored her. "No you're going to listen. Yes we understand that you want to fight your own battles but you have to understand that you don't have to do it by yourself. We _help_ you. We don't think you're weak or anything. You are one of the strongest wizards out there! But that doesn't mean you should fight everything by yourself. And before you go again, yes we also get that you want to protect us. Erza was trying to protect us when she tried to sacrifice herself for us!" He snapped at her catching the attention of Erza but also of the brunette he was holding.

"She wanted to protect her friends, she wanted to sacrifice herself, but that was wrong." Natsu continued keeping a tight hold on her. "Doing things yourself, dying for your friends, sacrificing yourself for your friends is not the way! You don't die for your friends Kera! You live for them!" He shouted at her.

He had kept a tight hold on the brunette all this time since she was fighting to get out, but after he said those last few words to her he felt her slack. She wasn't fighting back.

Natsu looked down at Kera. "Erza is proof of that! She fights for you, she lives for you. And what do you do in return? You go sacrificing yourself, your own soul for something ridiculous!"

Kera gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes. All of a sudden a surge of power went through her and she was able to throw Natsu off of her. The boy was flung back by the sheer power that Kera let loose.

The brunette stood back on her feet and Natsu quickly got back up. He was ready to fight back. "Kera…" he started but she raised her hand.

There was a moment of silence before Kera spoke again. "I need to be alone for a moment." She said walking away from the group. Luckily for her no one dared to follow her.

Erza walked over to Natsu who was still keeping his gaze on the brunette. "Natsu…" She spoke.

He finally turned around his face turning back to his soft normal grin. "Yea? What's u…" He stopped when he suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around him. He blinked when he noticed that Erza was actually hugging him.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, a small tear falling down her face.

"Erza…" He started but the red head shook her head while still holding him in her embrace. "No… you… you may have finally gotten to her. Thank you…"

He smiled softly. "It's the least I could do."

 **Wow, so much drama! Also a little more in deep analysis of Kera and her feelings and what she thinks about her change. It seems nothing can go right at the moment. But maybe Natsu put some sense into her head at the end. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait guys! Well I'm back from my little road trip and I have a bit more time to write. Also I'll be heading back to Germany next Friday. I had such a good time here! Well let's get back to the story here. Something interesting here. Unfortunately no action but that probably come in the next chapter! So hang in there guys!**

 **Rez: So far it looks like it!**

 **Luca: Yes definitely drama in the last one. Will Wendy save Kera? That is a question waiting to be answered.**

 **Marty: Yep Natsu finally stepped up and maybe talked some sense into the brunette. Has it worked? We will find out. And yea, it's a little hard for the team at the moment. They want the old Kera back as well!**

* * *

It's been almost a half hour since the fight she had with Natsu. She needed some time to be alone and think things through. What Natsu said to her… it done more to her than she thought. At the moment she was sitting in a tree not that far from her friends.

If she could even call them friends anymore.

After what happened she thinks she doesn't deserve them. They deserve someone better than her.

" _You don't die for your friends Kera! You live for them!"_

Kera closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. _What the hell am I doing?_ She thought frustrated. She was doing everything that she usually hated. She was pushing her friends away when she should be in fact accepting their help…

 _I know I changed… but… hearing that from Natsu…_ Gritting her teeth harder she suddenly punched the tree she was sitting on. "What the hell have I become?" She asked herself as she looked down.

" _ **Kera… if I may…"**_

"No… just no…" Kera interrupted Crystol. "I know you're there for guidance but… just leave me alone for now. Please." She whispered the last part.

She could hear Crystol sigh in her mind. _**"Very well… if you need me, you know where I will be."**_

"Thank you…"

Kera sighed as she looked at her hand. She sacrificed herself… so she could become stronger and able to protect her friends. She's able to reach her core of magic and execute incredible magic. She might even be able to stand up to Zeref himself.

But… was it wrong?

Did she sacrifice too much?

Was she going down the wrong path?

But… she had to do it… she had to because… she had to protect her friends from Zeref. He said it himself. He was going to destroy the world and he wasn't going to let anyone live. She was the only one who stood in his way.

She had to get stronger because of him. And this was the only way… she was the Queen of Dragons and she had to be in perfect sync with Crystol.

So why did her friends make such a fuss about it?

 _Because I done something completely reckless… because I'm not the same person I was before…_

 _Because I'm a monster…_

"Kera?"

Her head snapped around as she heard the voice. Her head went down to the ground and she could see both Lucy and Wendy standing underneath the tree she was sitting in. Her eyes went wide slightly. "Wha… what are you doing here? I said I needed to be alone."

Lucy played with her fingers. "We know that but… we got worried, you were gone for a long time and…"

Kera humpfed as she turned her head away. "So you were making sure I didn't run off." She muttered slightly.

Wendy shook her head. "No! We can sense you so we knew you didn't run off, but… it's been more than a half hour and we got worried. We knew that you wouldn't talk to Natsu or Erza so we thought that maybe we could help."

The brunette looked down at the little girl and sighed. She was a jerk to everyone. She yelled at Erza and threw her to the ground, she threatened Natsu and the others… but… she couldn't be that to Wendy…

Was that a sign that she still had some humanity in herself?

She jumped down from the tree so fast that it startled the two girls. Kera had a hardened glance as she turned her attention to them. "Lucy, Wendy… I need you two to be completely honest with me."

They both nodded their heads slowly, unsure as to where Kera was trying to go with this. The brunette sighed slightly. "Have… do Natsu and Erza… do they hate me?"

"No! They don't hate you!" Lucy immediately told her shaking her hands. "They… they're just worried about you. They don't hate you at all.

Kera nodded softly. That's what she kind of thought when she saw them. She turned her attention to Wendy. She was the only one who could answer this for her. "Wendy…" She spoke softly.

"Yes?" She asked a little unsure.

The brunette looked down at her, her golden eyes looking for some sort of answer in the young girl's eyes. She saw that she wasn't afraid of her. "Could you do me a favor?"

Wendy looked a little confused as she knelt down. "You said you advanced your training in magic, am I correct?"

The little girl nodded her head still unsure of what she was trying to have her do. Kera smiled softly. "Then could you use Milky Way on me?"

Both Lucy and Wendy looked shocked at her for a moment. Lucy understood that Wendy was able to see souls with that spell. They used it to see Zirconis during the Grand Magic Games and she was able to sense Atlas Flame's soul. But why should she use it on Kera?

"What?" Wendy asked confused. "I… I don't understand. I…"

Kera smirked softly. "I want you to see if you can sense my soul. I want you to see what's different about it, how it is… any information on it… alright?"

She looked a little scared. "I don't know… if I can do that."

"Please Wendy." Kera said grabbing her hand. "I know you can do this, I fully trust you with this."

She shook her head. "I… I only used it to see souls that… well… died… I don't know if I can sense the souls of the living."

"The only restriction you have Wendy is that you can't call upon the souls that already went up to heaven. I believe in you that you can call upon my soul. I'm alive, I should…" She stopped for a moment before she continued. "There should still be something inside of me."

Wendy took a deep breath but then nodded. "I'll give it a try."

"Great… thank you." Kera took a step back and stood up straight. Wendy took a deep breath. This was going to be a real challenge for her. She clasped her hands together as a green seal appeared around her. Lucy took a step back not wanting to interfere and stay a safe distance away.

The seal around Wendy started humming and started glowing. Kera had closed her eyes as she tried to stay calm so it would work. Wendy had her eyes closed as well but she was also starting to sweat. Her brows were knitted and Lucy thought that it was proving to be a little difficult for the young mage.

A few minutes passed before the seal under Wendy suddenly disappeared and Wendy slumped down. "Wendy!" Lucy called rushing forward.

Kera's eyes snapped open and she grew worried as well as she saw Wendy on the floor. Maybe she had pushed her too hard…

"I-I'm fine… I'm good." Wendy said holding her head.

The brunette lowered her head. What the hell was she doing? She pushed Wendy too hard and it was her fault she was like this. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said before disappearing into the trees.

"W-Wait!" Wendy called but the brunette was already gone. Lucy helped the little girl back to her feet. "Are you okay Wendy?" She asked.

Wendy simply nodded. "Yes, I-I'm fine just…"

"Just what?" Lucy asked giving her a worried glance.

She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could catch onto Kera's scent. It was still there so she hadn't completely left. Probably wanted to be alone again. Opening her eyes again she turned to Lucy a small serious expression on her face. "We have to get back to the others."

* * *

"We should go after her."

"Just calm down!"

"No you calm down!"

"Wendy and Lucy are checking up on her. There's nothing to be worried about."

"I need to get her back!"

"Just calm down you two!" Gray snapped at the two bickering wizards in front of them.

Natsu and Erza calmed down for once. After Kera had left, both of them kind of went into a crazy stage. They wanted to go after Kera, worried that she'd run off, but also to make sure she was alright. For Natsu and Erza, Kera was their little sister. They were very overprotective of her, but what surprised both Juvia and Gray was that Natsu grew even more overprotective after the entire Tartarus incident.

Erza was always overprotective about Kera. She was the one who took care of her.

Gray looked between both Natsu and Erza. "You two need to calm down. Kera won't be running off, she might have changed but she's not the one to simply ditch."

He took a deep breath. "Now I understand why Erza is reacting like she is. She's Kera's older sister and she'd do anything for her. What I don't get is why Natsu is so suddenly overprotective over her." The Ice Mage said glancing at the pink haired boy.

Natsu sighed as he took a step back. "I've always been protective of her."

"But not like this." Gray commented. "This is getting serious."

The Dragon Slayer sighed. "Fine… after… after the Tartarus incident I kind of blamed Kera for what happened to Igneel… remember?" He asked giving the others a glance. They all nodded remembering that day perfectly. It had been hard on all of them.

"Well… when I was on my own, I kind of encountered Igneel's spirit." He explained. "I kind of figured that he was protective of Kayeleth, not because she was his Queen. I think they were really best friends." He said looking a little sad for a moment. "Anyway, he told me to keep an eye out for Kera, to protect her, to keep her safe. That night I vowed not only to myself but to Igneel that I would make sure that Kera wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Gray, Erza and Juvia stood there in complete silent. They didn't know about that at all. And if Natsu vowed on Igneel's spirit then he was dead serious. He really wanted to keep her safe.

Erza smiled softly. "That's amazing of you Natsu. It really is and I thank you for it."

He shook his head. "No it's not because I should have gone with her and not just simply left. I thought that training a year I could get stronger to keep all of my friends safe. But I never thought that she would do this." He muttered.

"I still have hope that we can bring her back. Maybe after helping her with this mess she's more of her older self. Maybe we can even find a way to bring her old self back." Erza said.

Juvia noticed both Lucy and Wendy coming back. "Guys." She called motioning to the two girls.

They all turned around and saw Lucy and Wendy walking towards them. Erza had some hope that they found out something about her. "Well?"

Lucy glanced at Wendy. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"I… I think I should. Also where are Carla and Happy?" Wendy asked looking around.

Natsu crossed his arms around his chest. "They are flying around, trying to see if they can find anything."

Wendy nodded. "Well… about Kera…" She took a deep breath not really sure how she should say this.

"We found her sitting in a tree." Lucy started making it a bit easier for Wendy. "She was thinking things through, but when we called for her she actually talked to us."

"Really?" Erza asked shocked. Why was it that every time Wendy was there she would talk and actually be civil? Every time she tried to talk to her they ended up fighting, yelling or worse. So where was the difference?

Lucy frowned. "She asked us if you and Natsu hated her. We told her that you didn't and that you were worried about her. Then…"

That's when Wendy took the lead and went on. "She asked me if I could use Milky Way on her."

They all blinked in confusion. Why would Kera want Wendy to use Milky Way on her? "And?" Juvia asked curious as to what happened.

Wendy sighed. "I… I was confused as to why she wanted me to sense her soul. I never used this spell on a living being, but… there was nothing."

They all stayed silent not really comprehending this. Gray on the other hand looked confused. "So? That means it didn't work… right?"

Unfortunately Wendy shook her head. "No it did work… because I was able to sense Lucy's soul and several animal souls around me… but with Kera… I couldn't sense anything."

"So she doesn't have a soul?" Natsu asked softly, not really understanding what this meant.

Erza didn't believe this. It had to be wrong. "This can't be right. Everyone has a soul, without one… well… you can't live without one, unless you're a soulless being walking around."

"I can't fully explain it either." Wendy said. "But… to get more answers on this topic we need to know more about the spell she used to fuse her soul with Crystol."

Juvia lowered her head. "I don't think Kera will tell us." She wouldn't even fully tell them what happened the past year. They had to coax it out of her and that took almost everything.

Erza put a hand against her chin. "Which means we will have to go to the library. But how are we going to get there? Kera is set on finding these people. There is no way she'd go out of her way and head for the library."

"Unless it might give her some answers too." Natsu said growing a smirk on his face. "We'll just tell her that it might hold more information on these Keepers of the Lost Soul. Or even how to stop them."

Gray chuckled. "That would gain her curiosity."

"Now we just have to wait for Kera to come back." Erza spoke looking at the trees where she had disappeared.

* * *

It was two hours before Kera was seen again. She had walked out of the forest with her head hung low. When the others saw her they were relieved that she was alright… well more glad that she didn't ditch them than that she was safe, but they were glad about that as well.

"Kera…" Natsu said standing up but Kera raised her hand silencing him. "Stop just… stop…" She told him as her voice got softer and softer.

Her golden eyes glanced at Wendy for a short time, making sure she was alright. She seemed fine, but of course looks can be deceiving. "Wendy… are you alright?" She asked.

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine! Are you okay? You didn't hurt me or anything."

Kera sighed as she looked away. "I'm… okay… no worries." She raised her head towards the others, mainly Natsu and Erza. "I still believe that you should leave… you shouldn't be involved in this…"

Erza was about to disagree but Kera raised her hand again, telling her she was not finished. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "But… I also know that you won't take no for an answer. Of course I can simply leave, but… if I wanted to I'd be already gone."

"So you're going to let us help?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms over her chest.

Kera nodded. "Yes… but only with this. I know your true reason in finding me. You said you wanted to revive Fairy Tail, correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Kera sighed, this was going to be hard on them. "After… after this is done, you all head back to Magnolia… without me."

Gray looked confused. "What do you mean without you?"

"You heard me." Kera said simply. "I'm not coming with you. I'm not going back to Fairy Tail."

"Kera…" Erza started but the brunette interrupted her yet again. "Erza I know what you're going to say, but nothing will convince me. I've changed, that's clear to everyone. I'm not the person I used to be. Yet… I've chosen my path and I will continue on it… to the very end."

Everyone stayed quiet as they heard this. She didn't want to be part of Fairy Tail anymore? But why?

"But you still have your mark." Natsu clarified. "That means you still hold something to the guild, to your friends."

Kera looked down at her covered shoulder where her mark is. "Yes… I still have it, but not because of what you might think." She closed her eyes. "It's a reminder for me. I might have left that part of my life behind, but it's a reminder for me why I'm doing this… why I _have_ to do this."

Everyone knew that they couldn't convince her now. It was useless. She had her mind set. That is why they quickly changed the topic. But one thing was clear. They had to change Kera's mind, bring the old Kera back before this mission of hers ended.

Erza nodded slightly. "Alright…" It was clear that she didn't like the idea of Kera leaving Fairy Tail, but she still had some hope inside her that she would change back. Wendy was proof that there is still a little bit of the old Kera in her. They just had to get her out. "We thought about this and we believe that we should head to the magic library."

"Why?" Kera asked narrowing her eyes.

"We believe we can find some information on these Keepers." Juvia spoke up.

Immediately the brunette shook her head. "It's pointless, I've already been there and haven't found anything on them."

"You were just one person and…" Lucy tried but Kera interrupted her before she could finish. "Yes I was alone, but I've spent almost two weeks in that library and I checked the _entire_ library. There is nothing on them."

"Then what do you suggest?" Gray asked.

Kera stayed silent for a moment. She had no lead on the others. Maybe killing Eldur was a rash decision. She would have been able to get some information out of him. He was technically begging her.

Draccus wouldn't tell her anything. He's a stubborn idiot and the Council has him. They'd rather take her in as well…

So what was the plan? _The Keepers of the Lost Souls… there are seven of them… two of them are dealt with, one of them has it for my head._ There was only one thing they could do at the moment.

She grabbed something from her pocket and revealed the stone she had grabbed from Eldur's base. It was glowing slightly.

The others noticed the stone and Erza immediately recognized it as the stone they almost died for. That's when she realized she had no idea what that stone could do…

Erza grew slightly uncomfortable. She had no idea what that thing could do and with Kera how she is at the moment, there was no guarantee that she was using it for a good reason. "Kera…"

"Calm down." She said simply as her gaze locked with the stone. She put a hand over the white gem and closed her eyes. She concentrated her magic energy on the stone and it started to glow even brighter. "I didn't want to use it this early but…" She muttered while releasing the stone.

A bright light shortly blinded everyone but when it died down the stone was gone and suddenly they were surrounded by a holographic map. Kera looked at it and noticed that it was a map of Fiore. "What the hell is this?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked while the others looked at it.

"I was told that these stones held power and information. This… this is just a freaking map!" She snapped slightly. "And it doesn't even give us any information!"

Erza looked at the map. Kera was right, it was just a plain map of Fiore and a few other countries… but there was something different and she guessed that she didn't see it at all. "I'm surprised you can't see it." She commented a small smirk plastered on her face.

Kera glared at her slightly. "What are you saying?"

The red head pointed across the map, moving her hand from West of Veilfield down south below Magnolia. "It seems that they have been going down this line. Looking for… something."

Kera looked at the area Erza was showing and noticed the faint line as well. What shocked her slightly was that the line… was the way she had traveled. They were looking for her… but how did they get this information?

"Does it show anything about the Keepers?" She asked looking around.

Lucy put a hand against her chin. This was what she usually did, this, besides Levy of course, was her thing. She noticed something strange. There were a few lines going away from a desolate land and other places. But never towards it.

Looking at the map she grinned. "I think I know where two of them could be." She said. Everyone gave the blonde a shocked look, even Kera.

Lucy pointed to two areas. "Looking from the line flow, two of them should be there… and there. I can't guarantee it but it's a chance we could take." She said while pointing at the virtual map.

Kera gave the blonde a look. "Are you sure about this? I don't want to waste time and energy."

Erza shot her a glare, thinking what the hell she was saying, but it seemed it didn't affect Lucy at all. It looked like she was too concentrated on the map that she didn't even hear her.

Lucy sighed. "I can't say for sure, but it's highly possible that they could be there."

"It's a chance we can take." Erza replied. "Like Lucy said, the chance that they are there is fairly high."

Kera nodded. "Very well. We'll head to Bracka. It's closer to us than the other town. We'll start walking and if we find a way to get there faster we'll take it." She then glared at Natsu. "And no breaks. We have to move fast. We're still being hunted."

* * *

A guard quickly ran through the halls holding his helmet. He ran past other guards as he was headed for one destination. He rounded a corner and quickly knocked on the door he was standing in front of.

"Come in."

He opened the door and bowed. "Lady Lucretia." He said.

The woman frowned as she saw him. She was sitting at her desk twirling a knife in her fingers obviously annoyed that she was interrupted. "What is it? Have you found a trace of the Queen?" She asked.

He shook his head. "N-No my lady." He said a little nervous.

The knife flew past his face and hit the wall behind him. "Then explain to me _why_ you have the idea to _waste_ my time." She sneered narrowing her eyes at him.

The guard swallowed hard but quickly bowed. "I apologize my lady, but we received news. Domiel and Fernon are coming here wishing to speak to you."

Lucretia stopped and carefully sat upright. "They both are on their way over right now?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The guard nodded quickly. Lucretia leaned back in her chair. "Did they say for what?"

"Recent developments. Mostly the death of Eldur and the capture of Draccus." He spoke quickly. He then shook his head slightly. "Nothing else was told to us."

The woman smirked slightly. "Very well, prepare a meal and contact Severina. We shall greet them together."

The guard nodded and quickly left the room so he wouldn't get killed. Lucretia chuckled slightly as she looked out the window. "Those idiotic men…"

 **It's not the greatest, but a bit more information on what's happening. Also what do you guys think Lucretia has planned? There's definitely something going on there. Also the guys found out Kera's has no soul! Or it's missing. What are your thoughts about that? Did Wendy do something wrong or is something serious going on?**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys for the wait. Coming back from America took a lot out of me. I'm still a little jet lagged. Wow... so again I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Anyway, we found out a little bit more about Kera and at the moment they're heading for another member! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **Rez: Glad you enjoy it!**

 **Marty: I have so many ideas, but I can't put all of them in. Kera is still nice to Wendy which might be a good sign! There might still be some of the old Kera left. Now what will happen next? This is going to be good!**

* * *

It has been a few hours since they decided to head for Bracka. The group was yet again silent. Kera was walking at the front of the group ignoring everyone. She was in her own little world as she kept on walking.

At the back Erza had pulled Wendy catching her attention. The little girl looked at her a little confused but started walking slower just like Erza. "Is… everything alright?"

Erza sighed slightly as she glanced at the brunette walking at the front. "You're still young Wendy, but… we all might need your help."

The little girl looked shocked. "Me?" She asked a little loud, but Erza quickly shushed her. "Try and keep your voice down."

Wendy slowly realized that she didn't want Kera to hear her and that this had something to do with her. She nodded her head slightly. "What can I do?"

The Requip mage wasn't sure about that quite yet. "I have a theory that Kera can be brought back, but only with your help. To us she's ruthless, but to you, she's still the old Kera. Maybe you can coax that out of her."

"But how?" She asked.

"That's what we still need to find out. I just need to know if you're ready to help us bring Kera back." She said looking down at the little girl. She was hoping that she'd agree because she was the only hope they had at the moment. Of course they still need to figure out more about this spell she used to fuse her soul with Crystol's but maybe Wendy can help before that, maybe to make her realized that she did change.

Wendy smiled and nodded her head strongly. "I'll do anything to help bring her back!" She said.

"Thanks Wendy." Erza smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath she looked up ahead at Kera. "Let's just hope we still have time…"

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Lucretia shouted with glee as she stretched out her arms. She was standing at a table that was decorated with food and other delicious treats. Beside her Severina stood with a smile on her face as well.

Through the doors two men came walking in. One of them was a big bulky man who had somewhat of a military cut. He wore almost nothing, just a pair of camouflage jeans and two black straps that went down his muscular chest.

The other man had black hair that went up at the front. He wore a casual samurai outfit, instead of armor he was wearing a green overcoat and green sweatpants but you could feel the samurai aura coming from him. "Lady Lucretia." He spoke while giving her a nod as well as the other woman. "And Lady Severina."

Severina smirked as she crossed her arms. "So, men, why have you come to our little abode here? Hm?"

"Anything new Fernon?" Lucretia asked as she gave him a smirk.

The man smirked. "Unfortunately no, but we're here on different matters." He spoke.

The other man nodded crunching his knuckles. "We're here on business."

Lucretia smirked. "Very well, but please…" She said motioning to the table. "My men made a delicious meal for us. So please enjoy yourself while we talk business."

Domiel grinned as he saw the food. "Don't mind if we do!" The four sat down at the table and the men immediately got to dining. Lucretia motioned for one of her men and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and quickly left.

"So." Severina said taking a bite of meat. "What kind of business are we talking about?"

The bulky man swallowed down his giant piece of meat before turning to the ladies. "You know damn straight what! That damn of a Queen is killing our men and soldiers! She already killed Eldur and Draccus!"

Fernon nodded. "I know our relationship hasn't been the greatest especially with brainless over here." He said motioning to Domiel. "But we both agree that we should start working together on defeating this bitch." He said while moving his arm around which held a fork.

Lucretia hummed as she held a finger against her chin. "I see where you are going with this. She has been an annoyance. Severina's scouts have been killed and my spy has returned unsuccessful. We should work together. This way we might overpower the Queen."

In the meantime the man came back with a bottle of red wine. "As per request by the Lady we have some fine red wine to celebrate." He said pouring it into everyone's glasses. He bowed and quickly left.

Severina raised her glass. "Let us drink to this occasion. For once, the Keepers of the Lost Soul will work together."

The others took their glass as well and raised it into the air. "To the Keepers!" Lucretia shouted and everyone took a drink of the wine.

At least that's what they thought.

Both Lucretia and Severina stopped before they took their sip, the two boys not noticing this and simply drinking down the wine. They saw the glass down and grinned, oblivious to what just had happened.

"So, what will our plan be?" Domiel asked.

Lucretia smirked slightly. "I'm sorry, but our plans don't involve you at all."

Both Domiel and Fernon looked confused at her, that is until they both felt a pain in their stomach and chest. Fernon started coughing as he held his chest and leaned forward. He started coughing up blood and it spluttered all over the table.

Domiel gritted his teeth as he started gasping for air. "W-What… t-the… f-fu…"

Severina chuckled. "Didn't you hear Lady Lucretia? You boys aren't involved in our plans, thus not needed."

"Y-You b-bitch!" Domiel shouted blood spluttering out of his mouth. He as well as Fernon were trying to breathe but it was proving difficult. The pain was too much and before anyone knew it both men hit the table, not moving and their eyes drained of life.

Lucretia smirked. "Well… that was easier than I expected. It helps that these boys are such idiots."

Severina smiled as she leaned back. "It does. Oh by the way, my scouts have reported that our beloved Queen is headed for Zalus at the moment. With him gone we can finally move with our plan."

The black haired woman nodded, the smirk still plastered on her face. "Perfect, why not give them a surprise right away?"

"Oh you want to move out that quickly?" Severina chuckled slightly and Lucretia grinned evilly. "The sooner we deal with the Queen, the sooner we have the world."

* * *

"Is this the place?" Juvia asked looking up at the building they were standing in front of. Lucy looked at the map she was holding and nodded. "Should be, I mean… we're in the area and there's only one building here."

"Then let's get this over with." Kera growled as she stalked towards the building.

Erza sighed slightly. "Here we go again…" She muttered following the brunette. This time she knew what Kera was capable of. She'd just have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't…

Slam!

She blinked as she hit something. Opening her eyes her eyes went wide as she felt an invisible wall in front of her. "What the…"

The others were also having difficulties of getting through. Natsu growled as he slammed his head against the invisible wall. "This is just like with Freed's barriers…"

"Guys…" Wendy spoke up. Everyone looked ahead and saw that Kera wasn't being held back. In fact she was standing on the other side. Kera was also slightly shocked. How was she able to pass through the barrier and they couldn't? Unless.

Kera growled her eyes narrowing down at the building. "This is a trap."

Erza slammed against the barrier gritting her teeth. "Kera listen to me, I know what you want to do. Don't, don't go in there alone when you clearly know it's a fucking trap!" She shouted.

The Dragon Slayer didn't move. She held her gaze at the building in front of her. "Kera!" Erza shouted again trying to catch her attention but the brunette was ignoring her completely.

Then she moved…

Towards the building.

"KERA!" Erza shouted slamming her fist against the barrier again, obviously furious right now. How the hell could she just leave on her own!?

And she knew it was a fucking trap!

She was pulled back by Natsu. "Calm down Erza! We just have to find a way to get in there. Lucy's already working on it." He said motioning to the blonde who was already working on the text.

Erza blinked. "How do you know what to do?" She asked calming down.

"Levy taught me a few tricks. Also the past year I kind of looked more into it." She explained looking at the writing that was in front of her. She moved some letters around only to sigh slightly. This was a difficult one. "This might take a little bit."

Erza sighed. "I guess it's better than nothing. Looks like we can't do anything anyway…" She looked towards the building and shook her head. How could Kera do this? If she didn't die in there she will kill the brunette herself.

"Hey Erza…" Wendy called catching the attention of the red head. Erza turned around and saw Wendy looking deep in thought. "I… actually remember something that Kera said when we found her… it might be important…"

Erza looked down at the girl waiting for her to speak.

* * *

Kera had left her friends and headed straight for the house all by herself. Why? There wasn't anything she could do to get them out. She knew nothing of runes and she didn't want to waste time on it.

Also if someone had set this up just to meet her, well… it would be rude of her to not visit them.

Her golden eyes looked up at the building and snorted. Just like Eldur and Draccus she will end this person's life. Luckily for her, this time there was no one going to stop her.

She walked up to the door, stopping for a moment. _**"So, you want to do this loud and destructive or some other creative way?"**_ Crystol asked.

Kera smirked slightly. "This person clearly wants to meet me." Her eyes suddenly grew a darker shade of gold. "I definitely don't want to disappoint them."

Taking a step back her hand burst into flames, but for a moment the red flame showed a light gold color. Kera grinned. "Let's heat this place up." She thrust her hand forward and immediately the doors were blasted open, a high heat blasting through the house immediately.

She walked over the destroyed doors, her feet crunching on the splinters. Her head moved around the room and the brunette let out a snort. She didn't see anyone in the hall. "Looks like I don't get a greeting."

" _ **Well it looks like you will have to make yourself known."**_

Kera chuckled. "Gladly." She spread her arms apart, a low rumble crossed through the entire house. The walls were shaking and everything inside was shaking. The brunette smirked. "I'm going to bring this house down."

Out of nowhere shackles shot straight towards her. The shackles latched onto her arms, pulling them down and apart. She grunted as she hit her knees, slightly surprised by this attack.

"What the…" She muttered but out of nowhere a sharp thorn like branch hit her in the back, right below her neck. She gasped out, arching her back as pain flared through her body.

" _ **Kera! Talk to me! Are you okay?"**_ Crystol shouted.

She wanted to talk but couldn't… whatever hit her back hit her nerves paralyzing her entire body.

"Well, well, well, looks like I caught something."

Kera's eyes snapped to the front where she could see a man walking straight towards her. He had a bob cut, his hair colored turquoise. He was wearing glasses and a dark blue coat. He was holding a pad in his hands as he walked towards her. "I'm actually surprised you fell for it." He said standing right in front of her.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Y-You… l-little… b-bastard."

He smirked as he started walking around her. "I've been collecting a lot of data on you. Kera from Fairy Tail. You're an Elemental Dragon Slayer also bearing the title Queen of Dragons. The daughter of the infamous Elemental Dragon Kayeleth."

The brunette tried to get out but couldn't move at all. The man chuckled. "No need to struggle. You won't get out. Using my magic on these shackles I was able to hit the area right below your neck that, if hit correctly, can paralyze your entire nervous system. Remarkable isn't it?"

He grabbed his pad and looked at it smiling. "I'm Zalus. I think you deserve to know the name of your enemy. I mean, I know so much about you that it's only fair." He stopped right in front of Kera again and smirked. "I mean… I literally know your entire story. From Ottoma straight to the Tartarus incident."

Kera's eyes snapped as she glared at him. "D-Don't y-you… dare… t-talk about… my past!"

Zalus chuckled as he took a step back. "Why not? I think it's remarkable. A normal person shouldn't have survived what you experienced. Torture from a young age until you escaped. You had a seal put on you and you were able to _crack it._ No normal human being could do that. My data also tells me that you actually died. Yet you still live. How is that possible?" He asked glancing at the brunette. "That's not normal."

Kera gritted her teeth. He was pushing her buttons and the problem was, he knew exactly where to hit her. Zalus went through his data pad again. "Survived being captured and tortured again, survived being stabbed by your own sister, owch that one has to hurt. Betrayed by your own family, well… even though she isn't literally family. By the way family… you learned something very important after Tartarus didn't you?"

Kera gritted her teeth. He didn't mean… no… he couldn't know… nobody knew except for her friends! Zalus smirked. "You're great grandfather. If that doesn't prove you're not human then I don't know what will."

Zalus lowered his pad and looked Kera in the eyes. "You're not human, you never were. You're just a _monster."_

Kera snapped. Her golden eyes flashed and she let out a terrifying roar. Zalus just grinned as he took a step back. "That's it! Just give me more proof that you aren't human! That you're a heartless monster! Nobody cares for you! Why else did your mother abandon you!? Why else did your sister stab you in the chest!? Why else did everyone abandon you when you needed them most!?" He shouted at her.

The brunette kept on letting out a roar. Her body was being surrounded by every element she could control. The shackles broke and immediately the brunette shot forward. Zalus grinned as he snapped his fingers. Runes appeared in front of him stopping the wizard in her tracks. The man smirked. "Just as I thought, you're not a human. Just look at yourself, you're just a raging beast… a monster."

Kera smashed her fist against the invisible wall that was separating herself from the man in front of her. Her eyes showed rage and fire. It was clear she wanted to kill the man in front of her. "I'll show you a monster." Kera sneered. "When I get my hands on you I will break every bone in your pathetic, worthless, little body. I will enjoy your screams when I hear them crack under pressure." She smashed her head against the wall. "After that I will rip your heart out and crush it right in front of your eyes as well as rip every other limb from your body. I will watch you _bleed_ to death if it means you will die a horrible and painful death _._ If you want a monster… I'll give you a monster…"

Zalus smirked. "You already have. You don't have any humanity left inside of you. You've fallen too deep into the darkness and there's no coming back for you."

With another loud roar Kera smashed her flaming fist against the wall. Surprising Zalus the runes broke. He took a step back. "How… you shouldn't have been able to break the runes! They were specially made to stop you!"

Kera growled as she charged at him. Zalus quickly jumped out of the way missing a deadly attack from the brunette that would have definitely done some damage. How did he know? Well… maybe the giant crater where he was standing before told him.

The brunette turned around and glared at Zalus. There was absolutely nothing going through her mind, except for one thing.

Kill

" _ **Kera calm down!"**_ Crystol shouted but it seemed that she could do nothing to stop Kera.

The Dragon Queen smashed her fists together a bright light surrounding them. Thrusting them forward a giant beam of magic and light headed straight for Zalus.

The turquoise haired man jumped out of the way and swiftly moved behind Kera. "It seems I will have to take you down a different way." He hit a few spots on Kera's back making her slack down. She hit the ground with a thud and Zalus smirked moving his glasses back up. "Even a monster has its weak points and can be taken down."

His eyes went wide as he saw the girl move. One second later he was smashed against the wall a hand against his neck. He gasped. "H-How… i-impossible!"

Kera was standing right in front of him, her eyes showing nothing but death. She was breathing hard as if she couldn't wait to kill him. But he still couldn't believe that she was able to recover! He studied the human body and tested it out on his men. Hitting those areas shut down your nervous system. She shouldn't be standing!

That is…

She was really not a human.

His eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth. "Y-You're a monster…"

Kera's hand tightened around his neck cutting off any air entering his body. "You pushed my buttons. You brought up memories that are painful to me. You done everything to irritate me and now you get your prize."

She got close to his face, her golden eyes burning into his soul. "You want a monster… now you got one."

Screams rang out through the building, nobody stopping the torture the man would have to suffer.

* * *

Outside the building a group of spies were sitting in several trees that were close to the building. They heard the screams and one of the spies raised their hands. "It's almost time, get ready. And remember…"

The spy turned around glaring at the others. "We do _not_ fail Lady Lucretia."

* * *

The wizards were still trying to get through the runes. Lucy was working on it and was almost through. Everyone else was just waiting on her since they couldn't do anything else.

Natsu stood in the back, leaning against a tree his eyes closed and his arms draped over his chest.

His ears caught something and immediately he opened his eyes. Did he… did he hear screaming? It definitely wasn't a female voice. It sounded more like from a man.

"Natsu?" Gray asked sensing he was hearing something. "What's wrong?"

He held his hand to his ear so he could hear better. "I… I think I hear screaming."

Immediately Erza turned to him. "Screaming? What do you mean screaming?"

"It's not Kera." He told her quickly. "But… it's a man's voice… so there can only be one explanation."

Erza gritted her teeth. She knew exactly what he meant. She turned to Lucy her face showing urgency. "Lucy how far are you?"

"Almost through I only have to…" She stopped when suddenly the runes disappeared. Everyone looked confused. Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Did you do it?"

"No… this wasn't me…" She said slowly raising to her feet. If it wasn't her then why did the runes vanish suddenly?

"Shit…" Erza cursed before running straight towards the building. How could she let this happen!? Damn it… she knew something like this would happen again. This time the stupid runes blocked them off.

Now that they were gone they were able to head for the building. Erza just hoped they weren't too late. Yet seeing the runes suddenly disappear, they might already be…

What the hell was Kera doing?

 **Damn, Kera is raging at the moment. So what do you guys think? Any thoughts? Let me know what you guys think! I will try and update as soon as I can! And a few more reviews are appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Welcome back to our amazing journey! I also got some news! I've been tampering around with the digital drawing media and I actually did a picture of Kera. I'm still trying to get the hang of it but it's a start and it's just a head shot of her but I think you guys will like it. So if you want to see it or have been wondering how she might look like head over to deviantart! My profile name is the same Avenger4Life! I'd put up a link but that doesn't work for some reason... just type in** **avenger4life. deviantart. com just no spaces ;)**

 **Also we hit 100 reviews! Thanks guys for your amazing support throughout the entire journey! I love you guys so much!**

 **Now back to the story we will find out what has happened to Zalus, though the most of us if not all know what happened to him, and if the guys get to her in time before she does something stupid! Or something else happens.**

 **CoolKat422: Here's more! Hope you didn't have to wait too long. Also I'm happy to see that you enjoy this story a lot!**

 **Marty: Did she kill him? You'll find out here, but you probably already know the answer to that one ;) Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's a little different ;)**

 **Rez: It definitely looks like it! She's out for blood!**

 **Luca: Zalus definitely done some research on her and Kera was furious. But what will happen to him? Well... you'll see in a bit here.**

* * *

Back inside the house Kera walked away from an unmoving body of Zalus. The man was lying on the floor, his limbs still intact but in very painful positions. Blood smeared his body and the floor he was lying on, a gaping hole in his chest.

The brunette used water to get the blood off of her hands and some of her clothes. She turned around. "Three down, four to go." She muttered.

Crystol stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. Kera brutally killed the man in front of her. Of course he had said some things that were very sensitive to Kera but still…

But he did deserve it. He knew what he was getting himself into, especially riling the brunette up bringing up painful topics for her. He was working with the Keepers of the Lost Souls and that was enough for them.

It seemed the rage Kera was going through was finally vanishing and she was coming to her senses. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked back at the body of Zalus and growled. "Fuck!" She shouted grabbing her head. What the hell was she doing!?

She should have kept him alive so she could get some information out of him. For example who was after her ass! Who this Lucretia was and maybe who the others were. But she let her anger and rage get the better of her.

" _You have no humanity left inside of you… you're just a monster!"_

Kera gritted her teeth. This just proved it… she wasn't human anymore…

She was a fucking monster…

She dropped down to Zeref's level. She dropped down to his freaking level. The one thing she vowed to never do. She thought that this was all justified. She thought that there was no other choice. That they had to be stopped no matter what.

She's definitely not the person she used to be…

But there was no going back. There was absolutely nothing she could do… what was done was done.

" _ **Kera… don't believe what that man told you. You are not a monster. You are trying to protect this world!"**_

"Then why don't I feel guilt? Why don't I feel any remorse for what I have done? I killed this man in cold blood. I…" Kera sighed as she held her head. "There is no explanation to it… I am a monster…"

" _ **Kera…"**_

Glass shattering caught her attention. Quickly she turned around and deflected a sword that was headed straight for her. She cursed as the blade cut her hand slightly as she moved it away. The person that had attacked her slid past her.

Kera gritted her teeth as she saw more of them filling into the room. More of these god damn assassins. She got rid of the others so she can deal with these too. They're all just wannabees.

She used her magic to send several of the assassins back. There were some that had dodged her attack and charged straight forward. She raised one stoned arm blocking the sword that was headed straight for her. She quickly kicked him in the shin and turned around smashing her palm, surrounded with fire, into another assassin's chest. She could hear the crack of his ribs before he was blown back. Turning back to the other assassin she smashed her elbow into his face before kicking him to the ground. Next she twirled around and shot out a sharp water arrow that pierced a bowman's chest.

All of a sudden she stumbled forward her vision going blurry for a second. She blinked holding her head. "W-What the…"

Out of her eyesight she saw another assassin heading straight towards her with a sword. She ducked the swing of the sword before blasting the assassin away with air, sending them into the wall.

Again her vision went blurry again. "C-Crap…" She muttered shaking her head. What the hell was happening to her?

A loud roar caught her attention. An idiot was running straight towards her a sword raised up in the air. This idiot didn't know what he was doing, like he was on a suicide run. She turned around ready to strike back but her vision froze. She stumbled back missing the sword. Kera tried to shake the blurriness out but it wasn't working. _What's happening… to me…_

The man tried to strike again but Kera sent him back with a blast of fire. Yet again her vision started to go blurry. _Damn it!_ What the hell was going on?

Something popped into her mind and she looked down at her hand. She could see the cut bleeding down her arm but what she noticed about it was the smell. There was something else in it. She gritted her teeth when she realized what it was.

Poison…

The swords were covered with poison.

 _Shit…_ She was screwed if she didn't get out of here in time. She was strong but not resistant to poison or anything else like that.

Kera stumbled forward holding her head. She couldn't see anything clear anymore, everything was just one blurry mess.

More of the assassins charged at her and all the brunette could see were blurry spots. She tried fighting them back as best she could. She used both of her hands to let out a stream of fire on each of her sides. She couldn't clearly see her enemy but she wasn't going to let them win either. She'll just have to protect all of her sides.

She saw something move beside her and quickly summoned a rock wall, protecting her side. She could hear a sword hitting the wall and she smirked. Turning around she punched the wall catching the assassin with it, sending them back.

She yelped when she felt pain in her back. She tried to look for her attacked but couldn't see anything except for blurriness. She grunted as she felt another punch against her side. She hit the ground as someone kicked her in the back.

Kera kept on blinking hoping she could clear her vision but nothing was working. _Damn it! Get up!_

" _ **Roll to the right!"**_

She immediately rolled to the right, hearing a sword hitting the ground. Instincts took a hold of her and she jumped up smashing her fist into what seemed to be a chin.

" _ **Dodge to your left and swipe your feet forward!"**_

Kera immediately obliged. She jumped to the left, feeling another sword barely missing her while quickly kicking her leg forward swiping the legs from someone else.

Next she tried to move forward but her legs suddenly refused and stopped moving completely. She hit the ground with a thud. _**"Kera!"**_ Crystol shouted.

 _Get up! Get up! Get up!_ Kera shouted to herself while gritting her teeth. Her legs wouldn't listen to her. The poison had spread through her body faster than she expected. She was officially screwed. _Crystol! Can you do anything!?_

" _ **I can't Kera. You can't even heal the poison, only Wendy can!"**_

"S-Shit…" She muttered.

"My estimates exactly."

Kera tried to look up but couldn't see anything, only a black blurry object hitting her head knocking her out.

* * *

Erza and Natsu as well as the others were racing through the forest heading straight towards the building. They had gotten past the barrier and were now trying to get to Kera as fast as they could. Since Lucy said she wasn't the one who removed the barrier there was only one explanation.

The person who set it up was dead.

And Erza feared that Kera knows why this person was dead.

They arrived at the building and saw the doors smashed open. Both Erza and Natsu were the first to get inside and what they saw made their blood boil.

The room was occupied by more than just one person. There were more people that looked like assassins and two were carrying an unconscious Kera. They completely ignored the bloodied body of a man on the other side of the room.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted.

Several assassins turned their heads seeing the two newcomers. One raised their sword at them. "Distract them! We can't fail Lady Lucretia!" From behind the assassin five assassins came charging straight towards Natsu and Erza.

The red head gritted her teeth and quickly changed into a new set of armor. Wearing her Black Wing Armor she charged at the five assassins. "Natsu!" She shouted at him. "Get Kera now!"

"Got it!" He shouted before running towards the two that were carrying the brunette. How the hell did they even knock her out!? She was freaking strong!

"Oh no you don't." A person sneered as they stepped right in front of the Dragon Slayer. It seemed this person was the leader of the group because they were wearing something different than the others.

The assassin raised their sword blocking an attack Natsu had sent towards them. Natsu gritted his teeth. "Who are you!?" He growled.

The assassin smirked. "We are the hands of Lady Lucretia and I am her personal assassin Tyriana."

"You're a girl?" Natsu asked confused for a moment. The assassin growled before kicking him back. "You insolent fool, you won't stop our plans!"

Natsu growled as he got back into the fight. "Why the hell do you want Kera?" He growled trying to get a punch in but the girl was way too quick.

Tyriana smirked as she held her sword in front of her. "That, is none of your business. Lady Lucretia will get what she wants."

The Fire Dragon Slayer had enough. These people were getting away with one of his friends and they were going to pay. He smashed his fists together and smashed the ground. Fire spread across the floor and Tyriana had to jump away but the problem was that there was fire everywhere.

She hissed as her feet burned. Natsu smirked at her and charged forward. Tyriana tried to block in time but this time Natsu was quicker. He smashed his fist into her face sending her flying back.

Tyriana caught herself on the ground and flung herself back into the fight. She kicked Natsu in the knee before smashing the end of her sword into his stomach. Natsu gasped slightly but quickly recovered and smashed his flaming elbow into her.

The assassin jumped back missing the attack. Her eyes went to the side and she noticed the others had pulled the Queen out to the back. She smirked and stood up straight. "It seems you are no longer a threat." She jumped to one of the windows and smirked at the pink haired boy. "Maybe next time Salamander."

"Get back here!" Natsu shouted clenching his fists, but the woman was already gone. He gritted his teeth. How could he let this happen?

He turned his head around and saw Erza finishing up with the others. She noticed the absence of the other assassins and a specific brunette. Her eyes went wide as she realized what that meant. "No!" She shouted.

Natsu gritted his teeth, but then realized something. He turned around and didn't see any of their friends. Maybe… maybe they caught up to the other assassins!

"Come on Erza! We don't have much time!" He shouted running to the back of the building.

Both of them passed the body of Zalus lying on the ground. Natsu completely ignored it but Erza caught the horrifying sight. She just simply closed her eyes and shook her head. They were going to bring her back no matter what.

She vows to bring her back.

* * *

Wendy, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were running to the back of the building. They had caught sight of some people at the back and they all had a bad feeling about this. Lucy ran to the back first and saw several assassins pulling an unconscious brunette with them. "Hey!" She shouted.

Tyriana smirked as she saw them. "Sorry but we have to go." She snapped her fingers and all of a sudden Lucy, Gray and Wendy felt something prick their neck. In a matter of seconds the three of them hit the ground knocked out.

Juvia on the other hand quickly turned her body to water so the dart went through her. Tyriana saw this and frowned. The Water Mage held out her hands. "I will not let you get away with Kera."

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself." Tyriana turned to the others. "Get her back to Lady Lurcretia! Now!"

The others nodded before dragging the unconscious Kera off. Juvia narrowed her eyes and quickly moved her hands, quickly locking the assassin in front of her in a Water Lock. Tyriana looked shocked for a moment but quickly grabbed her sword and cut through the water as if it were nothing.

She dropped down to the ground and charged towards Juvia. The blue haired woman didn't move and the sword went right through her body.

Tyriana's eyes went wide as she saw her sword move through her body that suddenly turned into water.

Juvia smirked. "My body is made out of water. There is no way you can hurt me."

The assassin snorted. "I'm not here to beat you, I'm just here to stall you." She jumped back. Juvia realized that the others were getting away.

"Juvia!"

The woman turned around and saw both Natsu and Erza heading straight for them. Juvia quickly sent a slice of water towards Tyriana. "They went into the forest! They have Kera!"

Natsu hesitated at first. He saw their friends on the ground and she was the only one standing and fighting. Juvia noticed he was hesitant and frowned. "Go! I got her!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer nodded and quickly ran into the forest and after Erza who had already gone after them.

Tyriana cursed slightly seeing them run after her subordinates. They better not screw this up. They were told to not come back without her. Lady Lucretia would surely have their heads.

"Its' time I ended this." Tyriana muttered while raising her sword in front of her.

Juvia got ready as well. "I will not lose."

* * *

"Get back here!" Erza shouted as she ran through the forest, chasing the assassins. They were just a few feet ahead dragging her sister off. She was not going to let them get away. Unfortunately they were fast for carrying a person.

Out of nowhere a person jumped in front of the assassins, stopping them in their tracks. Natsu glared at them, a pissed off look on his face. "You are going to pay." He growled his fists bursting into flames.

The two assassins dropped the brunette to the ground before grabbing their swords. Erza got behind them and summoned a sword of her own. "Leave without Kera and we might spare you." She said holding the sword in front of her.

One of the assassins snorted. "If we do we won't see the next day. So we'll take our chances with you guys." He said. Quickly he dashed towards Erza, wanting to cut her down. The red head simply raised her sword blocking the oncoming attack.

Natsu charged right towards the other assassin. With one of his fists he tried to punch him right in the face, yet the assassin quickly dodged him before grabbing his weapon. He held two short blades before swinging them at Natsu.

He raised his arm blocking one of the swords before swinging his knee into his stomach. The man gasped as he dropped his swords. Natsu grabbed him by the collar and smashed him against the tree. "Alright buddy, we can do this the easy way. Just tell me who this Lucretia is and why she wants Kera. Got it?"

The man simply spat in Natsu's face. The Dragon Slayer didn't find this amusing at all. "Really?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Meanwhile Erza slammed her elbow into the other assassin's stomach, before slamming the end of her sword into his back. The assassin hit the ground and Erza stomped her foot on him a sword to his neck. "You wanted the hard way." She stated simply.

The man was clearly freaking out. "L-Listen! We're just following orders! We know nothing!"

Erza frowned. "So you don't know why this person wants Kera?" The man quickly shook his head. "What about the this person herself. Who is this Lucretia?"

"S-She's one of the Keepers of the Lost Souls… she a-and Severina are working together. That's all I know! I swear!"

Erza sighed rubbing her forehead. This was getting them nowhere. At least they stopped them taking Kera. Summoning other swords she stabbed them through his sleeves, trapping the assassin to the ground.

The red head walked over to the brunette who was still on the ground. She knelt down to her and picked her up slightly. "Kera?" She asked softly. She noticed that she was knocked out, putting two fingers against her neck she made sure she was alive.

"How is she?" Natsu asked dropping a know unconscious assassin.

Erza sighed shaking her head. "She's unconscious, I don't know why, but she seems fine."

The Dragon Slayer sighed. "I can't explain it either. Let's get her back and let Wendy check over her."

"Yea… that's probably wise." The red head spoke. She carefully picked up Kera making sure she was alright. With that in mind they headed back to the others.

* * *

Juvia sent a water slash straight at Tyriana. The woman jumped forward cutting through the wave and charging straight at the wizard. Again she struck her sword through her, Juvia's body turning into water again.

The Water Mage frowned. "You will not win!" She shouted blasting the woman back with a jet of water. Tyriana flew back but quickly smashed her sword into the ground so she wouldn't be blown back entirely. She waited till the barrage of water stopped so she could pull her sword out of the ground.

Tyriana twirled her sword so it was back in front of her. Juvia quickly raised both of her hands before crossing them over. Two giant waves appeared before smashing right onto Tyriana. The assassin was swept off of her feet by the waves.

Juvia smirked and sent more water at her. "You're done!" She shouted sending the water on her.

The assassin was thrown against one of the trees by the water. When the water vanished she coughed gasping for air. Juvia walker over to her a little furious. "What have you done to my friends?"

Tyriana smirked slightly. "Quick acting drug to knock them out. They will be fine, lucky for you."

"Why do you want Kera?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

The woman looked up at Juvia. "Like I have told your friends… that's none of your business. If Lady Lucretia wishes for her, she will have her."

"Juvia!"

She turned around and saw both Erza and Natsu running back towards her. She smiled slightly when she saw Kera in the red head's arms. She was safe and unharmed.

Tyriana saw this as well and was not pleased at all. Her subordinates have failed her. She has failed Lady Lucretia.

Natsu saw the leader on the ground and frowned. "So… you ready to talk or do we have to beat it out of you?"

Tyriana spat at him. "I will never tell you anything!"

"Ignore her Natsu. We won't get anything out of her. She'd die to keep her silence." Erza told him. Natsu grumbled something but did as he was told. He hated it but there was nothing he could do.

The assassin saw her sword lying on the floor a few inches away. She was about to grab for it when a foot landed on the blade. Looking up she saw the red head giving her an angry look. "I wouldn't if I were you." She sneered slightly.

Tyriana didn't say anything and just glared at the red head. For safety reasons Erza kicked the sword away. She then knelt down looking the woman in the eyes. "Now… tell me what you did to Kera."

The assassin stayed silent, not uttering a word. God damn it, this woman wouldn't say a damn word.

Natsu in the meantime was checking up on their other friends. With the help of Juvia they checked each one of them. "What happened to them?" He asked glancing at Juvia.

"That woman said that they were shot with darts that were filled with drugs. That's what knocked them out. She also said that they'd be fine, but I don't want to trust her words." Juvia explained checking if her beloved Gray was alright. "I was able to avoid the dart but I couldn't do anything for my beloved!" She cried.

Natsu blinked for a second before shaking his head. "Then there's nothing we can do at the moment." He sighed rubbing his head. "Though we could use Wendy right about now…"

* * *

"Why is she with us?" Natsu asked as he glanced at the assassin that was tied up against a tree. Erza had decided to tie her up and take away her sword. There was no way she could get out of there.

The red head sighed as she turned her attention to him. They had set up camp outside the house but not completely in the forest, so they wouldn't get ambushed out of nowhere. "She knows something that might help us. Also I'd rather have her where we can see her instead of worrying that she might attack us again."

"She won't tell us anything and almost all of our friends are knocked out!" Natsu shouted.

Tyriana snorted. "You should have run when you had the chance. You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Both Erza and Natsu gave the woman a death glare. She simply rolled her eyes. "I'm just telling you the truth. Lady Lucretia… you don't want to mess with her."

The red head walked back up to her and narrowed her eyes. "Well you don't know us because then you would know that you don't mess with Fairy Tail either."

"Your little guild is disbanded. You have no hope for anything! You're all just freelance wizards that are just waiting to get themselves killed. Your little friend is and if it weren't for you she would be dead." Tyriana growled while giving Erza one hell of a death glare.

Erza frowned. "You don't know us."

"Oh don't I? I know you, the might Titania Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. He's the dimwitted Salamander Natsu Dragneel and your blue haired friend is the famous Water Mage Juvia Lockser. I know who I'm dealing with especially that rat bag of a Queen." Tyriana spat.

It took all of Erza's willpower to not punch her in the face. No one talks to her friends like that especially her sister. "You should watch what you say."

"Why? Am I hurting your feelings? Do you hate me insulting your pathetic little sister?" Tyriana asked with a small smirk. "Well you shouldn't worry about me. Who knows what Zalus done to her."

Now Natsu and Juvia got curious as well. What was she saying?

Erza frowned. "What the hell are you saying?"

Tyriana laughed. "Zalus looks up information on his enemies. He pokes his nose in every little detail, in every little dark corner that he's not allowed. He will know everything. And I mean every little dark secret they hold."

The three wizards stayed silent as they heard her. Tyriana chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if your friend killed him in cold blood because of that. After all… she is a monster."

"She's not a monster!" Erza snapped at her but Tyriana burst out laughing.

Natsu quickly pulled back the red head before she done something she regretted. "Erza calm down. She just wants to rile you up."

Erza took a deep breath before nodding her head. "Yea… you're right." She gave Tyriana a short glance. "You better think of talking soon."

Tyriana scoffed simply. Erza shook her head and headed back to the others. Juvia was taking care of their friends who were unconscious. "Do you know when they will wake up?"

Juvia shook her head. "I don't know… we can just hope soon. That way Wendy can check up on Kera. She hasn't have any progress at all and she's looking bad."

"Yea, let's hope they wake up soon." Erza said giving Kera a worried glance.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed it! Lucky for Kera her friends got to her in time before they were able to take her anywhere. But what will happen next? Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright guys, here's another chapter! Sorry for the slow updates, I've been so busy lately with trying to promote our concert, running through town, trying to find a job, trying to find another school so I can get into the future job i want to do, the situation in our region with the people fleeing over to us and we're trying to help them too... so yea... I've been busy.**

 **But! I haven't given up yet and I'm almost... well half way there with the second chapter... almost... anyway, next week might be still slow with some updates but then it should get better, at least I hope.**

 **Getting back to this story are you guys ready for more action!? Unfortunately there won't be any in here, _but_ something else that's very important! You guys are going to love it, maybe hate me at the end or who knows. Anyway on with the story! **

**Marty: Well they got to her in time! Now let's see what happens when she wakes back up!**

 **Guest: I will try! At the moment I'm super busy but I will try and find some time for it**

 **Luca: Oh, what will happen next? Let's see!**

 **Ashlyn: Glad you love it! I'm always hyped to hear that! As for your question, this story here will definitely not be heading where the manga is right now, maybe just till the guild is reunited, if they're reunited that is ;) but maybe my next story will dwelve more into the manga again or I will go a complete different direction again and do an original story again. But there will definitely be another story after this, about what is a different question ;)**

* * *

Kera furrowed her brow as she slowly regained consciousness. Her body still felt a little numb, but slowly she regained the feeling of her body, even the feeling in her toes. Opening her eyes she was met with the blue sky that was covered with only a few white clouds. A few trees were in her vision as well.

She groaned trying to sit up, but her arm wouldn't budge. She frowned. Didn't she regain the feeling through her body? Turning her head she couldn't believe what she saw.

Her hand was frozen to a tree!

Seriously!?

"What the hell!?" She shouted.

That shouting caught the attention of several other people. It didn't take long for a person to head over to her. Lucy was the designated person to head to her. The blonde smiled softly. "Hey."

Kera looked at her hand before back at the blonde. "Why is my hand frozen to a tree!?" She growled slightly.

She pointed at that. "Right… um well… precaution?"

The brunette frowned. She couldn't believe this. "For what!? To make sure I don't run away?" She asked annoyed. She hated that they done this to her. Who would freeze someone to a tree!?

"Yea because that's the only thing you can do!" A different voice shouted.

Kera frowned and turned her head. When she saw the person who had cut her, fury ran through her body. She was about to lunge at her, but the hand frozen against the tree stopped her. "What the hell is she doing here!?" Kera shouted pulling at her hand.

Lucy sighed. "Precaution because of that. Erza and the others didn't want you to kill her."

The Dragon Slayer growled. "I won't kill her just let me break a few bones of her for what she did…"

"You're not going to lay a hand on her." Kera looked up and saw Erza walking towards her. Rolling her eyes the brunette leaned back. "You do know that _ice_ won't stop me." She sneered. "I can melt this chunk in a few seconds."

"I know you can and I know you will, but we're telling you that she's important as in, she'll tell us what we need to know." Erza explained giving the brunette a small glare.

Kera snorted before using her fire magic to melt the ice. With one quick tug she broke her hand free from the frozen material. "If she's like any other goon she won't tell us squat because she knows squat."

"Well… she hasn't spoken yet so there might be some reason behind it." Lucy suggested but Erza shook her head. "She must know something. Why else isn't she saying anything?"

The brunette on the other hand rubbed her arm as she walked towards Tyriana. She stood in front of her and glared. "Well if they don't believe me. Tell me, what does Lucretia want with me?"

"I won't tell you." The assassin said simply.

She raised an eyebrow. "You won't tell me or you don't know?"

Tyriana went quiet and in that moment Kera turned around. "There you have it. She knows nothing. Now can we get rid of her and get a move on?"

"We're not killing her." Erza stated firmly. "We don't kill."

Kera narrowed her eyes. "Fine…" She was about to leave but Erza grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her. "We need to talk." The red head told her firmly.

Sighing in annoyance Kera turned around and headed away from the group. Erza quickly followed her so they could finally talk. Erza wanted to talk to her ever since they had found her, but this was more of what had happened back at the house. The Dragon Slayer rubbed her forehead as she looked back at Erza. "Care to explain what happened?" She asked lowering her arms down to her side.

Erza nodded. "Of course. We were able to pass the barrier just in time to find you being carried out by these assassins. Long story short we were able to stop them. You were out for six hours… at least, maybe more."

Kera groaned slightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't like to hear that at all. Erza glanced at her. "How did that happen anyway?"

"Poison." Kera replied quickly. "Your _friend_ over there was able to cut my hand. I'm not like Wendy, I can't eradicate poison."

"It looks like you _can't_ do everything." Erza tried some humor but Kera wasn't in the mood. She wasn't sure if she was ever in the mood. Sighing she rubbed her forehead. Well it looked like she was going straight to the point. "Kera… I want to know what happened in that house. I want to know what happened to that man."

The brunette turned around because she didn't want to look Erza in the eyes. She knew exactly what the red head was referring to and truthfully she was not in the mood to talk about that. She didn't even want to think about it…

Erza noticed that she wasn't going to talk and sighed. "Kera… I saw him lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. I don't even want to go in more detail and I'm lucky I wasn't able to see all of it. Why did you do that to him? Why?"

Kera sighed but didn't say anything else. Erza almost looked defeated. There was a part of sorrow plastered on her face, but she wasn't going to give up yet. She had one last trick in her book.

"Please Kera…" She started her voice softening to an all new level for the red head which even surprised the brunette. "Please don't shut me out. I'm here for you. I'm your sister and we promised each other that we would be there for each other. We've been through so much together don't let this get in our way… just please let me in." With every word she spoke the closer she got to Kera. "I know a year has passed and you… and you done some questionable things but I don't care. I just want my sister back, the one who always smiles even when the situation is bleak, the one who would do anything for her friend, to make them smile again." She put a hand on Kera's shoulder. "Please let me help you."

Kera was quiet the entire time and when she felt the hand on her shoulder she almost gave in. But she couldn't…

Closing her eyes and taking in a shaky breath she shook her head. "I can't…"

"Kera…" Erza whispered.

The brunette shook her head again. "I shouldn't have let you come along. They now know you're part of this and… I can't… they're after me not you."

"I can understand what you're thinking. You want to deal with this on your own, but you can't. These… these people are dangerous and there are still four people left. And one of them is dangerous and almost took you out." Erza explained. "We can help, just let us."

"He brought up my past." Kera suddenly muttered.

Erza raised an eyebrow at her. But then it slowly hit her. Of course… that's why she reacted how she did. He probably brought up painful memories for her and it caused her to go berserk. Normally she wouldn't but it seemed that this was what happened.

The red head took a deep breath. "Alright… I can understand it. I don't approve of it but… we can get past it. Just please let me help you."

"Don't you get it?" Kera asked turning around. "I'm not who I was! I-I'm… I'm different! I know you're trying to get the old me back but…" She sighed being a little frustrated. "You can't! There's no reversing what I did and truthfully I don't regret it."

"Don't you?" Erza asked. "Do you really don't regret the time you had with your friends? The laughs, the fun? Are we nothing to you anymore?" She asked throwing her hands into the air slightly.

Kera gritted her teeth. "Of course I do! I miss those times but this… We're not kids anymore Erza. We have to grow up!"

"So what?" Erza asked. "We're nothing anymore? You don't want anything to do with us?"

"Bullshit!" Kera shouted. "I'm doing this exactly for you! For you and the others! God damn it for everyone in this world! I'm trying to protect this world so we could have more of those fun times, so others could have more time with their family!"

"Don't you see that you're part of our family and we want you to be safe!? To come back!? You're my little sister and I won't let anything or anyone, not even Zeref take you away!" Erza shouted at her.

Kera was actually shocked to hear this from Erza. She started to talk so soft and hurt but now she was angry at her. Damn… you still don't want to mess with her.

"I want to help you. I really do. I can't see you like this, you're hurting yourself Kera and you don't even know it!" She took a deep breath. "Just let me help. You don't have to do this alone. You're friends are still by your side ready to lend you help. You just have to let us in."

Kera sighed rubbing her forehead. "I understand you want to help, I really do. I just… I want to be able to do this on my own, to finally stand up for my friends and be able to fight for my friends… I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me. This is my battle and I'm finishing it on my terms." She said the last part with so much determination.

The brunette flinched slightly when Erza grabbed her hand. "Kera listen to me. You are not weak, you _do_ stand up for your friends. You shouldn't doubt yourself. I'm not saying that you should let us handle the situation, I'm saying that you should let us help you. Let's do this _together._ "

Kera still wasn't sure about this. She didn't want her friends in this at all. They would get in her way and they wouldn't agree with her methods. God Erza wouldn't. She almost ripped her head off with the last three members…

Erza saw her hesitation and frowned. "Kera, together we're stronger, not that I'm saying you aren't strong, but if you let us help you we can do this quicker and easier."

"I'd be quicker on my own." Kera muttered simply. Erza rolled her eyes but still held her hand. "I know there's still the old Kera in you and I know she wouldn't let this pass. She's always glad when her friends are there to help her and she doesn't push them away."

The brunette sighed. "And I told you that I'm not the person I used to be. I'm not… human anymore…" She muttered pulling her hand back.

"We'll get through this." Erza told her. "I promise. We always get through these kinds of things. And I believe that we can get through this as well. We're Fairy Tail wizards."

Kera sighed. She really hated to bring her friends into this especially since she started all this and doesn't want other to finish it for her. Yet Erza… she doesn't want to say no to her but she also knows that the red head would stop her from getting rid of the rest of the members.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ Kera thought. _Hell… I don't even know why she's trying. She said it herself, she isn't the person she was, she was a complete different person. So why?_

" _ **Hope"**_ Crystol spoke through her mind.

Kera blinked. Hope? Was that true? _But why? She's not human anymore, she doesn't feel guilt, she kills… and she shouldn't forget about the other thing… if Erza and the others found out then they'd probably realized that she was a monster._

" _ **They still hope there's a way that the old you can come back. They still have hope that you can all be together again."**_

Kera glanced up at Erza. "Maybe… working together might not be a bad idea."

That moment Erza grinned from ear to ear. She was so happy that she was able to convince the brunette to let them help her. She pulled her into a hug which made Kera flinch. She didn't even care at the moment. "I knew the old you was still in there somewhere." She whispered.

The Dragon Slayer smiled sadly. _If only you knew…_

"Hey guys we…" Turning around they saw Natsu walking towards them. He had stopped when he saw the two hugging. "Sorry… I didn't know…"

"It's alright Natsu." Erza said trying to recompose herself. "Is there something wrong?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh yea… we need wood to start a fire. Wendy suggested that the others shouldn't go because of what happened that they were knocked out."

"I'll go." Kera said. At least it was something she could do right. Erza turned around looking her up and down, not sure she should trust her yet. It seemed the brunette noticed this and started to do something around her neck.

All of a sudden Kera grabbed Erza's hand and laid something in it. The red head's eyes went wide when she saw what it was.

It was her necklace.

"Kera…" Erza started but she stopped her before she could continue. Kera pointed at her necklace. "That is a promise that I'll be coming back. I'm not going to ditch you. Also I'm taking Natsu with me."

"Wait what!?" He shouted confused.

The brunette snorted. "You don't expect me to carry all the wood do you?"

Natsu wasn't sure if she was joking or being dead serious. Kera sighed rolling her eyes. "Just come you idiot." She muttered while turning around and heading for the woods.

Natsu looked a little unsure but quickly followed. Erza smiled softly as she looked down at the necklace. Maybe this could work out. Maybe she could actually find a way to bring her little sister back.

That reminded her of something

She had to send a letter.

* * *

Kera and Natsu were walking through the forest trying to find some good, dry wood. If they were going to stay there for the night they needed some sort of heat source. Of course it didn't matter to Gray, Natsu, Kera or even Erza but Lucy, Juvia and Wendy weren't so resistant to the cold as they were.

Kera picked up another piece of wood before throwing it towards Natsu. He caught it with ease and put it with the others he was carrying. The two didn't speak a word and it annoyed the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Why wouldn't she talk to him? Because she didn't want to or what? What the hell was she thinking!?

"I can sense that you're annoyed and it's directed at me." Kera suddenly spoke up.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. How did she know? He shook his head slightly, there was so much different with her that he had no idea what he should expect.

Kera turned around. "Okay, seriously what the hell is wrong with you? It's like there's hate radiating off of you." She said.

"I'm not mad at you." He stated simply. "I'm mad at myself." He muttered the last part.

She raised an eyebrow at him obviously confused. Why was he mad at himself? "And why the hell are you mad at yourself? I thought you'd be mad at _me._ "

"I'm mad at myself because I should have stopped you!" He shouted at her. "I'm blaming myself because I wasn't there for you and you did these stupid choices. I know I left for a year as well but that was to get stronger so I could protect my friends and you. You're like the sister I never had!"

Kera frowned and turned back around. "You couldn't have stopped me Natsu. I would have left one way or another. There was nothing you could have said that would have changed my mind." She looked down at the ground for a moment. "What was done is done. There's nothing you can change about it."

"Yea well I made a promise to Igneel and I tend to keep it. I promised him that I'd be there for you, to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're alright and obviously I failed there because everyone can see that you're miserable."

"I'm not miserable!" Kera shouted at him. "This is something I have to do! This is my responsibility alright? This is what I was born to do…"

"Born to do?" Natsu asked confused. "You're not born to do anything!"

"Of course I was!" Kera shot back. "I'm the Queen of the Dragons! I have a duty to uphold. I'm continuing what my family has been trying to do and I'm finishing it. I'm ending Zeref's reign once and for all."

Natsu stayed quiet for a moment. She thought this was her duty? Of course she wanted to stop him because he was threatening the world but why doesn't she want any help? Because only she is supposed to do this? Because this is… family business?

Ugh his head was already hurting off all this thinking.

"Doesn't explain why you're a jerk to us and don't want our help." Natsu muttered tightening his grasp on the wood.

Kera sighed softly. She had heard his comment perfectly. _I'm not_ trying _to be a jerk… I'm just trying to do the right thing._

" _ **You are… never doubt that. You are doing the right thing. You are trying to protect this world."**_

 _No offense Crystol but could you stop with all the encouragement? It's starting to get on my nerves… and it's not really helping…_

" _ **I'm sorry master. I will turn it down."**_

 _Thank you._

Kera picked up another piece of wood and sighed. "I think this should be enough. We should also head back soon." She said turning around.

Natsu was carrying most of the wood and it was getting a little difficult for him to carry it all. "Yea… it would be great if we could head back. We've been gone a while. The others might get worried."

Kera snorted slightly picking up yet another piece of wood. "They're just worried I'll ditch, nothing else." She grabbed a few pieces of wood from Natsu to lighten his load.

"You really don't get it do you?" Natsu asked her. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him and he just sighed. "Never mind. Let's just head back."

Without another word the two Dragon Slayers headed back to their camp. Natsu really wasn't one for quiet moment but not even he knew what they could talk about. There wasn't really anything left that they could talk about. She changed way too much for that. They couldn't even joke about anything. And he used to enjoy joking around with her.

But that was over… at least he thought.

They arrived back at the camp in just half an hour. All together they might have been gone a few hours because it was already getting dark. It took them a while to find some dry wood because it was so damp in the forest.

But Natsu should be able to make a fire with this.

They dropped the wood to the floor and sighed. The others just smiled at them. Lucy was sitting with Wendy against a tree as they turned their attention to them. But then they frowned.

Gray sighed. "Took you two long enough… is Erza right behind you guys?"

Both Natsu and Kera gave him a confused look. "Uh no… I thought she was with you." Natsu said a little confused.

Juvia moved her feet around. "We thought she was with you."

Kera frowned. "She wasn't, she said she'd be heading back to the camp. But if she's not here then where is she? Has she been here at all?" Everyone shook their head. This was confusing. Why wasn't she here? She wasn't with them picking up wood and she didn't come back so…

Snapping around she quickly ran back to where she had talked with the red head. "Kera!" The others shouted seeing her run off like that.

Several thoughts ran through her mind as she ran back to the place. She jumped over roots and rocks as she ran as fast as she could. In just mere minutes she was back, but there was no sign of the red head anywhere and this worried her. "ERZA!?" She shouted causing several birds to fly away in fright.

"Erza where are you!?" She shouted again but there was no answer. The others arrived only a few seconds after her, panting like crazy.

Lucy wiped her brow. "Why did you run off like that?" She asked still breathing hard.

Kera gritted her teeth as she kept looking around. This wasn't like her. Not at all. "She told me she'd be heading back. She didn't say anything else."

Natsu sniffed the air trying to catch a scent but there was nothing. "I can't even find her scent."

"Maybe she found something and checked it out." Wendy suggested but Kera shook her head. "She would have told someone. Or let someone know."

The brunette caught something with her nose and turned around. Natsu said he didn't catch her scent and that may be true but Kera's senses were slightly better than his and he was already good.

She walked over to the side and knelt down. She was looking at the grass and there was a perfect explanation as to why.

There was blood.

She took another sniff at it and knew exactly what this was. This was Erza's blood and there was only one reason why this would be here.

She had been attacked.

Closing her eyes and gritting her teeth she lowered her head. _Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let them come! I knew it! Now because of me Erza's gone!_

"Damn it!" She shouted jumping back up causing the others to flinch back a moment. Everyone could see a dark aura growing around the brunette and they knew she'd be dangerous at the moment.

Gritting her teeth she was punched the tree next to her causing the bark to crack. By then everyone knew that she was furious. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew it!" She shouted before punching the tree again.

"Whoa what's going on?" Gray asked confused. He didn't understand this at all.

The others though knew what she was talking about. Natsu stepped in. "Just calm down Kera! This doesn't have to mean anything!"

"Doesn't have to mean anything!?" Kera shouted turning around and glaring at him. "This is the exact thing I was trying to avoid! Why I didn't want you guys to help! Now because of me they got Erza! Because of me she got hurt and because of me she got pulled into this mess!"

"This is not your fault Kera." Lucy tried to calm her down. They didn't need her angry at the moment. They just had to find a way to calm her down.

Kera gritted her teeth. "They took her because they're after me! Of course it's my fault!" She had enough of this. "You know what? I'm doing this on my terms now." With that she turned around walking down the road ready to give them her all.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked a little scared.

The brunette stopped for a moment only to give them all a glare. "I'm getting her back." A second passed and she was gone.

The others stood there confused. Juvia looked at the others her hands folded in front of her chest. "What should we do now?" She asked her voice carrying a hint of worry.

"If it's true that these people have Erza then we need to go after them." Natsu stated with a serious expression. "We're not leaving Kera to do this alone."

* * *

Kera was running through the forest trying to catch the scent of Erza or even a clue of where they might have taken her. She couldn't believe this was happening. How the hell did this happen!?

How did they even get her? Poison? Sleeping drugs? Surprise attack? How the hell did they get her? It unnerved her slightly.

Passing another tree she felt something heading straight towards her. Turning around she was just able to catch an arrow that was headed straight for her face. She gritted her teeth before turning around. "Where is she!?" She shouted knowing that the person who shot the arrow was still there.

Growling her eyes roamed the trees. "Tell me where she is or I will make your death slow and agonizing!" She shouted again, yet there was no answer back.

"You little bastards… when I find you…" her eyes landed on the arrow and she noticed there was something attached to it. She grabbed the small note from the arrow and read it through.

Her eyes narrowed down. "Queen of Dragons, we have your friend and if you want to see her come to the house standing in the barren wasteland. Cooperate and we will let her go…" She gritted her teeth. "They're going to pay for this." She sneered.

Her eyes turned into slits. "They want the Queen of Dragons? They can have her."

 **Ooh cliffhanger! I had to put one in there since we didn't have one for a while. Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought about it, tell me your thoughts or whatever you want to talk about ;) Anyway...**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well guys, here's another chapter and we will find out what has happened! Will the gang stop Kera in time? What is the state of Erza? And will I ever stop with these cliffhangers? We'll find out some answers in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! And a few more reviews are appreciated!**

 **Luca: Yes I know I'm an evil person but that's not even the start of it ;)**

* * *

Her head was pounding when she woke up… ugh… what happened? Her head was feeling like someone had hit a hammer against her head. She tried grabbing her head but her arms were stopped from moving.

Opening her eyes she noticed that she was in a cell. Memories immediately rushed up of her time when Kyouka tortured her. The horrible memories of her hanging from the ceiling in those chains wearing nothing... Closing her eyes she tried to push those memories away. "Calm down Erza… you're not there anymore." She told herself.

"Yes because you're somewhere much worse."

Erza's head snapped up and saw a woman standing just outside the cell. She had bright red hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a black jacket over her blood red shirt, with it black pants and boots. It might have been something Kera might have worn… the old Kera…

The wizard tried to move but she noticed that her hands were bound together above her head. She was sitting on the floor, but her hands were in cuffs that were chained to the wall. This situation seemed so familiar to Tartaros that the only difference was that she still had her clothes on… well her blouse and skirt, her armor was gone.

The woman outside chuckled simply. "You won't get away sweetie. Those cuffs as you might have noticed are made out of magic sealing ore. You do know what that means? Do you?"

Erza gritted her teeth. "Who are you and where am I?"

The other red haired woman shook her head. "Straight to the point, as expected of the mighty Titania, but alas she can't do anything." She sighed and looked Erza in the eyes. "You deary are at our little headquarters… well new headquarters… and in the dungeons of course. As for me, well all you need to know is that my name is Severina and that you'll be helping little ol' me."

The Requip Mage narrowed her eyes. "Whatever it is you can forget about me helping you. There is no way that I will help you. I'd rather die."

Severina snorted. "You'll be helping us willingly or not, because like it or not you're going to be the reason we're going to get what we want."

"Kera…" Erza sneered. "Why do you want her?"

"That." Severina chuckled. "Is none of your business, but you should be lucky that you're still alive."

Erza was still glaring at the woman trying to burn a hole into her head. Severina chuckled. "Such fire, I'm going to have so much fun." She grinned at her.

Erza pulled at her chains. "You won't get away with this! You done the biggest mistake. You have no idea what Kera will do."

Severina smirked at her. "Oh we know exactly what we're expecting. And we're hoping for it."

The red head's eyes went wide as she realized what this was all about. She was _bait._ They knew that Kera would come. She's walking right into a trap! Damn it! Why the heck did she get herself caught!?

The woman smirked at her. "Enjoy your stay, while it lasts." She then walked away, leaving her alone. Erza gritted her teeth as she hit the wall with her head. How could she be so careless? How did this happen anyway? The last thing she remembered was sending off the letter when…

When something pricked her neck… after that people jumped out of the forest. She had tried to fight back but it seemed whatever she was hit with first slowed her down. She could have taken them down if it weren't for that drug.

These people were sneaky

And that was dangerous.

Of course, they caught her knowing Kera would get upset and come after her. The only thing she didn't know was if she would come with the others or alone, probably alone since she tried to avoid this situation from the start.

Looking up at her cuffed hands she pulled at the chains. There was no way she could get out of them. They striped her from her armor and any concealed weapons she might have had. She can't use magic and it peeved her off to no end.

She was screwed.

"Damn it…" She cursed, the chains rattling slightly. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so careless…"

Looking around her cell again she tried to find a way out, the only thing was is that she couldn't find anything to use…

 _Kera… whatever you do, do not come for me._

* * *

Back with the group of wizards, they were following Natsu who was at the front sniffing the area out with Wendy helping him. Gray sighed slightly. "It's like following a dog…"

"At least he can track Kera!" Lucy shot back. "It's not like you can do anything better."

Gray muttered something before they turned their attention back to the front. Natsu was sniffing the air as he turned his head. Wendy stopped suddenly looking a little confused. The pink haired boy looked around rubbing his nose. "Strange." He muttered.

Wendy rubbed her nose as well. "I… I can't track her anymore…"

Natsu frowned. "Her scent is fading fast."

"What does that mean?" Juvia asked folding her hands together.

The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed. "She's moving fast. How I don't know but we have to hurry. I still have some of her scent but we have to keep up."

"All right, let's do this!"

"Hey guys…" Lucy started. "I think we forgot something."

* * *

"Where the hell did everyone go!?" Tyriana shouted. She struggled against her restraints that were keeping her tied up to the tree. She groaned hitting her head against the tree. "I can't believe they left me like this!"

Looking down at the rope she muttered a few curse words. She tried slipping through but there was no chance that she was getting out of this. Muttering again she cursed the red head and hoped she'd pay for this. Her and her stupid little sister.

* * *

Gray waved his hand. "Ah, whatever it was it probably wasn't important." Well he was right about that.

Lucy sighed. "But I still have a bad feeling about it." She twirled her thumbs around. "And I'm worried about Kera and Erza."

"Erza will be fine." The Ice Wizard comforted her with a small smile. "She's tough and I also know that Kera won't let anything happen to her. She might have changed but she still has that same warm heart about her friends. She will be mad but I know for a fact that she would do anything to get her back."

Lucy lowered her head and looked at the ground. "That's what worries me…"

Silence befell the group as they all heard this. It was true, Kera would do anything to get her back which means she'd be falling right into their trap. They have Erza and can make the brunette do anything they wanted.

Just how far will she go to get her sister back?

Would she dwell even deeper into the darkness?

Natsu gritted his teeth. He wouldn't allow this, they had to get to her as quickly as possible. "Then we have to make sure we get to her as quickly as possible. We'll have to help her, even if she doesn't want it. "

Wendy nodded as she looked up at Natsu. Besides Kera she looked up at Natsu as if he were her big brother. He, as well as the others were her role models, friends and family. She will do everything in her power to help them all. "I can cast a wind spell on us which will boost our speed. Hang on guys!" She raised both of her arms into an x formation. A green glow appeared over everyone.

Natsu grinned as he moved his feet. "Sweet! We're faster! Come on guys! With this we can definitely catch up to Kera now!"

The entire group nodded and dashed off. Thanks to Wendy they were a lot faster now and could get to Kera in time to help her before anything bad happens.

This way both Wendy and Natsu wouldn't lose her scent either.

Natsu looked up ahead his brow falling down. _Don't worry guys, we're coming to help._

* * *

It didn't take Kera long to find the creepy house in the middle of the barren wasteland. The place looked dead to the bone. The ground was black and brown, there were no plants or trees, bones littered the floor and a dark eerie feeling was hanging in the air.

She didn't like this place at all.

Her boots crushed a bone as she walked towards the building in front of her. She wasn't sure if these bones were from people or animals because there were no skulls. She had hoped these were animal bones but deep inside her she had a bad feeling that they were human bones.

 _These people are sick._ She thought disgustedly. _They need to be stopped now._

The building in front of her wasn't much better. The place looked like a castle but completely black and it wasn't in the best condition either. It has seen its days and probably went through some battles.

" _ **Kera… this place…"**_

 _I know._ Kera looked around. This place was giving her the creeps while sending chills down her back. _I don't like this place either. It's like… death is in the air._

" _ **Do you think Zeref is here?"**_

 _No… his has a different feeling. It has the same death feeling to it but there's also something else in it. This… this is cold hearted death._ Kera's eyes roamed over the castle in front of her. _I just hope they haven't done anything to Erza…_

" _ **You do know that this is a trap."**_

Kera snorted out loud. "Please, you insult me for not believing that I know that." Her expression grew dark as her eyes burned golden. "I damn well know it's a trap. But they're going to pay for hurting Erza. This ends now."

" _ **Then by all means, what is your plan?"**_ Crystol was a little worried about this situation. She knew that these people are going to try and take the upper hand. They have a hostage and Kera would do anything for her friends.

Kera smirked. "I'm so glad you asked."

" _ **Oh boy…"**_

* * *

Erza pulled at her chains again trying anything to get out. Unfortunately the metal was sturdy and wouldn't budge an inch. Groaning she let her body hit the back wall again and let her head drop back.

Hissing slightly she moved her head. She had some kind of injury at the back of her head as it was burning and stinging at the same time, probably from when someone hit her over the head during the fight.

That would also explain the headache she was having.

 _So carless._ She cursed slightly while shaking her head. _What a warrior I am… getting ambushed and taken in as if I were a child…_

A clanging against the cell door caught her attention. Turning her head she saw the same woman from before in front of her. What was her name again? Oh yes, Severina.

The woman smirked at her. "It's almost time. Our scouts have told us that your little sister is right outside the building."

 _Damn it Kera! Don't come here!_ Erza shouted in her mind while keeping a hard glare towards the woman in front of her.

Severina chuckled. "Oh such bravery. Anyway, get ready to help us. We're going to move with our plan soon."

"I told you, I won't help you and your colleagues." Erza sneered at her.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the bars. "Oh? So you believe there are more of us?" Erza gave her a confused look and this just made the woman laugh. "This is just so funny! Deary, it's just me and Lucretia. We got rid of the others, well besides the one that you so generously eliminated."

Erza's eyes went wide as she heard this. "You… you killed your own teammates? Why!?" She shouted.

Severina snorted while waving her hand. "Those idiots were weak and of no use, so we got rid of them. And anyway, with them gone Lucretia and I can get going with our own plan."

"You won't get away with this." Erza tried lunging at her but the chains stopped her from going any further. "What you are doing is disgusting and despicable. We will stop you. You don't even have a chance."

"Well, you're about to see our plans come to a beautiful beginning. We have everything we need and everything is right where we want it. Now it's just how your little sister will cooperate with us." Severina chuckled as she moved back. "But… with me, she will cooperate if she will like it or not."

Erza gritted her teeth. These people were definitely trying to get something from Kera and it didn't sound good at all. They don't even know what kind of magic they use!

A loud explosion caught both of their attention. Severina smirked as she glanced down the hallway. "It looks like she's here, right on time. It looks like I will have to start with my part now. About time as well, I was getting bored."

She opened the cell door and walked inside. Erza gave her a glare watching her kneel down right in front of her. Severina grabbed her chin and made the young wizard look into her eyes. "Now… let's see how ferocious a Dragon can get." She smirked.

Erza gritted her teeth knowing that this couldn't get good at all.

* * *

Kera roared as she smashed through the doors of the castle. Immediately several soldiers and guards came rushing towards her. The brunette grabbed the first man that was closest to her and threw him into another group of soldiers, knocking them down.

Next she grabbed another man's arm and threw him back, while also breaking his arm. She took a deep breath and let out a devastating roar attack that sent most of the soldiers flying. There was a hole in the group of soldiers leaving them all shocked.

Kera's eyes shined a dangerous golden color. "Who's next?" She asked sneering.

The guards were slightly nervous but they weren't going to give up yet. It was either fight the Queen of Dragons or feel the wrath of Lucretia. So gripping their weapons tighter they charged at Kera again.

One of the guards raised his sword ready to strike but Kera simply caught it with her hand. She pulled the sword away before kicking him back. She used the sword in her hand and threw it at another enemy, piercing him in the chest.

The man fell down dead as someone else jumped over his body and rammed himself straight into the brunette. Kera caught him by his waist and quickly threw him over her shoulder and into the ground. Stomping a stoned foot on his back she could hear a sickening crack.

Out of her eyesight she saw two men charging at her with swords drawn. Two blades made out of pure fire formed around her hand and she twirled around cutting both of the soldiers down. Letting the flames go she grabbed the man in front of her by his neck and pulled him up.

The soldier screamed out in pain as he could feel fire burn his skin. Someone else tried to sneak up on her but she dropped the screaming guard and turned around using a stone spike to stab him through his chest. He coughed up blood, the liquid splattering all of Kera but she simply ignored it. Thrusting the spike out of him she kicked the man back and into another guard.

Standing up straight she noticed that the soldiers were surrounding her and suspected they were about to charge at her at the same time. She smirked slightly. Just as she predicted they moved…

 _Wrong move…_ she bucked down slightly energy collecting inside of her body. The soldiers grew closer almost close enough to strike. Kera's eyes snapped open burning a bright gold color. The power inside of her burst out smashing everyone back and against a wall. She let out a deep breath as she stood back up straight.

Clapping resonated through the hall catching her attention. Looking up she saw a woman with long blonde hair going down her back standing at the end of the hall. She was wearing a red kimono robe, her red blood eyes glinting in the darkness. "What a show, what a show!" She laughed slightly.

Kera gritted her teeth. This woman… she… she…

" _ **Kera calm down!"**_

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. _Not now… not yet…_

The woman smirked at her. "I must say, that was quite _brutal_. You really do know how to kill your enemies. Ah, but these idiots don't even know how to fight really."

Kera started walking towards her, her boots stepping on a man who was trying to get back up. "You… where's Erza?" She asked keeping her gaze straight at her.

This woman was mocking her as she feigned a confused look. Gritting her teeth she grabbed the woman by the neck and smashed her against the wall. "I swear if you even touched a strand of her hair I will kill you…"

The woman suddenly smirked at her, not scared of her, not even fazed at all. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said.

This time Kera had to give her a confused look.

She heard the doors beside her open up and saw another woman walk in. This woman had striking bright red hair. She was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath it with black jeans and boots to accompany it. But what shocked her the most was the person behind her.

Erza was walking behind the crazy woman, while her hands were bound in front of her. But for some strange reason she held a hollow look in her eyes.

"Erza!" Kera shouted letting the woman go. She was about to head towards her but the red haired woman shook her finger. "Ah, ah, ah, remember to cooperate or your sister will get it."

Gritting her teeth she noticed that Erza wasn't moving at all. The hollow look in her eyes worried her even more. "What did you do to her?" She asked turning her attention to the blonde.

The woman chuckled as she got back to her feet. "I didn't do anything at all. Severina on the other hand…"

Kera glared at the other woman whose name was Severina. She simply smirked while stretching out her right arm. In her hand an orb appeared that seemed to be white and blue, while a familiar aura swirled around it. "What is that?" Kera asked narrowing her eyes.

Severina smirked. "Oh can't you sense it? This is your sister's soul."

Kera's eyes went wide as she heard this. Erza's… soul? But… how? Then something hit her. The village… the people they…

She looked up at her shock and horror filling her. "You're the person who's been taking souls from the people!" she gritted her teeth. "You bitch…" She was about to attack her but Severina shook her finger yet again stopping Kera.

Lucretia smirked as she walked up to Kera from behind. "Severina can do more than just take souls from her victims. She can control people too. Now as we said in the letter, cooperate and everything will be fine and Severina will give your sister's soul back."

Kera's eyes went to her. "What if I don't?"

"Then Severina will order your sister to kill herself." Lucretia answered simply. To show her Severina gave the red head a sword and the wizard held the sword up to her neck.

The Dragon Slayer growled as she saw this. "You bitch…"

"It's all up to you Kera." Lucretia said with a smirk. "Cooperate and your sister lives, don't and she dies."

Kera gritted her teeth. These two girls were sick. They were using her sister to get to her. She knew that this could happen when she allowed her to help her. She didn't want to cooperate with these two skanks but she couldn't let Erza die. Damn it… what was she supposed to do?

"Times ticking." Lucretia told her.

 _What am I supposed to do!?_

" _ **Just calm down Kera. We can figure this out. Whatever happens you can take anything more than Erza can."**_

 _You're right…_ She hated to do this but…

"Fine." Kera answered closing her eyes.

Both women smirked at her. Everything was falling into place. Kera glared at Severina. "But you let Erza go. Now."

"Whoever said that?" Lucretia asked as her hands grabbed Kera's head from behind. The brunette screamed out as pain ran through her body. She collapsed on her knees, the pain hitting her tenfold. It felt like something was dying inside of her.

She gritted her teeth as she looked up at her, swear falling from her forehead. "W-What… h-have you done… t-to me?"

Lucretia smirked as she knelt down to her. "Don't worry, it will pass soon enough. But it will give Severina enough time."

 _Enough time!?_ Kera was starting to panic but she couldn't move. The pain was just too much.

" _ **Kera hang on! I will try and…"**_ Crystol suddenly screamed out in pain. It seemed whatever Lucretia has done to Kera was also affecting Crystol. _That damn bitch!_

Severina smiled as she pulled Kera's chin up. "Now… just relax and this will all be over soon. I just need to get inside your head."

" _ **She's trying to take control, I agh!"**_

Kera gritted her teeth as something entered her mind. With just a wave of Severina's hand a red flow entered Kera's mind.

Her eyes turned from green to a blood red color.

Severina smirked at Kera while lifting her chin. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

* * *

"Come on guys we're almost there!" Natsu shouted as he ran straight towards the building in front of them. They had arrived at the barren wasteland.

Lucy was horrified as she saw the bones sprawled all over on the ground. If they weren't too busy getting to Kera she might have screamed or even thrown up. This place looked like a graveyard!

They were all about to charge right in but Gray stopped them. The Dragon Slayer growled as he got into his face. "What's the deal Gray? Let us in!"

"We can't just charge right in! What if this was a trap? We need to find a different way in and surprise them!" The Ice Wizard told him.

"Like a surprise attack? An ambush?" Wendy asked and Gray nodded. That was the exact thing they had to do.

The Ice Wizard pointed out the area. "You can clearly see what this place looks like. That already tells us a lot. We need to figure this one out."

Natsu sighed as he slumped back. "But I want to kick some ass…"

Everyone rolled their eyes as they heard this. Of course Natsu just wanted to punch someone… that's all he wanted. That and probably save his friends.

Juvia looked around the building and noticed that there was a window open on the top floor. "There's an open window!" She said pointing upwards.

Everyone saw it and smirked knowing what they were going to do then and there. Natsu grinned as he grabbed Lucy by the hips. The blonde looked a little freaked out. "H-Hey! W-What are you… Natsu!" She screeched as the pink haired Dragon Slayer threw her straight up to the open window.

Lucy was just able to catch the windowsill hitting the wall with her body. "What the hell did you do that for!?" She shouted at him.

He pointed at the window. "So you can climb in and help us get up as well!"

"Why couldn't you have warned me?" She snapped.

"Lucy stop shouting or else they'll hear you!" Gray shouted in a harsh whisper.

Lucy muttered something before climbing through the window. She was glad to know that there wasn't anyone inside. She was actually in a hallway. Making sure there wasn't anyone coming she turned her attention back to the window and helped the others climb in.

Now they just had to find both Erza and Kera.

 **And that's that! Another cliffhanger! It seems they're in real trouble now! As always let me know what you all thought about this chapter. And a few more chapters are appreciated! They do motivate me to write faster and give me new ideas.**

 **Also, when this story here is over I will do, of course, another story that will be back in the right time line, after The Dragon Hunt. I already have an idea, but if you have any ideas or wishes let me know!**

 **Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so happy you guys are still there ;) I was extremely happy to get your reviews and hear that you liked it because things are getting even better! Now let's see if the guys can get to Kera and Erza before anything bad happens!**

 **Rez: Wow thank you, I really enjoy writing this story and I can't wait for the next one to happen as well. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well ;) And I hope I won't be losing my touche anytime soon just like you said.**

 **Guest: haha, sorry about that. That was a typo. No her eyes are still gold, well now red ;)**

 **Luca: Wow that's amazing to hear! I didn't believe that my story of Fairy Tail would get this popular. I'm happy you're in for this ride because it's going to get even more epic.**

 **Meowhaha: Well here's the next chapter so I hope it will feed your hunger!**

* * *

"Come on down this way!" Natsu whispered as he motioned for the others to follow him. Lucy had helped the others to get inside and now they were trying to find either Kera or Erza. It was quiet and no ruckus was going on so something bad happened.

Just what?

Natsu was at the front because he could smell where Kera was. At least that's what he thought.

They walked down the corridor until they heard a door open up. Immediately everyone jumped back and hid around the corner so they wouldn't get caught. Lucy and Natsu poked their heads around the corner carefully to see who it was and what they were doing.

They saw a woman with blood red hair walking out of a room with a smile on her face. A soldier was with her as if he were waiting for an order.

The woman turned towards the soldier. "I want two soldiers down in the dungeon. We might have that little brat but I don't know if my powers will be enough. It would be useful if we still had her sister in our grasp. She'd do anything for her."

The man nodded. "As you wish my lady."

"And don't screw up this time." She sneered at him. The soldier nodded furiously before leaving.

The woman shook her head. "Idiots." With that she left down the hall.

The group of wizards got out from their hiding spot. Lucy of course was the first to panic. "They have both Kera and Erza!"

Gray stopped her from panicking any further. "Calm down Lucy. We can figure this out. It looks like they have Erza in the dungeons. If we head there first we can get her out of there and with her help we might be able to get back Kera."

Juvia nodded. "That does sound like a good plan. Erza knows Kera so we need her."

"Then let's go." Natsu already walked ahead but stopped when he could hear footsteps again. "Crap!" He whispered.

Gray quickly opened the door from where the woman had walked out of. "Quick! Inside!" He whispered ushering everyone inside the room. He quickly closed the door and Wendy put her head against the door. She listened as the footsteps walked past the room where they were hiding.

She listened closer and waited till it was quiet again. "I think the coast is clear."

Lucy was about to leave with the others but then noticed Natsu. He was standing at the desk looking at… something. "Natsu?" She asked. "You okay?"

"I'm getting this strange feeling from that box." He said pointing at a strange _glowing_ box on the desk.

The others noticed this too and got curious as well. It wasn't every day that you found a glowing box. Lucy was about to grab it but Wendy quickly stopped her. "Wait!" she shouted quickly. The blonde stopped right before her hand touched the box.

The little girl walked up to the box as well. "I can sense some pretty powerful magic coming from this box, but there's something else as well." Her hand hovered over the box and a white glow appeared before vanishing. "Now it should be safe to open."

Lucy carefully grabbed the box and opened it and immediately her eyes went wide. "What… what is this?"

The others all surrounded the blonde and looked inside the box. There was a glowing orb inside the box, the colors white and blue swirling around as it hovered slightly inside the box. Immediately both Natsu and Wendy got a strange feeling. It felt so… familiar.

"What the hell is that?" Gray asked confused as to what the strange orb was.

"Natsu…" Wendy whispered having an idea on what this orb was, or at least why it felt so familiar.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer simply nodded his eyes never leaving the orb. That feeling, that aura around the orb… it couldn't be… but how?

Gray, Juvia and Lucy looked a little worried at the Dragon Slayers. They were both acting quite strange. Stranger than usual… which is already saying something, especially for Natsu.

"Guys…" Gray started uneasily. "You're worrying us. What's wrong?"

Natsu moved on his own and grabbed for the box, his eyes never leaving the orb. "This might sound crazy but…" He looked at the glowing orb. "This… this feels like Erza."

"What!?" Three wizards shouted at the same time.

Lucy looked at the box with the glowing orb until looking back at Natsu. How could this orb feel like Erza? "What are you saying Natsu? How is that even possible?" She asked. This completely confused her. Confused wasn't the right word… baffled? Puzzled… she had absolutely no idea why Natsu would think that this orb would… would feel like Erza.

How?

Natsu shook his head. "I can't explain it but this definitely feels like Erza… it has her… aura around it or something. I don't know but I do know that this is her!"

Footsteps were heard again as well as talking. Gray looked slightly panicked. "Well… just grab that box and let's get out of here!" He shouted in a whisper. The others quickly headed out the door after they heard the footsteps vanish again. Natsu looked at the box before taking it with him. He ran out the door and followed his friends.

* * *

"Hm…" Lucretia tapped her chin as she walked around the brunette, inspecting her as she moved her eyes up and down. Kera was simply standing in the middle of Lucretia's office, her eyes a blood red and her body completely still. She didn't move an inch.

"And she will do whatever I ask of her?" Lucretia asked Severina.

The red haired woman nodded her head. "Again, yes Lucretia. She's under control. I've worked my magic on her. She will do whatever you say… well… whatever _we_ say."

Lucretia hummed slightly as she walked to Kera again. She grabbed the brunette's chin moving her head up. "A mindless Dragon. I never thought we would actually have her." A smirk formed on her lips as she dropped Kera's head. "I'm going to have so much fun."

Severina sighed as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "So what's the next plan? Like you said, we'd never thought we get this far."

"Well… it took a year but we have her." Lucretia grinned. "But now we have the most powerful wizard beside us. No one will stand against us." Her eyes narrowed down slightly as an evil smirk formed on her face. "The question is, who will we crush first?

The red haired woman smirked softly. Lucretia was overjoyed to have the Queen of Dragons in her hands. They both were. The strongest wizard and they were able to control her. Well… they haven't tested it out yet, but Severina was positive that her magic would work.

"So how mindless do you think she is?" Lucretia asked glancing at her partner and also sister. They weren't blood related but they had been together since they started. "Will she do anything I ask of her?"

"There's only one way to test her loyalty." Severina told her.

Lucretia smirked. "Ah yes… I think we should get rid of our little pest. That way we can truly see if our Queen is loyal to us."

The woman turned around and looked Kera in the eyes. She was going to enjoy this. For all these years she might have fun again.

A smirk formed on her lips as she was already eager to see how this would end.

"I want you…" Lucretia started gaining the attention of the brunette. She didn't move but the woman knew she was listening.

"To kill Erza Scarlet."

This time Kera's head moved up to look at Lucretia. With one nod and no words spoken the brunette turned around and headed out the door.

Both Severina and Lucretia smirked. "I might actually enjoy this." Lucretia laughed slightly.

Severina simply nodded. She didn't care if she killed the little red head or not. They had no use for her anymore. She just hoped her magic was strong enough. She has heard tales of the Queen being strong willed.

She just hoped her magic was stronger.

* * *

"I think it's down here." Wendy whispered as she ran down a flight of steps. The group of wizards were trying to find the dungeon and to hide from the soldiers. Their plan was to get Erza out of the dungeon so they could get her help to get Kera back.

They just had to find the dungeons first.

Luckily for them they had two Dragon Slayers on their side whose smells were excellent. The two could track down anything and at the moment they were tracking the red head Requip Wizard.

At the bottom of the stairs there stood two guards. They saw Wendy and the rest of the group coming down. "Hey!" One shouted but it was too late.

Natsu jumped forward and smashed both men to the ground knocking them out cold. He stood up and snorted slightly. "Wow… what security."

Lucy, Wendy, Gray and Juvia ran down and saw a few cells. They dispersed and tried to find the red head as quickly as possible.

Lucy passed a cell and quickly stopped when she noticed someone in it. Her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. "Erza!" She shouted.

Hearing their friend's name being called everyone ran to the cell Lucy was standing in front of. They saw their friend on the ground and chained to the wall her head hanging low.

"Erza!" They all shouted but the girl didn't move.

Natsu gritted his teeth and quickly used his fire to melt the lock. He forcefully pulled open the gate and ran inside. He hit his knees as he was right in front of Erza. Using his fire again he melted the cuffs off of her wrists, but he watched as her arms fell down to the ground as if they were limp.

She wasn't moving.

"Erza!? Come on Erza talk to us!" Natsu started shaking her but she wasn't reacting to anything. What was wrong with her?

Natsu moved her head up and noticed her eyes immediately. They were completely hollow, so… lifeless.

What did they do to her?

Wendy quickly knelt down beside them and used her healing magic to see if she could do anything for the red head. Yet after a few seconds she already lowered her hands. "She isn't injured. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"I'd slap her but I'm too scared she'd kill me." Natsu admitted.

"Oh geez…" Lucy came to them and slapped the red head across the face since the boys were too scared to do it. She had hoped it would do something but the red head didn't react at all. Now this was worrisome.

Damn it… if they don't get Erza back to normal they have no chance to get Kera back!

Gray and Juvia were keeping watch, but knew that they were having troubles. "Come on guys, we can't stay here forever!"

"We're trying you idiot!" Natsu snapped back at him. Mumbling a few curse words he turned his attention back to Erza. She was completely lifeless as if she had no soul…

Wait…

He quickly grabbed the box he had snatched from the desk and held it in front of him. The others noticed this and got confused. "Natsu what are you…" Lucy started but stopped when he opened the box.

The orb was still glowing, but for some reason it glowed brighter as he got closer to Erza. Could it be?

He took out the glowing orb and held it in front of Erza. The orb, floating in his hands glowed even brighter.

Juvia heard footsteps and turned towards Gray. "Someone's coming!"

The Ice Wizard cursed and turned to the others. "Guys we have company! We need to get out of here now!"

Natsu cursed and put the orb back in the box. He handed it over to Lucy before grabbing the red head from the ground. "Come on let's go!" He told the others running out the cell with Erza in his arms.

The others quickly followed Natsu without any question and they headed down the other way. There had to be another exit from this dungeon right? In mere seconds the wizards were gone and nothing was left behind.

From the stairs the footsteps got louder until a person emerged. Kera walked down the steps looking around, her eyes narrowing down.

She walked to one specific cell and noticed that it was empty. Not only that but the lock was melted off and cuffs were lying on the floor. The person that was supposed to be inside was gone.

"Hm… it seems she escaped." Lucretia said as she walked up to the brunette.

Severina on the other hand snorted. "She couldn't have escaped on her own. Someone broke her out."

This just made Lucretia smirk even wider. "Well… it looks like we have more pests running around. Severina, have you ever seen a Dragon hunt for its food?"

Severina chuckled. "No but I'm guessing I'm about to see it."

Lucretia smirked, her eyes gaining a dark shadow. "Oh yes… a deadly game of cat and mouse."

Her eyes went over to the brunette who was still standing at the cell door. So far the girl was listening to every word she was saying but this was still a test.

A test to see if she could kill.

She smirked slightly. "Well then, why don't you go and take care of the pests in the castle?"

Kera again nodded her head simply before heading off. Lucretia smirked. "Oh and don't worry about getting anything bloody. Go out as much as you want!"

Severina smirked as she glanced at the woman beside her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"You have no idea." Lucretia chuckled.

* * *

"Come on down here!" Gray urged the others as he held open a door that seemed to lead to an abandoned storage room. They all rushed inside and Natsu carefully laid Erza down on the ground. "Barricade that door, we can escape through the back."

The Ice Wizard nodded and quickly froze the door shut. Meanwhile Natsu ushered Lucy to give him the box.

The blonde sat down and took the box. She opened it for him and Natsu quickly grabbed the orb that was still inside. Holding it carefully he turned his attention back to Erza. "God I hope I'm right." He muttered.

"Hope you're right? What are you…" Lucy started but her eyes went wide when Natsu somehow pushed the orb inside of Erza. "Natsu!"

As Natsu pushed the orb back inside of the red head, Erza gasped out in pain. Her eyes regained her full color and it seemed she regained her life. The red head clung at her chest gasping desperately for air.

The others looked completely confused as to what just happened, but were relieved that their friend was safe.

Erza coughed as she clung onto Natsu slightly. The pink haired Dragon Slayer held her as she tried to get through whatever pain she was in. "Just take it easy." Natsu told her.

Gray was about to help as well but a knock against the door caught his attention. "Shit…" He muttered. Someone was trying to get in. Luckily he had put the ice up or else that door would have been destroyed with the first punch.

Wendy's eyes went wide when she noticed the familiar scent. "Natsu!" She shouted.

He could sense the presence as well and knew that this was just trouble. "Oh crap, we need to go. Right now." He helped Erza back to her feet, even though she wasn't steady yet. Gray used his magic to create a hole through the wall so they could escape. The others all ran through the hole and when Gray was the last one he used his ice magic again to block the door with ice, so that it was almost impossible to pass.

The knocking and blasting against the ice door became more and more. That told them all that they had to leave. Lucy quickly helped Natsu with Erza so they could leave quicker. The pink haired Dragon Slayer glanced back at the frozen door that was slowly starting to crack…

 _Don't you worry, we'll get you back. Just wait…_

"I think we're safe here… at least for now." Juvia said as she looked around. Natsu and Lucy came in supporting an unstable Erza. They laid her back down again so she could collect herself. In the meantime Gray and Juvia kept watch again.

Wendy turned to her fellow Dragon Slayer. "Natsu… that smell…"

Natsu sighed as he lowered his head. "I know…" He didn't want to believe it but there was no mistake.

Gray frowned slightly. "What are you guys talking about? You know who's after us?"

Wendy glanced at Natsu. "That woman… she said they have Kera."

"Yea locked up probably somewhere but we didn't find her in the dungeons." Lucy started but that's when Natsu shook his head.

His eyes were still on Erza who was breathing very hard trying to calm herself down. Her eyes though were filled with worry. It seems she knew it as well. He sighed slightly. "No she's not in the dungeons… she's not captive at all. She's the one after us, she was the one trying to break the door down. They probably are controlling her."

"M-Mind c-control m-magic." Erza coughed.

Everyone turned to their friend, worry plastered on their faces. Natsu moved to help her. "Erza, are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth slightly. "I-I'm fine… thanks for the help." She pushed Natsu away slightly so she could stand back up. Lucy though steadied her when she started to wobble on her feet. "I'm fine…" Erza told her but Lucy was still a little unsure about her state.

Erza glanced at the others. "This woman, she has red hair, she can control people, her magic enters your mind and you're helpless. Not only that but she can take your soul."

"Soul?"

"That orb you were holding." Erza said as she glanced at Natsu. "That was my soul. That woman took it."

"But why?" Lucy asked.

Erza frowned. "To get Kera. I'm not exactly sure what happened but I think they used me so they could control her. The person you're running away from is probably Kera. This is just a game for them. A game of cat and mouse."

"And we're the mouse." Lucy shuddered slightly.

Gray frowned as he turned his attention to the others. "If that woman is controlling her then how do you propose we bring her back to her senses?"

Both Natsu and Lucy turned to Erza hoping she had an answer, but it seemed neither did she know. She sighed and lowered her head. "I don't know… maybe hit her a few times? I have absolutely no idea."

Natsu smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Erza, we'll find a way. In the meantime we have to keep on moving so she doesn't actually catch us. We need a plan to fight her."

"Fight her?" Gray asked. "You have to be joking, right? She's dangerous! There's no way we can beat her!" He shouted.

"Well we don't have a choice." Natsu stated standing up. He glared at the ice wizard causing him to wince slightly. "She's a Dragon Slayer and has one hell of a nose. She will catch us eventually, but when she does catch us we need to be prepared!"

He turned to the others his eyes burning with fire. "She's our friend and we're not going to just leave her behind. She might be stronger than us but we'll fight her if we have to. There's no way those creeps will win!"

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Natsu turned around seeing Erza giving him a skeptical look. He expected this kind of reaction from his other friends but he thought he'd at least get some support from the red head. "Erza…"

She shook her head. "No please tell me how you plan on bringing her back. Natsu, you saw her fight and that wasn't even the full extent of her powers. Under their control she will use everything and anything she can to kill us."

"I thought you'd at least be the one to support me." He said moving his hands up slightly. "Don't tell me you gave up."

Erza shook her head. "I haven't given up, the only thing is that… I don't see a way out of this."

"Come on Erza. You know Kera! You can probably bring her back by talking some sense into her." Natsu urged her but it didn't seem to work at all.

"Or we get killed." Gray stated simply. "This is a bad idea Natsu."

"Then what do you suggest? Hm?" He asked raising an eyebrow at him. "There's one thing for sure. If you guys won't help, then I'm going out there all by myself and fight her!"

The others stayed quiet not sure what to do. The last time Kera was being controlled and manipulated… five Dragon Slayers couldn't do a thing against her. They were about to die…

And now she's even stronger! They don't even know what she's capable of! It's possible that Kera would be able to wipe them out in one hit.

Truthfully Erza wasn't even sure herself if they could win this time…

Her eyes went wide when she felt herself being grabbed by Natsu. He had grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Damn it Erza! Don't you dare give up on her! This is not over okay? We can still get her back. We just have to believe in ourselves and that Kera is fighting herself!"

Erza looked up in Natsu's eyes as he kept on going. He smirked at her slightly. "You do believe that she wouldn't just give up like that right? She's probably fighting that mind control thingy right now! She just needs a push!"

She still wasn't sure. She wanted to help, damn it she did, but… something was holding her back. Doubt? Concern? Worry?

Fear?

"Erza." Natsu knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. His orbs weren't filled with fire anymore, no this time they were filled with concern. Concern for her. "You're afraid aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid!" She snapped at him.

"Then why are your hands shaking?" He asked. Erza froze as she heard this. Her hands were… shaking? Looking down at them she tried to see if it was true.

And there it was…

Her hands were really shaking.

Why were they shaking?

Erza took a deep breath. "I'm not scared I…" She felt Natsu's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly. She looked up at him and this time she could feel something from his eyes. They were warm just like the fire he uses to fight his enemies, but this was a nice warmth, a comforting warmth.

"It's okay to be scared Erza." He spoke softly. "There's no shame in it. Heck… even I'm a little scared, but this just proves to us that we care."

The red head looked down at the ground. Maybe that's what was holding her back. She wants to help Kera there's no objection there, but… she's scared… scared that she is helpless to do anything.

She's scared to lose her sister.

Her shaking hands suddenly grabbed Natsu's arm, surprising the Dragon Slayer. He was surprised to see Erza smiling up at him, full determination shining in her eyes. "Let's get Kera back." She doesn't want to be scared, but she is. That just means she wants to help Kera even more, that she cares for the brunette.

Natsu grinned. Finally Erza was back to her senses.

Gray sighed shaking his head. This was completely ridiculous. "You guys, this is crazy! Kera is dangerous, she's vicious she's…" he groaned slightly. "Damn it! We're going to get ourselves killed!" He headed over to the other door and glanced out.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Making sure she isn't around the corner so we can actually make a plan to get her back!" Gray stated.

The others all smiled as they heard this. Of course they were going to help Kera. Friends and family help each other and there's not a chance that they'll give up on their friend. They'll do anything for them.

Even if it killed them.

Erza got back to her feet and smirked. "It's time we ended this game of cat and mouse."

 **Not much happened in this chapter. Well they got Erza back! But net chapter will be better because the fighting will start! That's right, finally some action here! So hang in there and you might get the next chapter sooner than you expect ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter and we have some action here! So I hope you guys are ready for it! So hold on to your hats because we're going to dive into the action right now!**

 **Rez: ;)**

 **Luca: Heh, yea they are creepy, but we'll find out what will happen next. See if they can find a way to get Kera back ;)**

* * *

Natsu popped his head out around the corner, seeing if there were any more guards around. Seeing that the place was clear he grinned and moved swiftly down the hall. Like a cat… well Natsu refers to a ninja… anyway, like a ninja the pink haired Dragon Slayer stalked down the hall without making a noise.

Catching a familiar sense he quickly jumped out of the way. Luckily he did because a second later a giant blast of fire hit the area where he had been just standing. Turning his head he saw Kera standing at the end of the hallway.

Grinning Natsu threw a ball of fire at her. Kera simply deflected the attack but when she returned her gaze back up front she noticed the Dragon Slayer had slipped. Narrowing her eyes she followed him.

Running around the corner she saw Natsu run through a door. Clenching her fist, a bright light appeared. Thrusting it forward she destroyed the door and wall where the Dragon Slayer had disappeared into.

She jumped through the smoke and debris to find herself in a giant empty room. She tried looking for Natsu but couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he escape to? Damn it…

"Down below!"

Snapping her head up her eyes went wide when she saw one of the giant chandeliers was headed straight for her. Quickly she rolled forward missing being crushed by the chandelier. It hit the ground the glass shattering into millions of tiny shards.

She looked up trying to see if she could find whoever had cut the wire. She soon got her answer as a hail of ice lances was headed straight for her. Narrowing her eyes she took a step back and moved her hands back. As the ice got closer to her she thrust both of her hands forward, a giant wall of fire emerging in front of her. The ice lances went through the fire and immediately melted.

"Water Nebula!"

Turning around she quickly raised her arms as two columns of water hit her. As the water made contact, steam filled the area in a rapid haste.

Juvia quickly moved to the balcony that was in the room. She could see the steam and cursed. "I can't see her!" She shouted.

"Damn it." Gray cursed also being on one of the balconies. "She used Juvia's water to cover the area."

"Keep your eyes open!" Natsu shouted from the back balcony.

Juvia glanced around the room trying to find any sign of the brunette. This was dangerous. They had hoped to attack the brunette and keep out of her sight, because what you can't see you can't hit. But now they couldn't see her…

A shadow moved behind Juvia and two eyes glowed in the shadow. Gray saw the shadow behind her and his eyes went wide. "Juvia watch out!" He shouted, but he was too late.

Kera had appeared behind the Water Mage and kicked her through the railing. Snarling, she slammed her foot into her back sending her crashing into the ground. Juvia screamed out in pain before the brunette sent a blast of her magic right into her.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted.

He quickly tried hitting Kera with an ice hammer but she was already gone. He gritted his teeth and kept an eye out for her. Natsu did as well. So far their plan was not going as they wanted it to.

He hoped their second phase would work. Natsu saw something move and quickly jumped from the balcony. "Gray duck!" He shouted jumping over to his balcony. The Ice Wizard done what he was told and hit the floor. He could see Kera above him wielding a flaming sword that barely missed him, only cutting a few strands of his hair.

Natsu tackled the brunette and the two crashed through the barrier, falling down towards the ground. Kera grabbed the pink haired Dragon Slayer and threw him to the ground. He grunted as he hit the floor but cried out in pain as Kera slammed herself on him.

Kera snarled as she pulled him up by the collar. "I'm going to kill you."

The Dragon Slayer coughed. "Come on… Kera… this isn't you." He grabbed her arm surprising the brunette slightly. "You need to… get some damn… sense into your head!" He shouted punching her right in the face.

Kera stumbled back but quickly regained her footing. "You fool…" She sneered moving her head around. "You'll pay for that." Her arms started glowing and before Natsu knew it he was leaning back missing a dangerous attack that was headed straight for his face. But what he saw made his eyes go wide. _Dragon claws!?_

He jumped back and his eyes landed on her arms. They were surrounded by white scales and her hands have turned into claws. Shit… now he was even in more trouble. _Well… that's something new, time to give it my all!_ He charged straight at Kera. "Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!" He shouted striking down.

His hands missed her as she gracefully dodged his attack. His eyes went wide as shock grew on his face. Kera smirked as she deflected the next attack before smashing her hand into his chest. Natsu gasped as he was blasted to the wall. It cracked under pressure and a few stones fell down.

He groaned. "That… that hurt…" He hit the ground and coughed slightly, holding his chest.

He heard footsteps heading towards him. Looking up he saw Kera walking towards him, fire surrounding her claws…

Natsu coughed as he tried to get back up. Kera definitely was stronger than before… a lot stronger. Man his chest was hurting like hell. The brunette grabbed him and smashed him against the wall. Natsu gritted his teeth slightly. "Anytime now!" He shouted as he saw Kera raise her arm.

Out of nowhere Kera's arm was frozen. Turning her head she saw Gray standing behind her already using his magic. Kera quickly dropped Natsu and caught Gray's ice sword before it hit her. She was sent a few meters back but still held onto the sword.

Gray gritted his teeth. "Come on Kera… we're your friends!"

Kera opened her mouth to say something but stopped all of a sudden. Gray looked a little confused. Why did she stop? Then he saw the brunette shake her head furiously before turning her attention back to Gray. The Ice Wizard noticed that she was about to break the sword but he smirked. "Oh no you don't!"

The ice from the sword started to lash out and jumped on Kera. It froze her on the spot from the waist down. "Now!" Gray shouted.

Kera gritted her teeth trying to get out of the ice. She saw something from the side and immediately raised her arm. She caught an arrow that was headed for her chest. Crushing it she turned her head around to see Lucy with Sagittarius on one of the balconies.

The Celestial Wizard as well as Sagittarius were surprised she caught the arrow with ease. "But how!?" Sagittarius shouted. "It's impossible to catch them… how did she…"

Kera broke out of the ice and glared at the two people on the balcony. Roaring a dangerous magic surrounded her body. Natsu's eyes went wide feeling the immense power! "Lucy! Get out of the way!" He shouted as he tried running towards her.

Yet Kera was quicker. Using all four of her elements she sent a giant ball of light towards Lucy and Sagittarius. The blonde's eyes went wide as she saw it coming, there was no way of dodging it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted running towards her, but he was too late.

The giant ball of magic exploded causing the entire balcony to blow up. Natsu's eyes went wide as he stumbled over his own two feet. "LUCY!"

"This ends now!" Kera shouted raising her arms into the air. Out of the ground two giant arms appeared. Slamming their stoned arms into the ground the beast pulled itself out of the ground. Both Gray and Natsu couldn't believe their eyes.

She was able to summon living things now!?

Natsu growled and charged forward, straight towards the earth monster. He roared like a dragon and used his bare fist to punch the earth beast to the ground.

Gray ran towards the earth monster as well. "Natsu switch! I got this thing! Take care of Kera!"

The Fire Dragon Slayer narrowed his eyes but nodded. Switching, Natsu now was running straight towards Kera. The brunette grinned as she watched him run towards her. She was about to strike back but something ran through her body, freezing her on the spot. _What the!?_

Her eyes went wide when Natsu was now in arms length. His fist was encased in fire and his face held deadly rage. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He shouted punching her as hard as he could in her face.

The brunette was blasted back, hitting the wall and going through it. The debris fell on her as she hit the ground. She groaned as she could feel the pain from that attack, not only was the punch real hard but the rocks falling on her wasn't great either.

Moaning and groaning she moved the rocks off of her before getting back on her feet. She wiped the blood from her nose and spat some of the red liquid out of her mouth as well. She growled as she saw Natsu through the hole in the wall.

She took a step forward but pain shot through her head, stopping her. Gritting her teeth she held her head trying to shake out the pain that was bothering her.

Natsu lowered his guard for a moment as he saw this. _Is she fighting back? What the hell am I thinking? Of course she's fighting back! Come on Kera! Just a little bit more._

Shaking her head again she glared back at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer cursed slightly. _Almost…_

Kera leaned against the wall before pushing herself off of it. She charged straight towards the Dragon Slayer her hands bursting into fire and water. Natsu gritted his teeth. He quickly jumped to the side dodging Kera's attack. He tried punching her but Kera grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground.

Natsu quickly swiped at her feet knocking the brunette to the ground. She got back up but the pink haired Dragon Slayer already sent an uppercut straight to her chin. Kera grunted as she was punched down to the ground again.

Immediately he grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up. "Damn it Kera! Snap out of it! You're being controlled! Don't let them win! You're stronger than this!"

"G-Get… o-out… of… h-here." She growled. Natsu looked a little shocked as he heard this. He looked Kera in the eyes and saw the fire in them. She _was_ fighting. But before he noticed her eyes were just a bloody red color.

Kera was having trouble, that was clear. Severina's magic was powerful but Kera's mind was slightly powerful and there was only one way to boost that up.

The brunette snapped and pushed Natsu off of her. The pink haired Dragon Slayer stumbled back as Kera got back to her feet. She moved her head before cracking her knuckles. Natsu groaned slightly shaking his head. _Where the hell are you Erza!?_

* * *

Gray in the meantime was dealing with the earth monster Kera had summoned. He had sent hoards of ice lances towards it.

The earth beast took all of them head on before smashing its giant fist right on Gray. The Ice Wizard had jumped away in time missing the attack that destroyed the ground. Landing a few feet back Gray tried to think of a way to beat this thing. It was strong and resilient. So far it had taken every hit he had sent at it and there was no single scratch on it. What the hell was this things weakness!?

He smashed his fists together. "Ice Make…" He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes went wide when he saw who was standing behind him. "Juvia!?"

The girl smirked at him and nodded. She looked beaten and bruised but she was still standing. "Let's take this one down together."

Gray smirked and nodded.

The two of them took a step back, both of their hands to the back. Both let out a loud yell before thrusting it forward. Juvia's water hit the earth giant full force, immediately Gray's ice covered Juvia's water and sent the earth monster back against the wall. It crumbled down, falling apart.

Gray smashed his hands together again. "Ice Make: Hammer!" He shouted smashing the hammer on the earth parts, crushing the monster into tiny pieces, making sure it wouldn't get back up.

The Ice Wizard sighed in relief. "Thank god… Kera's magic is definitely stronger." He muttered turning towards Juvia. She was waving around close to collapsing. Gray dashed forward and caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Juvia!"

"I'm fine…" She muttered holding Gray's arm. "Just… exhausted."

"Will you be alright?" Gray asked his eyes roaming over the room. Natsu was fighting Kera, strangely holding up to her attacks, though he seemed to be a little beaten up while Kera was in better condition, only having a few scratches.

He glanced over at the rubble from the balcony where Lucy was standing. He noticed that he couldn't find Lucy anywhere. Did she escape?

Wait!

He turned around and saw Natsu sending a punch towards Kera but she simply caught it before punching him in the stomach. Gray looked over at the Water Mage. "Come on Juvia, I think I know where we can go."

"We can't just leave Natsu." Juvia said glancing over at the two fighting Dragon Slayers.

Gray smirked. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

* * *

Roaring Natsu sent a flaming punch back at Kera. "Come on Kera! Snap out of it! I'm not leaving until you get back to your senses!" He shouted. His fist made contact with Kera's hand who had simply caught it.

She squeezed his fist and growled. "My orders are to kill you all!" Pulling him closer she slammed her knee into his stomach. "And I will not fail!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "And I will not give up on a friend!" He shouted back punching her in the face.

Kera stumbled back and spat out blood again. "You fool."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer clenched his fist, flames bursting out of them. "I know you're fighting back Kera. I know it because if you weren't you'd be more vicious, you'd be sending out more powerful attacks. You're holding back." His eyes narrowed down. "You don't _want_ to hurt me."

"I'll make sure you won't be able to talk ever again!" She dashed forward her claws glowing with magic. Natsu's eyes went wide as he felt the power behind it. Kera gritted her teeth. "I will crush you! Dragon's Queen Secret Art!"

"Oh shit…" Natsu muttered as the light spread from her arm to her entire body. He couldn't dodge this attack there was no way. He raised his arm ready to embrace the attack.

Kera gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed. "Queen's Destruct-agh!"

The brunette stopped as pain hit her stomach. She had spluttered out blood from her mouth while her breath suddenly vanished.

Natsu lowered his hands slowly and glanced in front of him. Immediately his eyes went wide. "No way…"

"Sting!"

It was true. The blonde Dragon Slayer was standing in front of him, his fist smashed into Kera's stomach. The brunette coughed before hitting the ground, clutching her stomach.

Sting stood up straighter. "Sorry I'm late." He said glancing at Natsu. "I got lost, luckily someone found me and brought me here."

Natsu turned around and grinned as he saw Wendy and Erza standing to the side and with a battered Lucy next to them. Not to mention both Gray and Juvia were alright as well. Though he was relieved to see Lucy fine. He was worried something had happened to her. He had almost snapped.

Sting wiped his nose. "When I got the letter from Erza I set out immediately. Hope I'm not too late."

The pink haired Dragon Slayer grinned. "Nah, just in time."

Kera gritted her teeth as she got back to her feet. "Who… who do you think you are?" She asked turning her head to look up at Sting. When her eyes landed on him she froze. For a moment her eyes turned back to gold. "Sting?"

She grabbed her head and shook it. No… no this was not happening this…

"Kera listen, this isn't you." Sting started, taking a step towards her. "You can fight whatever is manipulating you. You're stronger than them, you know that."

Kera grabbed her head. What the hell was happening to her? She growled slightly as she tried to get things straight.

Sting smirked slightly as she grabbed one of her hands and looked her in her eyes. "Where's the girl that fights for her friends? Where's the Queen that fought tooth and nail to make sure the world doesn't succumb to darkness?"

The brunette grabbed her head again. This… this man was the reason why her head was hurting…

Gritting her teeth she suddenly lashed out aiming a punch straight at the blonde. Natsu's eyes saw this coming. "Sting watch out!"

He was glad for his warning but didn't need it. With ease he caught her fist. Sting looked Kera in the eyes again. "Come on Kera, fight it. I know you can."

Lucy leaned into Erza as she watched both Sting and Kera. "Do you think he can get to her?"

The red head smirked slightly. "Besides me and her mother there's only one other person she will listen to."

Sting smirked slightly as he glanced down at Kera. He knew that she was fighting the control that was over her mind. Maybe she just needed one more push. Sting pulled Kera closer and suddenly kissed her on the lips.

Kera's eyes went wide, completely surprised about the kiss. Her eyes suddenly went back from red to their golden color and slowly she closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss.

Erza sighed and blushed slightly. Of course he had to do _that_ …

The two parted and Kera looked up at the blonde. Sting simply smirked. "There she is."

"Sting? W-What are you doing here?" She looked around the room noticing the destruction. "And where the hell am I?" She noticed Erza and her eyes went wide. "Erza you're okay!"

"You don't remember?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

Kera groaned slightly, her head pounding. "The last thing I remember is… is talking to those two women and… and that one did something to me. The next thing I know is Sting kissing me! Like seriously!?" She shouted.

"And what the hell are you doing here anyway!?" She shouted at Sting. Immediately he raised his arms in the air. Kera was never this hostile, but after what Erza told him…

"So you have absolutely no memory of what just happened?" Lucy asked as she leaned against Erza.

Kera shook her head. "That doesn't matter. You guys need to all leave right now! I don't know what happened or how you're all here or even how Erza is even back to her normal self… but you're all going back."

"And you're going to fight those two women all by yourself right?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his chest. "The last time we checked, that woman had you under her control. And you think that you can beat her by yourself? Sure…" He said rolling his eyes.

Kera gritted her teeth. She was controlled? Wait… she did remember something… Shaking her head she glared at Sting. "Again, what is he doing here!?"

"I wrote him a letter." Erza stated taking a step forward. "I knew you wouldn't listen to any of us so I thought maybe he could get you to reason. This is not exactly how I was thinking it to happen but he did help you snap back to your senses. And I kind of promised him to let him know how you are when we find you."

Kera was about to snap back at her but Sting stopped her. "Kera stop this. I don't know exactly what happened to you but this is not you. You're not like this. Just stop pushing your friends away."

She pushed him away. "You don't know anything…"

"Then why did you lean into the kiss right about now?" He questioned her.

The brunette growled, her eyes still glaring at him. She wanted to punch him right about now but… why couldn't she do it? Why was he making her feel so confused?

"Hm… it seems that your magic isn't strong enough. Disappointing…"

They all turned around and saw both Lucretia and Severina standing on one of the balconies. The red haired woman looked angry, probably because her magic had failed. The other woman was smirking. "Well Severina, do you have a second plan?" she asked.

Severina simply turned around crossing her arms over her chest. "I still have plan B in my grasp." She knew that her magic wasn't strong enough, damn it. The Queen was way too strong willed. It was too good to be true.

Lucretia sighed. "It looks like I will have to do this by myself." Quickly she thrust her arm out a powerful blast of dark magic heading straight towards Kera. It was too fast and surprising that she couldn't dodge it. The blast hit her in the chest sending her flying back through a wall.

"Kera!" Everyone shouted watching her being blown back.

Immediately Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor and charged straight at the woman. Lucretia smirked as she saw her charging straight towards her. "You think you can beat me?" out of her hands a strong blast of dark magic hit the red headed knight sending her to the ground. She gritted her teeth as the magic kept on assaulting her. "Damn you!" She shouted struggling to get away.

Natsu was the next to charge up to them. His arm was covered with fire. "Fire Dragon: Iron Claw!" He shouted smashing his hand at her. Out of nowhere the Dragon Slayer slammed into what seemed to be an invisible wall. "What the hell!?" He shouted.

Severina this time had her hand stretched out. "I don't just control minds you idiot."

Natsu growled. They were going to pay…

Sting helped Erza out while Gray smashed his hands together. "Ice Make: Cannon!" He shouted sending a blast of ice towards the two women. Lucretia smirked and shot another blast of dark magic towards them. The blast went through Gray's ice cannon blast and hit the ground where he and Juvia were standing. They cried out in pain, being blasted away.

Lucretia grinned raising her arm. "It's time we got rid of these pests."

The ground beneath every wizard turned black, black tendrils lashing out grabbing the wizards by their arms and legs. Wendy pulled at the black tendrils but then noticed that they were pulling her back… into the ground. Her eyes went wide. "It's pulling us into the ground!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he tried to pull his arm away from the black tendrils. He tried using his fire but it seemed it had no affect on it. "Damn it…" He muttered. They couldn't go like this! They still had something to fight for!

Erza gritted her teeth as she pulled one of her arms back. This magic was dragging her into the ground and she was already half way through. With all of her strength she summoned a sword and threw it towards Lucretia.

The black haired woman simply moved her head aside, the blade missing her head by only a few inches. She smirked. "Nice last attempt, unfortunately it failed."

"You won't get away with this!" Erza shouted. "You hear me!?"

Lucretia chuckled eying the red head. "Oh, but I have."

Sting looked back at where Kera was blown back. Was she alright? Was she hurt? He grunted as he was pulled in deeper into the black magic. "Damn it…" He muttered. He didn't want to go like this.

"Gray my beloved!" Juvia shouted fighting the magic. Gray tried pushing himself out but he couldn't even move. He gritted his teeth. A cry of pain caught his attention and he saw Juvia being pulled deeper into the ground. His eyes went wide. "Juvia hang on!" He shouted.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he couldn't see a way out of this mess. This couldn't be their end… could it?

A growl behind him caught everyone's attention. From the hole in the wall where Kera had been blasted through, a claw slammed onto one of the rocks.

Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw Kera climbing out of the hole. Her hands were still turned into claws but there was a bright and powerful aura of magic surrounding her body. What shocked them the most was that her body was gaining scaled and that she was actually growing and changing!

Even Lucretia and Severina were slightly surprised.

Kera growled as she glared at the two women, her eyes turning into slits. "You… messed with the wrong person."

Natsu's eyes went wide as he saw this. He couldn't believe this was happening. "No way…" He muttered. Even the others were shocked.

Lucretia suddenly grinned. "It seems we _will_ be having some fun."

 **Oh cliffhanger! So what did you guys think about this chapter? We finally have some action and Kera's back to normal... well almost. She's still a little different but this time they're going to fight both women! And something is happening to Kera! Would love to have a few more reviews guys ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**And we're back! Sorry guys for the little wait, I'm sick again and it's really taking the energy out of me... ugh... I hate being sick. Anyway, after that mean cliffhanger last chapter we will find out what happens to Kera! I promise you guys are going to love it!**

 **Rez: Technically yes ;) Just Kera rules the Dragons just like you said hehe**

 **Anonymous Person: Well if it's some sort of Dragon Force you'll find out in a few seconds ;) It is definitely going to be powerful.**

 **Luca: Haha yes, the magical kiss saves the day. Hooray for Sting! And what happened to Kera? Well just read ahead and you'll find out. Maybe you're right ;)**

* * *

Kera groaned as she regained her senses. She moved her head, rocks falling off of her. "Ugh… my head…" When she was done here she was going to get a really long rest, maybe even go to the spa.

"You won't get away with this! You hear me!?"

"What the…" The brunette looked around and noticed that she was lying in the debris of a wall. How the hell did she get here?

Moving her head she noticed that her friends were standing in front of both Lucretia and Severina. Not only that, but they were being pulled into the ground… all of them.

"No!" She tried getting up, but pain ran through her back. She gritted her teeth bearing the pain. "God damn it… not now." She muttered. She had to help her friends. But how? These people were strong that was for sure… but how could she fight them?

Unless…

" _ **Kera I know what you're thinking and don't you dare. You're not trained in it! You don't know what could happen!"**_ Crystol shouted in her mind.

Kera gritted her teeth. "I don't have a choice… my friends are going to die if I don't try."

Crystol sighed. She knew this was risky, especially what happened last time, but Kera had a point. She couldn't see a different way either. _**"Very well… I will help as much as I can."**_

"Just… keep me sane."

" _ **I will."**_

Kera laid down as a bright and powerful magic aura started to surround her. Her arms as well as other parts of her body started gaining scales. She slammed one of her claws onto a stone pushing herself up slightly. She crawled out of the hole before glaring at the two women on the balcony. She could already feel her body changing.

Growling her eyes turned into slits. "You… messed with the wrong person."

Lucretia suddenly grinned. "It seems we _will_ be having some fun."

Severina on the other hand wasn't so sure. She noticed the wild look in Kera's eyes as she crawled out of the hole in the wall. She also noticed the scales appearing on her body, as well as the changes she was going through.

Did Lucretia plan for this?

Kera took a step forward only to fall on her hands and knees. She was breathing hard as a bright and powerful magic aura swept across the room. Immediately the wizards being caught in Lucretia's spell found themselves able to move again. The black magic was retreating and they were able to get themselves out.

They were saved.

Her body started to grow and change at the same time. White scales appeared all over her body while her arms and legs started to turn into claws entirely. Her back grew longer and her head started transforming.

Erza couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Kera… changing? And worst of all into… "A Dragon?" She whispered looking at her sister.

Kera, half transformed knew she had to get out because the room was too small. Her eyes snapped to both Lucretia and Severina and dashed for them. She jumped over her friends before trying to grab Lucretia. The black haired woman gritted her teeth as Severina quickly called upon another telekinetic wall. Kera smashed against it, breaking it and knocking the women back. The brunette smashed through the ceiling and disappeared from sight.

Lucretia gritted her teeth. "That little brat." She said getting back on her feet.

A loud roar was heard above them making them cover their ears. "My ears!" Wendy cried holding them closed.

All of a sudden the entire ceiling was destroyed, rocks falling down into the room, but only where Lucretia and Severina were standing. The ceiling above the wizards was still standing. What they saw next made them all speechless.

On the ceiling glaring down at the two women was a white Dragon. The beast was growling, its sharp green eyes narrowing down. The Dragon looked familiar to the others. It looked almost like Kayeleth…

Erza's eyes went wide. "Kera!?"

Gray glanced at the others while pointing at the now transformed Kera. "She couldn't do that before could she?"

Natsu, Juvia and Wendy shook their heads. Sting on the other hand was still dumbfounded that Kera actually turned into a Dragon.

"Well… that explains why she's been able to travel fast." Erza stated, still shocked that their friend, her little sister, turned into a Dragon. How was that even possible?

Severina gritted her teeth. "I hope you have a plan."

"Oh I do." Lucretia growled. "She's not the only one with powerful magic." A dark and powerful aura surrounded the woman as her eyes narrowed down at the white Dragon. "It seems I will finally be able to unlock my full power." She smirked slightly. "It's been a while."

From her back two pitch black wings appeared, stretching out. "They don't call me the Angel of Death for nothing."

Severina glanced at her. "That's been years…"

"That means I'll just have to let everything go what I've been holding back." Lucretia grinned. Before anyone could say anything the woman used her wings to fly straight up, smashing herself against the Dragon knocking her back.

"Kera!" The others shouted seeing her being knocked back by the crazy woman. Natsu was about to follow but Severina stopped by bringing up another invisible wall. He growled punching the wall. "Damn it! Let us go!"

Severina narrowed her eyes. "You will not interfere with Lucretia's plans." Her eyes flashed suddenly. "I won't allow it."

Erza and Sting were dashing towards Severina, but the woman simply gave off a smirk. With a flick of her hand the two wizards were blown back by an invisible force. Erza hit the wall, both her and Sting being pinned against it.

"Let them go!" Natsu roared as he pushed against the wall in front of him. Why couldn't he pass this stupid invisible wall!? There were no runes or anything around! So what the hell!?

Wendy even tried to push against the wall but she couldn't do anything either. "How is this possible?" She wondered mostly to herself, yet it seemed that Severina had heard her.

The red haired woman smirked. "I can do more than just steal souls." Her eyes flickered slightly. "My magic is bound to telekinesis, meaning not only can I steal the souls of my victim making them soulless or even control them, but I can change the fabric of space to how I wish it. I don't need to touch you, I only need my mind. There is nothing you can do to stop me. There is nothing you can do to get out of here alive."

Severina glanced through the giant hole in the ceiling and saw both Lucretia and Kera fighting in the air. The girl might have turned into a Dragon but she hasn't fought Lucretia with her powers unlocked. That woman can be deadly if she wanted to be. She chuckled while shaking her head. "You're little friend may have changed into a Dragon, but Lucretia is going to rip her scales off."

"THE HELL SHE WILL!"

Severina turned her head and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Erza, filled with furry and rage was pushing herself against her magic and successfully if she had to add. "How!?" She shouted seeing the red head charge at her. The red haired requip mage summoned a sword and slashed down. The wall that was holding them back seemingly broke letting Erza reach Severina.

The woman felt a stinging pain against her cheek. She gritted her teeth as she saw Erza standing in front of her with her sword held out. Severina could feel blood dripping down her cheek. If she hadn't moved back in time the wizard would have chopped her head off.

Erza was shooting her a heated glare. Severina could see the fire in her eyes. She was pissed, that was clear. But how was she able to push against her magic? No one was able to push back, or even break her wall.

Severina gritted her teeth as she narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are?"

This time Erza sneered, her eyes narrowing dangerously low. "I'm the person who's going to make you wish you had never messed with our family."

Keeping her gaze on the woman in front of her Erza stood up straight. "Go help Kera! I got this."

"You have to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted. "You can't fight her on your own!" the blonde was really worried. This woman was dangerous, she was able to keep all of them down with her magic and Erza wanted to fight her on her own? Was she crazy?

Gray thought the same. "Come on Erza we can fight her together!"

"Kera needs your help more than I do!" The red head shouted, irritation hiding in her tone. She didn't want to argue about this right now. She can handle this crazy woman on her own. The others should go and help Kera. She needs it more!

Of course her friends didn't think like she did. They wanted to help her right here and now. If she could only show them that Kera needed more help.

"Go, we got this."

Everyone turned their heads surprised seeing Sting speaking up. The White Dragon Slayer had a serious look on his face. "Gray, Natsu, you guys get Lucy and Juvia out of here. They're injured and Wendy you go with them so you can lend support."

The little girl nodded her head, being able to agree with that decision. Even Gray and Lucy decided it was probably best. Juvia was injured the most out of them and being in the area where there was a serious fight about to break out, might not be the best idea. Natsu on the other hand wasn't so happy with that decision. He stayed as Wendy and Gray helped Juvia and Lucy walk out the room.

Sting saw the Fire Dragon Slayer still standing there. "Natsu go, we got this."

"You sure? I can help, we can beat her together and…"

"No." Sting stopped him from going on. His eyes turned to the fight in the sky, specifically the white Dragon that was flying around. "Erza is right, Kera needs more help at the moment. We have no idea what sort of magic that woman is capable of using so we need everything we got."

The pink haired wizard still wasn't sure. The two Dragon Slayers made eye contact with each other. "Just make sure she's safe." Sting told him.

Natsu stayed silent but then nodded. "Alright, just stay safe here as well. Kera would kill me if anything happened to the two of you."

The White Dragon Slayer smirked. "Don't worry, we got this."

With one last nod Natsu turned around and followed the others. When he was at their side he grabbed Lucy and helped her walk out. The blonde was protesting saying she was fine but the Dragon Slayer wouldn't have it.

Sting jumped up to where Erza was standing with Severina and got ready, getting in his stance. Erza gave him a small glare. "I told you I had this."

"I thought we could take this time and get to know each other." He said with a smirk on his face. Erza gave him a confused glance. What was he talking about? Didn't they already know each other? Sting saw this and smirked. "I mean, you mean everything to Kera and I want to make sure we're on good terms before I ask your permission to take her out on a date."

"Wait what!?" Erza shouted completely surprised.

Sting grinned. "But let's take this bitch down first." He said his hands bursting out into light magic.

Erza nodded as she requiped into her Blackwing Armor and held up her sword. Severina laughed as she watched the two. "You two are such cute! Actually believing that the two of you have the necessary power to defeat me."

Erza narrowed her eyes, her sword held in front of her. "You have done enough. It does not matter how powerful you are because one thing is for sure."

The red head dashed forward, raising her sword into the air aiming straight at the woman in front of her. "No one messes with my sister!"

* * *

Up in the sky Kera was fighting Lucretia, trying to finish her off quickly. The brunette, now changed into a white Dragon was furious. She couldn't watch her friends get hurt anymore, especially since these people were out for her and not them. They had taken Erza's soul, made the brunette fight her own friends and even hurt them.

She was going to pay dearly.

Kera slammed one of her claws into Lucretia sending her flying. She was bigger than the dark wizard which was a good advantage for her. She could easily overpower her. She did not expect her to have wings, so she had to adjust her plan. She had to be quick and swift before her magic runs out.

Lucretia caught herself in the air with her wings and flew straight up at her. She threw one of her arms forward a giant slash of dark magic heading straight for the Dragon. Kera dived out of the way, barely missing the attack. She turned around sending an Elemental Roar towards the woman but she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Gritting her teeth she tried to look for the woman. She was fast and that was what she hated. She wasn't trained yet to fight in her Dragon form, she wasn't accustomed to it yet. She still felt odd and it showed in her fighting.

Pain hit her back. Turning her head she saw Lucretia had slammed herself onto her back with a powerful blast sending her down towards the ground.

Kera hit the ground with a thud, pain running through her body.

" _ **Kera!"**_

 _I'm good… ugh, damn it._

" _ **Remember you will have to be quick."**_

 _I know… but she's tougher than I thought…_

Quickly turning around she slammed Lucretia away who was about to attack her again. The black haired woman growled as she got back on her feet. "You vile beast!" She shouted obviously angered. "I will end you! I will rip your wings from your back if I have to!"

Kera got back up glaring down at the woman. "I'd like to see you try." She sneered.

Lucretia narrowed her eyes. "I won't let a _Dragon_ beat me. They call me the Angel of Death and I will send you to hell personally."

The Dragon snorted. "Angel of Death. Ha, don't make me laugh. That's a load of bull."

Lucretia grinned at her. "Just like you."

" _ **Kera stop stalling and get to her!"**_

 _Just shut up! I know what I'm doing!_

Kera moved slightly and quickly dashed forward. She grabbed Lucretia and smashed her to the ground as she used her wings to stay above the ground. The black haired woman gritted her teeth as she was dragged through the ground. "Y-You little… bitch!" She shouted before slamming a dark blast of magic into Kera's chest.

The brunette grunted, her grip loosening slightly. That was all Lucretia needed to break free. She slipped out of her grasp and quickly climbed up on her back. She was standing on the Dragon's neck as Kera flew back into the air. Lucretia grinned. "You might be bigger but that doesn't mean anything!"

She raised her arms and her hands started crackling like black lightning. She slammed it down onto Kera's neck the magic spreading across her body in mere seconds. Kera roared out in pain as the magic seeped into her body causing her unimaginable pain.

Gritting her teeth she tried to block out the pain. Fighting through it, she used her two wings and spun around knocking Lucretia off of her back. The woman used her black wings and caught herself again. She smirked seeing Kera fight through the pain. The Dragon turned around and took a deep breath.

She released a breath attack that was headed straight towards Lucretia. The woman quickly dodged the attack and watched how the breath attack broke through the wall of her castle.

Lucretia smiled softly. "Such power…" She had dreamed to have her under her control. Luckily Severina had one more plan up her sleeves and this dumb Dragon didn't even know it. Grinning she turned back to Kera. "Is that all you got!?" She shouted.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Kera rushed forward trying to catch the woman in the air. Lucretia had dodged in the last second and was about to attack again, but she didn't see Kera's tail coming straight at her. She grunted as it slammed into her knocking her down to the ground.

Lucretia tried getting up but saw Kera charging down at her. "Oh shit…" She muttered. The Dragon smashed down onto Lucretia causing a crater in the ground. Kera raised one of her claws ready to crush Lucretia, but a blast to the face knocked her back.

The black haired woman got up before Kera recovered and lunged at her. Kera could feel Lucretia on her again and gritted her teeth. She hated when she was on her. Spreading out her wings she quickly flew back up into the air. Unfortunately the woman was able to keep a hold on her and didn't fall down.

"You won't get rid of me that easily!" She slammed the palm of her hand onto Kera's shoulder and the magic attack the Dragon again. Kera roared out in pain again as she could feel the magic damaging her shoulder.

All of a sudden she felt weaker. _No!_ She shouted in her mind. _Not yet! I need more time!_

Her magic was running low.

She had to finish this fast.

Lucretia's eyes went wide. One moment she was standing on Kera and the next she was being smashed to the ground. How the hell did she… she saw the Dragon coming straight for her again. She had to move now or else she'd be squished.

She jumped out of the way and watched how Kera smashed the ground where she was standing a few seconds before. Kera glared at Lucretia before jumping at her. The black haired woman had to jump away again so she wouldn't get killed.

A grin formed on the woman's face. _She's getting wilder. Just how I want it._ Kera roared and lunged at Lucretia again. The woman jumped out of the way and smirked. "You never learn do you?" She sent a blast of dark magic towards her and it formed into several tendrils. They latched onto Kera and immediately she roared out in pain. She stood there paralyzed as the tendrils caused her even more pain.

Kera gritted her teeth. Her injured shoulder gave away and she hit the ground. _C-Can't… k-keep… t-together…_

" _ **Don't give in Kera! I know you can do this! Don't you dare give in!"**_

Opening one of her eyes she glanced at Lucretia who was giving her an evil grin. How could she… how could she lose to this woman? She was supposed to be a Dragon! With unimaginable power!

Lucretia saw the defeat in Kera's eyes and smirked. "I told you, you can't defeat me. I am the Angel of Death and not even you can survive my power." She laughed as she caused Kera even more pain. She had to hold in a scream. She didn't want to please this woman. An evil glint in Lucretia's eyes appeared. "When I'm done with you I'm going to make sure your little friends will suffer greatly, especially that red headed bitch. I'm going to make her death as painful as possible."

At that moment something snapped in Kera's mind. Her eyes snapped open and they turned into stronger slits. Her mind went blank, everything going numb except for one thing.

Lucretia

All of a sudden she let out a terrifying roar. New strength rushed through her body and she was able to stand back up again. She broke through the tendrils and let out a second terrifying roar.

Lucretia had to step back at this, shocked and a little terrified. Kera growled as she glared at her. Using her wings she flew up again, murder and rage fired in her eyes. Lucretia took another step back, bumping into a tree.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SISTER!" Kera roared.

* * *

Severina ducked another sword that would have cut her head off. Gritting her teeth she sent the red head in front of her against a wall. Sting jumped from behind her, his fist glowing with magic and his face holding murderous rage.

The woman quickly stepped back missing the dangerous attack before sending him against the wall as well. "You two are getting on my nerves." She growled giving the blonde Dragon Slayer a glare.

Sting grinned at her. "Well don't you worry because we're almost done here!"

Severina saw something from the side of her eyes and quickly ducked out of the way. She barely missed a sword that whizzed past her head and hit the back wall. Turning around she saw Erza running straight towards her.

She grunted as the red head kicked her in the gut sending her flying to the ground. Severina gritted her teeth. "Let's see how you take this!" She shouted sending a blast of telekinetic energy straight at the wizard in front of her.

Erza's eyes went wide and quicly grabbed a sword to block the attack, but the blast was stronger than she expected and her sword broke. She yelped as she was flung back with ease.

"Erza!" Sting shouted. He quickly got back on his feet. "White Dragon's Roar!" He shouted sending his attack towards Severina. The woman raised her hands and another invisible wall appeared in front of her stopping the attack from reaching her. She tried keeping it up but Sting wasn't going to back down either.

At some point Severina was overpowered and the wall broke. She was blown back by Sting's attack but quickly caught herself on the ground. "I had enough of this!" She shouted. Raising one of her hand, Sting let out a gasp.

The Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth as he clung at his neck. For some reason he couldn't breathe. Severina growled. "You have been a annoyance to me for too long. I'm going to squish the life out of you!"

Sting glared at him as he clung at his neck. "N-Not… g-gonna… h-happen…"

She snorted. "What can you do?"

"He can't but I can!"

Severina's eyes went wide. She quickly turned around but was met with a fist to the face before a kick to the stomach. She doubled over clinging at her stomach while her head looked up. Erza was standing in front of her with a pissed off look. "You're not going to lay a finger on him." With every ounce of strength she had left, the red head kicked her hard in her chest.

While flying back she had hit the ground and something had fallen off of her, before hitting the back wall completely dazed.

A small box hit the ground before the lid popped open and something fell out.

Both Erza and Sting looked shocked as what they saw on the ground. Sting rubbed his neck not believing what he was seeing. Actually he had no idea what he was seeing.

It was a glowing orb

Erza on the other hand knew what it was.

"Another soul?"

 **And end! So? How did you guys like it? Surprised? Saw it coming? Tell me what you thought about this chapter ;) And don't stop coming with the reviews. They make my day a little bit brighter especially when I'm sick.**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright guys I'm back and I'm doing a little bit better now. With it here's a new chapter! So I hope you guys are ready for things are going to get epic! Hehe, anyway, on with the story!**

 **Rez: Thank you and I kind of did a little, but I'm feeling better now**

 **kim: I'm glad you liked it. And of course their bond is stronger than anything hehe. Anyway the situation with soul may or may not be solved soon enough**

 **Anonymous Person: Hm, I wonder who that soul belongs to? You'll find out soon enough. And sorry for the cliffhanger, I haven't had one in a while so I'm bound to catch up.**

 **Cleo9427: Sorry about that but I wanted to skip that and get to this part of the story. So sorry about that**

 **Guest: That's a good question, but don't worry, it will be explained soon. There is a reason behind it ;)**

* * *

"A soul?" Sting asked confused as he got back to his feet and started walking to it. "You must be joking. There's no way that this could be a soul." He was about to grab the strange looking orb, but was flung back by an invisible force.

Severina had gotten back up on her feet, a pissed off look crossing her face. "Don't you dare touch that."

Erza frowned. She doesn't know who this soul belongs to but if Severina doesn't want them to have it then there's no chance she should get it. The red head dashed forward with the intention of grabbing the soul.

The red haired woman saw Erza running towards it and growled. "I said don't touch it!" She shouted flinging the warrior back away from the soul orb. Erza gritted her teeth as she summoned a sword and stuck it into the ground so she wouldn't get blasted back against the wall again.

The Fairy Tail wizard growled. _If she's fighting so hard for that soul orb it must be important to her. Meaning we have to get it._ "Sting, get that orb at all costs!" She shouted towards the Dragon Slayer.

Sting shook his head as he got back on his feet. "What's so important… agh never mind. She probably has her reasons." He dashed forward towards the orb yet again but Severina did not like that idea at all.

Her eyes narrowed down as she held out her hand. "Oh no you don't!" She was about to blast the Dragon Slayer back again, but this time Erza got to her before she could. Using her sword she tried to cut her across the chest but Severina's reflexes were better than she thought.

Severina had casted a wall to block the sword. The woman shoved a blast into Erza's stomach that made her grunt, but she didn't move. Severina gritted her teeth. This one was really stubborn.

Her eyes saw Sting about to grab the orb and her eyes snapped. "NO!" She shouted. With surprising strength she had kicked Erza away. It sent the red head flying back and she was sure that she felt pain cross across her chest. _Shit… she broke a few of my ribs!_

Severina's eyes flashed. She threw her arms apart and a wave of telekinetic energy crossed the entire room.

Sting's hand was only a few inches above the ball when a sharp pain had hit his head. He yelled out before hitting his knees and clinging at his head. _W-Why… why's my head… agh!_

Erza even grabbed her head as pain shot through it. "Gah! My head!" She shouted. What the hell was going on!? Her head felt like someone was smashing a hammer against her skull and was about to crack it open. Opening one of her eyes she saw Severina standing in the middle of the room with her arms spread out.

Severina grinned. "You underestimate me! My power is the most powerful magic in this world! I will destroy your minds! Shatter it into tiny pieces so that you are both mindless creatures forever!"

Erza and Sting gritted their teeth as they held their heads. The pain was too much for them. It was agonizing. The red head hit the ground as she started to scream. A few seconds later even Sting joined her. Their minds were being ripped apart and it was excruciating.

The woman laughed as she saw the two wizards on the ground, clinging to their heads and screaming their lungs out. "I will destroy the both of you!"

* * *

Lucretia screamed as she was blasted through a couple of dead trees. She hit the ground, skidded around slightly before stopping against a big rock. The bones that were lying around were crushed as Lucretia landed on them.

She gritted her teeth as she looked up. She saw Kera, still being a Dragon, flying right at her. "That little bitch…" She muttered pulling herself up with the help of the rock. She waited till Kera was close enough before dashing forward. She slid under the flying Dragon to get behind her.

Kera caught herself on the ground and quickly turned around, ready to attack the black haired woman again.

But she was gone.

 _What the…_ Her eyes went wide realizing where she had disappeared to.

Lucretia was standing on her back again, a hand raised up into the air. "Just die already!" She shouted slamming her palm against her back again, black magic striking her.

Kera buckled slightly under the pressure but still stayed standing. "I won't let you!" Kera shouted back before flinging herself to the side. The movement was so sudden that Lucretia lost her grip on Kera and was flung away.

She hit the ground and started rolling around. She was about to stand back up but a giant hand slammed onto her, pinning her to the ground. Looking up her eyes went wide when she saw Kera standing above her, growling and her teeth showing.

Lucretia tried to squirm out of Kera's grasp, but the brunette put even more pressure on her. "You're going to pay." Kera growled, her teeth gnashing. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart."

The woman started laughing. "You really think you have me!? Hilarious!"

" _ **Finish her! Finish her now while you have the chance!"**_ Crystol shouted in her mind. Kera didn't even think twice before raising her other claw ready to kill the woman.

Lucretia's eyes flashed while a smirk grew on her face. "Wrong move _lizard…_ "

Kera's claw was about to rip her apart but Lucretia grabbed Kera's claw that was pinning her to the ground, a black dangerous magic spreading her arm. The Dragon's eyes went wide as pain shot across her hand. Letting out a pained cry she removed her hand. _Agh! My hand! It's burning!_

" _ **Kera watch out!"**_

Her eyes flickered to the ground and saw Lucretia creating a ball of dark magic in her hands. Her eyes went wide and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The blast of magic hit her straight in the chest knocking the giant Dragon back and smashed her through the ground.

Kera gasped. _W-What the h-hell?!_ She struggled to get back up, but pain flared through her chest. She coughed, blood spluttering out of her mouth. _Damn it…_

How could she blast her away like that? Damn her magic was powerful. A small concentrated blast could do so much damage to her, she had to be careful. Well… if there was anything left she could do.

She got back up and glared at the woman that was running straight towards her. Ignoring all of the pain that was running through her body she quickly swiped her tail at Lucretia smashing her against another dead tree. Using her wings she flew up again but Lucretia wasn't far behind.

The woman laughed. "You're not getting away from me this time." She snarled as she created another ball of dark magic in her hands. "It's time for your end."

" _ **Kera that attack!"**_

 _I know, I can sense the power behind it as well._ Kera turned around and took a deep breath. She had a thought that she couldn't dodge or block the attack so she decided to fight against it. The Dragon let out a devastating breath attack just when Lucretia let out her black magic attack.

The two powerful attacks hit and created an explosion knocking both wizards back. Kera was dazed and couldn't see anything through the smoke. She tried to catch Lucretia's smell but the smoke was even blocking her sense of smell.

Lucretia suddenly dashed out of the smoke and blasted magic into Kera's chest, sending her flying back. Kera tried to catch herself in the air, but when she did Lucretia appeared again slamming her fist into her face. "It's over!" She shouted creating two black cyclones of black magic and sent them towards the Dragon.

Kera tried to protect herself by using one of her wings as a shield, but the magic exploded on contact. Kera was blown back to the ground creating a crater, dust obscuring everyone's vision.

Lucretia smirked as she landed on the ground gracefully. "Finally." She laughed walking towards the crater. The dust slowly cleared and the woman was able to see the brunette again and the sight made her even smile wider.

Kera was lying on the ground, her body glowing. Lucretia watched in amusement how the brunette shrank back to her normal human form. "N-No…" The girl muttered as she tried to get back up. Lucretia chuckled as she walked towards the downed girl. She was bleeding from several cuts that littered across her body while bruises covered her skin. She was trying to get back on her feet but was obviously having trouble.

The brunette noticed a pair of heels in front of her. She moved her head up and saw Lucretia above her giving her the evilest smirk she had ever seen. "Look at you." She snorted. "You can't even fight as a Dragon, pathetic." She spat.

Kera gritted her teeth. It was true, she wasn't trained in it at all. She had no idea what she was doing, no training and truthfully she couldn't stay in Dragon form for long. It drained her magic quickly and left her in a state where she was weak and vulnerable.

Like now.

She gasped as Lucretia grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. Kera clung at Lucretia's arm trying to pry her off. "It's sad to say the least. You're supposed to be the strongest wizard in the world, even able to stop Zeref, yet here you are, in my grasp, weak and beaten, unable to do anything." She tightened her grip around Kera's neck stopping the flow of air entering her lungs completely. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." She smirked at the brunette.

Kera watched helplessly as Lucretia created a black ball of dark magic in her other hand. She tried to get out of her grasp one last time but found it was useless. She was weak and powerless, she had no strength… there was nothing she could do.

"Say goodbye to the world _your Majesty_." She sneered. She was about to kill her off and gain the satisfaction of ending the life of the most powerful being in the world.

A blast of fire hit her hand where Lucretia was holding the ball of magic, knocking it away. Lucretia turned her head and growled. "Who dares to interrupt me!?"

"We dare!"

Lucretia growled as she saw Natsu standing there with Lucy and Gray by his side while behind him Wendy was taking care of Juvia. The pink haired Dragon Slayer growled. "We're not letting you hurt her! Now let her go!"

The woman snorted. "Kinda late for that you know." She stated still holding the brunette, who was slowly losing consciousness.

Gray snarled as he clasped his hands together. "Natsu told you, let her go!" He shouted sending a couple of ice lances towards them.

Lucretia growled as she had to finally let Kera go so she could dodge the sharp icicles. Kera hit the ground coughing and gasping for air. Natsu dashed forward towards her. "Gray, Lucy, keep her busy!"

"Got it!" Gray shouted smashing his fists together. "Ice Make: Cannon!" He shouted sending a giant blast of ice and snow towards Lucretia. The woman flew up in the air to miss the attack.

Meanwhile Natsu knelt down towards Kera. "Hey! Come on Kera! Stay awake!" He told her trying to keep the brunette alive.

Kera coughed a couple of times, a little bit of blood spluttering out before moving on her hands and knees. "I-I'm fine… I…" She coughed again, her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Natsu steadied her as he helped her stand back up.

The Dragon Slayer looked her up and down. "Are you okay? I mean… do you need help? Are you injured anywhere? Well that's a stupid question you're probably hurting all over."

"I'll survive…" She muttered looking up at Lucretia who was dodging Gray's and Lucy's attacks. "But we need to find a way to stop her."

"Well turn back into a Dragon! Come on you can do it! Beat her ass! You're a Dragon!" Natsu urged her.

Kera shook her head. "It's not that easy Natsu. I can't… I can't turn back into a Dragon. I don't have the power and magic for it anymore. Also… I'm not trained enough to beat her. I don't have the strength. I can only turn into a Dragon only for a few minutes in general…"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he steadied Kera. Her being a Dragon… well that was their hope of winning this thing. But if she can't turn into a Dragon anymore… well then they need to come up with a new plan.

"Okay, listen up." Natsu started. "Wendy and Juvia are over there, she'll help you recover so that you can help us fight again. In the meantime Gray, Lucy and I will keep her busy."

"Forget it Natsu, you won't have a chance." Kera told him with a slight glare. "If I can't beat her having the power of a Dragon, then there is no chance that you will even stand a few seconds against her."

Natsu growled slightly. Great, the bossy, no fun Kera was back. "For the love of… Kera you need our help if you like it or not. You don't have a chance of beating her, you said it yourself, but if we stand together."

Kera gritted her teeth. "You don't understand Natsu! She's too powerful! Not even I can…" She stopped when she felt a sting against her cheek. She looked shocked as she saw Natsu with his hand raised. Did he… did he…

Did he really just slap her!?

"Damn it listen Kera! This is not the time to be fighting or arguing so just shut up and let us help you! Like you said you couldn't even beat her being a Dragon. It would be a huge help if you could turn back but we can deal without." Natsu told her in a harsh tone. Kera rarely saw him like this. Only when he was really angry with someone and she probably just fit that bill.

Gritting her teeth the brunette turned her head. "I can't… I can't turn back into a Dragon. I don't have the magic power for it… I'm too weak… I'm too pathetic…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Natsu giving her a warm smile. First he was yelling at her and now he was smiling at her. What's up with him? "Then let us help you. Rest up for a while and maybe you will gain some magic power. We'll keep her busy and you can jump in at any time."

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" She asked. "And where are Sting and Erza?"

"They're fighting Severina at the moment. Don't worry, they got it under control." Natsu grinned.

Kera frowned as she turned her head to the castle. _Under control eh? I wonder…_

 _Can they really beat her?_

"Watch out!"

Both Natsu and Kera were slammed to the ground as something land on them. Groaning they turned their heads to see that Lucy was slumped over them. "Really Lucy!?" Natsu growled.

Lucy rubbed her head. "I said watch out." She muttered slightly.

Rolling her eyes, being annoyed, Kera pushed both Lucy and Natsu off of her as she stood back up. Holding her aching chest she glanced up at Lucretia. She was flying around in the air, toying with them. Gray was sending attack after attack at her but she kept dodging them. She could have attacked back but she was playing with them.

Why?

Her head snapped back to the castle. Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he stood back up. "What's wrong Kera?"

" _ **Kera…"**_

The brunette's eyes narrowed as her gaze was still set on the castle. Did she hear right? Were her ears deceiving her?

She took a step forward and pain racked through her chest. She grunted and doubled over slightly. "Kera! Take it easy, you're injured!" Lucy told her as Natsu helped the blonde back on her feet.

Gritting her teeth she took a deep breath and ignored all of the pain that was running through her body. _I heard it… I swear I heard it… I heard her…_

Surprising everyone she dashed forward, stumbling over her own two feet a little, heading straight back towards the castle. "Kera!" Natsu and Lucy shouted together as they saw the brunette run back.

Lucretia saw Kera running back to the castle as well. Her eyes narrowed down. "Escaping are we now?" She sneered. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but you won't be running away from me."

"Hey lady!" Lucretia turned around and saw Gray at the bottom. "Keep your attention on me alright!? You don't want to get hit now do you?" He said smirking before sending another couple of ice lances at her.

Gritting her teeth she dodged the barrel of attacks again. "I do not have time for you." She sneered while blasting the ground right in front of the Ice Wizard. Gray had casted an ice shield to cover himself from the blast. When the dust cleared he noticed that she was gone. "Shit Natsu!" He called immediately.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned around only to be blown back. He hit the ground with Lucy beside him. They saw Lucretia fly past them heading straight for…

Natsu's eyes went wide. "Kera!" He shouted trying to catch her attention.

While painfully running back to the castle Kera was able to hear Natsu's shout. She turned her head and cursed when she saw Lucretia heading straight towards her. _Can't that damn woman leave me alone for just one moment!?_

She had to jump away from an attack that Lucretia sent towards her. The shockwave made her hit the ground, groaning in pain.

Lucretia suddenly appeared above her with a sick smile on her face.

 _Crystol! I need to…_

" _ **Are you crazy! You don't have enough energy to turn into a Dragon! There's no way!"**_

 _I just need the wings! I don't care about anything else! I have to get back to the castle now!_

Lucretia smirked at Kera watching her trying to get back up again. She put a foot on her back, stopping her from moving. Kera gritted her teeth, she had to do this now! She didn't care if she blacked out later on. Closing her eyes she tried to call up the rest of her strength and energy for at least… something!

All of a sudden her back started to glow. Lucretia looked a little shocked, but when she saw wings starting to grow from her back she started to growl. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted ready to rip them off but Kera was quicker.

Due to the shock she had loosened her grip on foot, letting Kera turn around and punch Lucretia in the chin. Lucretia stumbled back and Kera took that moment to use her new wings to fly up in the air, heading back to the castle even faster.

Lucretia spat a little bit of blood out of her mouth while giving the brunette a glare. "You little wench. I'm going to make you pay for that." Opening her pitch black wings she flew after the brunette, catching up to her with ease.

Kera saw her catch up from the side of her eyes and growled slightly. Grinning the black haired woman grabbed Kera. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh contraire." Kera growled as she grabbed Lucretia, shocking the woman again. "We're taking a ride together." She said with a smirk, showing off her teeth.

* * *

Back in the castle Severina smirked as she watched both Erza and Sting squirm on the ground. Both wizards were screaming their lungs out while clutching at their heads. It was just time before they would crack and their minds shattered.

She was actually surprised that they survived this long. "Hm, they must be strong willed. Stronger than usual." She chuckled softly. "That just makes it more fun to break them!" She started laughing like a maniac.

Out of nowhere the side wall broke as two figures came crashing through. Severina screeched as they crashed right into her, sending her with them against the other side of the wall, knocking several debris on them.

Right at the moment where Severina was knocked aside the spell she had both wizards under broke. Both Erza and Sting hit the ground, relieved that the pain has finally passed. They both thought they were going to die right then and there.

Erza groaned as she held her head. It still hurt slightly. Well of course it would, she almost got her mind shattered into tiny little pieces. But what stopped it?

She looked up and saw the pile of the humans and rocks. For a moment they were unmoving, only a few rocks falling down. The red head could see Severina in the mess but also Lucretia and finally Kera. She didn't look good at all.

"Kera!" Sting shouted as he saw her.

Erza glanced at the unmoving pile and got worried. If only one of those bodies would move, it would mean a lot to her.

All of a sudden a loud gasp was heard and one of the bodies moved. Hope rose in her, but when she saw who it was getting up it went crashing back down.

Lucretia was the one who was standing up. She rubbed her head while also dusting off dust and rocks off of her. Her eyes went down to the still unconscious brunette and she snarled again. "You little minx." She snarled, magic already forming in her hand.

"No!" A blast of white magic sent her back, throwing her to the ground.

The black haired woman growled as she glared at the two wizards. "I thought she would get rid of you!" She snapped.

Sting cracked his knuckles. "We're not easy to kill." He sneered slightly. "Now you're going to pay for what you did to Kera."

Lucretia smirked. "So _you're_ going to entertain me now?" Grinning like a maniac she got back to her feet. "Well then, show me!" She shouted running straight for the Dragon Slayer.

Sting gritted his teeth as he blocked an attack and was pushed back. "Sting!" Erza called worried that he was hurt.

"I'm okay! Make sure Kera is okay as well!" He shouted before sending an attack straight towards Lucretia.

Gritting her teeth Erza dashed forward and ran straight to the two fallen bodies. She knelt down and grabbed the brunette, dragging her to a safe distance. She started shaking the girl hoping she'd wake up. "Kera! Come on Kera! Wake up!"

Seeing that the brunette wasn't doing anything of waking up, Erza took matters into her own hands. "You made me do this." She muttered. She raised her hand and slapped the brunette hard across the cheek.

At first nothing happened and Erza was about to strike again, but a groan stopped her. She saw Kera's brow furrow down before her eyes started to open slowly. Erza smiled. "Kera!"

The brunette groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw Erza above her. Relief flooded through her body and she sighed moving her head back and closing her eyes again. "You're alright… thank god."

"ME!?" Erza snapped. "What the hell are you…" _Wait… she was worried about me. That's a part of the old Kera!_ Her eyes suddenly went past Kera, because something glowing caught her eye.

Her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. If she understood what Natsu told her… there was only one explanation… but…

"No… it can't be."

The soul orb was glowing brightly as it lay not far from the two girls.

 **Aaand another cliffhanger! Haha sorry about that but I'm curious as to what you guys thought about this chapter, especially with the end there. Okay since I'm feeling better and if I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter sooner than the last one. So get to reviewing guys and let me know what you thought!**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Agh sorry for the wait again... but I hope you guys are still there. This chapter is not much of action but it will explain... technically everything. All your questions will be answered in this chapter! But first let's go back a little hehe.**

 **Cleo9427: Yes it is Kera's soul! You have guessed correctly!**

 **Rez: Thank you, yes I am feeling better**

 **kim: Ah yes my infamous title of the Queen of Cliffhangers hehe. Hope you like this next update ;)**

 **Guest: Well it keeps you at the edge of your seat ;) And I have to keep up my title. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Six months earlier**_

Kera looked up at the giant library in front of her, her hood covering her eyes. Rain poured down from the sky, soaking everything that was standing in it. Taking another few steps forward she opened the door and walked inside.

Her boots clicked against the floor, the door closing behind her. Taking off her hood she glanced up, seeing all the books in the shelves. She smirked slightly. "Well… it's time for work."

" _ **The library, yes we might find something here about your powers."**_ Crystol spoke.

Kera smirked slightly as she started to walk to the lift in the middle of the library. "Hopefully, this is the last place I could think of. I mean…" She sighed slightly. "It's been already six months and… of course I've gotten stronger, but I still can't dig into the power that the Queen of Dragons holds."

She stepped onto the lift and not a second later it started heading up. Kera glanced around the giant bookshelves. "It's going to be a pain looking through all these books. I don't even have a clue as to where to start."

" _ **We can start with ancient magic or Dragons, there's bound to be something there. Anything else isn't important."**_

"Yea you're right." Kera sighed as she stopped at some level. "But… it's not like there's anything organized here." She said looking around and heading for a set of books.

" _ **Then let us start somewhere."**_

Kera sighed. "This might take some time…" She said grabbing a book.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Nope." Kera threw another book away. The book hit another pile of books behind the brunette and it clattered to the ground. All around the Dragon Slayer were books lying open or closed on the ground.

The brunette groaned as she hit the ground. "There's absolutely nothing here! And I've been here for two weeks. Two weeks! Like seriously!? I've never read a book that long in my life! This is torture!"

" _ **Calm down Kera. There has to be something here."**_

"I doubt it…" Kera muttered looking around. She had searched through almost everything. From Ancient Magic all the way to the Dragons and mystical creatures and still she found nothing on her magic or how to get stronger, to dig in to the power of the Queen of Dragons. She hasn't even found anything about the Queen of Dragons. If she weren't it herself you might have thought that there didn't exist one.

If there wasn't anything here what should she do? Should she head to Kayeleth and ask for her help? She didn't want to burden her and annoy her with this nonsense.

But…

Her mother probably wanted to see her again. After all it's been six months.

Groaning she glanced at the ceiling. "I can't look at another book. This might have traumatized my poor innocent mind." She said rubbing her head.

She had expected a snarky comment from Crystol but for some strange reason the Dragon was eerie quiet. She scrunched up her nose. "Hey Crystol, penny for your thoughts?"

Silence

Kera frowned. Okay this was starting to get annoying. "Hey, I know I'm not really in the greatest mood but you try and search thousands of books for two weeks!"

Again silence

This worried the brunette now. What was wrong? "Crystol? Come on talk to me, you're scaring me. Is something wrong?"

" _ **I… I believe I have the answer."**_

"Wait what!?" Kera asked sitting up straight. "How can you have the answer? I have found squat in these books! Wait…" She slowed down. "You haven't been hiding anything from me have you!?"

Crystol spoke again but this time worry filled her tone. _**"No… I haven't been hiding anything. It's like… it just popped up… from nowhere."**_

"Okay…" Kera started rubbing the back of her head. "Well what is it?"

" _ **It's a ritual. This ritual will combine our two souls into one and I believe that this way, you can gain more power and even enter the core of the power that the Queen of Dragons holds."**_

"Combine our two souls?" Kera asked confused. "I'm not so sure about this Crystol. That sounds dangerous."

" _ **I know, but I can only see positive things for you. You will gain more strength, be able to tap into the power of the Queen of Dragons, have more control over me and well… your senses probably will even grow."**_

She had to say that sounded amazing and great, but there were still some uncertainties. For example, what will happen when their souls become one? Will one of them vanish? Will both of them be gone and something else appear? Besides that where did Crystol get this information all of a sudden? And where there any consequences?

Kera looked down at her hands. She wanted to get stronger, there was no question about it. She wanted to finally be able to stand up for her friends, be able to protect them, be able to finally fight her own battles.

She doesn't want to count on her friends all the time because they got hurt because of her most of the times. She's so weak that she can't even fight her own enemies. Every time they were there to jump in and help the situation because she was losing…

Turning her hand into a fist she closed her eyes. "What are the consequences Crystol? Will one of us vanish? What will happen? I don't want to rush into this without knowing anything."

" _ **I cannot be one hundred percent sure, but I believe that by combining our two souls we both will become one. Our two personalities will be mixed, but I believe yours will keep the most. I will lend you my power and strength, allowing you to tap into the power of the Queen of Dragons. But I still believe that the two of us will remain. In the end it is your choice Master."**_

Kera smirked slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Master. I hate that word. Just call me Kera."

" _ **Apologies, I forgot."**_

"Ah, it's alright." The brunette sighed as she looked at the books around her. This was the only lead they had. There was nothing here that could help her train or bring her further. So should she go with it?

"And you are sure that this will make me stronger?" Kera asked again to be sure. She didn't want to make a mistake.

" _ **I believe that you will be able to protect your… friends."**_

Kera smirked slightly. "Still don't see them as my friends?" Of course Crystol wouldn't. She was overprotective of her and would do anything to make sure she was alright. Even take over her body.

Crystol sighed. _**"I am sorry, but… I still don't see why you trust them. Every human tries to seek their own goal. You have fought so many people that proved my thought and yet… yet here you are and in the past put your life in their hands?"**_

Kera stayed silent for a moment. Was there a possibility that when their two souls combined, that she might see what she thinks and believes? "Crystol, tell me, if we do this, will you be able to see my side?"

" _ **It's possible."**_

So not only would she gain power but she might convince Crystol as to why she trusts her friends. If she thought this through there were only positive sides to this. But this was a major change. She had no idea what would happen or even if it was reversible… probably not.

But it was a chance she would take if it means protecting her friends.

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

" _ **Really? Are you sure Kera?"**_

"I've thought this through and like you said… I can't see anything but pros…" She clapped her hands. "So… tell me what to do and let's do this!"

" _ **You do know that there's a chance that this might go wrong, I don't know how I know this and I don't know if everything I know is correct. I don't want to put you through unnecessary danger."**_

"I know Crystol, that's the last thing you want to do. But I've really thought this through and really… what's the worst thing that could happen?" She asked with a smile.

* * *

Kera was outside, behind the library sitting in a marked circle. Symbols surrounded her while she sat in the middle with her legs crossed and her arms settling on them. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed. "Okay Crystol, what's next?"

" _ **I will collect the magic energy around us. You will mostly have to sit there and keep calm. It might be painful."**_

She nodded. "I can take it. Just… if you can… take it easy."

" _ **I will…"**_

Kera nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and got ready for the ritual. She hoped it didn't hurt too much. "Okay, I'm ready."

" _ **Very well, prepare yourself."**_

Kera doesn't remember much from what happened. The only thing she could remember was that she felt excruciating pain in her chest and mind. Seconds later she blacked out, hitting the ground.

Hours later the brunette woke back up. Her head was pounding and actually killing her. "Ugh… my head." She muttered.

Looking around she noticed that it was already getting a little late. The sun was low and it would get dark soon. How long had she been out here? Quickly she grabbed her jacket and bag to see if she was robbed in the meantime. She sighed in relief when she saw everything was still there.

 _Wait… the ritual!_ She looked at herself. There wasn't much difference. She frowned. "Did it even work?" She did feel a little… strange. Like something… like something was missing.

" _ **Do not worry, it worked."**_

"Crystol!" She shouted surprised. Normally her voice held more emotion so why was she so… emotionless? "You alright?"

" _ **Yes, I seem to be alright, how about you?"**_

Kera looked at herself again. "I… seem to be alright. Yet… I don't know… it feels like something is missing…"

" _ **Probably a side effect of merging our two souls. Nothing I would worry about."**_

Kera nodded. "You're right." She got up and dusted herself off. "Well… it's time to see what I can do." She grinned her hand bursting into flames.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

Erza looked at the glowing orb in shock. The soul orb was glowing brightly, brighter than before. Natsu had told her that when he held the soul orb in front of Erza it started to glow brighter, because it belonged to her.

So…

If that orb was glowing.

She glanced at Kera in her arms and got worried. It couldn't be possible. Kera wasn't mindless. She was awake and fighting, not zombie like.

So what the hell was going on?

A loud yell was heard and Erza watched how Sting was thrown through the air, hitting a piece of wall that wasn't already destroyed. Lucretia growled as she stepped over some rubble. "You brats are very annoying and persistent. But I must say congratulations for staying alive this long." She cracked her knuckles.

Lucretia caught Erza's gaze. The woman smirked but noticed Erza glance at something else quickly before turning her gaze back to her. The black haired woman followed her gaze and saw the glowing orb in the room not far from them. She gritted her teeth. "Oh no you don't!"

"Shit!" Erza shouted quickly scrambling to her feet. Both women lunged for the orb, both grabbing it at the same time causing the orb to slip out and roll away. Erza quickly kicked Lucretia in the stomach before heading towards the orb.

Growling the Black Magic Wizard jumped forward grabbing Erza's leg stopping her from reaching the orb. "You're not getting that!"

"Let me go you bitch!" Erza shouted.

"Never!"

Sting groaned as he slowly sat up. Lucretia was strong and throwing him through the air and into a wall… well that hurt. He blinked and saw both Erza and Lucretia fighting while trying to reach the orb.

The orb!

He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran for it. Lucretia had pulled Erza back, slamming her elbow against her head, knocking her down for a moment. Next she jumped forward, trying to reach the orb…

When it was snatched right away from her.

She growled looking up ahead and seeing Sting in front of her. He was holding the orb in his hands while a smirk was plastered on his face. "Want this?"

Lucretia growled as she glared at Sting.

"Sting!"

The White Dragon Slayer saw Natsu and the others running into the room. They probably had finally gotten back from trying to help Kera. Lucretia took that moment Sting was distracted and lunged at him. The two hit the ground, the orb falling out of his hands.

While the two fought, the orb slowly rolled towards the still downed brunette. It hit her in the side and everyone saw how the orb glowed immensely while being near her.

Natsu, as well as the others, remembered this and couldn't believe what this meant. "No way…" He muttered.

"The orb is Kera's!?" Lucy asked shocked.

Both Sting and Lucretia stopped fighting for a moment to look up at everyone else. It seemed that everyone stopped what they were doing after hearing this revelation.

Gray on the other hand looked confused. "How the hell does that even work!? She's not mindless! Not like Erza was!"

Erza groaned, recovering from the dirty attack that Lucretia did on her. She got up and noticed that both Kera and Severina were slowly gaining their senses again. Unfortunately Severina was the first to recover from the two and noticed the orb. She quickly and clumsily grabbed the orb from the ground. "Oh thank god." She muttered.

Lucy frowned. Kera was right underneath Severina who was leaning over her for the orb. She just had to regain her senses faster but how!? An idea formed in her head and she grinned. "Kera! Mira's out of hot chocolate!"

"What!?" She shouted suddenly sitting up as fast as she could. On the way her head knocked against Severina, making the woman drop the orb yet again. "Damn it!" Severina cursed holding her aching head again.

Lucy smirked knowing that Kera's love for hot chocolate had just saved her soul. Literally. No matter if she has changed there was no way she wouldn't love hot chocolate anymore.

"Be careful with that!" Erza snapped slightly. That was Kera's soul! If it broke… she'd probably stay like this forever! This was maybe their only chance on bringing back their old Kera!

Kera rubbed her head, a little annoyed. "What the hell is going on?" She asked. All this noise made her head ache. Severina beside her was also rubbing her, but when she saw Kera sitting up next to her, her eyes narrowed down. She quickly grabbed a brick and smashed it against her head.

Kera yelped and hit the ground. "For fucks sake!" She yelled holding her head. That had hurt like hell!

Natsu dashed forward knowing that Severina was going to head for the orb. Lucretia growled. "Oh no you don't!" She sent a blast of magic against him, knocking the Dragon Slayer away, that way Severina was able to grab the orb and finally stand up straight again.

Everyone in the room was about to dash forward, but Severina stopped them holding the orb in front of her. "Now everyone stop or I will crush this soul orb into tiny pieces!" She shouted.

Everyone froze and nobody moved. Kera sat up, blood dripping down from the side of her head. "You bitch! That hurt like fucking hell!" She shouted at Severina. She blinked slightly when she saw the woman standing there with a soul orb. "Where the hell did you get that and whose is it?" She asked her eyes narrowing down dangerously low.

Severina grinned. "Why deary, it's _yours."_

Kera's blood froze. How… how was that even possible? She took a step back a little shocked. "H-How… I'm… I'm not…" She looked at herself still confused as to what was going on.

Severina took steps back until she was standing next to Lucretia again. Both were beaten slightly after having to fight the wizards, but were still having their cocky grins on their faces.

Erza went to Kera, making sure she was okay. She was already checking her injury on her head but the brunette pushed her away muttering that she was fine. She was more interested in the orb Severina was holding.

Kera took a step forward glaring at Severina. "Tell me who that soul belongs to!" She shouted.

"I told you." Severina sneered slightly. "This soul belongs to you, can't you see when it glows brighter as it gets closer to you?"

"How do you have it? You never took it. I remember you controlling me but never took my soul." Kera sneered while giving both women a glare.

Lucretia snorted. "Please… we had this for a couple of months. At least give us _some_ credit." She said putting a hand on her hip.

"You had my freaking soul for months!? What the hell!?" Kera shouted. "When the hell did you take it anyway!?"

This time Severina smirked as she glanced at Kera. "Remember your ritual?"

Hearing those words made Kera freeze on spot. "The ritual?" She asked. That couldn't be… how… how did they… they weren't even near her. How could they take her soul?

The others got worried now as well. They remembered what Kera told them about the ritual, that it combined her two souls into one, that it was the reason why she is acting how she is. Kera growled slightly. "Did you do it while I was knocked out?"

Severina chuckled. "Do you really believe that the ritual was real?"

Kera was taken aback. _The ritual… wasn't real? B-But… h-how… I…_ A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Erza standing right by her side. Her face held some rage in it as she glared at the woman in front of them. "What are you saying it wasn't real!? It obviously worked! She's able to transform into a Dragon!"

Lucretia waved her hand. "The Queen of Dragons can do that with or without it. She hasn't gotten stronger because of this 'ritual' but from the training she has done."

"Then what was that ritual!?" Natsu shouted wanting to know what had happened as well.

Both women smirked. Severina took a step forward grinning like a maniac. "I think I'll explain since it was my doing. That little ritual you decided to do? Yes well… it was a fake so we could trick you into taking your soul."

Kera gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists. "But how? Crystol gave me the information for that ritual. There was no way…"

"Have you ever wondered how she suddenly gained that information? Hm?" Lucretia asked cocking her head slightly.

"Shit…" Kera muttered knowing exactly what she was referring to. Severina chuckled. "I implanted that fake ritual and its information into your mind, or in this case Crystol's mind. That information wasn't a ritual, it was simply a spell to knock you out for a few hours."

"We've been following you for more than these last few weeks. We always had you in our sights." Lucretia smirked. "Long before you were on our trail. And while you were taking a nap Severina here took your soul. Now we thought that you'd become soulless and eventually the wolves would eat your body, but…" She sighed shaking her head. "We didn't know that you had _two_ souls. So… you know, you were still a hindrance to us."

Kera gritted her teeth. _How could I fall for such a trap? I should have known it was fishy from the moment Crystol gained that information._ She clenched her fists. _I'm so pathetic, how could I let this happen? I'm not powerful, I'm pathetic and weak. I should have seen it coming._

"This isn't your fault Kera."

Her eyes went wide as she heard this. Turning her head she saw Erza giving her a determined look. "There was no way you could have known that." She told her.

Natsu nodded as well as the other wizards. "Yea, it was a surprise to hear, but don't you worry. We're your friends and we don't give up so easily."

Kera nodded happy that her friends were behind her with this. She glanced up at Severina. "Then explain this to me. I have two souls, Crystol's and mine, you took one soul from me… then why am I still able to talk to Crystol? How come we both are still alive and well? Wouldn't it make sense that if you took my soul only Crystol would be here and if you took Crystol… well I shouldn't be talking to anyone?"

Severina smirked. "Yes, well that's what we found confusing as well. But we have found an answer for that." She glanced at the soul orb. "Since we had no idea you had _two_ souls or well… a mix of two souls I had no idea what I was grabbing from your mind. Now normally it would be a fifty fifty chance for me to grab one of those two souls, but you should know… the mind is a powerful tool."

Everyone looked at her slightly confused. What was she talking about? The woman chuckled. "We don't have one soul in here, more a _part_ of both of your souls."

Kera was still looking absolutely confused. It wasn't just her, the others were confused as well. They had no idea what she was talking about. Severina rolled her eyes and continued. "You don't have two _separate_ souls deary, your soul with your little Dragon is connected. You can't take one without the other. A soul orb can only contain one soul, but since your two souls are connected I couldn't just take one, I had to take both. And not knowing that you had two connecting souls, well… I had no idea that you'd survive."

"Every soul consists of two powerful sides." Severina added while her hand went over Kera's soul orb. "One side is the good in a person and the other side is the bad inside of you. At birth a child's soul is balanced, with time that balance shifts to one of the two sides, hence the good people in this world and the bad people in this world. You my dear have more good inside of you than bad. With me taking a part of your soul I took away a part of that balance and since good overweighs the bad inside of you, guess what this soul orb holds the most." She said with a smirk.

"I'm confused…" Natsu said scratching his head. Kera groaned slightly holding her head as well. "You and me both…"

A light bulb went off in Erza's mind. Now she understood everything! "No wonder…" She muttered.

Kera furrowed her brow. "Care to explain?"

The red head turned her attention towards her little sister. "This explains everything Kera! Like Severina said, there is a balance of good and bad inside all of us. You had more good than bad inside of you, but when Severina took your soul, or well more part of your two connecting souls she took mostly the good out of you. That soul orb she is holding contains everything good about you Kera!"

The brunette was surprised hearing this, but Erza wasn't done yet. "That explained why you've been acting like you have. There was more bad inside of you than good. That's why you destroyed those bars, that's why you beat the crap out of us and that's why you killed all of those people in cold blood, because the bad was all that was left in your soul."

"But she saved that girl in that one town." Wendy spoke up.

Lucy nodded as heard the little girl. "And she wasn't mean to Wendy at all."

"That's because there was still a little bit of good inside of her. Severina told us that one soul orb can only contain one soul. She took most of the good in Kera but not all of it. Kera has more good inside of her than bad so Severina couldn't take all of it. That's why she still helped so many people and fights for… what good was left inside of her."

Kera blinked. "So I'm like this, a cold hearted person who killed people in cold blood because she took a part of my soul!? She is the reason that I kept thinking I was a monster!?" She shouted her eyes burning with rage. "That bitch! I'm going to kill you for that!" She glared at Severina.

Lucretia laughed. "See! Even now you think about killing us and I can imagine that you're thinking about brutal ways to get rid of us. Aren't I right?"

Kera gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You… bitch." She sneered.

Erza grabbed her shoulder. "Calm down Kera! Just keep it together until we get your soul back!"

"Oh we'll get it back, after I rip her arm off of her." She growled ready to lunge at the women but Erza held her back. They couldn't just barge at them. They sort of had a hostage. They had to find a way out of this and get Kera's soul back.

Sting frowned. Something still didn't feel right. They want Kera or even her power so why only take her soul? What were they trying to achieve here? He couldn't figure that one out at all. He narrowed his eyes.

What was their plan?

"What are you trying to pull here?" Juvia asked. "Why do you want Kera's soul?"

Lucretia rolled her eyes. "That… is none of your business. Do you really believe that we're going to tell you our plan? What do you think we are? Stupid? Come on."

"Well in that case." Natsu started while a smirk formed on his lips. "Wendy now!"

He quickly stepped aside letting the small girl let out a Sky Dragon's Roar. The attack hit the two women in surprise, knocking them both down to the ground. The grip Severina had on the soul orb vanished and it was thrown into the air.

"Juvia!" Erza called and the woman immediately got to work. Using her water she caught the orb in a ball of water.

Lucretia recovered and growled. "You little… you're not getting that!" She shouted jumping forward wanting to grab the orb again. Kera was about to go for it as well but Erza pushed her back, already heading forward. She had failed before, she was not going to fail here.

The black haired woman was about to grab the soul orb again, but a punch to the face sent her flying back. She hit the ground with a thud. Growling she glared at the person who had just hit her.

She saw Erza standing there with the soul orb in her hands but also a death glare on her face and it was directed at her. "You're not touching this again." She sneered. "And I will make sure of it."

 **It's not much but it explains what exactly is going on. The next chapter is also done so it shouldn't take a week again. Sorry for that again. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought about this revelation!**

 **Until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here's the next chapter and there's definitely a lot of action in this one. We're also slowly heading to the end of this little story here. Wow, can't believe we got this far. Anyway... all I have to say for this is enjoy!**

 **SulliMike23: Hope it was a good twist for you ;)**

 **huishensiwang: Yes of course I have to hold up my title, but I promise to you that there won't be a cliffhanger in this chapter. I think after three of those you deserved a nice ending... well... if you see it as nice hehe**

 **Luca: Yep Crystol's and Kera's soul are connected! That's why there wasn't just Kera or just Crystol.**

* * *

Lucretia lashed out towards the red head. "Give that back!" She shouted ready to kill off the Requip mage with her magic.

"Natsu catch!" Erza shouted throwing the orb towards the pink haired Dragon Slayer before summoning a sword to block off Lucretia's attack.

Natsu ran back a few meters before jumping up and catching the soul orb. "Got it!" He shouted. Severina's eyes narrowed down as she saw Natsu holding the orb. "You little bastard, give it back!" She shouted thrusting her hand forward.

The pink haired wizard gasped as the air wasn't going into his body. Gritting his teeth he quickly threw the orb towards his friend. "L-Lucy!" he shouted.

The blonde's eyes went wide as she saw the orb heading straight towards her. She quickly took a few steps back before catching the soul orb with her hands. She stumbled slightly but still held the orb in her hands. She sighed slightly. "Got it!"

Lucretia growled slightly as she saw Lucy with the orb. Erza was holding her back and it irritated her. Couldn't they do one thing right without someone interfering!? In one of her hands dark magic collected, growing in power.

The woman kicked Erza in the knee making her hit the ground. With her hand she slammed the magic into the red head, sending her flying. Roaring the black haired woman send a black orb flying towards Lucy.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted seeing the attack. Lucy shrieked slightly before throwing the soul orb towards Wendy. The little girl saw this and quickly caught the orb. Severina tried attacking her next but the little girl was quicker. She had thrown the orb towards the blonde Dragon Slayer. "Sting!" She shouted.

Watching the orb fly _yet again,_ Kera grabbed her head and pulled, almost ripping her hair out. "What the hell are you idiots doing!? That's my soul! NOT A BALL! STOP PLAYING CATCH WITH IT!"

Sting jumped up catching the orb in his hands and quickly rolled to the ground, avoiding a deadly attack that Lucretia had thrown towards him. He stood up right next to the brunette and quickly grabbed her.

Yet she resisted. "What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted trying to push him away, but Sting had other ideas.

"No time to explain." He said before suddenly pulling the brunette into a kiss. Yet again surprised she was paralyzed to do anything. Why did he do this anyway!?

Then she felt pain. She gasped pulling back and looking down. She saw Sting's hand against her chest. Wait… where was the…

Something flooded through her body and made her gasp in pain. Her knees went numb and she grabbed Sting by his shirt. "Whoa!" Sting called before catching the brunette so she wouldn't hit the ground.

He noticed that Kera was in pain, but why? Did he do something wrong? Oh god he hoped he didn't do anything wrong. He was just acting on instinct and… what if he had hurt her? What if he had dealt unnecessary pain to her?

He cradled Kera in his arms. "Come on Kera talk to me. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kera coughed gasping for air. She was clinging at her chest where he had pushed the soul orb into her. Sting was worried that he had done something wrong and it was clear on his face. She looked up at him catching his attention. "Kera is there anything I can do? Tell me where it hu…" He stopped when he was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss, this time him being surprised.

When they pulled back Sting noticed Kera's eyes turning from gold to her usual sharp green. The brunette smiled at him. "Thank you."

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP MAKING OUT AND HELP US!?"

Both turned their heads and saw that it was Erza who had yelled at them. She was fending off Lucretia's attack with the help of Natsu but they were easily being pushed back, having to stay on the defensive. The woman was furious and looked about ready to kill.

Kera got back to her feet with the help of Sting. "You alright?"

"Oh yea, feel like this new magic energy is running through my body. It's amazing! Well not amazing that I had my soul ripped from my body, but you get what I mean." She said with a huge grin on her face. The blonde Dragon Slayer chuckled.

They're old Kera was back.

A loud yell was heard and they watched Gray being thrown across the room. They both flinched when they saw him crash into a wall and slump down. Sting turned to the brunette. "How are you? Can you still fight?" He asked.

Kera smirked. "Oh I can fight, I got this new amount of energy running through my body, it's unbelievable!"

Her eyes narrowed down, flashing gold for just a moment as she had her sight set on Lucretia. A grin formed on her lips. "We're going to end this right here and now."

* * *

Erza swung her sword upward, trying to block an incoming attack from Lucretia. Unfortunately for her, the magic attack missed her and hit the ground, blowing up as well. She jumped back trying to get out of the blast radius.

Lucretia suddenly dashed through the explosion right at the red head, surprising her. Erza felt pain in her stomach as the woman in front of her slammed her fist into her. She was about to retaliate but the force behind Lucretia's attack knocked the wind out of her. She was too slow…

Next she could feel another hit to her head, her vision going black for just a second. In that second Lucretia's hands started to collect black magic. Right when Erza regained her senses she thrust both her hands forward, the magic blasting right into the red haired mage sending her through a wall and out the building.

Erza wheezed as she hit the cold dead ground outside the building. Coughing and spluttering out blood she tried to get back to her feet, but the pain in her stomach and chest was giving her some difficulties.

The Requip mage saw Lucretia jumping out of the hole she just flew out. The black haired woman held a smirk as she walked towards her. Erza noticed the black wings on her back twitching slightly. _Those wings are giving her an advantage… especially now that we're outside. If I could just get close to her…_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by pain flaring up again. Lucretia's hand was spread out in front of her. "You my dear have been a thorn in our side for a very long time." Her eyes narrowed down at the red haired mage on the ground. "If you had just left things alone, if you had just accepted her disappearance and just let things be, we wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. But no, you had to go looking for her, you had to help her, you had to stop her from doing the wrong things."

Erza glanced up at Lucretia, but something behind her caught her eyes. Narrowing down slightly she saw Kera standing at the wall with Sting behind her, giving her some cover. Was she… collecting magic? For what?

Wait…

Lucretia was now standing right above her, giving her one hell of a glare. She looked like she was ready to kill, which she probably was. "This time, it's over for you." She said grabbing the red head by the neck and hoisting her up. Using her wings she flew up high into the air, tending to drop the red head to her death if needed. "Any last words before I kill you and drop you to your death?" She asked her grip tightening slightly.

Erza gasped but still a grin formed on her lips, confusing Lucretia. "In f-fact… I do… " Her eyes went down for a quick second. _Oh crap we're high up..._ gritting her teeth she still held on. _Here goes something._

A light surrounded her hand and before Lucretia knew it, the red head summoned a sword and stabbed it through her left wing. Lucretia let out a pained cry, before dropping the red head. Fear filled her as she was falling through the air. "KERA NOW!" She shouted. _I hope I'm right about this…_ Her eyes went wide when she saw something white fly past her.

Lucretia gritted her teeth as she held her wing as she tried to settle down to the ground. "That damn bitch…" She sneered puling out the sword. She had stabbed the sword right through a nerve, giving her more difficulties to fly. It hurt like hell as well…

Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw a giant white Dragon headed straight towards her. "Oh shit…" she muttered. She could fell a hard force slam right into her, knocking her out of the air.

Meanwhile Erza was screaming as she fell through the air. She could see the ground coming closer and closer and knew this was going to end badly. _This is not the way I wanted to go…_ She thought closing her eyes.

She hit something hard, but not as hard as the ground. At least that's what she thought… or it didn't hurt so much to die. Opening her eyes slightly she was immediately met with white… _Was this heaven already?_ She wondered.

She blinked when she felt air hit her face and a roar was heard. "What the…" She muttered. Looking around she noticed that she was still in the air, but was on something white and scaly, that had a tail and wings…

"Kera?" She asked looking down at the Dragon she was riding on. She had a feeling that this was her little sister as a Dragon… at least she thought it was a Dragon.

The head at the front moved slightly and Erza could notice a small smirk plastered on her face. "You okay up there?"

Erza smiled as she sat on Kera's back. So she wasn't dead. Kera had caught her just in time. "Yea I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

"Well I couldn't just let my sister be a pancake on the ground." The Dragon smirked at her again. Erza rolled her eyes simply, but then saw something coming at them. Her eyes went wide. "Uh Kera."

The brunette turned her head and saw Lucretia charging… no more like falling straight towards them. Erza cursed slightly knowing that she should have done a lot more damage to her wings. She was still able to fly…

"Hold on!" Kera suddenly shouted. Erza blinked slightly in confusion, but when she felt the brunette quickly move she immediately grabbed hold onto her. She did not want to fall off, especially at this height.

Kera flew around, smashing her tail against Lucretia sending her flying, but it seemed she was still able to catch herself, even if she had an injured wing. Lucretia growled. "You think a little wound will stop me!?" She shouted glaring at the two, especially at the person who caused the injury to her.

Lucretia raised her arms, black magic surrounding them, crackling like lightning. Kera gritted her teeth. _This is not good…_ "Erza hold on!"

"Wait! Just let me… oh damn it…" The red head muttered as she clung to the Dragon. She could feel Kera diving down. She felt the black magic shooting above her head, nearly missing the two from being killed. The red head gritted her teeth. This couldn't get any worse.

Kera used her wings to fly around before charging straight at Lucretia, but she quickly got out of the way. While the woman was above her Lucretia sent a blast of dark magic towards the Dragon.

Erza saw the attack coming and growled. _Not on my watch._ Light surrounded her body and before anyone could say anything, lightning shot out hitting the black magic attack before it could even reach them.

Lucretia sneered as she saw her attack getting blown up. When the smoke cleared she saw Erza kneeling on the Dragon while one of her hands kept a hold on one of Kera's scales while the other one held a staff that was crackling with lightning. "You little…" Lucretia sneered.

"Erza you alright?" Kera asked, but Erza simply smirked. "I'm fine, I'll have your back."

Kera smiled, of course she would have her back. There was no doubt about that. "Thanks."

Lucretia growled. "No matter! You will both perish!" She shouted raising her hands up in the air yet again.

* * *

"Should we… you know… help them?" Gray asked as he glanced over at Sting. The two were watching the fight between Dragon and… well… Death Angel? Seeing Erza in her armor on Kera's back kind of looked like a Knight on a Dragon.

Well that was what the two were.

Sting smirked slightly. "Nah, those two can handle it. We on the other hand have to deal with Severina."

Gray waved his hand. "Natsu and the others are dealing with her. We got a breather at the moment."

"You sure about that?" Sting asked as he looked back to where the Fire Dragon Slayer was fighting Severina with the help of Wendy and Lucy. Juvia was on the side catching her breath still slightly injured from Kera.

Gray snorted. "Natsu's the best candidate to fight someone who can control your mind and mess around with it."

"How's that?" Sting asked.

"Because the idiot has nothing in it."

Sting had to laugh at that one but quickly got back on topic. "You might be right with that one but she's still powerful. We should help."

"Alright, whatever you say."

* * *

Kera let out a breath attack towards Lucretia, but the black haired woman easily dodged it. She flew up higher in the air, ready to dive into the Dragon, but lightning stopped her from coming any closer. She gritted her teeth as she saw Kera fly by with Erza on her back. _That little… there's no chance I can get close to her. I'll just have to hit harder._

The Dragon slammed one of her claws into her sending her tumbling back again. Lucretia gritted her teeth before she had to block another attack. _These damn persistent pests!_

The next attack Lucretia dodged and flew up higher in the air. Erza being on Kera's back noticed her charging up an attack. "Kera!" She shouted catching her attention.

"I see it." She said getting ready to counterattack.

Lucretia grinned as her body started to surround itself with dark magic. She charged straight towards the pair. Kera was ready to strike back, but then she disappeared all of a sudden.

"What the…" Kera muttered. Where the hell did she disappear to?

Something caught Erza's eyes and immediately turned around. Her eyes went wide when she saw Lucretia only mere meters away. "Oh shit…" She muttered.

Kera saw it coming too late as well. Lucretia successfully slammed herself into Kera's side, knocking the red head down to her feet, causing her to slide around. The red head gritted her teeth as she slid down Kera's back, trying to catch herself, but she was having a lot of problems. She wasn't able to catch herself.

She groaned when she was able to finally catch herself on Kera's tail. She had almost fallen through the sky yet again.

Kera had to catch herself in the air after that sneak attack. She saw Lucretia giving her an evil smirk, but something else came to her mind. "Erza!?" She shouted trying to see where the red head was.

"On your tail!" She shouted trying to climb her way back up, which was not an easy task if she had to say.

"You're not getting out of this alive." Lucretia sneered.

Kera gritted her teeth. She could fight her but she knew Erza couldn't hold on. _Ugh… she's going to hate me for this._ "I'm sorry about this Erza!" She shouted.

Erza had finally gotten her upper body laying on the tail. She looked a little confused. "Sorry? Sorry for wha…" She suddenly screamed when she was flung into the air by Kera's tail. She flailed her arms around as she was flying through the air. "KERA!" She shouted… well half shouted half screamed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

While the red head was being flung high up in the air, Kera charged straight towards Lucretia. The woman quickly dodged the attack and blasted magic into the Dragon yet again. Kera was flung back but quickly dashed towards her again.

Lucretia laughed. "You're not going to win!" She shouted collecting dark magic between her hands. Kera noticed that the magic was collecting fast and the magic power behind it was big. "Let's see how you can deal with this! Angel's Death!"

Kera's eyes went wide when the orb of dark magic grew bigger in size. She let out a breath attack trying to destroy it, but it did nothing. The attack blew up consuming Kera completely. Erza's eyes went wide. "KERA!"

Out of the ball of explosion a Dragon was smashed to the ground. She groaned, pain flaring through her body. _Ow…_ Kera groaned again trying to move. Her head went up and saw Lucretia turning her gaze on the falling red head.

Gritting her teeth Kera tried to get back up on her feet, even though it was painful. "Don't… you… even… dare…" She sneered slightly. Her back started to glow… more importantly her wings started glowing. Using more of her energy her wings started to change. Instead of two normal wings she was now having four wings, a second pair laying on top of the others. Kera smirked feeling them around. "Hope this works…" With immense speed she dashed back up into the air.

Erza saw Lucretia heading straight towards her, so she quickly changed into Black Wing Armor so she could at least maneuver around the air without getting killed. She tried flying past the woman with her swords but Lucretia was faster than she expected.

Lucretia was able to dodge the swords before grabbing the red head from the back. With a sick smile she broke the wings of her armor before kicking her in the back sending her to the ground faster. Erza grunted before turning around and throwing both of her swords at her.

One sword passed her but the second one scratched her cheek. Lucretia growled as she felt the blood running down the side of her face. "You're going to pay for that." Moving her arms a seal appeared in front of her. "I hope you die painfully." She sneered.

The magic collected in the circle before being released straight at the red head. Erza gritted her teeth knowing she couldn't dodge this one. She raised her arms and braced for the pain.

Instead she felt something smash into her, but no pain.

Opening her eyes she could see a claw around her body. Turning her head she saw Kera flying up in the air holding her. Erza smirked. "You know I'm going to kill you after all this is over."

"Truthfully, I don't blame you." Kera told her. "But let's deal with this crazy psycho first and then you can go at me as much as you want."

Erza smirked. "Let's do this."

The red head was able to climb back on Kera's back, but still stumbled around. She noticed the change of her wings and raised an eyebrow. "Four wings? That's strange."

Kera looked down at Lucretia who was staying in one spot. "I think it gives me more maneuverability. You might want to hold on."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" She asked with a frown. "It's not like you have seatbelts or anything."

Kera flew above Lucretia, keeping the woman in her sight. "Use one of your lances and wedge it between my scales. It should hold and give you a place to hang on."

Erza's eyes went wide. "Are you crazy!? That might hurt you!"

"I can take it." She simply stated. Erza knew this wasn't a good idea, but it seemed the brunette wanted her to stay on her back. Deciding, even though reluctantly, she summoned a lance and stabbed it between a set of scales. If she remembered correctly, even the Dragon Slayers had troubles getting even a scale off of a Dragon during the Dragon Invasion. So these should keep a good hold on her.

Kera closed her eyes as she felt the slight sharp pain in her back, but quickly pushed it aside. "Ready?" She asked.

Erza nodded. "Ready."

The red head noticed the four wings spreading and got ready, keeping a hold on the lance. With incredible speed she dashed right straight towards Lucretia. Erza kept a tight hold on the lance with one hand while with the other she summoned her lightning staff again.

Lucretia smirked as she saw the Dragon coming straight towards her. "Oh, more fun." She created another seal in front of her, where magic started to collect again. The beam of dark magic was released straight towards the pair.

Kera quickly dived and dodged the attack with ease. Lucretia's eyes went wide as she saw her coming at her faster than before. Using her wings she flew back missing a sharp attack of her claws. _Damn that was too close._ She thought.

Turning her head she saw Kera flying away but she quickly followed her. "You're not getting away!" She shouted sending a couple of blasts towards them.

Erza used her lightning staff to destroy the balls of magic before they got too close. Every time Lucretia sent another blast of magic towards them, the red head used her lightning staff to destroy them before they made contact. If only one of those hit them it was all over.

Erza ducked a blast that had gotten a little too close for her liking. "Kera if you have a plan, now would be a great time to execute it!"

Kera tried to think of something that could help. Lucretia was on her tail and it was just time before she got in a lucky shot. At this speed I can't just stop and turn around… I just…

An idea popped into her head.

" _ **It could work."**_

Kera's eyes went wide. "Crystol?" She asked shocked. So she was still with her and it seemed she was also fine. A smile formed on her lips. "Let's do this." She grinned.

Erza gave her a confused look. "Everything alright?"

The brunette grinned. "Hold on tight and if you fall I'll catch you."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Erza shouted but it was too late to wonder about it.

Two of her four wings moved, suddenly stopping the Dragon and almost throwing the red head off of her. At the same time the other two remaining wings, with the help of a little air magic helped her turn a 180 degrees stopping right in front of Lucretia, charging up a breath attack.

Lucretia's eyes went wide as she saw Kera suddenly turn around so quickly. She tried to stop herself, to use her wings to stop but it was too late. There was no way she could move, get out of the way… nothing.

"Oh fuc…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as Kera blasted her breath attack at point blank causing devastating damage to Lucretia. The woman screamed out in pain as she was blasted to the ground, leaving a crater around her as the dust settled.

Meanwhile back up in the sky Erza couldn't believe it. Kera had shot Lucretia at point blank. That would have been painful, probably excruciating painful. A breath attack from a Dragon Slayer was already dangerous at long range, but to get hit by a breath attack from a _Dragon_ at point blank.

Even though she hated the woman, there was a little bit of pity for her. Erza was just lucky she doesn't have to feel that attack ever in her life.

The red head smirked. "We did it Kera! Well… mostly you did but that was amazing!"

There was no answer.

Worry flashed across her face as she looked down at the Dragon she was still standing on. After that maneuver she was surprised that she was still on her. But now she wasn't responding to her. Was everything alright?

"Kera? Come on talk to me." Erza spoke again, but still she got no answer.

All of a sudden Kera started to glow and her body turned back to her normal size. In a matter of seconds the two were falling through the sky.

"Kera!" Erza shouted as she tried to catch her attention but the girl wasn't responding to a thing. She wasn't even moving, just falling through the air. Gritting her teeth the red head tried getting to her as she put her arms and legs together so she would be falling a little bit quicker.

When she reached the brunette, she grabbed her pulling her close to her body. Immediately she noticed that Kera was unconscious. She tried slapping her to get her awake but she wasn't responding at all. Erza turned her gaze down and noticed that they were getting closer to the ground.

While holding Kera with one arm she used her other arm to summon one half of her Adamantine Armor Shield. She held it beneath her hoping that her plan would work.

She held Kera closer to her as they hit the ground, the shield taking most of the impact. Erza groaned as pain flared through her body. She coughed slightly. "Never… flying… again…"

Erza turned her head to the unconscious brunette and grew worried. She moved slightly and tried to shake her. "Come on Kera. Come on, wake up." She grew worried when she still couldn't get any response out of her.

Her shaking grew rougher as the fear grew inside of her. "Come on Kera! Please wake up! Don't you dare leave me now!" She decide to slap her hoping that would work. She was not going to lose her sister again after finding her and getting her back to normal.

Hitting her against the cheek again she was able to get a groan out of the brunette. "Geez… stop yelling."

The red head smiled when she saw the loving green orbs she missed so much. For a moment they closed again but Kera groaned this time louder. "Ow…" She muttered opening her eyes again and looking up at the mage above her. "Ugh… can we go to a spa?"

Erza burst out laughing and pulled the brunette in for a hug, resting her head against hers. Kera gave a small chuckle, even if it hurt slightly. "I'm so glad you're back to normal." The red head whispered in her ear.

"Yea… me too." Kera said with a smile on her face.

Erza moved and helped the brunette back up on her feet. She looked like hell. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were ripped and dirty, scratches and bruises littered her body while some blood was smeared all over her as well.

"Could you do me a favor?" Kera suddenly asked as Erza put one of her arms around her shoulder. "Sure what is it?" She asked helping her walk back towards the ruined building.

The brunette sighed. "The next time I have such a stupid and idiotic idea knock some sense into my head."

Erza chuckled. "My pleasure."

 **And that's that! Lucretia is down for the count only leaving Severina left standing. Will the others have a chance to stop her? And what did you guys think about the fight? Good? Bad? Any comments? Also this time no cliffhanger for you guys. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back guys! Sorry for the wait, I had a little difficulties with this chapter and that's why it's not as long as the others. But I have some news guys!**

 **First of all I put up another drawing of Kera, this time even from when she was a child. So go ahead and check that out at my deviantart profile, same name as here.**

 **Second of all, since we're coming slowly to the end of this story, ian12091995 has given me an idea of a new story. Of course this story was a 'what if' story so the next one will be set after 'The Dragon Hunt', this one never happening.  
Now back to the story idea. You guys can vote for what you want. I have a poll on my profile where you can go and vote and help me out with what you guys want. **

**You will have two choices. The first one is the story idea ian has given me, being about Kiara the daughter of Zeref and Mavis and Kera's grandmother and how she became a Dragon and the Queen of Dragons. It will go from the beginning of her life with Zeref and Mavis all the way to when Kayeleth was born and her life with her daughter. It will also contain Kera and how she is finding the information but mostly will be about how it all happened.  
The second one is not going to the past and simply stay where we are and write another story about Fairy Tail and their crazy adventures. **

**So it's all up to you guys. So please go ahead and vote, it will help me a lot. You can also leave a review here what you want but it would help a lot if you go vote on the poll.**

 **Now back to the chapter!**

 **Meowhaha: Glad you liked it! And I also loved the idea of a Knight riding a Dragon so that's how that happened**

 **ian12091995: Erza Scarlet, Queen of the Fairies and now a Dragon Rider**

 **Luca: She definitely did, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Sting rolled out of the way, a kinetic blast flying over his head. He stopped his momentum by putting a hand against the wall. He turned his head and saw Natsu dashing towards Severina. He jumped into the air, his fist encased in flames ready to punch the woman.

Yet he stopped when he hit an invisible wall yet again. They were having a hard time getting close to Severina. She kept on blasting them away or using walls to block their attacks.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called summoning Loke into the fight. The Celestial Spirit smirked as he tightened his tie. "Looks like Lucy needs her man to rescue her."

"You're not my man!" She shouted.

Loke smirked as his eyes landed on Severina. The red haired woman on the other hand simply scoffed. "You think a Spirit can beat me?" The Lion Spirit jumped straight towards Severina, his fist encased in light. Severina grinned and simply raised her hand. Loke hit a wall stopping his attack. "What the…"

"Bye bye." Severina smirked thrusting her hand forward. Loke cried out in pain as he was blown back. While in the air he started to glow vanishing, defeated by just one attack.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she saw Loke go back to the Spirit World. This woman was freaky crazy. She already took her strongest… one of her strongest Spirits down with just one strike! How was that even possible!

Gray and Wendy were in the back taking care of an injured Juvia. She was still badly bruised from Kera's fight, but the last attack she received from Severina had taken a lot out of her. While Wendy took care of her Gray and, in some occasions, Juvia would cast long range magic attacks but they wouldn't even reach Severina.

Sting had run straight towards the woman again, both of his fists glowing white. Severina simply smirked and let him get close. The Dragon Slayer was surprised that she let him get so close. Not wasting this opportunity he tried striking strong and fast, hoping to end this fight quickly.

Severina easily dodged the oncoming attacks. She moved to the right, dodging his fist, before taking a step back missing an uppercut. She jumped up slightly avoiding the sweep of his legs. Grinning Severina punched Sting in the stomach before thrusting her palm into his chest.

Sting cried out in pain as he was blasted back. Raising both of her arms she sent them back to the ground, smashing Sting into the ground. He gasped out in pain as his body was overwhelmed with pain.

"Shit Sting!" Natsu shouted getting back on his feet and rushing forward. Severina simply flicked her wrist. "You don't get it do you?" She asked seeing the pink haired Dragon Slayer fly across the room.

Sting gritted his teeth as he struggled back to his feet. The problem was they couldn't see her attacks. Telekinetic magic attacks are invisible and it's a force being slammed into them. It's almost impossible to reach her.

"Sting are you alright?" Lucy asked kneeling down to the injured wizard.

He groaned getting on his hands and knees. "I'm good… just… we need to find a way to get close to her."

"But how? If we even get close to her she blasts us back! That's all she does!" Lucy told him while glancing at Natsu, who again, charged at the woman resulting him to get blasted back.

 _That's all she does…_ Sting thought. He looked up and saw Natsu sending a fire attack which Severina dodged by sidestepping and then blast Natsu back.

Wait…

He snapped his head up. "Natsu!" He shouted catching his attention. The pink haired wizard gave Sting a look and something passed between the two Dragon Slayers. Natsu grinned and quickly dashed forward to Severina again.

The red haired woman laughed. "You idiot! Don't you understand? How many times do I have to knock you down? You can't touch me!"

"Let's see about that!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragon: Roar!" He let out a burst of fire straight towards Severina. The woman snorted and raised her hand, a wall stopping the attack. She smirked. "I told you, you can't touch me."

"Think again!"

Severina quickly turned around seeing Sting right in front of her. She tried getting out of the way but it was already too late. Sting successfully landed a punch into her chest sending her back. Severina let out a pained cry as she hit a column. Sting quickly ran after her but the woman wasn't going to take a hit from him again.

"White Dragon: Wing Attack!" Sting shouted slashing his arm forward, a wave of powerful white magic heading straight for her.

Severina got on one knee and waved the attack away with her powers. "You fool!" She shouted but Sting just gave her a smirk.

The woman was confused but saw something beside her. She saw Natsu right beside her swinging his leg.

For a moment her world went completely black.

When she opened her eyes again she saw both Sting and Natsu above her. She tried to move but Sting smashed his foot on her chest stopping her from getting anywhere. "How…" She started.

Sting grinned down at her. "Yea you were impossible to hit, but that was because we were attacking you one by one. But when I noticed that while you were focused on Natsu and I got in, you didn't blast me back with your powers. That was because you were already using it on him. That's why when we attacked together you could only use your powers on one of us."

Severina gritted her teeth. She quickly raised on of her hands ready to blast Sting, but Natsu had reacted on time. He smashed his foot on her arm causing her to hiss in pain. "Yea, you aren't going to do that anymore."

"I don't need my hands." Severina sneered narrowing her eyes at them both. All of a sudden the two boys screamed out in pain as their heads felt like an exploding mess. It was agonizing as they clung against their heads. _Not again…_ Sting gritted his teeth.

Severina grinned as she saw them squirm in pain. "This time I'm going to make sure your minds will shatter."

"Not if I have to say anything!"

"Wha…" Severina saw a foot coming straight for her head before everything went black for her.

Both Sting and Natsu sighed in relief as the pain vanished. Sting, wanting to know what stopped Severina, looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

Lucy was standing in front of them with an angry look on her face. Natsu grinned slightly. "Thanks Luce." Lucy just waved her hand saying that it was nothing.

Sting sighed as he looked down at the unconscious woman. "Let's tie her up before she wakes up. I don't want to deal with her again…"

"Yea good idea… hey, shouldn't someone check if Kera and Erza are okay?" Lucy asked glancing at the two boys. She was worried about them, that something might have happened or they were in trouble and needed help. Their opponent wasn't exactly easy to deal with.

Sting glanced at the unconscious red head at their feet. "We'll deal with her first, make sure she doesn't do anything and then go look for them. Wouldn't help if she broke out and caused more trouble."

* * *

Back outside on the dead wasteland both Fairy Tail wizards were just lying on the ground not moving at all. Their bodies ached and they didn't want to move a single muscle. Well one person didn't want to.

"Kera…"

"Mh?"

"We have to get back."

"Mh…"

"You're not going to give me a real response are you?"

"Mh…"

"Yea probably should have expected it."

Erza groaned as she sat up. She glanced at the brunette beside her and sighed. They had to get back to the others and see if they needed help. There was still one more person to deal with and she wasn't easy either. She just hoped that they weren't having too much trouble.

A shuffle caught Erza's attention. Turning around she saw something headed straight towards her. She gasped as pain hit her chest before being blown back by _something._

Kera heard the red head's cry of pain and quickly sat up, only for something to grab her neck and smash her to the ground again. She immediately went for whatever was choking her only to find out that it was an arm.

Opening her eyes she saw a very pissed off, not to mention badly injured Lucretia giving her a death glare while her eyes were glowing a bright red. "If I… don't get what I want. Neither will you." She sneered.

The brunette's eyes went wide as pain flew through her body. She opened her mouth to scream but it was just too much, so much that she _couldn't_ scream. No sound escaped her mouth.

Lucretia grinned as she watched the life slowly drain from her opponent's body. "Death Incarnate, with this… everything I touch _dies."_ She said chuckling.

Kera's eyes suddenly flashed a bright gold color. Surprising Lucretia the brunette grabbed her arm tightly. Lucretia gritted her teeth. _She wouldn't…_ when the woman felt her arm heat up a flicker of fear past her. _She wouldn't…_

The brunette glared at her, her eyes turning into slits. _She wouldn't… she wouldn't…_ Lucretia thought fear passing through her eyes. _She wouldn't sacrifice herself just to… to get rid of me!?_

The black haired woman simply saw Kera's golden eyes that were now slits. Something passed Kera's eyes that Lucretia noticed and she couldn't believe it. She actually looked determined at what she was doing.

Lucretia gritted her teeth as she felt the heat radiating through her body. Kera was burning her alive. If she didn't let go, she might actually succeed. Lucretia glanced down at her hand around the brunette's neck. _I can survive this! She'll die before she kills me!_ She had to hold in a scream this time as she felt her body being burned. Gritting her teeth she glared down at the brunette again. A moment passed between the two before Lucretia screamed out. "DAMN IT!"

The mad woman pulled back her arm before her body exploded by the heat. Kera let out a gasp, breathing in the desperate air she needed. The two women were on the ground trying to catch their breath.

Kera turned around leaning on her arms and legs, coughing slightly. She glanced to the side and saw Lucretia on her hands and knees as well. She looked defeated herself. Both of them were mostly out of it.

"Kera!" The brunette felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Erza by her side. She smiled softly. "I'm good… I think…" Kera held her chest slightly. "Hurt like hell."

"You…"

Both wizards turned around seeing Lucretia stumbling to her feet. Kera groaned slightly seeing her stand up again. This was a pain… why couldn't she just… leave them alone?

The black haired woman gritted her teeth. "I will not let you defeat me! Especially you! A pathetic Dragon and a damn Fairy!" She shouted.

Kera glared at her. You can insult her all you want, but never insult her friends, especially in front of her. With the remaining strength she had in her body the Dragon Slayer got back to her feet and slammed herself into Lucretia. The two hit the ground in a pile of mess.

The brunette quickly punched Lucretia in the face. "Don't!" Another punch. "Insult!" Another punch. "My sister!" She shouted before delivering another punch.

Lucretia delivered a sneaky punch into Kera's stomach stopping her assault of punches. Kera gasped in pain before being thrown to the ground. Again, for a while, no one moved. They were literally all out of magic and all they could do is send punches that took almost everything they had left.

Groaning, Lucretia tried sitting up, but as she did she saw something running straight towards her. She let out a grunt as she felt a foot connecting with her chest, sending her tumbling back. She hit the ground, but before she could get back up swords were stabbed into her shirt to the ground, stopping her. Looking up she was locking eyes with the red headed Requip Mage.

"You can resist all you want." Erza spoke her eyes narrowing down. "But you won't get away here. After your battle I have more magic energy inside of me than you do and I can easily stop you from doing anything."

Lucretia growled but knew she was right. She hated to admit it but she was defeated. She really hated it…"So kill me for gods sake." She sneered. "Get it over with."

Erza glared at her. "I'm not going to kill you." She glanced at Kera who was giving her a smile. "And neither will Kera."

"Then what are you going to do with me! You can't just simply leave me like this." Lucretia shouted at her. For some reason she wanted to rather end her life than be left like this. Erza frowned. "We're bringing you to the council."

Lucretia snorted. "So jail."

"At least there you can think about what you were doing." Erza simply stated. With that she turned her attention back to Kera who was still lying on the ground.

Kera saw her and sighed. "I still can't move…"

A smile formed on Erza's lips before she shook her head. She headed towards Kera and hoisted her up, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's get back."

"Thanks." Kera suddenly muttered on their way back to the castle. Erza gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"For not giving up on me." Kera gave her a small grin and Erza just smiled at her. She put her head against hers slightly. "You know I'll never give up on you. Like you said, we're sisters and we made a promise to be there for each other."

"But still… thank you." Kera told her. "A lot of people would have just let me become this monster. You and the others though didn't give up on me."

Erza smirked. "Well that's what family does. At least Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Guys you're okay!"

"Oh god Kera! Are you alright!?"

"Boy the two of you look like hell."

The wizards of Fairy Tail all reunited after dealing with both evil women. They were bruised and battered, some injured worse than others but they're will still stood strong.

Kera smiled as she saw her friend bicker over her and Erza's well being. She missed this, she really did. After a year she completely forgot how it felt to have your friends around you. She was occupied with so many things. Also she had no idea that part of her soul was gone.

Lucy lunged at her and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. Kera hissed in pain but even she didn't care about that. She put her arms around the blonde as well enjoying the hug. "We missed you so much!" Lucy said and Kera laughed. "Believe me I noticed."

The two parted and that's when Wendy decided to hug her. Kera stumbled back slightly but caught the little girl. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"It's alright Wendy. You're the one who didn't give up on me." She told her.

Gray smirked slightly. "Great reunion and all but shouldn't we… you know deal with the problem at hand? We have two evil and dangerous wizards here. What are we going to do with them?"

"We're going to send them to the council. They can deal with these two." Erza explained. "But I think it's time we headed back home." She said giving everyone a smile which everyone caught on, knowing exactly what she meant.

Kera on the other hand was confused. "Huh? Home? Where's that?"

Natsu grinned. "Well Magnolia of course! We're going back to Fairy Tail!"

"But you said that place was destroyed! Master disbanded the guild!" Kera shot back. Why would they go back? Unless…

Sting put an arm around her. "Didn't you hear? Fairy Tail is coming back."

Kera chuckled. "Of course. I'm an idiot believing that it was the end for our guild. We're just too stubborn."

"Are we going to ignore the fact that Kera actually turned into a Dragon?" Juvia asked from the side. The others simply chuckled at that. Of course no one had a hunch of an idea of how that was even possible.

That's why when everyone turned their heads to the brunette, Kera looked a little startled. "What? I practiced a lot. And it takes a hell out of me. I may be able to turn into a Dragon for a few minutes but that's that. It saps my magic like that." She said snipping her fingers.

"That stinks…" Natsu muttered. "It would be awesome if you could turn into a Dragon and just plow your enemies! Breathe fire and kill them with just a flick of your hands, or eat them and…"

"Natsu!" Kera yelled at him. "I'm not sadistic! Also I wouldn't eat those dirty scumbags!" She shouted, but stumbled. Sting had caught her before she had hit the ground.

Erza smirked as she saw her little sister blush. It was actually cute. She remembered while they were fighting Lucretia that Sting was telling her that he actually liked her and that he was kind of asking her permission to date her. Of course she didn't give him an answer yet, so she still could had some fun with him.

"Come on, let's drop these two to the council and head back." Gray said motioning to the two tied up women who were struggling to get out.

Lucretia gritted her teeth as she struggled with the chains on her. "Damn these shackles…" she muttered. At one point she turned her head to Severina. "Can't you do anything to get us out of these damn things!?"

"I'm sorry but these shackles are made out of magic sealing ore. My magic doesn't work!" She snapped.

Lucretia growled. "Don't you dare snap at me!"

"Well news flash! You can't do shit now!"

The two women glared at each other, energy spikes emerging between them. If they weren't tied up they probably would have gone at each other's throats.

"I'm going to kill myself but do we have any transportation back? I can't… walk… I'm just too out of it." Kera muttered.

"You…" Erza started as she pointed at the brunette. "Are getting patched up as are the rest of us who got seriously injured."

Kera groaned but when Erza poked her in the side she hissed out in pain. Sting gave her a worried look. "Maybe you should get patched up and let Wendy check you over."

"I'm fin…agh! Stop that!" She yelled while glaring at the red head beside her who had poked into her side yet again. Erza just raised an eyebrow at her as if she was saying 'I can do this all day.'

Kera glared at her but then sighed while rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'll get myself patched up. Geez…"

"I'll help." Wendy offered. The little girl and Sting brought Kera to the side and helped her get patched up. The others could also use some medical help. But the worst of them all needed help first and that was Kera. She took a lot of damage in her fights.

But there was still one question that bothered them… or more Erza.

What was their plan in the first place?

 **Well that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it wasn't much, but I hope it was still good. Also don't forget to vote! Just go to my profile!**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back guys, sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy here. I'm not going to bore you with the details but I'm going to try and get the next chapter out fairly soon, which may also be the last chapter of this story.**

 **As for the vote of the next story, well... it's not really clear because a) not many have voted and b) it's not really clear what you have voted for.  
So please for me again, just leave in your review which story you want and add either Kiara or original story so I clearly know what you guys want and not first or second. That is if you guys want another story ;) **

**Guest: hehe looks like Erza likes to poke. Haha**

 **SulliMike23: No worries, everything will still be explained. As for why everyone's after her... well she is the Queen of Dragons, related to a very powerful wizard in the world.**

* * *

The next few days were less eventful. The Fairy Tail wizards had dropped both Lucretia and Severina at the Council's doorsteps, letting the old people deal with them. Also they wouldn't want to get caught in all the paper work.

After that they were heading back to Magnolia, their hometown. It took them a few days since the dead wasteland was a long trip away from their town. They couldn't find a ride back home so they even had to walk back… well to the nearest town where they all, three very very reluctant, agreed to take the train back.

So that's where they were now. At the train station everyone had exited the train… well almost everyone…

Erza gritted her teeth as she dragged out a very sick brunette. "God damn it… why couldn't you have trained your motion sickness!?" She shouted slightly while pulling Kera out completely from the train.

She had hit the ground unmoving, except for a few groans coming out of her mouth.

Right after her Lucy came out dragging a very sick Natsu. He too was unresponsive as the blonde kicked him off of the train. "Seriously? How are heavy are you?"

"Ugh…" Natsu groaned as he laid on the ground beside Kera.

Sting on the other hand just came stumbling out. His face was green and blue as he held his hand in front of his mouth. Gray and Juvia glanced at him a little worried. "You okay?" Gray asked.

The blonde Dragon Slayer froze suddenly, his face going extremely pale. Before anyone could do anything, he ran passed them and headed for a trash can where he emptied his stomach.

Lucy sighed as she looked over at Wendy. "I still wonder how you're not sick."

Wendy simply shrugged. "Guess some of us are immune."

People walked passed them, giving the wizards weird looks. Some children pointed at them while others simply passed them, ignoring them at the same time, thinking they were some weirdoes or crazy people.

"Explain to me… ugh… why… we took… the train?" Natsu asked sprawled across the floor.

"Because this was the quickest way to get back to Magnolia and we couldn't just walk back home." Gray told him walking past him.

Lucy sighed as she picked him up from the ground. "Come on you sick idiot…" she muttered slightly. She knew the others would just leave him behind. She would also but they were heading back to Magnolia for the first time. She herself hasn't been back here for an entire year.

Wendy glanced at Kera and felt a little guilty. She could have used Troja but the brunette didn't want her to push her magic for her, also saying that it would happen no matter what.

Erza suddenly appeared by the brunette's side and picked her up. "Come on you… can't just leave you behind here. Knowing you, you might get yourself in trouble."

"W-Would… n-not…" Kera tried to fight back but she was just too sick. Erza had pulled one of Kera's arms over her shoulder while glancing over at the blonde Dragon Slayer. "Are you able to walk Sting?"

He looked up from the garbage can he had puked in and nodded. "Yea… I… I think…" He took a step forward slowly, but he was able to keep himself upright. It was slow but he would be able to walk on his own.

The group of wizards had started walking through the streets of Magnolia heading for one place and one place only. Kera glanced up and saw the rows of houses that brought up memories for her. The adventures she had with her friends.

Before they could take another step forward, Kera suddenly stopped. Erza almost stumbled as she stopped moving. She turned her head and saw that Kera was just standing there. "Kera?"

"I shouldn't be here…"

The others stopped walking and turned around as they heard her. Erza looked slightly confused. "What… what are you talking about?"

Kera lowered her head as images flashed through her mind. The things she had done the last twelve months… even though it was partly good… she done horrible things and killed people that didn't deserve death…

Erza put an arm on her shoulder. "Kera… talk to me. What's bothering you?"

The brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I… I don't deserve to be back here. I mean… I've done things a-and I… I don't deserve to be a Fairy Tail wizard anymore."

She felt Erza flick her forehead. Kera looked a little shocked. The red head simply smiled at her. "That's a load of bull and you know it." She told her.

Kera was still confused as the red head went on. "There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you belong with Fairy Tail. What happened the past year, you weren't at fault. You were trying to do what was best and you ended up a victim in a bigger scheme. You are not to blame."

"I've done things… I… I blew up a bar!"

Natsu shrugged. "We blew up many buildings. There's no problem with destroying one more. And no one got seriously hurt."

"And anyway, we don't judge on someone's past or what they done." Lucy said with a smile.

"But… you guys said it yourself, I've done terrible things." Kera tried to talk back, but Erza quickly stopped her.

The red head put both her hands on Kera's shoulder making the brunette look her in the eyes. "Kera listen, you weren't yourself, they took your soul and you were completely different. You're a victim in this as well."

Kera smiled softly. "Thanks… I just… I don't know, seeing Magnolia again brought up these bad memories for me."

"You didn't just do bad things you know." Lucy told her with a smile.

The others nodded knowing where the blonde was heading. "You saved that one girl, Katy, from those men."

Kera sighed lowering her head. "Yea I did… but… I remember… I was only thinking about killing those men so badly because they were disgusting and monsters and wanted to take that girl." Her eyes stayed on the ground as she remembered other things. "I broke a man's arm for calling me darling, I beat the pulp out of another one to send a message to Lucretia and Severina… I killed the members of a Dark Guild… I've done terrible things."

"Oh stop whining already."

Kera's eyes went wide and she quickly turned around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The familiar brown haired woman holding a bottle of booze in her hands grinned at them. Behind her other people popped up. Kera could recognize them all. Cana, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Bixslow, Evergreen, Macao, Romeo… everyone was there!

"W-What… what are you guys doing here?" Kera asked looking completely confused. How where they all here? How did they know that they would be here?

Mira smiled as she grabbed an envelope. "We got Lucy's letter!"

All eyes went over to Lucy who was rubbing the back of her head. "Oh yea… I forgot about that… hehe…"

Natsu grinned slightly. "No matter! We're all back together! And you guys know what that means!?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer chuckled slightly.

"FAIRY TAIL IS BACK!"

Others cheered as they threw their arms into the air. Cana grinned as she slumped herself around Kera. The smaller brunette hissed due to her injuries but didn't say anything about it. "Fairy Tail is our family and we all knew we couldn't just leave things be. And after Lucy sent us these letters we knew that this was the time to come back."

"Yea, too bad nobody opened their damn mouth a year ago." Elfman laughed. "Then we wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble!"

"You can say that again." Kera chuckled.

"Hey what's Sting doing here!?"

Everyone turned to see the blonde Dragon Slayer. Sting just laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yea… well…" He tried to find an excuse as to why he was here as well. It was a little unusual.

Luckily for him Kera stepped in and stepped beside him. "A lot has happened the last year and Sting helped me out… a lot." She said looking up at him and giving him a warm smile. Sting blushed slightly but smiled at her back.

A loud squeal was heard and both Dragon Slayers turned around. Mira was standing there with her hands together and a happy smile on her face. "I knew it! I knew you two would be a perfect couple! I knew it! Oh what should we call this? Stera? Or King? No that would be confusing… hm… how about White Royal!?"

"MIRA!" Kera shouted her face turning red. Sting's face turned red as a tomato as well.

On the other hand her friends just started laughing. Kera looked at everyone and saw that they were all enjoying this. A smile formed on the Queen of Dragons' face.

She was glad to be back.

* * *

"Everyone get back to work!"

Kera groaned slightly. They've been back in Magnolia for a few days and they started to rebuild the guild. It was a lot of work and it was taking forever but they were getting along nicely.

Well…

That was because of one person.

"I said get back to work! If you have time for a break you have time to work!" Erza snapped as she pushed two unlucky wizards back to work.

Kera had no idea if she was lucky or just waiting for the rage monster to turn on her. Since the battle with Lucretia she was still recovering and that's why she wasn't allowed to do much heavy lifting. Wendy was helping a lot with her recovery but there were still some bones that just don't want to heal.

"Geez, why is she able to sit this out while we have to work our butts off?" Natsu growled as he shot a small glare towards the brunette.

Kera snorted. She was sitting on a barrel with her arms crossed. She was watching Gray, Natsu and Lucy work and helping them out as best as she could, but seeing as Erza snapped at her the last time she picked up a big piece of wood with the help of Lucy, she wasn't allowed to do much if anything at all.

"It's not my fault that I fought a crazy psycho woman who first tried to control me. Also I did try to help and you guys yelled at me because you don't want an angry Erza on your throat." She shot back.

"She's got a point there." Gray stated.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Both boys flinched as they heard that voice shout their name. Turning around they saw a slight angered Erza glaring at them. "Stop talking and get back to work!"

"Aye!" Both shouted before running off.

Kera sighed as she leaned back against a wall. "I'm booored! Isn't there anything I can do?"

Erza gave her a sharp look. "Kera, after that fight you had with Lucretia I'm surprised you're still awake and able to stand."

The brunette understood where Erza was getting at. That fight did take a lot out of her, her magic completely sapped and her body battered and bruised. But that was a few days ago. She was better now. "I don't have to help with the building, but isn't there anything I can do?"

The red head started to think. Was there something she could do? She didn't want to push her to her limits, especially since she was still injured. So what could she do?

"I can distract her for a while." A voice behind them spoke up.

They both turned around and saw Sting standing there with a smile. Erza raised an eyebrow while Kera grinned knowing that he had saved her from death by boredom.

"And exactly what did you have planned?" Erza asked, her eyebrow still raised. Sting flinched slightly. The red head had been pushing him to make sure that he deserved to take Kera out on a date. At least that's what he was hoping, because if she was doing this to him for a different reason, he's doomed. "Um well… I… uh…"

"They'll be helping me." Mira said walking up to them. She was smiling at the red head while putting her hands on Kera's shoulder. "I still have some paperwork to finish so they can help me with that."

"Paperwork? I said I was bored, not suicidal." Kera told her but Mira quietly pushed into her shoulder causing the brunette to let out a silent gasp. Damn that hurts. "You were saying?" She said with an innocent smile.

"S-Sorry!" Kera managed to blurt out.

Erza sighed but waved her hand. "Sure do whatever you want. Just no physical strain."

"Got it." Kera said with a smile. She and Sting followed Mira back to her little place where she had everything set up.

The moment they were gone Levy appeared next to the red head. Erza closed her eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"Actually I have. I know why they were after her."

* * *

"Ugh… why are we doing this again?" Kera asked picking up a piece of paper. Her head was resting on her other hand while she read through the papers lazily.

Mira smiled at her. "Well I thought that you should help with the charges filed against you. And I thought you didn't want Erza to know."

Kera's face went pale as she heard this. "C-Charges?" She stuttered while turning her full attention towards the white haired wizard.

Sting on the other hand grabbed the piece of paper out of Kera's hands and read it over. Mira chuckled slightly. "Did you already forget? Several towns as well as the council have ordered charges against you."

Sting's eyes went wide. "Destroyed taverns, burnt down buildings, cost damage over a million jewels!? MURDER!? Kera! What the hell!?" Sting asked glancing at the other Dragon Slayer.

The brunette groaned as she rubbed her face. "Oh god… I forgot… I _did_ do some damage. How bad is it?" She asked glancing at Mira.

The white haired woman sighed. "Unfortunately it's enough to put in jail for life."

Sting set the papers down. "Well we can't just let them take her! I mean… it wasn't her fault really! She was a victim!"

"Oh god! I'm going to jail!" Kera pulled at her hair before slamming her head against the table. After she thought things would get better… it got worse…

She quickly raised her head and grabbed Mira. "You have to do something! I can't go to jail! I know I did bad things but… they were bad people! Criminals! Murderers themselves! Please! There has to be something!"

Mira smiled as she grabbed Kera's hands. "Don't worry Kera. Lucky for you I was already a step ahead."

Kera blinked slightly. "You did?" She asked.

The white haired woman nodded her head. "Well almost, there is no real evidence that you are the woman that destroyed the buildings. There were speculations that the same woman would have been behind the murders as well."

"And how's that going to help?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow.

"We make an alibi." Mira simply stated. "People will connect the dots and will eventually suspect Kera. If we have a solid alibi for Kera then they can't arrest her."

Sting leaned back slightly. "And how do we do that? We don't have an alibi for her. And if we just tell them they won't believe us. They know that we'd lie to keep her safe."

The three fell silent for a minute trying to figure this out. What could they set up so Kera would seem innocent? It was a little difficult since Kera _was_ the one who did all of it and everyone knew she was gone for an entire year.

"If they come we can say that she was underground in hiding because people were after her." Sting suggested.

Mira shook her head. "We don't really have proof on that. They fell silent again and slowly Kera grew desperate. "Come on guys, we have to think of something! I really don't want to go to jail!"

"I got it!" Sting said with a grin.

The others looked at him a little confused but Kera had a small sliver of hope that he had an idea that was good. Sting smashed his hands together. "We just say that during the year she was working for Sabertooth!"

"That…" Kera started. "Is actually not a bad idea." She turned to Mira with a small smile. "What do you think?"

Mira nodded. "Seeing as Laxus and the Thunder Tribe went to Blue Pegasus and Wendy going to Lamia Scale it's possible for someone else to go to Sabertooth." She turned to Sting. "But you have to lie to the council and bring your entire guild in on it. They will need to help as well."

Sting nodded. "That's not a problem. I'll let them know as soon as I can."

"Great!" Kera shouted jumping up. "I'm not going to jail!"

"Jail?"

Kera turned around and saw Erza standing behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. Grinning slightly and laughing nervously she lowered her hands and took a few steps back. "Oops?"

Erza sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I should have known this would happen. I told you this could lead to consequences!"

"Well I'm sorry! I wasn't really in my right mind. I wasn't thinking about the damn council!" Kera suddenly shot back surprising the people around her. Kera also realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Oops… guess I'm not completely back to normal."

Sting chuckled softly. "Well I guess there had to be some consequences for having your soul ripped out of you for that long."

Kera sighed. "I guess. Sorry Erza for snapping like that."

Erza smiled. "No worries. Like Sting said, it couldn't have gone smoothly and without any problems. Something would have popped up sooner or later."

"You're taking this easier than I thought." Kera commented as she smirked a little.

Erza sighed as she closed her eyes. "Yes well… someone gave me this as a promise." She said walking towards her. She went behind Kera and put her arms around her. "And that person told me they will come back and everything will be fine."

Kera looked down at her neck and saw it was her necklace. _Right, I gave her that before she got kidnapped._ A small smirk formed on her lips. "So… you really believe we can trick the council?"

"Please, we've been tricking and lying to them from the start." Erza started putting an arm around her shoulder. "So what's the plan?" she asked looking over towards Mira and Sting.

Mira smiled as she stood there. "Well, we were thinking that, just like Laxus and the Thunder Tribe, she would have been at Sabertooth the past year. Sting is the Master of the guild so he could vouch for her as well as the other members. They can't exactly deny an entire guild."

Erza nodded. "Not bad." She turned her head to Sting. "And you better not screw this up, because if something happens to Kera, well… I'll leave your imagination to that one." She said her eyes sparkling dangerously.

Sting swallowed but quickly nodded his head. He did not want to piss her off.

"Erzaaa!" Kera whined as she pushed her. "Stop scaring him! You're the main reason why I don't even have a boyfriend!"

Erza smirked at Sting. "Oh don't worry about that. I have a feeling that solution will be solved very soon."

Kera saw her looking at Sting and she immediately blushed a deep red. She pushed her away. "Erza!" She yelled again but the red head simply laughed.

Mira hugged the brunette. "Oh you and Sting are going to be perfect together!"

"Mira!"

"You two are just so cute together!"

"Miraaa!"

"Stera will rule the world! Or is it White Royal?"

"Someone help me!"

* * *

The next few days went by with ease. One day Mira was sitting at a table with more paperwork in front of her. They were coming along fairly well with the building but there was still one problem.

They had no idea where Master Makarov was.

The others didn't really know it either. Before they came here they had wondered where their old Master was, where he has been the last year, but nobody knew. The only people she hadn't asked yet where Kera and Sting. Those two have been successfully dodging her ever since Erza had teased her and Sting. Well… teased Kera and almost killed Sting with just her glare.

She sighed as she looked at the papers in front of her. Both Lucy and Levy walked over to her a little worried. "You alright Mira?"

The white haired mage smiled at them. "Yes, everything is fine. It's just the paperwork that's slowly getting to me. Have you talked to Kera and Sting?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, unfortunately they don't know where the Master is either. They haven't seen him or talked to him."

Levy glanced at the paper Mira was holding and understood what was going on. "Oh I see…" She muttered slightly.

Mira nodded. "I know it's hard. I mean… normally the Master decides this but since he's not here…"

The blonde Celestial Wizard was still confused. What were they talking about? "Uh… what's this about anyway?"

"Well… since the Master officially disbanded the guild last year we need to start over again with the papers. We have to fill these so we're seen as a legal guild." Mira explained to the blonde standing in front of her. "I have everything mostly filled out, there's just one spot empty." She looked up Lucy and smiled.

"Who's going to be the next Master?"

Lucy's eyes went wide. That's right. Since Master Makarov wasn't here and nowhere to be found they have to assign a new Master.

"Without a Master we can't open the guild." Mira explained. "But it's not easy. Being a Master requires discipline, a lot of work and they need to keep the guild in line. They need to set down the rules but also understand the guild members. They need to be kind but also strict when need to be."

All three girls started to think about who could fit that description. Looking around they saw their guild mates all working.

Gray accidentally bumped into Natsu causing the pink haired Dragon Slayer to drop everything. He growled. "What the hell are you doing stripper!? You made me drop everything!"

"Me!? You were the one who was in the god damn way!" Gray snapped back at him.

The two boys smashed their heads together while growling, yet before they could do anything a voice made them freeze.

"Will the two of you stop fighting and get back to work!"

They all turned around and saw Erza standing on the top of the building giving the boys a death glare. Both Natsu and Gray flinched and uttered a sorry before getting back to work, scrambling around to grab their stuff.

Levy smiled at Mira. "I think we have a candidate."

Mira chuckled. "Yes, but I think there's another person that could meet this description." She said turning her head to the other side of the construction site. There you could see Kera sitting with Sting laughing together and enjoying their times.

Lucy smiled knowing where Mira was getting at. "Kera might also be a good Master."

Mira nodded. "Yes, Kera has experienced so much that, even though it may not look like it, but she knows more than others. Not necessarily about math or government, but she knows a person. She helps people like no one else. She changes them… for the better. If I have to say she's the heart of this guild."

"But she is easily distracted, especially by Natsu and Gray… and Sting." Lucy stated pointing out the obvious.

Both Levy and Mira nodded. "True, Erza would have an easier time keeping the guild members in line. She can lay down the rules and everyone would listen to her. Kera… that might be a bit more difficult. And knowing our boys we need to keep them in line."

"Yea Kera might actually just go with them." Levy chuckled.

Mira sighed. "What I can see as a problem with Kera becoming the Master is that… well others wouldn't take her serious. She's young, younger than Erza and her becoming Guild Master, well other Masters will take it as a joke. Erza is famous throughout the kingdom and people respect her."

Lucy nodded. "I can understand it but she's also the Queen of Dragons. Doesn't that count?"

"In one point yes, but on the other hand… well… people know of the Queen of Dragons but they know the mighty Titania, Queen of the Fairies more. Kera's title is most likely only known of Dragon Slayers." Mira sighed. "This is going to be a tough decision." She looked down at the papers in front of her. Who should be the next Master? This wasn't a decision they could just easily make. They had to think about the pros and cons of either of them becoming Master.

"Well…" Lucy started glancing down at Mira. "Do you have a decision?"

Mira nodded. "I do."

 **Haha sorry for the cliffhanger, but there has to be one last suspense in this story. It probably might be that the next chapter will be the last chapter. So guys and galls, don't forget to vote again, sorry for that as well, and don't forget to leave a review behind as well! I know you guys are still out there ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back guys! Next chapter is going to be the final one. This story is coming to an end and that also means a new one could be coming up soon. Looking at the votes we'll be having another original story with the gang. So hope you guys are ready ;)**

 **Anyway, we'll find out what Lucretia's and Severina's plan was and maybe some other things happen. So hope you guys are ready!**

 **Brainy girl: Well who will become the next guild master in this story? Well... tune in and find out!**

 **A person: We will see, it's still a mystery. Mira has chosen but we do not know yet who.**

 **Guest: Good to know ;)**

* * *

Inside the half finished guild Erza was sitting with Levy at a table. The blue haired girl had several books lying on a table as she was talking to the red head beside her. Levy sighed as she pointed to a book. "I mean I'm not entirely sure but these books give me a good hunch as to what was going on. The Keepers of the Lost Souls held many legends."

Levy turned to another book. "Legends say that they were indeed, as the name says, Keepers of Lost Souls."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound _bad…_ "

The blue haired mage sighed. "Normally yes, but it's the kind of souls they were guarding. Those Lost Souls were actually legendary dark wizards."

Now Erza was curious. "Dark wizards? So you're saying that Lucretia was trying to…"

Levy nodded. "There's a trick with bringing back a Lost Soul. One must need a vessel, strong willed enough to survive such a ritual. Also, the Lost Soul would gain their magic, if they had any. In other words…"

"They were going to use Kera as a vessel. Then they would have the strongest wizard on their side." Erza realized. That's why they were after Kera. It seems that being one of the strongest wizards in the world would be a price to pay. Others wanting to overpower you, test their strength, or even use your power." She sighed. "And it doesn't help the situation that she's also the Queen of Dragons. Am I right?"

Levy agreed. "Exactly, Kera should know that she's going to be a bigger threat. Everyone knows who she is now."

The red head sighed as she sat down on a chair. "She's just one young girl with a target painted on her back."

"Do we tell her? That she was going to be a vessel for a powerful dark wizard who probably was going to destroy the world? Tricked and brainwashed so she would sure a higher purpose?" Levy asked.

Erza glanced outside and saw that Kera was sitting with Sting, laughing and enjoying her time. Erza smiled softly and stood up. She went to one of the books and closed it, while keeping her smile at Levy. "Let's just leave her alone. She deserves a happy moment for a change."

Levy smiled but nodded her head. The red head was right. After everything that happened she deserves to be happy for once. The Solid Script Mage grabbed all the books. "Well then, let's put these books back away. Oh I think Mira had something to say to you."

The red head blinked. "Oh okay, I'll go see what Mira wants then." She was a little confused. What did Mira want with her? Did she do something wrong?

* * *

Kera and Sting were walking through the town enjoying the warm sun. Sting was told by the others in the guild that he should take Kera out and occupy her. The brunette was down the last few days because she couldn't really help with anything. She was still injured, though better than they arrived, but Erza and Mira didn't want her to work.

So now here they were, walking through town, trying to keep busy. Sting put his hands behind his head. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" Kera muttered as she looked around. People were walking pass them, some minding their own business while a few recognized the two wizards.

But it didn't really change Kera's mood.

And Sting noticed this.

He frowned slightly, trying to figure a way to cheer her up, but he noticed some small things about the brunette. For once, every time people got close to her as they walked by she would move closer to Sting or either cringe. Her head kept moving around as if she were looking for something.

"You alright Kera?" Sting asked, snapping Kera out of her day dreaming or whatever she was doing.

The female Dragon Slayer sighed as she put her hands in her jacket pocket. After returning to the guild the Lucy had given her, her old jacket she used to wear. They wanted her to wear it and that's what she did… over her new red and golden clothes that is.

Her clothes were different than her old ones and it made her pop out… but she hadn't had the chance to change… or really the heart to change. Deep down inside of her she still had that guilt feeling for what she did.

When Sting talked to her she put on a fake smile. "Yup! I'm fine."

The blonde Dragon Slayer frowned. He knew a fake smile all too well. Years in Sabertooth taught him to fake a smile. And the one Kera was giving him was definitely fake.

Sighing he looked around and noticed a café. Without thinking he grabbed Kera by the arm and dragged her to the shop. The brunette was surprised. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to cheer you up. I know a fake smile when I see one." He said pulling her into the café. They sat down at a table and Sting ordered something that Kera didn't understand. She simply sat at a table waiting for the other Dragon Slayer to come back. He was talking to the man who probably would be serving them. The man looked slightly confused and a little... unsure? But then he nodded. Kera shook her head, not really wanting to know what they were talking about.

When Sting sat down Kera simply raised an eyebrow. "So… what now?"

"Relax! Enjoy your time! Smile for once." Sting said with a grin.

Kera sighed as she simply sat there. She wasn't really in the mood. When the man came with two cups and set them down, Kera noticed that Sting ordered her a hot cocoa. She glanced up at the blonde who simply smirked at her.

The brunette shrugged slightly before taking a sip of the hot cocoa. Sting watched her for a few seconds and noticed she wasn't cheering up. Usually a hot cocoa would do the trick. It was amazing to see someone addicted to something so little. Erza loved her strawberry cake and Kera loved her hot cocoa. So if that didn't work something was definitely wrong.

Kera stopped suddenly when Sting put a hand on her arm. She looked up at him and into his blue eyes. "Kera…" He spoke softly. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

The Queen of Dragons chuckled softly. "I can still remember when you were trying to form a coherent sentence when you talked to me."

Sting blushed slightly hearing that, but quickly regained composure as he knew what she was trying to do. "Kera don't change the topic. I know something is wrong with you."

"It's that obvious?" She asked putting on a small smile. Sting nodded slightly and that's when Kera finally let go. "I… still have some guilt. I still feel like I shouldn't be here. I mean… I caused so much pain, especially to my friends and the council wants to throw me in jail for a lifetime… I have nightmares about what I did the past year…" She shook her head. "I'm just… fragile at the moment… don't know what to do."

She really didn't know what to do. The others told her that they didn't care about what she did, but she cared. She was a monster that killed people, hurt innocents and destroyed anything that was in her way. "I just wanted to get stronger to protect my friends, but I was blinded by that stupid desire to not even see such a ridiculous trap. I could… I could have seen it was a trap but… I was about to do anything to get stronger…"

"Hey." Sting stopped her before she went on. "What happened is behind us. I can understand that you feel guilty and I heard from Erza that you even said that you felt like a monster. Let me tell you that you are not a monster. Yes you have done things, but they weren't your fault. Maybe you could have sensed that the ritual was a trap but you made a mistake. That's normal."

"How is that normal?" Kera asked frowning.

Sting smirked. "Because you're human. People make mistakes Kera, it's perfectly normal. Heck my entire guild had made a huge mistake, we had hurt people as well, Minerva… well yea you know and the others feel the same. Don't you think that Rogue still sometimes feels guilty for what he did or would have done? What I'm trying to say is that everyone makes mistakes but we learn from them and we grow."

He made Kera look in his eyes. "Everybody forgives you and that's what matters. I know you can't forget about it but we're here to help. I'm here to help." He smiled.

Kera blushed slightly. "Thanks Sting. You always know how to cheer me up. Though I am sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Sting pecked her on the cheek causing the brunette to blush a deep red. Sting noticed this and chuckled. "Embarrassed?"

"N-No! I-I'm just not used to this!" She said while moving her hand between them. "Also you… b-being so… a-and… yea…" She muttered her cheeks turning red again.

Sting now laughed. "Wow that shut you up, maybe I should do…" He stopped when Kera pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, hard. His eyes went wide in shock. He didn't expect this!

When Kera pulled back she had a grin on her face and this time Sting was the one who turned a deep red. "What? You embarrassed?" She asked while laughing.

Sting smirked. "That… was a dirty trick. But… two can play at that." An evil smile formed on his lips and Kera swallowed hard.

* * *

Back at the guild Natsu and Gray were butting heads again. The guild was half done and everyone was hard at work. Well… except for the two boys. They were trying to pick a fight again.

Wendy on the other hand was walking through the guild trying to look for one person. She saw Erza talking with Mira and decided to walk over to them. "Hey Erza, Mira, have you seen Kera anywhere?"

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Wendy but we're looking for her as well. I think Sting has taken her to town, to try and cheer her up… at least I hope. She's been so down lately."

Mira nodded. "I think that they'll be back soon. I mean they can't be gone all day."

"That's what we hope as well."

The three turned around and saw the last thing they wanted to see. There stood an entire party of soldiers with a man standing in front of them. He wore a white jacket with blue markings and a star on top. He has shoulder length blonde hair as he glared at the three wizards. "I'm Frederick, Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit and we're here to arrest one of your members."

Mira and Erza cursed knowing that this was going to happen, they just didn't think so soon. Erza took a step forward. "What can I do for you?"

The man Frederick stood up straight as he gave a hard glare to the red head. "You can give us the Queen of Dragons, or as she's also known Kera."

"On what charges?" Erza asked narrowing her eyes.

One of the soldiers gave Frederick a piece of paper and the man cleared his throat. "Miss Kera is charged of several crimes, a few of them being assault, property damage, treasonous acts to the kingdom and worst of all a bunch of accounts of murder." He said glaring at Erza. "Now… if you could peacefully hand her over we will be on our way."

Mira this time took a step forward while Wendy decided to stay behind the two girls. "I'm sorry to be the burden of bad news but Kera isn't here. We don't know where she is."

Frederick hummed. "I see… very well." He turned around and saw other members of the guild now looking at him. Some were whispering while others just watched quietly. Closing his eyes he turned his attention to the soldiers. "Move out and search the town! I want her detained before anything else happens! If she resists you are allowed to use any means necessary to detain her!" He shouted.

The soldiers all saluted before turning around, heading off to search for the brunette.

Erza's eyes went wide as she heard this. "You can't do this!" She shouted.

Frederick turned around and glared at the red head. "Miss Scarlet, we have every right to detain her. She's a criminal and a dangerous wizard. She killed people in cold blood and destroyed several buildings, she's going away for a long time."

The red headed Requip Mage's blood grew cold as she watched Frederick walk out. This can't be happening. She couldn't lose Kera too. Shea already lost Jellal to the council and it tore her heart. She can't lose Kera either.

Her foot moved as she was ready to do what's necessary. If Kera would be put away in jail… her heart couldn't take it.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning around she saw Mira shaking her head. "Don't Erza."

Erza gritted her teeth. "Mira… I can't…"

"I know, just let me handle this." She told her before walking past her.

Frederick noticed Mira heading for her and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Straus? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do you have any proof that Kera was the one behind those things?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The man in front of her smirked, waiting for this question to come. He grabbed a piece of paper from his jacket and gave it to Mira. "There have been several witnesses giving the description of a woman in a cloak with long brown hair and gold eyes. We have to believe that it is Kera from Fairy Tail. There is no other person who has gold eyes."

"Kera doesn't have gold eyes." Mira stated simply. "Her eyes are green. And anyone can wear a cloak and have brown hair. You don't have proof that it was her. For all we know someone could be framing her."

Frederick frowned as he heard this. It seemed she was right and he obviously hated it. "Well Miss Strauss do you have any proof that it wasn't her?"

"In fact I do." Mira smiled. "Kera, for the last year, has been with the Sabertooth guild. You can ask any of their members or even the guild master. They will tell you that she was there."

The man laughed. "Do you think me a fool?" He asked suddenly glaring at the white haired woman. "I know the ties Fairy Tail has with Sabertooth. They would do anything, even lie."

"Maybe, but she could have been there." Mira said. "But you don't have full proof."

Frederick frowned and Mira wasn't finished yet. "As long as you don't have full proof you can't arrest her."

"We can still arrest her as a suspect." Frederick told her crossing his arms.

Mira glanced behind the Captain and saw that there were only two soldiers with him. The rest were out finding Kera. She sighed shaking her head. She walked up to him, her mouth by his ear. "Call back your men or you will feel Fairy Tail's power. And I promise you, two of your soldiers won't help."

Frederick gritted his teeth as he glared at the woman. He watched her leave and he had to curse. He glanced at Erza who was still standing there with Wendy. "Just you wait, I will find proof that it was her. And when I do, all of you are in trouble. But what I'm going to enjoy the most…" He smirked. "Is executing your traitorous friend."

Erza clenched her teeth, her nails digging into her fist. Frederick simply smirked at her before leaving the half finished building, the two soldiers following him.

Wendy looked worried. Kera was in danger and if the council was able to arrest her, she might end up executed for being a traitor, even though she didn't do anything against the kingdom or the crown.

This man was devious and even Wendy knew it. It was clear he hated Fairy Tail with his guts and he would do anything to put them away.

The little girl heard Erza move. She saw her head out the building, a determined expression on her face. "We need to find Kera… now."

* * *

In an alley of the city two figures hid behind a dumpster. Soldiers passed the alley without looking into it.

"Oh god, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Kera muttered as she poked her head out from behind the dumpster. Sting was with her, keeping an eye out for any other soldiers. "We need to get you back to Erza and the others."

"Are you crazy?" Kera shouted in a whisper. "That's the first place they'd be looking for me!"

Sting sighed. "What do you want to do then? Huh?"

"We go with your plan! I was with Sabertooth the past year. Nothing else happened!" Kera told him.

The White Dragon Slayer looked around, seeing more soldiers looking for them. He grimaced slightly. How where they going to get out of here without anyone seeing them?

Both Dragon Slayers walked to the end of the alley and looked around to see if there were any more soldiers. Luckily for them, at the moment there weren't any soldiers looking around where they are.

Kera exited the alley and motioned Sting to follow her. If they just walked around as if they were normal they wouldn't come out as criminals or such. Though Sting had a different idea. Before Kera could leave the alley he had grabbed her and pulled her back. Immediately she gave him a confused look.

"If you want to prove you're innocent and want to follow with the plan, then we will get caught here in town. We just have to act as if nothing happened. Meaning we're not avoiding the soldiers, we're walking around the town as normal people. And when the soldiers come they will try to arrest you, do not resist… well… resist a little but no fighting!" Sting explained.

Kera sighed but nodded. He was right, she would get arrested no matter what. The only way out of this was to somehow prove that she was with Sabertooth the last year. Which she wasn't…

"I hope you're right about this." Kera said glancing at Sting.

The White Dragon Slayer smiled and kissed her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Kera blushed slightly. She was really glad to have Sting… Sting and her friends.

* * *

A half hour later both Sting and Kera were walking through the town as normal people and just like Sting had said, soldiers found them and arrested the brunette immediately. She resisted a little as any other person would, asking what was going on.

The soldiers hadn't said anything, except for dragging her back towards the guild. People had given them strange looks and started whispering but the soldiers ignored them all and dragged both Sting and Kera back to the guild.

It didn't take long for it to get even worse. The moment they arrived back at the guild, the soldiers that had dragged Kera, kicked her in the back of her knees, forcing her to hit down on her knees. Next they had even kicked her in the back, throwing her down to the ground.

Erza, seeing this, was about to intervene but Mira stopped her. Kera gritted her teeth as she tried getting back on at least her knees. Having her hands cuffed behind her back made it more difficult for her to move around.

The soldiers who had thrown Kera to the ground saluted when Frederick came in. The Captain walked over to Kera and knelt down. The brunette gritted her teeth as she glared at him, but he simply ignored her. He grabbed her head and moved it around. Kera tried pulling back, but he had a tight grip on her.

Frederick frowned slightly. "Green eyes…" He muttered.

"See!" Erza shouted taking a step forward. "Kera is not the one you're looking for!"

The Captain let Kera go and stood back up. "Just because her eyes are green means nothing. For all we know she could have worn contacts to make her eyes gold. So people won't conclude that it was her."

"Whatever you're talking about, I didn't do anything." Kera told him.

Frederick crossed his arms over his chest. "Where were you the last year?"

"I was at the Sabertooth guild the entire last year. After hearing that the Master disbanded the guild I didn't know what to do. Fairy Tail was my life. Sting was kind enough to take me to his guild so I had a place to stay. When I heard Fairy Tail was being rebuilt I had to come back." Kera explained. The others were glad that there was no hesitation in her voice. It sounded real. This could help them.

"An easy story that could be made up." Frederick simply stated as he looked down at the brunette.

Sting this time pulled himself forward. "She's telling the truth. I took her in when Fairy Tail disbanded."

"All of those are words that can be made up on the spot. Do you have any proof? Any proof at all that she was at Sabertooth for a year?" Frederick asked raising an eyebrow. "Because if not then I have every right to take you in for interrogation."

Oh crap… what were they going to do? They don't really have any proof except for their words. They thought the words of a guild master would help.

Frederick smirked as no one spoke up. "Well then, I shall take my leave with our little prisoner here."

The soldiers grabbed Kera by the shoulders and forcefully pulled her up. Kera tried to struggle but the soldiers had a tight grip on her. They were about to drag her out of the building but they were stopped.

"She's pregnant!"

Everyone stopped as they heard these words. Sting was the one who had spoken and the reactions were all different.

Erza was the first to black out and collapse to the ground. Mira was speechless and pale white. Frederick glared at the white haired Dragon Slayer. "What?" He sneered.

"Kera's pregnant okay? That's proof of her being with Sabertooth because if she weren't we wouldn't have had the chance to… well you know." Sting explained.

"That's still not proof. If she's pregnant she should either be showing or throwing up." Frederick stated simply, his glare not wavering.

"She's not showing much because it's been only a few weeks!" Sting told him.

Frederick crossed his arms. "Still not proof."

A noise beside them caught their attention. Kera was groaning and before anyone could say anything she was throwing up right in front of her. The soldiers took a step back not wanting to get any of the mess on their shoes.

Kera hit her knees a pain running through her stomach. "Oh god… my stomach… hurts…" It was only a few seconds later before she threw up again.

Sting laughed silently. "Wow, what a huge coincidence."

Frederick had a disgusting look on his face. "Ugh… so she may be pregnant that doesn't prove that she was at Sabertooth and not responsible."

Mira walked forward a small smirk plastered on her face. "Doesn't it say that you are not allowed to harm any civilians that are pregnant?"

"God damn it…" Frederick muttered. Mira kept on going on. "And from what we know the last murder was last week, am I correct?"

Frederick growled but didn't say anything. Mira smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, and if Kera's pregnant, no matter who the father is she wasn't the one who killed that person. Biologically it's impossible since she would have been here somewhere else to get pregnant. Also no one knows their pregnant right away."

"That's still not proof!" Frederick stated angrily.

"Uh sir." One of the soldiers spoke up. He was holding a book in his hands. "She's technically right, we're allowed to arrest a pregnant woman, but we're not allowed to harm the person. If you actually did we would have to pay for the consequences."

"And she would have had to be somewhere to get pregnant, so it's impossible that she was the one killing the man." The other soldier explained.

Frederick hated it but these damn people were able to stop him from arresting a dangerous wizard. They were right about everything. The risk of the brunette being actually pregnant is too high. And if you looked at the biological facts she would have had to be with someone.

The man glared at the people in front of him. "I will be back and when I am I'm going to send all of you to jail, permanently." With that said, Frederick turned around and left the building with his soldiers.

The moment they were gone Sting got over to Kera who was still groaning. He took her cuffs off and steadied her slightly. "You alright?"

Kera nodded. "Yea… just sick…"

At that moment Erza slowly regained consciousness. She was rubbing her head, but noticed that Frederick was gone. She tried remembering what had happened and slowly everything came back to her.

Especially one little detail.

"You're pregnant!?" Erza shouted jumping up.

Kera's eyes went wide and quickly turned around. She started shaking her hands and head. "No! I-I'm not pregnant! I swear! I mean… I don't… I haven't even done it with Sting yet! I swear!"

Erza gritted her teeth and was ready to kill her but Sting quickly got between them. "Whoa calm down Erza. She's not pregnant I swear!"

The red head raised her eyebrow. "Explain, now."

"I lied." He said grinning softly. "She's not really pregnant, I just knew they couldn't arrest her because she would have had to be at Sabertooth." He told her.

"Then why did she throw up?" Mira explained. Kera was still holding her stomach feeling nauseous.

Sting sighed. "I may have told the guy at the café to give you a bad cup of cocoa so you'd get sick on purpose."

"YOU GAVE ME FOOD POISONING ON PURPOUS!?" Kera shouted at him while holding her stomach.

The Dragon Slayer held out his hands in front of him. "Only because I had a feeling something like this would happen. They wouldn't have believed just our words."

"You could have warned me." Kera muttered holding her stomach. She felt so sick it was almost unbearable. She did already throw up two times. Well now she knew why her stomach was so unsettling…

Erza sighed. "Well… nice trick, but you could have told us."

"But I think our reaction helped." Mira said with a small smile. "Frederick didn't expect it either so it all worked out."

"No it did not!" Kera snapped. "I have food poisoning!"

The girls sighed and Mira casually walked to the back. "No worries! I think I still have some medicine around here somewhere." She saw a bottle and smirked. "Ah here we go!" She turned around with the bottle in her hands but then noticed that the brunette was long gone.

Erza sighed. "You know she hates your medicine Mira."

"But it'll help her! Sting!" Mira shouted causing the blonde Dragon Slayer to flinch. "Find Kera at once! You're the one who gave her food poisoning in the first place, so get to it!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said before running out the door.

Erza chuckled as she glanced at Mira. "Just because I'm having a little fun with him, doesn't mean you can."

Mira smirked. "I doubt you're bothered by it."

"You're right." Erza chuckled.

 **Well that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So we knew what the plan was but we still don't know who the next guild master will be. Well I guess you'll have to stick around for another chapter to find out! Stay tuned and you will get more answers! Or... maybe not hehe ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well guys this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it and had a blast! Now there will be another story but I haven't come up with an idea yet and I might take a break till Christmas to sort things out and relax and enjoy myself for once. 'Family' will still be going on and I will be updating that, so you might see more updates from that story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this story and with it the reveal of the next Guild Master!**

 **TomBoyOfDeath98: Glad you liked it and I will keep on going. Just need refuel!**

 **ian12091995: It definitely did it's job.**

* * *

"The guild is finished!" Shouts and cheers rang through the air as several wizards stood in front of a giant building. A red flag was attached to the building a white emblem showing exactly what this building was.

It was the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu grinned as he jumped up. "Yea! We're back in business!"

Lucy was glad that the guild was back in business as well, but there was one little small detail that no one even thought about.

"Who's going to be the Master?" She asked glancing at the other wizards. Everyone stopped cheering and celebrating and started to think this through. Makarov wasn't there so what would happen? Could they have a guild without a Master?

"No worries. That problem has been dealt with." Mira spoke catching everyone's attention.

They all turned and saw the white haired woman with a couple pieces of papers in her hands.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"This is going to be fun." Kera muttered.

* * *

 _ **A few days earlier**_

"You really want to ask her?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow. The blonde Dragon Slayer was standing in the almost finished guild hall with Mira beside him.

The white haired woman nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to ask for your opinion first. I mean, I'm really positive on who I want to put up as a new Guild Master but… well, as a young Guild Master yourself I wanted to see if it would be a wise choice."

"I mean it's a lot more work than I even thought." Sting started. "There are stuff that needs to be done and a lot of paperwork. And I mean a lot, I couldn't imagine the stacks of paper your guild would get."

Mira remembered the stacks of papers Makarov had on his face and the dreadful look in his eyes. It was a hard job.

Sting smiled. "But it's fun sometimes as well. Being the Master gives you special treatment and you can order people around. But then you have to deal with the council and other boring stuff. So it goes both ways."

"What do you think?" Mira asked.

Sting sighed while going through his hair. "I mean, I can see why you chose her, but maybe you should talk to both of them again and think about it again. It's an important decision."

"I know…" Mira sighed. "I'll talk to both of them again. You do know neither knows that I'm even considering them."

The Dragon Slayer chuckled. "I know and I won't say anything to either of them."

* * *

"You wanted to talk?" Erza was told by Levy that the white haired woman wanted to speak to her. She had no idea about what but she was going to find out. They were outside and the woman in front of her just kept on smiling.

Mira smiled at her as if everything was fine. "Yes, I'm glad you could come." She said and motioned at the small table in front of her. "Why don't you sit down."

Erza raised an eyebrow unsure as to what was happening. "Okay…" She sat down and before she knew it a plate with a piece of strawberry cake was set in front of her. Now she was curious as to what Mira wanted.

The Take Over Mage sat down. "So how's Kera doing?"

"Kera?" Erza asked already starting with her cake.

Mira nodded. "I heard what happened. The entire situation with her soul being ripped from her, her acting different and trying to kill people."

"… yea…" Erza muttered looking down at plate. That's why she gave her a piece of cake. She wanted to talk about that. The red head hated to think or even talk about what happened the past few weeks. She saw the worst of Kera, but the brunette went through it all alone.

She had stopped eating her cake and simply remembered when the young woman came to her one night a few days ago. They had gotten back to the guild but Kera was still feeling the aftermath of what happened.

First of the brunette had apologized to her like hell. Almost an hour the young Dragon Slayer kept on apologizing to her for what she had done and said to her. Erza had tried to stop her so many times but Kera simply ignored her.

She was also exhausted and weak after turning into a Dragon. Erza noticed that it took almost all of Kera's magic energy to transform and she was still feeling the aftermath of that.

But then the guilt talk started. Kera had told her that she was guilty for what she did to them, physically and emotionally. She felt like she had betrayed them or something like that. All she knew was that Kera kept on saying that she wasn't worthy of being a Fairy Tail wizard, less the Queen of Dragons.

So the entire day and night Erza had tried to reason with the young brunette that what had happened was not her fault and she shouldn't feel guilty. It took her almost a week to bring the old Kera back, the young girl who was energetic and full of life.

"She's… coming back slowly." Erza spoke while glancing up at her childhood friend and rival. "Kera still feels like she doesn't belong here after what she has done, so it's a little hard for her to turn back to the person we knew. For all I know she won't be the old Kera completely."

Mira nodded. "I wish I was there to help. Maybe if I had helped you or gone somewhere else…" She felt a hand on her arm and saw it was Erza. The red head was smiling softly. "Don't start blaming yourself too Mira. There are enough people that are blaming themselves. Kera for what she did, Natsu for not following her, Lucy for not trying harder… don't be another one." She chuckled softly. "Just please be the warm and kind woman that always helps others and brings a smile to our faces."

Mira smiled. "Alright."

The red head sighed. "But I think the time with Sting is helping her. When she's around him she smiles again."

The white haired woman smiled. "Yes she does. I think she might actually like him."

"Yea…" Erza stated simply while looking down at her cake.

Mira noticed Erza's saddened mood and got a little worried. "Is everything alright Erza? Don't tell me you're… jealous?"

"No!" The red head immediately shot back. "I'm glad that Kera found someone that actually likes her."

"But…" Mira started knowing that there was more to what Erza was trying to say.

She sighed. "But… I'm afraid she'll leave… I mean, I'm really glad for her, she definitely deserves him and Sting is a great guy. He even asked me for permission to date her and from what I can see he really cares for her."

"But you're afraid that you're going to lose another friend and in this case a sister." Mira finished for her.

Erza sighed. "I'm selfish aren't I?"

"No you're not, it's perfectly normal to be scared about something like this and others would be worried as well. I think Natsu is worried that she'll leave Fairy Tail because of him." Mira told her. She could remember when Natsu had told her that.

The red head smiled softly. "I guess we're all a little anxious especially since what happened."

"Everything will be fine. Just give it a few days and everything will turn to normal. Or at least, to what we know." Mira smiled. "And don't you worry. Kera isn't the one to ditch her friends like that, especially for a guy, even Sting."

"Thank you Mira."

* * *

"Eh? Mira? What are you doing here?" Kera asked raising an eyebrow. The brunette was in the back of the almost finished guild sorting some boxes. The white haired woman simply smirked at her as she saw what she was doing. "Are you supposed to be doing that?"

Kera's eyes went wide. "Oh! I uh… I… please don't tell Erza. I was getting bored and I wanted to help the guild since they were always there for me and…" She stopped when she heard Mira chuckle.

"Don't worry Kera, I won't tell her." She said while walking over to her. She sat down on a box and smiled. "So how are you doing?"

"Almost healed up, so pretty good. Wendy helped a lot with her healing magic which I'm grateful for. Sting has been giving me company so I wouldn't go insane with all this boredom. Then there are Natsu and Gray who are annoying me to no end and…"

"I mean how are you really doing?" Mira asked her raising an eyebrow.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know what you mean. I'm fine."

Mira gave her a look that said 'really'? "Kera… you know you can talk to me. How are you doing? How are things going between you and Erza?"

The brunette stiffened slightly but didn't say anything. She had hoped that Mira wouldn't see that small hesitation but it looked like she did. "Kera…"

"Fine…" Kera muttered sitting down on one of the boxes. "I… I'm still struggling a little. It's hard to be back after what happened. I still feel bad for what I did and… ugh I don't know… I'm bad at this. I know Erza doesn't care for what happened, but I still feel so guilty. I hurt them physically and emotionally especially Erza. I was pushing her away and I know how much that hurts her."

"You know Erza forgives you right?" Mirajane asked her slightly. Kera groaned and nodded. "I know she forgives me but she shouldn't. What I did… a lot of people would have either sent me to jail or even killed me and here you guys are, hiding me from the council. I just… sometimes I just think that it would be better if I just disappeared or never even existed!" She shouted the last part.

Mirajane's eyes went wide. "Kera…"

"It's been bugging me for a while…" Kera muttered not looking the mage in the eyes. "I know you guys want me here and all but all I do is bring pain and suffering to everyone. Because of me so many things happened to Fairy Tail. I just… I don't want you guys to suffer because of me…"

"You want to keep everyone safe… even if it has to be from you." Mirajane spoke slowly, realizing what this was about. Kera sighed and nodded simply without saying anything else. "How long have you been feeling this way?" She asked the brunette.

"Truthfully?" Kera asked glancing at Mira. She saw her nod and sighed. "Ever since the Grand Magic Games…" She muttered softly.

"You're still feeling guilty about what happened."

"I almost killed everyone Mira." Kera snapped slightly as she turned around. "I hurt everyone, I tried to kill everyone, I was about to hurt Wendy and I would have ripped Erza's heart out. These things still give me nightmares Mira. But not only then… during the Tartaros incident so many messed up things happened… a-and every time there's a problem at the guild it always has to do something with me… because I'm the fucking Queen of the Dragons…"

Mira was about to tell her that those things weren't her fault, but it seemed the brunette wasn't done letting off steam. "And even now!" Kera shouted throwing her hands up. "Because I was an ass, because I was an idiotic brainless little girl, I fell right into a trap that took my soul and turned me into a freaking monster with no emotions. I tried to do stuff by myself but then these two god damn skanks used my friends against me, hurting them and… and… I just… god damn it!" She shouted turning around and punching the wall beside her. There was so much frustration and anger running through her that it built up. She had to let it out before something else bad happened.

Mira put a hand on Kera's shoulder. "I know you've heard this many times but this _really_ isn't your fault Kera. I can understand that you feel responsible because a lot of events do happen to be around you, but we accept that. We care for you Kera and we would do anything to keep you safe, especially Erza and Natsu. They would even die for you."

"I don't want them to…" Kera muttered sliding down to her knees. "I just… why can't I just be strong enough to keep _them_ safe? Why does it always have to be _me_ needing saving or even help… I… I just want to protect my friends like I'm supposed to…"

"You are Kera." Mira knelt down in front of her and smiled. "You do protect your friends. You've kept all of us safe. You fought Acnologia back at Tenrou Island, without you we wouldn't even have had survived long enough for Mavis to cast her spell. You helped Erza escape her past, you helped Natsu find his father, you fought against Demons and Monsters to keep your friends safe. Now don't say that you're weak and not able to protect anyone because you are strong."

Kera looked down to the ground. "I… I don't know… it's just… even after all these years I still hear _his_ voice in my head saying I'm nothing but trash, that I'm weak and don't belong in this world."

"Oh Kera." Mira whispered before pulling the brunette in a tight hug. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Kera didn't speak as Mira kept on hugging her. "He's wrong Kera. You are strong and you do belong in this world. You belong in Fairy Tail. You're the heart of this guild. We wouldn't be the same without you." They parted and Mira looked Kera in the eyes, while also noticing a few tears running down her face. "I know what you experienced as a child is traumatizing and can leave emotional damage behind, but you should know that we will _always_ be there for you, just like you're always there for us."

"I feel so damaged… like… I-I'm supposed to be this strong wizard but… I… I just… c-can't…" Kera sniffed and started to break down slowly. "I want to be strong… I… t-that's why I am trying to prove that I can protect my friends… because… because without them… without you guys… I don't know what I would do."

Mira hugged her again letting Kera cry out her fears. She's been hiding them, bottling them up for such a long time that she can't take it anymore. She's literally breaking down.

"You're not damaged Kera. You're a perfectly normal person with normal feelings. We all have doubts and fears." Mira told her.

"I'm an emotional wreck…" Kera muttered while sniffing slightly. "I shouldn't be this damaged at my age…"

She felt her forehead being flicked. Looking ahead she saw Mira giving her a glare. "You're not damaged Kera. It's perfectly normal. And so you just know, you're a great person Kera. Even though you may be in pain inside you go out of your way to make sure your friends are happy and safe. People don't get strong on their own Kera, they get strong with the help of the people around them. By yourself you are already strong with your magic, but together with your friends, that's the strength you've been looking for Kera."

Kera smiled softly. "Thank you Mira. I… I needed this."

"I'm always here to help." Mirajane told her giving her a big smile.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

"So? Who's going to be the next Master?" Elfman shouted.

Mira smiled as she held up the papers. "Our next Master is..."

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Wait what!?" The red head shouted her eyes going wide.

At first everyone was a little surprised and shocked to hear that the person they feared the most was going to be their next Master. There were even a few people that fainted.

Erza shook her hands. "W-Wait! You have to be kidding me! There has to be someone better!"

Surprising everyone Kera jumped up and threw her hand in the air. "Cheers for Erza!" She shouted. The others smiled seeing the brunette and joined in the cheers. Kera smiled as she put an arm around the shocked red head. "Well Master Scarlet, what's next?"

"Uh…" Erza started. She was still a little confused and shocked as to what was happening. Why did she become the next Guild Master? Wasn't there anyone else better for the job?

Mira walked up to them and smiled. "Well Erza, you're our new Guild Master!"

"I… I never… why me!?" She asked giving Mira a weird look.

The white haired woman smirked. "Because you're the best for this job! There's no one else who could do better!"

"Ugh… if you say so…" Erza rubbed her forehead. "This is going to be a pain."

Kera pushed her a bit. "Oh come on! It's going to be fun!"

"Just because I'm the Guild Master now doesn't mean you get special treatment." Erza glared at the brunette. The Dragon Slayer flinched back. She might be the Queen of an entire species of dangerous and vicious creatures, but she's terrified of the red head in front of her.

Mira chuckled. "Now don't let the power get to your head. There's a lot of responsibility to go with it."

"Or you just needed someone who could actually keep everyone in line." Kera laughed which the other simply glared at her. "What? It's true."

Erza sighed. "You might be right but there could have been someone else better for the job."

"Truthfully, there was another candidate but… you were the better choice." Mira said giving Kera a smile.

The brunette nodded. Erza on the other hand was just confused.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu called catching her attention. "Since you're the new Guild Master I want to challenge you!"

She smirked. "Well if you insist." She walked over to the Fire Dragon Slayer summoning a sword. "Let's see if you can win."

Mira smiled as she stood next to Kera. The brunette simply smiled at her. "Thanks Mira."

"No problem."

* * *

 _ **The day before**_

Kera walked into the room and saw Mira. She walked over to her. "Mira we need to talk."

The white haired Takeover Mage turned around and smiled. "Ah Kera, what are you doing here?"

"I know what you've been doing and this needs to stop." She stated.

Raising an eyebrow Mira cocked her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

The brunette walked closer and leaned in so only Mira could hear her. "I know about you considering me or Erza as the next Guild Master."

Mira sighed. "Did Sting tell you?"

"No…" Kera started but she had to flinch slightly when Mira glared at her. "I might have asked him…" Mira raised an eyebrow. Kera sighed. "Fine! I squished it out of him after he was acting so weird."

"Alright, yes I was thinking about picking one of you for the next Master. Why are you upset?" Mira asked.

Kera sighed. "You saw me a few days ago. I'm a wreck, I'm not capable for this job."

Mira smiled. "That's not true, in fact I was actually considering you for the spot. I thought you would be a great new Master."

"Please don't." Kera begged her. "I… I really don't think I'm perfect for this job. Being Guild Master is hard work and… I don't think I can do that. Erza on the other hand is perfect for it."

The white haired mage sighed. "You might be right Kera, but you got heart, you believe in your friends and you would do anything for your friends and family. That's why I thought you'd be perfect. I believe you can actually do it. Sting did it."

"But I'm not Sting Mira. Give it to Erza, she can do better and she needs it more. That will at least distract her from the bad things that have happened the last few months. Also could anyone take me serious as Guild Master? I'm younger than both Erza and Sting. I'd be a joke."

"Are you sure about this Kera?" Mira asked her slowly. "This could be your last chance. I'm really sure you'd be perfect for this job."

Kera put a hand on Mira's shoulder. "I'm sure about this Mira. Give it to Erza."

"Alright."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"I really believe that she can do better than I would have." Kera told Mira with a smile.

Mira sighed as she looked down at the papers. "Erza will do a fine job being the Master, but you were perfect for the job as well."

Kera turned her head and smiled. "I know Mira. You may see me as a candidate and think I'd be able to do a good job, but… I'm not ready yet. Erza is way more ready than I would ever be. She would know what to do…"

Mira was about to interject but Kera beat her to it. "You were right about everything. But you're wrong about one little detail Mira."

The young woman looked confused as she cocked her head. "What's that?"

Kera smiled. "I'm not made for leadership. I'd be the one person that would go down to the battlefield and stand at the front lines, so no one else has to. You can see me as a… knight or a guardian of a sort. Erza is the leader."

Mira smiled. "The Guardian Dragon of Fairy Tail, that actually fits you well."

Kera snorted. "Yea just add that to the many titles I was already given." She said chuckling.

Both women glanced at the group that was starting to celebrate their new Master of the guild. Mira smiled. "Things will get better."

The brunette admired her older sister who was standing at the front of the entire guild. She was standing there with authority, but also a warm aura. _Erza will be a great Guild Master. And anyway…_

 _I've already got people to protect._

 **Well that's that! I hope you all enjoyed it! I still went with Erza, but not because of the Manga went there. Out of both Kera and Erza I thought the red head would be better at the job than our little Dragon. She already has enough on her plate.**

 **Anyway, like I said there will be another story but probably after Christmas and depending on how it goes it might even come out next year. But my little collection of one-shot 'Family' will still be going on until then, so you'll still be able to read about Kera and Team Natsu. So I hope you guys enjoyed this little ride and will be there for the next one!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
